Out of Time
by dellis
Summary: Another time travel adventure. What happens when a woman gets the chance to travel back to the time she dreams of... knights, adventure, romance with a twist! LancelotOC Read and Review... Complete!
1. May I Introduce

Summary: If you've ever felt you should have lived in a different time and place, this story is for you. It's the story of a young woman, Delaney Sullivan, who feels that she should have been born much, much earlier in history and how Fate gave her the chance to find out. By the way, Delaney means 'daughter of the challenger' in Celtic lore. Hope you enjoy… R & R… either way.

Chapter One – May I Introduce You To…

Delaney 'Laney' Sullivan sat on the deck and looked at the trees behind her house. She was relaxing after a long week at work and unlike her single friends, didn't want to go do the bar scene. Oh, she'd tried it for a while, but didn't really get into it. All the men she'd met in a bar had only one thing in mind and she wasn't interested in that kind of relationship. Her friends laughed and teased her. When they teased, she just told them she was proud of her feelings. She was an old-fashioned woman.

Getting up to refill her coffee cup, she decided she'd read until it started getting too dark, then she'd go in and do some of the things she'd put off all week, like laundry. When she walked into the kitchen, she set her cup down on the counter and walked into her bedroom to get the book she'd been reading. She looked at the cover and sighed. She thought about how things would be if she'd lived in the Dark Ages. Things were so much simpler then. Yes, there was politics. However, most people didn't even know what they were or care. Now everybody was either Republican, Democrat or heaven forbid Independent, whatever that meant. Why couldn't everybody just be _human_ and take care of each other? Why did it have to be something they voted on in an election? Nothing made sense to her nothing made common sense, anyway. She poured her coffee and went to sit in the swing and read about the time when things were, well, more alive.

She had been reading all she could find about the days of swords and knights. She found some books on the legends of King Arthur. Most were drivel with sorcery and intrigue as the key story but she was really interested in the works of Linda Malcor. She had found a person in history that fit the stories of Arthur. She wished she could investigate some of the things she had read about. How cool would it be to walk the same places and see all the same things. She settled back and opened the book. She had been reading for a few minutes when she realized she had no idea what she was reading. Her mind had been on the places where these events had happened. That's when it hit her. Why didn't she take a vacation and visit as many as she could? She had the money thanks to her great-grandmother's legacy and she had vacation time that was past due. Her boss had told her he wouldn't hold it over much longer, if she didn't take it soon she would lose it.

Suddenly excited, she jumped up, knocking over the half-full cup. 'Damn, slow down girl. You have never done anything this foolhardy in your whole life, stop and think about it.' She thought out loud. Slowing just a little, she went into the house and started looking on the Internet for travel agencies and packaged trips to England. After several minutes she found one that had a "Legends of King Arthur" trip that caught her eye. She clicked on the link and started reading what was offered. It sounded perfect, so she made her reservations. Then she called her boss at home and told him she would be needing to take that vacation after all and if he wouldn't mind she would be off for the next two weeks. He agreed reluctantly, saying she should have given more notice. But she could tell by his tone he really didn't mind. After all hadn't she filled in every time he needed her to and without complaining.

After she hung up the phone she grabbed a pen and notepad and started making a list of things she needed to take care of and items to pack for the trip. She would be leaving the next afternoon and knew she would be hard pushed to get all of the things done before she left. But considering her excitement she knew she wouldn't sleep that night anyway and she would have plenty of time to sleep during the flight. Humming to herself, she started the washer and washed up what few dishes she had dirtied. Then opening the refrigerator she checked to see that all the contents would still be good until she returned. Not that there was much to check, she didn't eat a lot of meals here. Mostly she just grabbed something on her way home or fixed a quick cup of soup or a salad. It was a good thing that she hadn't gone shopping this afternoon like she'd first planned.

Having finished the dull chores, she went to the bedroom and pulled her suitcases out of the closet. Knowing that she would be doing a lot of moving around on this trip, she decided to take only one case and pack as many outfits as she could. Surely there was a Laundromat she could find if she needed anything washed. Otherwise she would just make do. The last thing she wanted to do was lug a lot of heavy bags around Britain. She picked her hiking shorts and shirt out of the drawer. Looking at them, she decided against the shorts. She wasn't sure what the weather would be like but she had always heard it was wet and dreary. Instead she chose a pair of khaki pants that matched the shirt. Then she put her underwear, nightgown and robe and several pairs of socks in the case. She still had room for her jeans and t-shirts and even a dress she doubted she'd ever wear but it was better to be prepared. She began to put other things in as she found room. Most she probably wouldn't need. She finally decided to take one pair of shorts just in case and as if an afterthought grabbed her bathing suit. She did a quick check of the house one more time and went to take a long soaking bath.

She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it. Then lighting a candle she went to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Taking her clothes off she lay back into the tub. She lay there relaxing and thinking about her trip. She was so excited and began to daydream about the beautiful places she would finally get to see. As the water cooled, Laney turned the hot water on with her foot trying to keep the temperature just right. When she finally decided to get out she realized she had been sitting there for almost an hour. Silently laughing at herself, she put on her pajamas and went to the kitchen. She washed the dishes she'd been using and put them in the dish drain. She knew she needed to get some sleep, but just couldn't bring herself to go to bed. Picking up her book she curled up in the big chair in her bedroom and began to read.

Note: The first couple of chapters may seem long, but it is necessary for you to understand her character. This is basically a story about me… I wish. I've written about 30 chapters so far, but my beta and I must discuss each one before posting. I'll try to update a couple of times a week.


	2. The Trip

Laney got up early the next morning and after showering and getting dressed she just lazed about the house. The trip was a once-in-a-lifetime deal but she really did like being home. Rather than be out bar-hopping or shopping like the rest of her friends, she would just sit here and listen to the sounds of nature outside or music inside. She'd rather read than watch television or movies and she absolutely despised the noise of the crowds. Watching some of the people embarrassed her. Why did they feel they had to be so loud or showy just to attract someone of the opposite sex? It just didn't make sense to her. When it was the right time, the right person would come into your life even if you had to run over them in a car! Sometimes one gets pretty lonely waiting but if what her mother had told her of her parents marriage, it was well worth the wait.

She thought back to the stories her mother had told her of her father. He had died before she was old enough to remember anything about him. But her mother had told her wonderful stories and she knew he was a man of great passions. The look of love in her mother's eyes told her more about their life than the words. They had not had a long time together, but her mother said they had loved a lifetime in their short time together. Laney only wished for the same, it had been enough to sustain her mother until she died. It would be enough for her.

She walked around the house double checking everything until it was time to leave and giving her living room one last glance she grabbed her bags and left. She would leave her VW at the airport so she didn't have to bother any of her friends for a ride. She was only going to be gone two weeks, so it wasn't a big deal. The drive went rather quickly, there wasn't that much traffic heading into the city at 2 o'clock so she got to the airport a little ahead of schedule. It took a little time to get checked in but she found she still had time for a late lunch while she waited. She went to the closest restaurant and ordered a salad with grilled chicken and a glass of white wine. She took her time eating while she watched all the people bustling around the complex.

Most were rushing around either trying to come or go and she saw that most of them never looked around or acknowledged anyone they bumped into. She wondered if any one of them even realized what they were missing. Their life would pass by so quickly and they would never know the wonder of watching how gentle parents could be with small children or how over awed children were with the vastness of the place. There was so much to see if you only slowed down and looked around. Maybe that was what she wanted more than anything. To be in a place and time that went slow enough to watch. Finishing both her lunch and her ponderings, she went to the gate she was supposed to board the plane at and settled in for the half hour wait. She thought it would seem a lot longer but while she was watching the planes come and go out the window time must have moved at double time. She almost jumped out of her chair when the call came to board.

She boarded the plane and took her window seat. The trip would require a lot of time in the air and she was looking forward to watching the clouds. Maybe she should find a job as a "watcher", that was what she liked to do and even if she had to say so herself, she was really good at it. She could watch a situation and know pretty much all she needed to know about all the people involved. Some people said she was opinionated and just jumped to conclusions, but she knew others regarded her opinion as important enough to ask for, her boss for instance. Whichever was the truth, she still liked to watch and she probably always would.

About half way through the flight, the attendant came by and asked everyone if they would like to watch a movie or get some sleep. Laney had been finishing the book she had brought and felt her eyes needed the rest, taking the pillow she was offered, she reclined her seat and turned the overhead light off. She really didn't think she would go to sleep, the seat wasn't that comfortable, she thought she'd just rest her eyes for a while and then get up and move around for a few minutes. When she heard the announcement "Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your seats to the upright position…" she jumped realizing she had been asleep for more than six hours! "Damn, I missed all the sights over the ocean," she thought to herself.

When the flight landed in London she felt the excitement bubbling to the surface. She had done it! She was actually in London getting ready to walk the same ground that the fabled Knights of the Round Table had! Well, at least she was going to the next day. Tonight she would just be sleeping and checking the arrangements for the tour. Normally she wouldn't want to be a member of a 'group' but she wanted to see as much as possible and knew she wouldn't be able to find them all without a guide.

The hotel she was registered at wasn't one of the most elaborate ones in the city but it wasn't a bad one either. She really didn't mind, after all, if she had lived 1500 years before, there probably wouldn't have been anywhere indoors to sleep unless it was some kind of stable or something. This was turning into a real adventure after all. No matter how things turned out on this trip, she knew she would enjoy it. She loved the 'Old World' feel of the hotel and the relaxed way everyone moved along. No one was cursing or rushing. It was great!

She unpacked all the things she thought she might need overnight. Then she went to register with the tour group. She was surprised to find only two more people were registered and she wondered how the company made a profit like this. Hopefully they wouldn't give them the shortened version just to save money. She wanted to see everything. She picked up the daily guide showing the places they would go to and the schedule they would be following. Opening the guide she found the first stop was a town called Bath. She thought back to the books she had read and registered that this was probably not anywhere near the location where Arthur and his Knights lived and fought the Saxons. 'Well,' she thought, 'they have to start somewhere.'

After a quick dinner of meat and bread she settled in for the night. She lay in her bed and read some more about the places she would be visiting. They were going to spend the night in Bath and then they would be heading toward Hadrian's Wall and the spot where Camelot was supposed to have stood. She imagined what Camelot had been like. Not the fairytale version, the real Camelot. It would have been big, just to hold all the people Arthur had gathered for his cause. It would have been glorious, not with gold and silver and precious stones, but with people who wanted to live in peace and freedom. How she wished she could have seen it in all its glory!


	3. The Journey Begins

Alatarial Elf: Thanks for the review! I had begun to think that no one would read this, but I'm glad you did. I'm trying to follow Celtic lore as closely as possible, but sometimes it is hard, even on the Internet, to find information I need for this story. Any knowledge is greatly appreciated! Read carefully for the next few chapters, the plot twists and turns until even I was almost lost.

Laney awoke early the next day and quickly took a bath. The hotel had showers but they looked new. She wanted to try out the big cast iron tub she had spotted when she first arrived. Lying back in the warm water she thought about all the other people who had used it. Doubting it was old enough to be from the time of Arthur, she imagined it had belonged to some Lady or royal. Pulling herself out of the past, she quickly got dressed and repacked her case. She headed down the stairs to find their guide. When she arrived, she found the guide talking to two older people at a long table. The older couple was voicing concerns at traveling with such a small group and complaining about the hiking part that was not mentioned in the advertisement. They were trying to get an answer about postponing the trip or getting a voucher for a later trip. When she walked up, the guide was telling them that the next tour wouldn't be for weeks and if they really were adamant about it they could wait. Concerned that if the couple cancelled, the guide might tell her that she would also have to wait, she listened anxiously.

The couple agreed to wait and the guide turned to Laney. "It seems it will only be you and me this time, unless you too feel unsafe with just a woman to guide you on a hike through the English countryside." The last was said with a great amount of sarcasm and she noticed the way the couple averted their eyes. "No, I'm fine in a smaller group. I don't like large crowds anyway but I do love to hike." Noticing her confidence, the other woman spoke. "Well, lets get going then."

Getting up the woman led the way. "Since it's only us, I'll get a car. We won't be needing the bus." She left Laney standing at the doorway and walked around the side of the building. When she returned to get her Laney saw she was driving a small box shaped car. She stopped, got out, and opened the trunk of the car to place the bags inside. Then after a moment they were on the road and heading for Bath.

The two women swapped personal information as they traveled north. The woman said her name was Elizabeth and that her friends called her Beth. Beth listened as Laney told her why she wanted to visit these places. When she had finished, Beth commented, "I agree, life goes too fast nowadays. But with this job I can go a little slower usually." Laney nodded her understanding. "I only get to go slower on the weekends when I'm not at work. My office is so fast paced that we usually don't even have time to grumble about being busy." They laughed at her comment and Beth announced that they would be in Bath in time for a quick lunch before they headed to the hot springs for a tour.

"Did you bring a bathing suit?" she asked. Laney told her she had and felt like a child at Christmas when she was told she would be allowed to take a dip in the mineral water so she would feel how it was to bathe back in the 'good old days of yore'. They arrived and went into a small café for a lunch of soup and bread. Laney had a couple of glasses of wine that tasted a lot like vinegar with sugar added and they took off walking toward the springs. When they arrived, Laney just stood there looking around at the beautiful sight. She felt like she was in a surreal place. At any time she would not have been surprised to see people milling about wearing ancient robes or shifts as they prepared to bathe away the dust from their days work.

The springs, famous for their mineral qualities, were encased in a stone fortress. The entrances seemed to open up every four or five stones and were laid in a circular shape. She couldn't see, but there seemed to be no doors at the entrances, just walkways. The inside looked dark, she guessed there would be lamps lit further in, but the eeriness made her shiver. Beth noticed her shivering and told her, "Wait until you get to the holding pool. The water there is so clear and it has a smell that is both sweet and medicinal, but better than that, it is just the right temperature to warm your body and relax your mind. You just wait!" Laney smiled and nodded her understanding. "I'm not really chilled, it just looks kind of eerie, and I guess I'm letting the history cloud my senses." She gave a small half-hearted laugh and followed her guide toward the structure.

Beth told her where to change into her suit and told her she would be back later to continue the tour. She had some friends in the area and wanted to take the opportunity to visit if it was okay. Laney told her she would enjoy some time to soak in the springs and quickly headed in the direction of the changing room. After she had changed she walked into the bath area carrying her bag. She didn't need anything from it but from necessity she had learned to keep an eye on her belongings when in public.

The place was old, you could see it in the stones and smell it in the air. There were huge stone pillars about four feet apart all the way around the pool area. She thought each entryway came from a place just like the one she had been in. She stepped onto the first step leading down into the spring well. The water was wonderfully warm and made her skin tingle. She looked down and expected to see an 'Alka-Seltzer-like' fizz emanating from her skin. Noticing nothing different, she took another step down, then plunged into the water head first to skim across the surface noiselessly. She lowered her feet and stood up to find the water up to her breasts. She was like a small child splashing and rippling the water with her hands.

After a few moments of this, she moved over to one of the stone benches carved into the rock. She sat down and lay her head back enjoying the relaxing way the water made her muscles feel. She could imagine how good it would feel after a long hard day working the fields or coming home after a terrible battle with invading Saxons. Her thoughts turned to the history of this place and she could almost see the inhabitants of thousands of years ago milling around in the water shouting to each other of one conquest or another. She felt envy of their camaraderie and sense of accomplishments. They had conquered a world and all she did was to hate what that world had become. She was dreaming of being a part of that conquering when she realized the sun had set and she was now the only one around. Thinking about how she had not been herself since she decided to take the tour, she shook her head.

She quickly moved toward the steps to get out when a glint in the moonlight caught her eye. She went over to see what it was, expecting to find a ring or something that had been lost, and was surprised to find some kind of pendant. It looked really old, and was wedged between two stones beside the stone steps. The gold was smooth and shining. She couldn't get the pendant out with just her fingers, so she climbed the rest of the stairs and got her beach bag. She knew there were at least a set of fingernail clippers and possibly a pair of tweezers.

After she got the clippers and nail file from her bag, she walked back into the water and began trying to get the gold. After a few minutes it came loose and she picked it up examining it. It was about the size of a silver dollar, hollow in the middle except for some intricate gold filigree worked into some kind of strange knot. There were strange symbols etched around the outside edge. She immediately recognized the pendant as being like the one she had found in the jewelry box that once belonged to her grandmother and as far back as anyone could remember. When the woman who had owned the pendant died it automatically went to the daughter of one generation past the next. Her grandmother told her it had never been in the hands of a male heir and it always skipped one generation each time. Suddenly she felt a warmth emanating from the pendant. A mist hung over the water as if the air above it had suddenly gone cold.

Laney tried to calm the panic rising in her throat. What had happened? She looked around in every direction. Not only was there no one to be seen, the whole place somehow looked different. Newer, and more than that, it was a lot smaller. All she could tell was that she was not in the same place she had arrived a few hours before. She desperately wanted to step out of the water but her body seemed to be held in suspension. She was there, and the place had a familiarity, but it was much smaller than the one she had been in moments before. "Maybe I'm asleep in the water and dreaming." She reached down and pinched her thigh. When she felt the pain of the pinch and things didn't change she laughed hysterically. Shaking her head, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. 'I've got to get my thoughts and fantasies under control. I'll be okay.' She thought to herself.

She suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. She felt someone was watching her. She turned around to see who was there, but didn't see anyone at first, then a movement in the shadows of one of the pillars caught her eye. "Who's there? Come out so I see you." She said throatily. A man stepped out and stood in front of her. He looked like a beggar you'd see on the streets except he had on a long robe instead of dirty old clothes. His hair was long, longer than hers and he had a full beard. His face was extremely dirty covered in what appeared to be mud and grime.

He took a couple of steps toward her and when the moonlight hit his face she saw that it wasn't dirt, but some kind of blue paint or makeup. Maybe this was some kind of reenactment like she'd seen on the Indian reservation back home. "Hello, am I glad to see you. I thought I was all alone here and this place is kind of spooky." The man never said a word, just took a few more steps toward her. He was certainly acting strange. His behavior made her feel uneasy but she wasn't really afraid. For some reason she thought if he meant her harm he would have done something before she realized he was there. She suddenly felt she knew he'd been around the whole time and had _let_ her see him, if he had wanted to remain hidden she would never have seen him.

"Who are you?" she knew the fear rising into her throat made her voice sound strange. He stopped walking and pointed a stick toward her. She hadn't noticed it when she saw him, but she didn't feel he was threatening her. "Do you not know me?." Was all he said. She gave him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" He motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated for only a moment. She stepped out of the water and followed him between the two pillars that led to the entrance. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was mid-day. The sun shone on a field of bright green grass and she could hear the birds singing as they flew from tree to tree in the woods just to one side. Just moments before it had been dusky dark.

"What just happened?" she asked the man. "You still haven't told me who you are and what you want?" She tried to sound commanding but thought maybe it came out more pleading than anything else. The man made a motion with his stick and she saw that it was some kind of carved piece of wood that was more than likely a walking stick of some kind. It made her think of the old nursery rhyme 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'. It looked like a sheppard's staff. As the staff moved across her line of vision she saw the scene change from the beautiful summer's day to a heavy mist. She couldn't see anything, not even the sun.

He turned to her and spoke. "You wished to experience the days of old. I am to be your guide to that place." He gauged her reaction and then added. "My name is Merlin." He seemed to think that was all the explanation she needed. When she heard his name she gave a gasp. He couldn't be! "You're joking, right?" was all she could ask. When he looked at her, she saw that he was not. "You mean, you are here to show me what it looked like back then? In some kind of silent movie format?

"No, I am here to guide you to your place in this time. You were born out of time. You should have been here so I have been sent to rescue you and bring you home." She saw he was telling the truth and she felt fear for the first time. Not panic like before, but fear that she had lost her mind. "How is that possible, Merlin, or whoever you are?" Maybe the water had some kind of hypnotic effect. Or something in the minerals had some kind hallucinogenic quality. She just had to be dreaming!

The man gave a deep sigh. "You were lost in a time not of your own. Fate decided that you should return to your home, for there is great need for you there." He looked into her eyes, "So like your mother, your desire is great, and the gods have heard your plea as they heard hers. I will be your guide, as you feel the need." The last thing she heard before she fainted was the sound of woman's voice as she said, "Merlin, they are coming. She must begin her destiny before it is too late."


	4. Rude Awakenings

When Arthur and his knights galloped up to the bath house they saw what appeared to be a body lying on the grass next to the entrance. He pulled his horse up and looked at the body of a beautiful woman. She was wearing less than he had ever seen on a woman without being naked. Her hair was a long mass of curls and a beautiful shade of auburn. Her eyes were closed as if in sleep. He had a sudden feeling of unease remembering the words Merlin said to him in a dream. "There is a woman, important to all, when you see her you will need to protect her at all costs. You will know her by her strangeness and her hair, the color of fire." This dream had been months before but the words came to him as if spoken at that moment. Then only last night he had again heard the wizard's voice. This time he only said three words, "She is come."

"Lancelot, see if she is hurt." He told his second-in-command as each knight drew their sword or axe from their place on the saddle. Lancelot heard the unease in Arthur's voice and looked up to find Arthur staring intently at the woman lying on the grass. Tristan had his bow ready with an arrow nocked. He swung from side to side ready to let it loose if he saw any movement from the shadows. The others stared at the figure lying on the ground.

Lancelot walked swiftly over to her. He dropped to his knees as he got to her side and saw that she was breathing. He watched the steady rise of her breasts for a moment under the thin material of the small amount of clothing she was wearing. Then he looked at the long shape of her leg. He diverted his eyes and looked back to her face. He didn't know why she was in such a state of undress but the outline of her curves made him remember he was a man. Her eyelashes were resting lightly on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and she had a contented smile on her face. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Realizing Arthur was waiting for his response, he turned to the group. "She's alive." In almost a whisper so as not to wake her.

Arthur looked at his friend as if expecting more. When there was no more, he dismounted and headed over to him. If this had been some kind of trap it would have sprung as soon as Lancelot got near the girl. He walked up to Lancelot and looking over his shoulder saw a girl sleeping peacefully. He didn't see how she could have slept through the noisy group as they rode up. They were talking loudly and just the hooves of the horses so close to her should have startled her awake. He knelt beside Lancelot and reached over to shake her gently. As his hand neared her shoulder, she turned her head and a sigh escaped her lips. He jerked his hand back and watched as her eyes opened slowly.

At first, Laney didn't see anything, but as her vision cleared she saw two men leaning over her. Behind their heads she saw a beautiful blue sky. She lay there for a few minutes unable to decide if she knew where she was. She remembered a dream about a strange man and then she realized these men were dressed differently and had some very dangerous looking weapons in their hands. She tried to roll away from them so she could get up and run. When one of them grabbed her, she screamed and started kicking at anything she could feel close by.

Arthur watched as she realized there was someone near her. He expected an immediate response but when she did not scream, he began to relax. Just then he saw her eyes widen and she moved to get away. Lancelot grabbed for her arm and she began to kick wildly. Arthur didn't have time to respond and her foot connected with his face. He fell backward and saw the others getting quickly off their horses and head toward him. Lancelot was wrestling with the girl, trying to keep out of the way of her feet. She was kicking so wildly that she seemed to have more than two.

Lancelot finally got on top of her legs and was holding her down by straddling her. She tried to get her hands free as she tried to buck him off. He added pressure to her arms and she stopped fighting. By that time Gawain was at his side. He looked back and saw Dagonet and Bors helping Arthur stand up. Gallahad was standing to one side watching the wrestling match. Only Tristan was still sitting on his horse, watching the area for more trouble. Lancelot looked down at the girl. "Will you quit fighting me? We're not here to hurt you. We just wanted to make sure you weren't injured. Now be still Girl and I'll let you up."

Laney stopped fighting and looked up at him. She was seeing the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. There was fierce pleading in them. When he felt her form go limp he loosened his grip on her wrists. When she didn't move he let go and rolled off her legs. He quickly stood up and reached his hand down to help her get up. Laney took his outstretched hand and he easily pulled her to her feet. "Lady, remind me never to be the one to wake you from such a sound sleep. A man could get hurt!" She blushed as she remembered how she'd fought. She looked over at the other man and saw others trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. She flinched as she realized she had been the one to cause it.

When he walked over holding a rag under his nose, she defiantly refused to lower her eyes. He removed the rag and finding the blood had stopped running down his lip, he turned to her. "I am a Roman Commander. My name is Arthur Castus and these are my Knights. I apologize for frightening you and accept full responsibility for your response to being awakened so suddenly." He gave her a lopsided grin and extended a hand that had a little more than a smudging of blood on it.


	5. So This Is What It Was Like?

LancelotTristanBaby: Thanks for the review! Since I read all your stories and think you're great, I feel privileged that you read mine! If you think you can relate now, just wait… I promise it gets better as it goes (at least that's what my beta tells me and she constantly scolds me for stopping in mid-sentence before giving her a copy to read! I promise not to do that with the rest of you.

Oh, yeah, the disclaimers… I never do them because it is plain to everyone that I, like the rest of KA fans, own nothing that we saw on the 'big screen'. But also like the rest, I wish I did!

Now, on with the story.

Laney took his hand and tried to speak. When nothing came out of her open mouth, she cleared her throat and whispered, "Water?" The man who had helped her up handed her a water bag and she took a cautious sip. The water tasted so sweet and pure she took another longer drink and then handed the bag back to him with a "Thank you." He nodded his head and spoke, his voice sounding calmer than the last time he had spoken to her. "Your welcome, Milady, I am Lancelot, Arthur's second in command." He bowed his head slightly and she felt like some fairy princess. This dream was going to be great. She just wondered how long it would last before she was sent back home when the dream ended.

"My name is Delaney Sullivan. My friends call me Laney." She offered her hand and he took it and kissed it lightly. Then she turned her attention back to Arthur. "As I just told Lancelot," she hesitated when she said the name, still not believing who he said he was. "My name is Delaney. Please call me Laney as my friends do." He nodded to her and turned to introduce all his knights. "This big fellow is Dagonet, the man next to him is Bors, then there's Gawain and Gallahad, and finally Tristan." As he said their names she looked at each in turn. They nodded in acknowledgement and Gallahad gave her a beaming smile. He was probably the cutest of the group, but he was also the youngest. She gauged his age as several years younger than she was. The one that caught her attention the most was Tristan. He barely nodded in her direction as he kept scanning the area but she thought she feel him watching her from under all those braids.

She shrugged off the feeling that he didn't exactly like her and turned back to Arthur. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go back into the bath house and be going home. I appreciate your help, but I can assure you it was probably nothing more than soaking in the minerals for too long that caused me to fall asleep out in the open like this." She saw the skeptical look he gave her. "Honestly, I am fine. I came here to bathe and relax last night and I must have been more tired than I thought. I'll be heading home now…" and she made to go back to the spring. She forgot Lancelot was standing just behind her and she backed into his hard body. Jumping as she realized he was there, she turned and ran toward the bath house.

Before she realized what was happening a horse came up behind her and she was lifted onto the horse to sit in front of the rider. She was so shocked, she forgot to fight and looked up into those dark mysterious eyes hiding behind his hair. Tristan, on a signal from Arthur, had caught her before she had reached the pillars leading into the bath. She looked over to the others and getting angry, asked, "Why did you stop me? I was just retrieving my belongings."

Arthur walked his horse slowly over to Tristan's. "Lady, there is something definitely odd about your appearance. I feel you know more than you tell. We will accompany you inside." He dismounted and took her by the waist as Tristan let her down slowly from his lap. She looked into Arthur's eyes and saw distrust and it hurt her feelings to think these men thought she was more than she was. "I promise, Sir, I have no knowledge of that which you now speak. I came here last night about an hour before dusk to relax in the mineral waters. Then you woke me up. I don't remember anything else except a strange dream I was having when you so _rudely_ woke me." She put emphasis on the word rudely trying to make him see she had more reason to distrust him than he did her.

Arthur took her by the arm and guided her toward the entrance. Some of the others had mounted their horses and had made a kind of semicircle around it. Lancelot, Tristan, and Gawain were coming inside with her and Arthur. "We just want to make sure there is nothing inside that could harm you." Lancelot whispered into her ear. But he had said it loud enough that she knew the others had also heard. "I thank you for your concern. But I promise you I will be fine. I can take care of myself." She looked to Arthur's blood streaked face and she saw he understood what she was saying. "That may be true, but humor us. We are after all knights known for our chivalry." He said. As she stepped through the opening, she heard someone snicker behind her and she suddenly felt anger at these legends-come-to-life.

They walked through the bath house without incident. Laney had no idea what they might find. The last time she had done this she had found no one. This time was no different. Merlin or whoever he really was, was nowhere to be found. She wanted to tell Arthur of him and what he had said, but she was afraid these men would think her crazy or worse, think she was a witch with ties to the Woads. She remembered reading how they had fought each other for years before joining forces to fight the Saxons. She wasn't sure exactly where she was in the past, but it had to be before Arthur became King of Britain, so the Saxons hadn't been defeated yet and the peace between Arthur and Merlin was yet to come.

When Arthur had determined there was nothing of interest in the bath house, he motioned for the others to come inside. "Lady, we were about to settle here for our nightly bath. If you'd rather we left straight away we will, but I ask that you let us have time to bathe the grime from ourselves before we leave."

Laney had to stifle a giggle at the thought of these men all sitting around naked in the water. She gave a small cough to cover up the laugh and told him, "Of course, you should do as you feel like. I have been here for some time so I will step outside and enjoy the remaining sunlight while I change into something more suitable for mixed company." She picked up her bag and moved toward the opening and the meadow beyond it. She never saw Arthur make the motion, but suddenly Tristan was beside her. "I'll go with you to ensure your safety. I'll wait until someone can relieve me before I bathe." With that he guided her outside by holding her arm at the elbow.

She suddenly had the desire to punch him in the face or scratch his eyes out. Never being one for physical violence, this desire caught her a little off guard. She looked at him and tried to give him her brightest smile to show she had no ill intentions and saw the smug look on his features. "Damn you," she said instead. "I'm not the dangerous person you seem to think I am, so lighten up and leave me alone." She jerked her elbow from his grasp and walked ahead of him. She forgot what she was wearing and the fact that he could easily see her figure outlined in the sunlight.

Tristan saw her curves outlined by the brightness of the sunlight shining through the entrance. He felt a sudden urge to put his hands on her hips and pull her back into him. He shook his head to dispel the image. 'It's been too long, that's all' went through his head as he moved around her and went to his horse. He turned his back to her so he could get his thoughts under control. When he turned around she was standing with her hands on her hips looking to the west. He could still see her beauty. He reached up and took his cloak from behind his saddle and shook it out. He walked over to her and made to wrap it around her shoulders. She jumped and he gripped her shoulders to steady her. "You will need something a little more _substantial_ when the sun goes down." He told her.

She turned around to face him and realizing what he meant felt the blood rush to her face in a blush. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I simply forgot what I was wearing." She saw that he took her words for truth and she pulled the cloak around her covering her bathing suit. She sat quietly waiting for a chance to put on more clothes. She wasn't sure what she had that would be appropriate for this time, but right now anything would be better than her near-nakedness. Only if he were affected by her lack of clothes would Tristan have bothered to cover her. His tone spoke of 'whore' like she'd been using her body to distract him. So many emotions went through her mind that she couldn't think of anything to say.

Tristan watched her face as she sat on the rock. He had expected an angry outburst, women were so weird when it came to criticism about their attire. When he saw anger flicker across her face, he was smug in his ability to read her. Then just as quickly he saw shame and embarrassment. Before he had time to cipher what she was feeling shame and embarrassment over, since he was sure that she had worn these strange but intriguing clothes purposely, he saw sadness. Maybe he hadn't figured her out quite yet. He knew she was hiding something but he couldn't get past the sexual innuendo to think of anything else.


	6. More Than The Cold

Thanks for all the reviews!

Alatarial Elf: I knew the first couple of chapters were long and since no one but me knew the character, I was afraid people would lose interest. Glad you didn't and glad you like the "bath house" entrance. I got the idea from my beta who had a book on tours to Hadrian's Wall. Hope you like the rest.

Tracy137: It changes really soon to a Lancelot/OC story. Keep in mind that all the knights are affected by her, even Arthur.

MBFC: Yeah, they are my two current favorites. For some reason I just can't let go of Tristan even when I find a reason to have another for a while.

Sheiado: Tristan is definitely interested and she is interested a little, but as the time passes she realizes it is Lancelot.

On with the story… Oh, yeah, I still don't own anything to do with the 2004 movie, the book or any other thing except the main character, Delaney. Like you all didn't know already!

Surprisingly enough, Arthur was the first to come out where she and Tristan were waiting. He dismissed Tristan and sat down close enough that he could talk to Laney without seeming to lord over her. "Tell me about Merlin." His statement caught her by surprise. She had not mentioned the man and she wasn't sure if he was implying that she was somehow connected with him or not. Deciding to wait a bit and see where this line of conversation was really headed, she asked. "What do you mean 'tell you about Merlin'? Is there something I've missed since we met?"

Arthur regarded her for a moment. She kept her chin up and her eyes leveled on his. Finally, he had made up his mind about whether or not she was lying but his next question did not reveal his answer. "Your speech and manner of dress is different than I've seen before. Where are you from?"

She had known that sooner or later one of them would ask her this and she had pondered how best to answer. Until now she had not decided. "I don't remember anything past yesterday. I just remember getting into the water to bathe and before that I have no memory." The lie came easily to her. There was no way she could make him understand or even believe the truth. Especially since she wasn't sure she even knew what that truth was.

"You don't know from which direction you came?" His question sounded incredulous and she knew she would have a hard time keeping up with her tale, but it would be necessary until she could find out more herself. "No, all I know is that this place was strange to me but I felt I was supposed to be here for some reason that I cannot remember. I'm sure the memory of my life will return, it will just take some time for me to find the answers to all the questions I have. Questions like what brought me here? Why am I alone? And where did I travel from?" She paused thinking sadly about the life she had left behind and fearfully about what was in her future now.

Arthur saw her look inward for answers to the questions she had just voiced. He at first thought she was lying, but he saw in her eyes the uncertainty and fear. "Don't worry, Lady, we will not leave you to this land alone and without means to take care of yourself. You are welcome at the fort at Hadrian's Wall until the time you can decide what to do." He looked over to the horses and then turning back to her, "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

She looked at the huge horses and slowly shook her head. "I've ridden a horse before, maybe when I was younger. At least I think I have. I know what to do when I look at the horses, I just don't remember how I know." She felt a little shame in lying so much. She had always thought there was no reason good enough that a lie was necessary. Now she knew better. All the truth would do now was ensure her place in some looney hospital or whatever they had here and now. She couldn't tell him that riding was a hobby back home and that her favorite part was jumping and running the barrels. First, he wouldn't understand what a hobby was and second, he wouldn't understand what running barrels was. She had to feign ignorance about everything until she could figure out what was going on.

She suddenly felt a chill and looked around. The sun was beginning to sink lower on the horizon. She had always heard that the weather in Britain was cold and damp most of the time. Until now all she had seen was a beautiful sunny sky with a soft warm breeze. "Is there somewhere I can change into something more suitable for the night air?" Arthur got up quickly, "the men should be done soon, but if you need to change before they are I will gladly hold a blanket so that you can have some privacy." She thought about that for a only a split second before the next gush of cool air made up her mind.

"Thank you, I think I will change before they are done. This air is getting cooler as we speak." She stood and taking her bag walked over to where Arthur had pulled a rolled up blanket off his saddle. He looked at Laney and saw the outline of her nipples poking through the thin covering she had. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to remove the material and touch the perfect buds.

Realizing what he had been thinking, he shook out the blanket and held it in front of him, his hands above his head, effectively covering his eyes. Whatever his thoughts had been only moments before he would be proper in his actions. He listened to the sounds of cloth slipping over her skin as she changed her clothes. He hoped she would hurry, it had been a while since he had wanted to experience a woman in such a short time after meeting her unless he had been drunk.

She quickly pulled on a pair of soft wool pants over her bathing suit. She pulled the matching Nehru-style top over her head and felt the immediate warmth from covering her skin. The wind had been cooler than she had thought. "Thank you, I'm decent." She told him.

He lowered the blanket slowly as if he didn't believe she was finished so quickly. "I just pulled these on over my bathing suit, so the blanket wasn't really necessary." Then afraid she might hurt his feelings for having tried to do something that wasn't appreciated, she quickly added, "But the privacy was very appreciated." She hoped men in this time weren't as easily offended as they were in her time. One wrong word would have you explaining things that should have been evident with men of the twenty-first century. Maybe these men were more secure so they could take your words as intended instead of being wounded all the time.

Arthur rolled the blanket up after acknowledging her thank you. While he was occupied, she took the opportunity to check out the things in her bag. She had no idea how long she would be here and she had packed sparingly. She had a couple of changes of clothes including a very revealing dress she had brought on a whim. It wouldn't be suitable at all unless she wore a tunic over the top half. The wraparound skirt would work being it was long enough to go past her ankles. But the tank top wouldn't. She was sure the skimpy panties and camisoles were not the underwear of the age, but no one would be seeing them anyway. She needed clothes! That was all there was to it. She pulled out her soft brown boots. They didn't exactly match the green outfit she now wore, but she was sure they would be better suited to this time than the skimpy sandals she had brought to wear with it. She turned and found Lancelot watching her. Arthur had moved a bit away from her and she hadn't even noticed. If she were going to survive here she would have to be more observant!

"Unpacking or packing?" he asked.

"Neither, I'm just doing inventory. Looks like I'm lacking when it comes to clothes. I must not have been planning on a long journey when I left home, wherever that is." She hoped the lie was believable. No wonder people lied so much, after the first time it became so easy.

"I'm sure one of the ladies at the fort will be glad to help you. What you're wearing seems fine. I don't remember ever having seen anything quite like it before. Is that what most people wear back home?" He casually asked her.

She wondered if he really was being casual or if he hoped to catch her in some lie. She had just told him she didn't remember where she came from. "I guess it is. For some reason I want to think there were a lot more styles and that I didn't always follow the most current. I hope my memory comes back soon. For all I know I have a family waiting for me." She had let the last part trail off as if she was wondering herself. At first she had enjoyed the necessity of not being completely honest with these people. But now it was hard to remember just what she had told and she was growing weary of the whole affair. So what if they thought she was crazy? She kind of wondered that herself.

Laney made a decision that as soon as possible she would sit them all down and tell them the truth. She had her plane ticket in her bag. She would show them the things that would prove she wasn't making this up and then they could help her try to find her way home. Or help her adjust to her new life here. She couldn't make a life here after lying to the men who would be trying to help. She owed them better than the fairy tale she had been spinning.

She looked at Lancelot. He was watching the emotions cross her face. "Lancelot, when the others get through bathing, I would like to talk to you all at once. I'm getting tired of answering all these questions to each of you individually. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest. It's been a long time since I just rested." She lay the cloak that Tristan had loaned her on the ground and sat down leaning on the rock she had been perched on before.

Lancelot watched her move deliberately to where he would have to make an effort to talk to her. He glanced over to Arthur and shrugged his shoulders. Then he walked over to his horse and began to pull the saddle off. It seemed they would be camping here tonight and he wanted to give his horse time to rest before they set off early the next day. One by one the others joined the activities setting up the camp. When Tristan came out, Laney quickly got up and shook off his cloak. She handed it to him and thanked him. He took it and gave her a strange look. She seemed different than when he had left her. Angry or distant. He looked at the others and saw Lancelot giving her strange looks when he thought she wasn't looking. Sudden anger that Lancelot had done something to upset her caught him by surprise.

He took his cloak and threw it over his saddle, now lying on the ground close to the fire Gawain had started. He knew Lancelot had a reputation for wooing women. That had never bothered him before. He didn't understand why he put so much effort into bedding women. If you stood around long enough the women usually came to you. They had needs just as men did. He realized when the last thought had entered his head he had immediately looked at the only woman in their camp. He wondered if she had felt the things he had felt earlier. He had wanted her. It was that simple. But she had not seemed to notice. He shook his head and reached for his bow. "I'll see if I can find some fresh meat for our dinner." Was all he said as he walked away.

Laney watched him walk away. Of all the men here he was the only one she hoped understood her predicament. She had a feeling he would not be happy with the lies she had told, but she thought he might understand why she had told them. 'Oh, well, whatever happens, happens. There is nothing I can do about it now.' She thought to herself and sighing she sat back down on her rock.

After several minutes she felt someone lowering her to the ground. She knew she should wake up but she just didn't have the strength. Moaning softly, she snuggled into the warmth of the cloak she was being wrapped in. When Lancelot heard the woman moan, he had wanted to be the reason she was moaning. The sound of footsteps made him look up to see Arthur watching him with a look of resentment. Lancelot was a little unnerved by the look so he stood up. "She fell asleep sitting up, I lowered her onto my cloak so she could rest better." Then shrugging his shoulders he moved a little away from the other pair.

He turned around and saw Arthur leaning down as if he was going to caress the woman. He had not seen his friend react to a woman in this manner and felt both awe toward her that she could affect the Roman so easily and resentment toward his friend that he had been affected so easily. He walked away from the sight and watched Arthur move away as well only to be replaced by Tristan. Tristan was watching her sleep in much the same manner as Arthur had been. What was it about this woman that made them want to just look at her? His thoughts changed as he saw Gawain walk over and after only a moment Tristan left her side. This continued until they all had stood beside her paying their respects to her beauty. All but Bors. Only he didn't seem to be affected by her. He was happily gnawing at some meat Tristan had brought back.

Lancelot looked back at Laney. It must have been the sight of her near-naked body glistening in the bright light of full day. They all only saw naked women in dimly lit rooms in the knight's quarters. When full day came, they had been dressed and long gone to wait for the next night when yet another of the knights would take them home. Maybe it was the naked body of someone they had no knowledge of that made them all seem to want to explore her if given a chance. His final thought before sleep overcame him was how her skin would feel beneath his while he slowly made love to her.


	7. Realizations

Winged Seraph: I know the feeling! They're all wonderful! But even though Tristan is my absolute favorite knight, this will eventually be a LancelotOC. (I'm holding Tristan out for myself, ha ha) Glad you like it though.

LancelotTristanBaby: Actually, that's what it started out to be, but somehow after it started, I decided to swap to Lancelot. Hope you keep reading!

Tracy137: They don't fall too far, well, most of them anyway. If you don't like something, let me know… maybe I'll change it (and maybe I won't), but I like to hear about it anyway.

Alatarial Elf: Oh yeah, plenty of angst. And love. And suspense. Keep reading (please!)

Laney woke slowly relishing in the rested set of her mind. She stretched and opened her eyes. The images she saw confused her for a moment. She saw darkness past the small circle of light flickering around her. There were lumps scattered about and the memory of what had happened came back to her. She sat upright in one fluid motion looking wildly around her. She saw the back of someone sitting looking into the darkness. Every so often he would turn his head slightly and seem to be listening to the sounds around him. When he turned back toward her she saw it was Tristan.

Letting out the breath she had been holding she stood up and wrapped the cloak about her body. She moved slowly toward where he was sitting and although she knew he had heard her coming, he never looked back at her until she had stepped up directly beside him. "You said you were going to find something to eat. Any luck?" It was then that he looked up to her and nodded his head. "Is there any left or did I sleep through dinner?" He walked toward the fire and she followed him silently. Bending down he took some meat off a spit over the fire and handed it to her. She wasn't sure what it was but she was sure she didn't want to ask. It smelled good or she was so hungry she thought it did. She took a bite and looked up to see him watching her eat.

She moved over and sat down on the rock she had claimed earlier. She motioned for him to join her and waited for his response. He only hesitated for a moment, then he sat down with his back partially turned toward her. She felt the position held a meaning. 'Okay, I'm here but you'll not get close', came to mind.

"Exactly where are we right now?" she asked.

He looked back over his shoulder and replied, "You really don't know?" The question-as-an-answer made her look up and hold his questioning gaze. After a few moments she found her voice, "No, you all spoke of a 'fort' like it was home, but when I look around I see nothing but the bath house and I don't remember anything about a fort near Bath. Where is this fort?"

Tristan kept her gaze as she spoke. She saw him trying to read her as he watched her. "I don't know where Bath is unless it is the name of our bath house. The fort is over that little hill. It is only a few minutes by horse, an hour by foot." She realized they were sleeping out here when their home was within walking distance. "Were you afraid to take me there for fear I might be a danger to the people?" Her question caught him by surprise. She heard the intake of breath as he was trying to decide whether or not to tell her the truth.

"Never mind, your face just answered my question." She gave a sad sigh and the she stood up to face him so he would have to move to avoid the face on confrontation. "I can assure you and the others that I am probably the least dangerous person you will ever encounter. But I guess I'll have to wait until you figure that out for yourselves." She then turned and moved around to the other side of the fire. She spread out the cloak and lay back down hoping to get some more sleep. It was doubtful since she really just felt like crying. She thought she would be happier here than at her other home. But she felt just as alone here as she had there. It would probably have been different if she had been born here instead of being dropped here like a small child to make it on her own. She felt the hot wetness of tears slipping silently down her cheek. She tried to quietly stop their flow when she felt him walk up to where she was lying.

He stooped down to help her somehow. She quickly sat up and wiped her face with the heel of her hands. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me!" she commanded. "I just miss what I don't remember about my life, there is nothing to feel sorry for!" He saw the determination in her face and felt the courage her words had taken. Leaning over he gently put his hand under her chin and held it firmly. He wanted her to look into his eyes as he spoke and was going to hold her to ensure she didn't turn away.

"I do not feel sorrow for you. What I feel is confusing to me. Sometimes I think it merely lust, but then I hear your words and feel your sadness. That is when all I want to do is pull you close and wipe that sadness from your heart." He removed his hand and wiped the last tear from her eyelash as it prepared to roll down her cheek. The gesture was so gentle and compassionate it almost brought on more tears. Instead she smiled up at him. When he gave her a smile back she was pleased. When he smiled she felt it went all the way to his soul and she saw a glimpse of that soul through his eyes.

He waited until she had lay back down before he moved to stand up. When she felt him move, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "Don't go yet. Let me fall back asleep first. I don't want to be alone again." He heeded her plea and made to sit down cross-legged on the ground. She kept hold of his hand and he found himself watching her breath until he knew she slept by the regular rhythm of her body. He gently pulled his hand from hers and stood up. This woman was going to be trouble, he could feel it deep in his bones. But for some reason he didn't care. Before he succumbed to his desire to lay with her and hold her close to him, he moved away and took up his position watching the camp. That's where Gallahad found him when he woke for his turn keeping watch.

Keeping watch over the camp was extremely tedious this close to the fort. It had been years since the Woads had tried to attack and they usually stayed far enough away that they were rarely seen. Gallahad looked around at the other knights and remembered how they had all been affected by this strange woman's appearance. He had been enthralled by her creamy complexion as much as the rest, but he had shaken it off. Maybe he saw the way she looked at Tristan and knew that she didn't see him the same way. Whatever the reason, he hoped the others realized it too. He could feel the tension when one thought there was another near her.

He looked over to where she was sleeping and noticed Tristan was close enough to hear her call if she wished. Looking closer at the scout, he saw that he was watching him in return. When he turned his face away from the other man, he knew Tristan would return his gaze to her. Suddenly he thought Tristan must have been bewitched in some way. No other explanation would explain the odd behavior of the man. He shivered slightly unnerved by the thought that she had some power she could use on them. Realizing what he was thinking was stupid, he shook his head and looked away. The rest of his watch was spent purposely not looking in that direction and pretending he was not doing so.


	8. The Fort

Thanks for all the reviews! I will address them all later… it's 5 am and I'm getting tired. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer… yeah, yeah, it hasn't changed. Still don't own the best looking men I've ever seen.

When morning came, the group quickly packed up and headed for the fort. Arthur was careful to cover any signs of their camp, not for fear of being followed, but the place was so serene he wanted to leave it as close to the way it was as was possible. As they rode away, he kept looking back to where the woman was riding with Lancelot. Remembering how she had chosen the man made him think on what Merlin had said. "Important to all… protect her at all costs." What did he mean? Until he found out he would have to do just that, protect her. He wondered just how far he would have to go to protect her and protect her form what? Did that include protecting her from his knights as well. He was sure any one of them would take her to his bed given the chance. Even he would. But by doing so or allowing one of them to do so would he be causing whatever it was that he was supposed to protect her from? Just who was this 'all' she was important to? Realizing all of this speculation was giving him a headache, he decided he would talk to her privately when they reached the fort. She must have some idea what the wizard had meant.

They arrived at the fort shortly after leaving their camp. The huge gates opened and the men rode into the stable yard to greet a large number of people. Laney looked around with curiosity and amazement. She was truly getting her chance to live the life she had always thought she should. Merlin had said this was a rare occurrence given only to those with a strong desire or fate's need to fulfill itself. She couldn't imagine what she could possibly do that would be so important but her desire had been great enough that she never doubted she could have been brought here on that alone.

When Lancelot lowered her to the man waiting when they stopped, she was suddenly afraid to let him go. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Laney, this is Jols, he will take you to your rooms. I'll be along shortly to see if you need anything." She smiled sadly and nodded to Jols. He led her toward a small building off the yard and she saw some of the other knights heading in that direction as well. When they came to a long hallway with rooms along both sides, she assumed these were servants or guest quarters. She hoped their idea of helping her didn't include making her their servant. She would be willing to work for her keep but she didn't like the idea of being a servant. She had held a pretty powerful position in the working world before coming here and she didn't think she could adapt easily to so different a lifestyle.

Jols opened one of the doors and motioned for her to enter. She walked into a small but comfortable looking room with a single bed, a table, a wardrobe, and two chairs. She knew that most of the beds had mattresses made of straw in this time and hoped her hay fever didn't act up too much. Luckily she was only allergic to freshly mowed hay and she doubted this hay was that fresh. She thanked Jols and asked if there was somewhere she could find some more clothes. He told her he would have someone bring her something suitable that should fit and bowing he closed the door as he went out.

She walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly. Surprisingly she found it most comfortable and she fell backwards. She looked at the stone ceiling and wondered how long it would be before she understood what her place would be here. She was not brave enough to do something dramatic and she doubted any of these people would trust her enough to listen to any advice she could possibly give. Then what was she to do that was important to fate? She was still lying there when she heard someone rap gently on the door.

"Come in" she told the person on the other side. She expected Jols to come in carrying some kind of bulky dress or skirt. She was surprised to see Arthur standing there with the clothes in his arms. Jumping up she ran quickly over to him and offered to take his burden. He handed them to her and asked if he could sit for a moment and speak with her. She nodded her agreement and they moved to take the two chairs next to the table in the center of the room.

"Laney, I know you say you know nothing of Merlin and I have no reason to doubt you except that what I am about to tell you gives me cause for concern. Several months ago I woke from a dream. The dream consisted of Merlin telling me of your arrival." He heard her gasp and looked into her eyes. The fear he saw there confirmed his suspicions and he continued. He continued to watch her as he finished his story. "He said I would know you by your strangeness and your red hair. The color of fire, I believe he described it." He saw her blush at his words, then he said, "He told me I am to protect you at all costs. I am hoping you can help clear this mystery up for me. Why are you important and what am I supposed to protect you from?" He looked at her imploringly.

Laney listened to him carefully, she knew her answer would determine her status here. If she lied she would never win their trust. If she told the truth she believed they would shun her as some kind of witch connected to the fierce Woads. But he was telling her that he too had spoken with Merlin. The only difference was he had been dreaming and she was sure she had not. She realized Arthur was waiting for her answer. Clearing her throat nervously, she told him, "I too spoke with Merlin, but not in the same way. When I arrived here he was standing in the bath house. He told me that, and please believe, I am speaking the truth, sometimes fate gives a person who is lost in time the opportunity to go to the correct place in history. It is either allowed due to the intensity of the desire to be there or by fate's desire to bring about something that is supposed to happen." She paused and looked to Arthur for some kind of sign that he believed and understood her. When he made no move to protest or ridicule she continued. "I have no idea what I am here for. I lived in another time two days ago. I had only read or dreamed what I've seen since arriving. I'm frightened and feel like a fish out of water. I know nothing of these times except what I've read in books. I have no one here, my family haven't been born yet. Hell, I haven't even been born yet!" Her voice took on a hysterical note and Arthur moved quickly to her side.

"Lady, please do not be frightened. I believe you tell me the truth as you know it. I don't know whether your memories of your 'other life' are true or not. This could all be some kind of wicked trick by Merlin. It is rumored that he had powers of time and space among other things. I know not if it is so. If it is I'm sorry you are caught up in his schemes and I will promise to protect you as I can until this is sorted out. Until then I think it best if we keep this conversation between us. If your memories are those that Merlin wishes you to believe it might hinder your progress if others constantly ask you questions. If your memories are true, they might find it impossible to accept that you are not a wizard as well." She stood up and moved into his out stretched arms. He hugged her gently and tried to sooth her worries.

"Never fear, Lady, I will help you fit in so that no one will figure out your story. If my knights ask you questions that will jeopardize this situation just tell them you have no memory and give them the sad look you just gave me. There is not one of them that could disregard your feelings and cause you more pain if confronted with your sadness." He released his hold on her and she moved away.

"Thank you, Arthur, I believe you and if I remember anything I think you should know I will seek you out immediately." When she had finished, he told her to get dressed and he would send Jols to bring her to the kitchens for some food. Afterwards one of them would give her a tour of the place so she could become accustomed to her surroundings. She thanked him again and closed the door behind him. Leaning back on the rough wood she wondered what would happen next. She knew that she would have to remain here until Fate decided she had done whatever she was sent to do, but not knowing what that something was made it difficult to predict how long she would be here or if she would ever return to the other life. She wanted to live each minute as if it would be her last. Otherwise she would miss too much and waste such a glorious opportunity.

She put on the cumbersome skirt and 'peasant blouse' that Arthur had delivered to her. Since they didn't bother to include underwear, she wore some of her own panties and a camisole since the blouse was thinner than it looked before she put it on. For shoes, she decided to be comfortable since the skirt covered her feet and wore her ballet-style slippers. When Jols knocked on her door she was ready to follow him. He nodded his greeting and she closed the door behind them as they headed down the hallway. As they came up to one of the doors it opened and out walked Dagonet. He smiled at her and joined the procession down the hall. By the time they had reached the end Gallahad and Gawain had also joined them and as the group stepped into the small dining room off the main kitchen they caused quite a stir with the ones already sitting around the table.

Arthur stood when he saw Laney enter the room. Following his lead, Lancelot, Tristan, and Bors all stood. The only people left sitting were a woman and several children sitting to the left of Bors. The woman smiled and waved. Laney found herself relaxing at the friendliness shown toward her and accepted the seat between Lancelot and Tristan. Lancelot flashed her a huge grin, "I liked what you were wearing yesterday much better." He told her suggestively. She heard the snort Tristan produced and quickly looked over to where he was sitting. She found him looking directly at her so she flashed him her most innocent smile and he looked away. For some reason he felt compelled to protect her from Lancelot's flirtations. She wanted to tell him she had put up with much worse on her few attempts at hitting the night life back home. But considering she would have to explain such a revelation she kept her mouth closed except for the smile. He pretended not to notice her but she knew he had and that underneath all those braids, he was watching her.

The food was brought to the table and she found the meal simple and somewhat bland for her tastes. She knew that spices were rare this far back in history and wished for some salt and pepper to sprinkle on the plate of stew. The gravy would have been much tastier if she could have added some of those two spices. But considering her hunger she ate all that had been put on her plate.

As she ate she listened to the banter between the people sitting around her. There was a familiarity between them that reminded her of her friends. They teased and prodded each other sometimes getting the satisfaction of hitting the mark with one comment or another. She found herself laughing quietly at the exchange between Lancelot and Bors. Even Vanora was laughing which meant this was a long running argument. She could tell there was no truth to Lancelot's boasts of being the father of some of Bors children by the way Bors and Vanora were laughing at the dark knight. But Lancelot seemed to miss their mirth as he kept on. Finally Arthur spoke, breaking up the exchange.

"Men, Laney has spoken with me at length this afternoon. She tells me she has no memory of her life before we found her and I am inclined to believe she speaks the truth." He looked at her and smiled. She silently thanked him for helping her keep her secret. "I also told her that we would help her in any way she thought needed. I am sure you agree with me." He paused and looked at each man. When they nodded their affirmation he continued. "I propose a toast, to Laney, may she find the truths she searches for." He held up his goblet and they all stood, pointing their goblets in her direction.

Laney was unused to this kind of attention. She laughed and joked with her friends on occasion, but usually she just sat back and watched them. She was just as happy in the background as some people were in the spotlight. Smiling, she thanked them all collectively. Then Gawain spoke up, "Now it's time to retire to the tavern and a few mugs of ale." He quickly got a 'here, here' from Gallahad and Bors. The others just followed out of habit. Laney thought for a moment of retiring to her room then remembering she wanted to experience as much as possible in her time here, she agreed to go and followed behind the others. Only Tristan brought up the rear. For some reason he seemed out of place behind everyone else.

"I thought you were the scout. Shouldn't you be up front leading the way?" She meant for her words to be in jest. But he obviously took them seriously. "Only when there might be danger ahead. I think you are safe enough in the confines of the fort." She laughed and poked at his chest with her finger. "Sir Tristan, you cannot take everything I say at face value. It was a jest and obviously not a very good one. I am pleased to be walking with you to cover my back, whether here in the safety of the fort or out in the wilderness where no telling what could cause me injury." She stopped and waited for him to get closer. "But I would feel even better if you walked by my side." She gave him a questioning look and when he moved up to her side she smiled and told him, "Thank you, that is much better", and put her arm through his. She was pleased when he didn't remove it.


	9. Drinks And Contests

I'm a little amazed at how you guys are reviewing my story! I like the whole time travel thing because I secretly wish it were possible. I'm not going to respond to every review (that just takes time away from the story!) but I would like to thank each and every one of you collectively. Hey I need to know if any of you would like to be my new beta. My other one had to back out for work-related reasons and I need someone's opinion before I post. Just drop me an email and I'll send you a copy of the chapters. I currently have 38 written but only about 20 of them have been 'approved'.

Now back to the story…

The group made it to the tavern and walked 'in' together. The tavern was actually what would be called a 'lean to' because it was mostly outside with a roof over the bar part. The roof was held up on one end by two big rough hewn poles. Tables were scattered throughout the open area and various Roman soldiers were gathered for some down time. There was plenty of noise for everyone was laughing, talking loudly, or even singing. Bors walked over to the bar and ordered mugs for everyone.

Laney gingerly took the mug offered to her. She had only liked mixed drinks back home and the smell of beer made her nauseous usually. Taking a cautious sniff, she turned the mug up expecting to taste beer. She was pleasantly surprised by the taste. It definitely had a slight barley and hops taste but there was something else. It was a little sweet but not overly so. She took another bigger drink and looked at the others over the rim of her mug. They were all drinking from their mugs, except Tristan. He was eating a bite of the apple he was holding. As he bit into the sweet fruit she saw him looking directly at her. Lowering the mug, she smiled at him. She felt strangely sad when instead of answering her smile with a smile, he turned and walked away from her. What had she done now? She pondered this for a moment and had just decided to follow him and demand an answer when someone stopped her by placing a hand on her arm.

She looked up to find Gallahad looking at her, a very drunk Gallahad. 'How could he possibly have gotten drunk so fast,' she thought to herself. Then noticing that all the rest had at least three empty mugs in front of them she realized they must have been guzzling while she was sipping. She gave Gallahad a friendly smile and moved so that his hand fell from her arm. "Hello, Gallahad, I see you've been busy." She told him.

Gallahad laughed and waved his mug in her face. She moved her head back a little to keep from being hit on the nose. "Laney, you've got some catching up to do! Another mug here." He yelled to the barmaid. Laney tried to protest, "No, please, I'm not used to drinking a lot. It will probably just make me lose my lunch, besides, it's too early for this. I think I'd rather just look around and get my bearings." She felt bad at the disappointed look he gave her, but she refused to back down. She had always been good at knowing her limits and not exceeding them.

Gawain walked over and though she knew he had been drinking more than she had, he did not seem to be drunk yet. "I'll be glad to be your guide, if you'll allow it," and he bowed slightly. Giving him her biggest smile, both out of relief at being rescued from Gallahad's drunken advances and gratitude at his offer. "Thank you, I'd love to accept your offer." Then she looked at Gallahad and added, "Maybe when it is later than mid-day I can come back and be your drinking partner." She told him thinking to herself, 'but I'll probably just be your sitter and make sure you don't pass out before the sun sets'. She knew he had misinterpreted her words when he gave her a satisfied and very suggestive smile. 'Damn, I'll have to weigh each word with him from now on.' She thought as she followed Gawain out of the tavern.

They walked a few steps before Gawain stopped and waited for her to step up to his side. "What would you like to see first?" he asked her. She waited a moment then looked up to him, "Since I don't know what all there is to see, I'll let you decide the order of our tour." He offered her his arm and when she took it without hesitating, he moved to walk on. The first place he took her was to the stable yard they had ridden into earlier. "This is the private courtyard of Arthur and the rest of us. Whenever we return this is where Vanora and Bors children wait for him. Where, if we had loved ones, they would all be waiting." She felt the sadness his words conveyed. "Someday, Gawain, you will also have someone waiting for your return. Don't fear, you are still young and there are a lot of women who hate to see you leave, I'm sure."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he was pondering her words. "Laney, you've been listening to too many rumors already. I'm not the great lover I'm made out to be." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "I haven't heard these rumors you mention, but I have seen the looks you get from the women you pass. Any one of them would be thrilled to be chosen as the one you want to be with." Then she looked away for a moment, when she turned back he was looking at her with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"For some reason, I forgot all of them the moment I saw you sleeping in the field. I don't know what kind of spell you have cast upon me, but I want nothing more than to see you smile at my safe return the way Vanora smiles at Bors. A look in your eyes that speaks of heaven on earth when we are alone." The emotion in his voice made her feel so special at that moment. She slowly raised on her tiptoes and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and she suddenly found herself reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips. He gave a soft moan and returned her kiss.

His lips were gentle and when he put his hands on each side of her face she relaxed. His lips were exploring hers and as the kiss deepened she felt his hands move first to her shoulders, where he squeezed them gently, then around to her back where he pulled her closer into his hard body. She forgot where she was in his kiss and when he lowered his lips to her neck she moved her head to give him easier access to her flesh. She felt a soft moan escape her lips and when he lifted her up until her feet left the ground she realized what was happening. She put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from her. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. She saw the passion emanating from their blue depths and knew what the other women saw. It would be too easy to forget who or what you were when he was looking at you the way he was now.

Clearing her throat, she gently kissed his lips one more time before trying to wriggle free from his grasp. She saw the passion fade from his eyes as he let her slowly down to stand on her own again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go so far," She told him, adding, "I didn't mean to lead you on in such a manner." When she finished speaking, he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrist. "No, Milady, it is I who should apologize. I should not have treated you like one of the women who give themselves so readily to my advances. I'm sorry, please forgive me." She flashed him one of her smiles and he relaxed his hold on her hand.

"Let's continue our tour before the light of day leaves it all in shadows." He moved to walk away and she again placed her arm through his. His smile showed his gratitude that she had not taken great offense to his advances. They walked on for quite a while, Gawain pointing out things he thought would interest her, Laney looking where he pointed and reveling in the way of life these people had. The afternoon was spent walking over the entire fort with him arm in arm. She noticed the way the other girls looked at them and wondered at their apparent disappointment. She looked up at him and realized he was very handsome, and gave off the animal attraction that any woman would latch onto. He was also looking very possessive with the way he held the hand she had put through his arm. She also realized that as wonderful as he made her feel with his kisses, she would not be happy to give herself to him. The overpowering love she craved wasn't there. All she felt was sadness at his lack of love, but she knew that love was not her.

Gawain seemed to sense that as well for not once did he speak the words he had spoken before. He acted as though she had taken the test and for whatever reason, failed. Once when they stopped to watch some boys play fighting with wooden swords, she saw the longing in his eyes. "Gawain, do you have any children?" she doubted he did, but wanted to hear his words.

"No, Laney, I am not as blessed as Bors. Whether by fate or care, I have not found the woman I want to carry my children." He paused for a moment, then looking at her, he continued. "I thought for a moment that woman might be you, but even though I would take you to my bed with only a little encouragement from you, I feel it would only be for a short time. I'm sorry." He seemed to be truly apologizing for something and she smiled. "I agree, Gawain, I find you very tempting and your kisses made my body feel more alive than it has in the years I've been on this earth. But I find that you too are not the one true love I seek." They looked at each other for a few more moments. As if coming to some kind of agreement, they looked away and things seemed to be settled between them. They would be friends, close friends probably, but never lovers.

As the sun lowered close to the horizon, Laney found herself walking down the hallway to her room. Gawain had his arm loosely around her shoulders in a way that spoke of years of friendship instead of only hours. She was glad they had spent the day together.

When they arrived at her door, she turned to him to thank him for her tour. "Beautiful Lady, if ever you need someone to talk to or just to keep you company, my room is the last one on the left. You can come to me at any hour and know you will be safe from harm." He then took her hand and kissed it gently the hair from his beard brushing against her wrist. She smiled and thanked him. When she opened her door and stepped inside she almost screamed, leaning against the wall next to her bed was a man. The shadows from the small window covered his face, but she recognized his clothes.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" she asked in a breathless voice. When he didn't answer but just kept looking at her, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Is it your usual practice to lurk in the shadows of women's rooms and wait for their return?" In answer he pushed away from the wall and walked toward her. When she was standing directly in front of him, he took some of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. She looked into his dark, brooding eyes and saw that he was relishing the feel of her hair. "What are you doing? It is only hair and I might add it is tangled and unruly at the moment."

He never spoke a word, just let her hair slip from his fingers as he reached up and pulled the leather cord that held most of her hair back from her face. When he pulled the cord her hair fell loosely about her shoulders and down her back. "So much beauty." He quietly whispered. She made to move from his gaze and he stopped her by side stepping directly into her path. "Did Gawain's kiss decide which one of our beds you will warm tonight?" he said throatily.

His words stung her like the stinger of a bee. Before she realized what she was doing, she raised her hand and gave him a flat handed slap across his face. The slap didn't seem to faze him. All he did way grab her by the hair and pull her to him. "Maybe I should show you your other options before you fully decide." Having said that he kissed her roughly. The brutality of his kiss scared her. She didn't know whether to fight or just stand there and take it. In his state of mind, if she fought he might only try harder to make her succumb to his kiss. If she stood there he might think she was okay with his advance.

Before she had time to decide, he let go of her hair and she stumbled backwards. If he had not grabbed her arm she would have fallen. She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. He felt shame at his actions but he didn't think he could have stopped them just a moment before. He had only felt this much jealously once before in his life and nothing but pain had come from it. Sadly, he let her go and moved toward the door. She didn't move to stop him and he hesitated with his hand on the handle. "Forgive me, Lady, I don't know what made me do that. If you want to share your bed with Gawain, it is none of my business." Then he opened the door and walked out, leaving the door standing open.

Laney, rubbing her bruised lips, walked over and peered out. He was nowhere to be seen and she slowly closed the door. She stood there for a moment then went to lie down on her bed. She felt like crying but no tears would come. Why did he think she was such a whore. If he had seen the kiss, then he had also seen that the kiss had not led to anything. Gawain would never move on her again, and she did not wish it to happen. She lay there for quite awhile trying to decipher why what he thought made a difference to her. She could not come up with anything so she got up and moved over to the table next to her bed. She poured some water into the bowl and splashed her face. Taking the towel laying next to the bowl she dried her face. Then she ran her fingers through her hair and grimaced as they caught in several tangles. As she worked the wooden comb through the tangles she remembered the look in his eyes as he held her hair in his hand. He was a mystery and right then she didn't have the energy to try to figure him out.


	10. Anger And Conflict

Disclaimer: Same, nothing's changed, no matter how I wish.

On with the story…

Laney walked out of her room and headed to the tavern where she knew everyone would be. She had decided that she didn't want to eat anything so had stayed in her room trying to figure out exactly what had happened that day. She wished for a journal so she could write down everything. She knew that some memories diminish with time and she wanted to remember everything that happened, good or bad. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't see Galahad until she was almost upon him. When he spoke, she jumped and as he was laughing at her, she gave him a frown. "No, you didn't scare me, Galahad. I just was thinking and wasn't watching where I was going." She saw the smile fade as he looked at her with intensity.

"What were you thinking so hard about? Your home? Did you remember something?" She was about to make a scathing remark about curiosity killing the cat when she looked into his face. He was genuinely concerned, she could see it in his eyes. Letting her annoyance dissipate, she attempted to allay his concern. "No, nothing as grand as that. I just wished I had some paper and a pen… writing instrument so I could write down all I see and learn while I'm here." When he didn't seem to catch her almost mistake, she relaxed a little. She would have to be careful about talking of things that would be way over their heads. She didn't remember if she had ever read what they called what she had almost called a 'pencil'. Wrinkling her eyebrows in thought, she didn't see the suspicious look he was giving her.

"You know how to write your letters? I've only met a few people who could do that and they were all religious clerics. How do you know how?" The question caught her by surprise. She hadn't realized that reading and writing were so rare now. It had been so long since she had met anyone over the age of five that hadn't learned at least that much, that she forgot how uneducated the people of the Dark Ages really were. "I don't remember how I know, it just seemed that I should be writing things down. For all I know, I can't really write down things at all." She knew her lie feeble, but she couldn't think of anything else. Trying to take his attention away from her inept attempt at normal conversation, she asked, "are you heading to the tavern?"

He took a moment to answer and she was beginning to wonder if she would have to find Arthur to rescue her from her own tongue. "Yeah, at first I didn't think I had recovered from earlier enough to start again, but after I ate I felt much better." She saw the gleam in his eye and realized he was trying to be funny. "You must have stopped drinking shortly after I left to be sober this early." She teased. He looked at her and smiled. "I couldn't let you go there tonight and give somebody else a chance to win your heart, now could I?" he teased back.

She playfully slapped him on the arm, "you know, if I didn't see with my own eyes, I'd think you guys hadn't seen a woman before. Every time I round a corner one of you is trying to get me in a dark corner." She had meant it in jest, but the look he was giving her let her know he had taken her at her word. "If someone gets out of hand with their advances you must come tell me. I won't allow someone to mistreat a woman in such a manner." Pausing to make sure she was looking at him, he finished, "especially one as nice as you are." Again he flashed his toothy grin at her and she understood how easy these men had it when it came to women. The 'players' back home would be put to shame to keep up with this lot.

She put on her most serious face, "I assure you, if someone does something I don't want done, I will yell loud and long enough that you will know." Her answer seemed to satisfy him and again they were walking in silence. The silence was a little uncomfortable for Laney, she couldn't think of anything to say since small talk was difficult when the other person might not understand what the hell you were talking about. His silence made her wonder if he was trying to decide if she were being honest with him or if he was just comfortable with her presence. Before she had decided which was the case, they were rounding a corner and going into the crowded tavern.

Immediately she spotted the table where the knights were gathered. She glanced around and realized that Tristan wasn't there or anywhere else in the area. She didn't know if she felt disappointment or if she were glad not to have to undergo any more of his suspicious looks. Besides, she couldn't relax and have a good time if she was trying not to do anything to further label her a whore. 'Damn him,' she thought. 'Why can't he just mind his own business and stop trying to analyze every move I make?'

When Lancelot spotted Laney walk into the room with Galahad he stood up and headed her way. "What had brought such a glow to your face?" he queried. Laney brought her hand up to her cheeks and realized she was blushing at the thought of what Tristan had done earlier that day. "I walked around in the sun and wind a lot today, I must be sunburned." He looked at her and seeming to accept her answer, he reached out to take her by the hand.

"Come, join us for a drink. Just don't step between Gawain and that wooden plank. He's been throwing his knife at it for about an hour now." She looked over to see Gawain pulling his knife out of the wood and saw the troubled expression on his face. "What is he so sad about?" she asked.

"I don't know, he's been like that since he came back from your walk a couple of hours ago. I hoped he had tried to woo you and been terribly rejected." She knew he was only half-kidding and decide to try to beat him at his own game. "No, that can't be it, we had a wonderful time together after we had finished the tour." She pretended to be pondering on what else it could be and expected Lancelot to make a snide remark. Instead she was surprised to hear a whisper in the ear facing away from Lancelot. "I'll wager you did." She quickly turned toward the voice and found Tristan walking beside her.

His remark made her so angry that the only way she could handle it was to confront him and get it over with. She was about fed up with his comments and innuendos. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Only someone so sneaky as to follow his 'friends' around would be capable of judging something he should have no knowledge of. If you want to know anything about what I do, all you have to do is ask. Save yourself some time and energy next time." She didn't realize her tone had risen along with her voice. By the time she finished everyone in the place was looking at the two of them standing in the middle of a crowded bar.

She quickly tried to cover up the fact that they were disagreeing about something by lowering her voice and pretending to have a normal conversation. "I have not lied to you yet and I don't see any reason to start now. What you thought you saw may not be the entire story of what happened. Ask and I'll fill in the blanks." Having said that, she gave him a smile she hoped would cover up her anger and turned to go toward the table. Only then did she realize that Lancelot was still standing there with his mouth hanging open at her outburst. She smiled, turned around, went back to where he was standing, and put her arm through his. "Now, about that drink…" She let her words trail off as they went over to the others.

Gawain looked over to her as he released his knife. "Hey, I thought you weren't coming out again. I'd hoped I didn't wear you out too much this afternoon." She took him to mean that he hoped she hadn't walked too much but from the snicker she heard coming from Bors, she realized it could be taken a different way. She was so damned tired of this whole affair, 'no pun intended', she thought. "Damn, can't you men ever think of anything else." Then she turned to Lancelot, "I think I'll pass on that drink. If you'll excuse me, I think I'd rather just go to sleep." She turned to go toward the sleeping quarters. When she got almost away from the crowd she felt someone grab her arm.

Stopping to glare at whoever had decided to interrupt her exit, she found Lancelot giving her a look of concern. "Laney, no one meant anything by what just happened. I think you misunderstand us." He was trying to smooth things over, but she just didn't want to hear any of it. She jerked her arm away from him and started walking away. He was coming up behind her again when they got out of earshot of everyone. She stopped to see if she couldn't just make him leave her alone and when he didn't say anything she let out a long, slow sigh. "Lancelot, please, I just want to retire to my room and get some sleep. Maybe I'm more tired than I thought." He was looking at her face as she spoke and thought she did sound tired. But there was something more and he had promised Arthur to keep an eye on her.

"Laney, the men really didn't mean to offend you. They wouldn't be talking the way they do if they didn't feel comfortable in your presence." He let that sink in before asking, "Has something happened that you aren't telling?" When she didn't answer immediately, he finished. "You are acting a little strange tonight. I can't help but think something is wrong and you won't tell me."

Suddenly Laney felt weak and so tired she just wanted to put her head down and close her eyes. She turned toward him and tried to tell him why she was being so bitchy but she didn't want to do so in a place that they could be interrupted at any moment. "Let's go somewhere and sit for awhile. I would like for you to understand why I'm being the way I am, but it may take longer than just a short talk standing in the middle of the road." He nodded and took her hand leading her toward somewhere he thought would be suitable.

When they stopped walking she realized they were standing almost on top of the wall. She could look out over the countryside and felt like she could reach out and touch the moon. She looked up and saw the moon in its full glory. Until that moment she had not realized it was a full moon. She placed her arms on the top of the wall and rested her chin so she could gaze out across the land to the trees that surrounded this side of the wall. "Lancelot, have you ever felt that everyone was sizing you up only to find you wanting in some way?" Her voice came out in a whisper. At first she thought that maybe he hadn't heard her question but then she felt him put his arm across her shoulders.

"Is that what you truly think? That we are somehow judging you before getting to know who you really are?" His voice was just as quiet as hers when he spoke. She raised her head and turned to look at him. "Aren't you? Ever since you found me, all I've done is answer questions, or try to. Most of the time I don't even know myself what the answers are." She had looked away from him and felt him place his hand under her chin and turning her back to look at him. "Sweet Laney, I'm sorry if we've taxed you with our many queries regarding your past or your home. It's just," he paused then finding the words he continued. "you are so beautiful and it is so odd to find such a beautiful woman alone in a time when it is dangerous for anyone to be alone out here." She looked into his deep brown eyes and saw the moon's reflection.

For some reason she began to cry softly. She leaned into him and placed her head on his chest. He put both arms around her and held her until she could stop. She had cringed when the tears started to come, thinking she would be embarrassed for him to see such an emotional outburst. Instead he began shushing her as if she were a small child. "I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to lose control like that."

When she had finished apologizing, she looked up at him again. He took his fingers and wiped the tears from her face. She smiled and suddenly wanted to kiss him. He must have seen the desire to do so in her eyes for he lowered his head until their lips were almost touching. The look in his eyes asked a thousand questions and in answer to them all, she slowly closed her eyes. She felt Lancelot brush his lips across hers once before he planted them gently against hers. She opened her lips partly and felt his kiss deepen. As he kissed her with more passion she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She felt his tongue lightly lick at her lip and opened hers in response. She felt the flicker in her stomach as her desire was taken to a higher level.

His hands began to roam across her back starting at the waist. When they got to her shoulders he moved one back down to the small of her back and with the other he held her head as you would a baby to support its neck. She moved one of her hands to play in his dark curls. She heard him moan when she gently raked across his ear and she gave an answering moan. When he heard her moan he picked her up and held her in his arms, never breaking the kiss they were so engrossed in. She didn't know what broke the kiss finally. It could have been the number of steps leading down from the wall or the fact that Tristan had just walked up. All she knew was that until the moment he interrupted them she had been willing to give herself to the man standing there holding her in his arms.

Tristan looked from Laney to Lancelot and back. She saw him turn around and walk away without so much as 'excuse me' and the thought made her sad. She didn't know why, but his opinion of her meant something and so far all he had seen was her making out with more than one of his friends. This was so unlike who she had been before that she was more than a little disgusted with herself. Why was she acting the whore when she knew that she had only come close once, well twice counting this time. All she had done was share a couple of kisses. No one had touched her anywhere inappropriately, then remembering Lancelot's kiss, she had to amend her thoughts to include, 'not that she would have stopped him if he'd tried.' Lancelot was watching her when she looked back at him. After a moment of looking at her, he gently let her down to stand on her own.

"I think we should go to bed now. It has been a long day and I don't want to keep you up." He then leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come, I'll lead you back to your room and then I'm going to retire as well." They began walking quietly side by side down the steps from the wall. About half way down, she felt him put his arm around her shoulder and pull her a little closer. For some reason it made her feel better to know that the interruption hadn't caused a riff between them. She snuggled into his side and walked silently back through the fort.


	11. A New Beginning

Disclosure: Not going to do this anymore. I do not (but wish I did!) own anything remotely related to the movie King Arthur.

Oh, well, another chapter… on with the story.

Laney woke the next morning with the realization that she had slept a dreamless sleep and had not awakened once. When she had finally gotten into bed she thought she would lie awake, unable to forget the happenings of the day. She had been wrong. Almost before her head had hit the pillow, she had been sound asleep. Yawning, she stretched as she lay there. Deciding she needed to get up and find Arthur she moved to get out of bed. She had to find something to occupy her or she'd go crazy just wandering around the fort all day every day. As she slid her feet over the edge of the bed, she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed the blanket from atop the bed and wrapped it loosely around her body.

When she opened the door she found the very man she had been planning on finding. "Arthur, I was just getting up to come look for you." He looked from her blanket to her unmade bed. Clearing his throat, he told her "I can come back if you'd like. I didn't realize you would still be sleeping so late in the afternoon." She gasped, "afternoon! I thought it was early morning."

"No, Lady, the sun passed overhead quite a while ago. I came to check on you when none of the others had seen you this morning." She noticed that he had a slight frown on his face and understood that he had been concerned that something had happened to her. She had just appeared unexpectedly out of nowhere and she knew he expected her to disappear the same way. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I assure you I am fine, I just must have been tired. More tired than I thought." She smiled and saw the concern fade from his face.

"Well, now that I know you are okay, I will go to the kitchen and wait for you. I'll have cook prepare something for you to eat. You must be hungry after so long a time without eating." At her questioning look he continued, "Lancelot told me you had foregone supper last night and you missed breakfast _and_ lunch." She looked up quickly to see if he had some hidden meaning to his words. Finding no reason to think otherwise, she told him, "I'll hurry so you won't have to wait too long." Arthur bowed his head and turned to walk away. He slowed until he heard her door close. Then he walked back toward the kitchen.

She only took enough time to wash her face and slip on her green wool suit before heading toward the kitchen. When she arrived she found Arthur sitting at a table where hot steaming food had been placed across from his seat. She quickly walked over and sat down as he tried to stand. She forgot the formality he had shown anytime she entered a room. She quickly tried to stand back up and he was beginning to sit down. They played their little game of cat and mouse until finally in laughter she just flopped down and waited for him to do the same. He was laughing too when he finally got settled in his seat.

"Well, that was interesting." Was all he said. She picked up her cup and took a sip of the cool water that was waiting. When she finished she took her spoon and took a bite of the cereal. It was sweetened with generous portions of honey and butter. Real butter, not margarine. Savoring the flavors, she didn't see the look on Arthur's face. When she looked over at him, he spoke in awe. "You really have never had porridge before?" He sounded like he really couldn't believe it until she shook her head. "No, the cereal I ate back home came from a box and you ate it cold with milk poured over it." Taking another bite, she continued, "this is so much better."

Arthur tried to comprehend what she was saying. The food from her time sounded so strange to him. He saw that she was really enjoying her meal and decided to sit back and wait until she was finished. He feared that the line of discussion he was about to start might cause her to lose her appetite. After several minutes of her eating and making small talk, she pushed her bowl back and wiped her mouth. When she had taken a drink to wash everything down, he suggested they go for a walk. He didn't want unwanted ears hearing what they discussed.

They walked side by side out into the open yard outside the kitchen. When they had walked for a while, Arthur turned down what appeared to be an abandoned alley. About halfway between one end and the other, he stopped and turned to face Laney. He hesitated for several moments then clearing his throat broached his subject. "I've been hearing some disturbing accounts of yesterday's events. Has something happened that you haven't told?" He looked at her with his keen eyes and she knew that telling him a believable lie would be next to impossible. Turing her gaze away from his she thought about what she would say.

"Arthur, I don't know why everyone thinks something has happened to change me. But, whether you want to believe it or not, this is who I am." She looked back into his eyes and prayed he would believe her. "I am fine, I promise you. I'm just having a little harder time adjusting to the changes than I thought I would. I love this time in history and I read everything I could find about it. But books just don't tell the whole story. Things here are so much more intense than my previous home." She took a moment to mentally compare the two lives and come up with a way to tell him so he could visualize what she was seeing in her mind.

"In my time people aren't as passionate about life. Things have become so easy, so automated that no one has to get their blood pumping and their adrenaline up for anything. People work only eight hours a day unless they just want to work more. Food is purchased already cooked and ready to eat so there is little effort spent even in eating. Here, every thing you do throughout your day has a feel of importance that makes you feel more alive, more necessary than I have ever felt back home." Her voice had taken on the edge of passion heard when someone is talking about something important to them. She let the silence finish for her and Arthur seemed to understand what she had just told him. She wanted to be sure he knew what she meant so she asked him, "Have I explained this so that you can begin to understand what I'm feeling?"

Arthur looked at Laney for several moments before he tried to speak. Then, he reached down and took her hands in his. "Laney, I am sorry for questioning you regarding what has been described as unusual behavior. Now I see why you said you felt like, what was it, 'a fish out of water'." He took a breath and squeezed her hands. I don't know how I would react if everything around me was foreign to what I was used to. Your courage handling this situation is admirable. If you ever feel that you just want to talk to or shout at someone, I will be available. There is nothing short of open war that will make me ignore you if you seek my counsel."

The look of compassion in his eyes made her understand that he truly did sympathize with her situation. She squeezed his hand in return and gave him a smile. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her holding her in a loose hug. "Never feel that you are alone." Was all he said. She put her arms around his middle and rested her head on his massive chest. She could feel the muscles move in his arms as he gently massaged her back. She closed her eyes for a brief time, then as she opened them she looked up to see him look down at her. They held each other's gaze for several minutes then slowly Arthur lowered his head and kissed her.

His kiss was gentle and his lips warm. The kiss kept the same gentle pressure for a while, then Arthur deepened the pressure. Laney responded to this immediately and slowly snaked her arms up and around his neck. As she wrapped her arms around his neck she felt him straighten up lifting her slightly off the ground. He moved his hands to her lower back to support her weight in his arms. They kissed for a few more minutes and Arthur reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Laney had enjoyed it very much as she knew Arthur had and although she thought it might not be the last time they would share such an intimacy, she knew the spark she was searching for didn't ignite. Arthur touched her cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned over to kiss her on top of her head. He held the position for so long she moved her head to look up at him.

Arthur raised his head and gave her one quick hug. Returning the hug she realized she was smiling happily for the first time since she had arrived. When Arthur saw her smile, he wrinkled his eyebrows in a question. Laney laughed and patted his cheek. "It is such a glorious day to be alive!" Then turning, she walked toward the center of activity in the fort, the tavern. She hoped some of the other knights would be there so they could see that she was truly doing fine and they didn't need to be concerned any longer. About to reach the tavern she heard sounds coming from the opposite direction. She hesitated then decided to investigate the sounds she heard.


	12. Arguments and Injuries

Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been busy planning my wedding. I'm getting married on May 8th at the Renaissance Festival. It's been a nightmare finding the right dress, etc. But I'm almost done with the shopping so I should be able to update more often.

Same Disclaimers apply.

On with the story…

As Laney got closer to the area the sounds were coming from she ran into Jols. He seemed to be rushing toward the main area. She tried to call out a question, but he didn't slow down. He had a worried look on his face and she suddenly realized the sounds she had been following had stopped. She picked up her pace and ran into the open area of the practice yard. The knights were standing around in a circle looking down at something she couldn't see through the throng of people. She rushed up and tried to push her way between two people, not noticing one of them was Tristan.

Lancelot was laying on the ground and there was a bloody gash on his forehead and his eyes were closed. His face was a sickly shade of white. Before she knew what she was doing she pushed her way through and dropped to her knees beside the fallen man. "What happened?" she demanded from the others. Galahad was the first to find his tongue, "we were practicing close quarters combat, and suddenly Lancelot was lying on the ground. Tristan said he made a move that caught Lancelot by surprise." He sounded skeptical about the last part and Laney looked back at Tristan. "What did you hit him with?" She needed to know what caused the wound so she could figure out how serious it was.

"My sword," was all he said. She looked down at the sword he was holding and saw that it was the real thing and not a wooden practice sword. She looked around at the others and saw they too were holding real weapons. "My God, do you always practice with real weapons?" Then shaking her head, she turned back to Lancelot, "it's a wonder you all haven't killed yourselves by now." Her voice held the derisive tone of someone tired of watching kids fight on the playground. The men looked at each other and back to the woman kneeling on the ground. She was touching his face and mumbling to herself.

She felt his skin and found it to be warm. That was good. If it had been cold and clammy it could have been a sign that he was in shock. She reached down to the hem of her tunic. The material was so thick she could not rip it so she looked around for something to hold over the bleeding wound. Suddenly a cloth was being pushed into her hand. She took it and proceeded to wipe the blood from Lancelot's wound. She wanted to get a closer look at how bad it really was.

After the blood had all been wiped away, she saw that the cut wasn't as deep as first thought. She knew that head wounds usually bleed much heavier than other cuts so she wasn't surprised that it looked so much worse than it actually was. She looked around the group of men and asked, "How long has he been unconscious?" When no one answered she looked up and saw confusion on their faces. She repeated her question so they could understand, "How long has he been knocked out?" Immediately Bors spoke up, "It just happened before you came up."

She nodded and looked back at Lancelot. There seemed to be more color in his face but his eyes had not moved. "Show me what hit him." Immediately Tristan held his sword out in front of her. When she saw the sharpness of the blade, she was surprised the cut wasn't worse. "Did the blade hit him or the hilt?" Tristan thought for a moment and then pointed to the blade just below the hilt. She saw that the blade was not sharpened that far up and was glad. "Thank you. We need to get him in out of the sun. Where's the closest room where we can lie him down?"

Gawain spoke up quickly, "The knights quarters are the closest unless you count the stable." She instructed them to pick him up and try to hold him as level as they could. Two people were needed to accomplish this and as they headed toward the rooms she instructed the others that she needed hot water, clean cloths, and whatever healing balm they might have. Galahad told her, "Dagonet has things like that, should I find him?" She told him to go and saw that the others were heading in the same direction. "And hurry!" she shouted to their backs.

As soon as she saw them head off she turned and headed toward the room Lancelot called home. When she arrived Tristan and Gawain had already put Lancelot on the bed. He looked really pale again and she placed her hand on his forehead. His skin was still warm and the profuse bleeding had slowed to a thin trickle. She picked up the cloth and turned it until she found a fairly dry spot. Gently she wiped his cut again. As she did, Lancelot moaned. That was a good sign. If he could feel the pain, then he was coming around. Until she heard the moan she hadn't realized how scared she was that he was hurt too bad for her limited knowledge of medicine to help. She mostly knew something about herbology and whatever bits of information she had picked up listening to what people had to say about their own illnesses and what the doctors had told them.

She turned to Gawain and Tristan. "Have either of you heard of a plant called 'feverfew' or is there a willow tree close?" Neither of them had heard of 'feverfew' and the closest willow tree was close to the mineral springs. She sent them to get a few pieces of the bark and bring it back as quickly as possible. She also told them she needed some honey if they would be so kind as to tell someone to get it for her. When they had left the room she sat on the edge of the bed and watched Lancelot breathe. She took his hand in hers and just held it. She found herself feeling melancholy about the loss of such a happy day. Things had started out so nicely that she was sure this would be the turning point of her life here.

When Arthur walked into the room he found Laney sitting keeping a vigil over his friend. She didn't look up when he entered and he was reluctant to interfere with her solitude, but more important to him at that moment was finding out how badly Lancelot had been hurt. He walked slowly up to the bed and placed his hand on Laney's shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up to see who was there. When she saw it was Arthur, she let go of Lancelot's hand and stood up. "It is not as bad as it looked when I first saw him, but he hasn't woken up yet. Until he does, I don't know what else to do except sit here and wait." Her voice trailed off and the last word came out as whisper. He thought she was having a hard time just waiting and doing nothing. "Sometimes Laney that is all we can do." She nodded, realizing that even in her time that was sometimes so.

It was quite a while before the things she had ordered started arriving. It didn't take so long for Dagonet to show up. When he arrived he found Arthur and Laney standing beside the bed looking at Lancelot and talking quietly. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, and as soon as they saw him, both shut their mouths and didn't say anything else. He had the distinct feeling that he had interrupted a very important conversation. He leaned over Lancelot, mimicking Laney's motions; feeling of his forehead, wiping the wound, and looking at how deep it was. Satisfied that what he'd been told was true, he turned to the other two and nodded his head. "It is as Laney says, there is nothing we can do except keep him comfortable until he awakens. The only thing more that can be done is to undress him and get him into his bed."

Laney made to step out of the room so they could do as Dag said when Tristan came back with the willow bark. He walked up to her and handed her the small cloth wrapped bundle, she thanked him and stepped out of the doorway. She felt his presence as he followed her. They stood in the hallway just outside the room for a couple of minutes before either one spoke. Finally, Laney looked at him and saw that he truly felt bad about the accident. Not that she had any doubt, all brothers felt bad when they accidentally hurt each other in 'play fighting'.

She reached over and placed her hand on his arm, "Tristan, I'm sorry I lost my temper earlier, I know the injury wasn't intentional and it isn't as bad as it first looked." She tried to make him feel better with her words and she was truly sorry she had looked at him so accusingly earlier. He stood there and didn't respond to her words. His face just kept the same blank expression. If only she could see his eyes through all that hair! She knew his eyes would tell her his feelings. The saying went, 'the eyes are the mirror to the soul' and he was proof that it was true.

Finally, he looked up at her and she saw the guilt in his eyes. "What you say is only partially true, Lady. We were arguing as we fought and our tempers got in the way of what we were doing." He lowered his eyes again, and she saw him hesitate for a moment. She took this chance to question him further. "What were you arguing about that could be so important that you forgot who you were fighting?" She thought he was going to walk away without answering when he turned to leave, then he stopped and looked at her with a dark intensity that made her feel a little afraid. "You." Was all he said as he finally left her side.

Laney stood there watching his retreating back. If it hadn't been that she might be called back into the room at any moment, she would have followed him and demanded an explanation. 'What on earth could they have been arguing about me for?' she thought. 'I don't know what my purpose for being here can be, but I'm sure it isn't to cause a riff between these men.' Just at that moment, Dag came to the door and beckoned her back inside. She thought it was probably the fact that she was 'different' than the women they had been around. That had to explain the way they all reacted to her whenever she was alone with one of them. She decided she would have to be careful when around these people. Maybe her search for love was getting in the way of her destiny. Then she silently berated herself for searching at all. Hadn't she always bragged to her friends that she didn't have to search? That love would find her no matter where she was? Having made that decision, she went back in to help care for the injured man.

When she got inside, she took the hot water that Galahad had brought back and poured some into the bowl on the table. Then she dropped some of the willow bark into it and began to stir it with her fingers. The water had cooled a good bit since it was brought in, but she thought it might still make a decent tea and the honey would make it easier to swallow as well as pushing it into his bloodstream sooner. It was either honey or alcohol, and since it was a head injury she didn't want to make him 'fuzzier' than he would already be.

As she was mixing her potion, Dag was cleaning the wound and putting some evil looking salve onto it. When he had finished he folded a cloth and gently placed it over the wound. Taking another cloth he ripped it into strips and began winding them around Lancelot's head to hold the bandage in place. After he had been treated, Laney stood back and looked at Arthur, "The brew I just made will help with the pain so he can rest, but we can't give it to him until he wakes. Otherwise he might choke on the liquid or it might hinder his coming around." When Arthur nodded his understanding, she turned to Dag. "Since you and I know the most about healing I thought we should take turns sitting with him until he wakes up. Do you agree?"

Dag looked from Lancelot to Laney and nodded. "Which shift would you like to take?" She knew he had been awake much earlier than she had this morning and might want to retire early and she knew there was no way she could sleep since she had only been awake a few hours. "Since I got the most rest, I'll be glad to sit with him the rest of today and until early in the morning. You can finish whatever you were working on when this happened and then get some rest." She offered. He gladly accepted and checking Lancelot one more time, he turned to leave the room. As he walked by Arthur he hesitated, Arthur looked at Lancelot and then at Laney, "I think I'll stay for a few moments, then I'll go take care of some things before I check back," He seemed to be waiting for approval from one or both of them and when first Laney nodded, then Dag, he settled down into the chair that was beside the bed.

After Dag had left the room, Laney pulled the other chair next to Arthur. She looked at the man for a moment and then decided he had a right to know what was going on. "Arthur, Tristan told me that he and Lancelot had been arguing when this happened." She paused, then continued, "about me." The last was said with a great measure of sadness. "I don't know what the argument was about specifically, Tristan left without giving me a chance to find out. But if it was about me, then I must have done something that would cause these two men to forget their friendship." She stopped talking and looked to Arthur for some kind of response. His eyes had been watching Lancelot's face and he slowly turned his gaze to hers.

"Laney, I've seen my men argue over a woman once or twice, but usually it never goes any further than that. Forgive what I'm about to say, but you must hear this. The argument is usually who will bed her first." He became quiet, giving Laney time to adjust to what his meaning was. Then he continued, "I've noticed how they all watch each other in your presence. But I never figured it would come to physical contact. Especially between these two." A heavy silence followed his words. Laney tried to think of anything she had done to cause these two men to fight. Tristan's words came to her mind and she felt that had to be what they were arguing about. But she didn't understand why they would argue. She was determined to figure it out, but now wasn't the time. She had promised to watch Lancelot and she always kept her promises, no matter what.


	13. Healing and Learning

Thought I'd go ahead and give you three chapters at once since I won't be able to get back to this until around Sunday. Hope you enjoy…

On with the story…

Arthur only stayed a few more minutes before taking his leave. Laney settled down for what she thought was going to be a long evening. As she sat beside the bed she watched Lancelot's face. He was resting peacefully and his breathing was steady and he didn't seem to be having any difficulty. Except for the bandage around his head, he could have been sleeping. She turned at the sound of the door opening and saw Galahad standing there with a tray of food. He smiled and took the tray over to the table. "Arthur thought you might be getting hungry. I'll keep an eye on Lancelot while you eat, if you want." She thanked him, "But actually, I had a large breakfast and I'm not feeling hungry yet." He turned to leave and she stopped him, "I would appreciate the company though."

When she had finished her sentence he turned back around and settled into the chair that Arthur had previously occupied. "You seem to know a lot about healing. Do you think you were a healer in your village?" She looked at him for a moment, then decided to answer as honestly as possible under the circumstances. "No, but I did learn a bit from my grandmother. She tried to teach me more, but when I was younger I wasn't interested. I only became interested after she died and then I learned what I could from other people's writings." He nodded and they returned to the silence only broken by the sound of Lancelot's breathing. She wasn't sure whether he wanted to say more or not, but she could feel him turn and look at her occasionally.

"Galahad, you were there when this happened. Did you hear what they were arguing about?" She thought maybe he could help her get to the bottom of this dilemma before it escalated any more. She waited for him to find the words to answer her question. She knew he must have heard or he would have answered sooner. "Yes, I heard some of it. But what I heard was before they started fighting for real." When he didn't offer any more of an explanation, she prompted him. "And, what did you hear?"

She could tell by his hesitation that he didn't want to tell her, but she would not let him off that easily. "Tristan said they were fighting because of me. I think I have a right to know why and since he won't tell me and Lancelot isn't able…" She let her sentence trail off. Finally, in what seemed to be a tone of exasperation, he told her. "Lancelot asked Tristan why he was badgering you the night before and why he followed you to the wall. Tristan told him he was curious to see just how many of us you were willing to kiss before you decided who you wanted to latch onto." He finished with an embarrassed cough. Then he looked at her and said, "None of the rest of us have those ideas. And it is not usual for Tristan to show such disdain for matters such as this. He hasn't been acting like himself since you arrived." He gave her a questioning look and she knew he thought she had some knowledge of why the scout was behaving strangely.

"I'm not sure I know, Galahad. Tristan has never tried to kiss me so I don't think it is because I kissed Gawain and Lancelot and not him." Pausing, she placed her hand on Galahads arm. "I promise you I am not trying to cause trouble. But since I am, maybe I should go elsewhere to find the answers to my questions." She really didn't want to go and that puzzled her some. Sure it was great to be so close to the legends but not if her presence caused history to change. Suddenly feeling agitated, she stood up and moved about the room. Sensing her troubled state, Galahad also stood up. He watched her shift items around on the table, then put them back where they were to begin with. Walking over to stand beside her, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Laney, no one wishes you to leave, not even Tristan, I think. Just wait, you'll see, everything will get back to normal soon. I'm sure it is not your fault that Tristan behaves the way he does."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Maybe you're right, I won't do anything foolish. But I will tell you, before I let my presence cause anymore trouble, I will ask Arthur to find me somewhere else to stay." It felt good to finally make up her mind. She decided that when Arthur came back that evening she would discuss the possibility with him. He knew her situation and he would be able to better come up with a plan if one was needed. She felt Galahad move away and she turned around to see where he was going. He walked toward the door and when he reached out to open it he paused, "Everything will be alright." Then he opened the door and closed it behind him when he left. Laney sighed and moved back to her position watching Lancelot sleep.

The next visitor surprised her somewhat. When Tristan opened the door and stepped inside she had expected it to be Arthur or maybe even Dagonet, but when she turned around she found Tristan standing hesitantly by the open door. She stood quickly and turned to face him. If this was to be a showdown between the two of them, she didn't want him to have the advantage of towering over her. He stood there looking at the man lying on the bed and only looked up at her when she moved to walk over to him.

When she had come close enough to reach out and touch him he moved further into the room and she had to step sideways to avoid being bumped. He walked over to the bed and looked down at the face of his friend. Laney watched him closely and saw that he was truly worried about his friend's health. She let out a sigh and walked over to where he was standing. "He'll be fine. He will probably wake up with a tremendous headache and may be a little disoriented for a while but other than that I don't think there will be any permanent damage." She looked from Lancelot's face to Tristan's before continuing, "Of course, there will be a scar to remind him of the folly of getting angry while wielding a dangerous weapon." She smiled weakly at Tristan. When he returned her smile she was glad that they had finally come to some kind of terms. At least he wasn't berating her for her sexual habits. Then she turned back to look at Lancelot again.

Tristan watched her smile fade away and wanted to see it return. When she smiled it was as if the sun had suddenly come from behind a black cloud to grace the earth with warmth again. "I think that is a lesson we both learned today." She brought her attention back to the man standing at her side. "Then you both are smarter than you look." She laughed softly and he looked a little embarrassed at her comment. Then suddenly becoming serious, she asked, "Are you here to check on his progress or is there another reason for your visit?"

He was a little taken aback by her astuteness. Then taking the opening she had presented, he said, "I came to apologize for the way I've acted toward you." She cocked her head and looked him directly in the eye. "You owe no apology for acting on what you believed. But you do owe me the opportunity to prove you are wrong about me." He let her words sink in and then nodded his once in agreement. "Then tell me why my observations are in error."

The statement wasn't what she expected. She wasn't prepared to defend her actions so openly and tried to stall him so she would have time to think about it. He watched her emotions cross her face. He doubted she realized how openly her face spoke her thoughts or she would try harder to keep her face more controlled. It was a disadvantage for her but for him it was an advantage, showing whether she was telling the truth or trying to cover it up.

Finally, when he did not say anything, she plopped down on the chair beside her. "Tristan, I don't know what you think you've seen from the sidelines. The only thing that has happened between any of your friends and myself is a single kiss. Some in exploration, others in compassion." She looked at him to gauge his reception to her words. His face gave no sign of whether or not he thought she was speaking the truth. "I'll admit, I found the attention intoxicating. Never before have I had so much attention from such virile men, and I know that I am not the first woman they have ever vied for the attention from." She gave a little laugh before continuing. "I did not take any of it seriously enough to let it go any further than simple kisses."

She had said all she could and grew quiet. She could tell him that she had never let a man get to her so much that she would let him take her to bed. The lies of passion held no sway over her. He stood where he was looking down at her so long she grew restless under his scrutiny. Just when she thought she couldn't stand his stares any longer, he looked away and sat down heavily in the chair next to hers. "Delaney," he started and she was surprised that he used her given name instead of the nickname everyone else had adopted. She looked into his face and waited for the rest of his words. "The first day I saw you, I found you very tempting. I assumed it was the way you were dressed, or rather the way you were _not_ dressed." He gave a grunt that could have been have been a laugh, but she had been looking at his eyes and not his mouth. By the time she looked to see if he were smiling, he was not.

"I fought the feelings you awoke in me and thought maybe I shouldn't have. You seemed to be receptive to the advances of the others but when I kissed you, you wouldn't respond and I saw first anger and then tears in your eyes." His voice sounded so dejected that she wanted to reach out to assure him he was wrong. Instead she opened her mouth to speak and he held up his hand to stop her. "No, don't tell me I'm wrong. I know what I saw." His voice had taken on a stubborn tone and she closed her mouth, refusing to start an argument. She watched his face soften when she didn't say anything and knew she had chosen the right path.

"Laney, why was my kisses so unwanted?" She looked at him and drew in a deep breath. "Tristan, it wasn't your kisses that I fought. It was the rough way you were treating me. If you'll think back, you didn't just take me in your arms you know." He cringed at her words, but said nothing. She finished, "You were angry and were trying to punish me. Then every time I ran into you all you did was make snide comments. I'm not a child to be punished, nor am I your responsibility, so please, if you feel the need to say something to me all you have to do is talk to me." Finally she felt everything was in the open and they could come to terms and move forward.

"I didn't really hurt you, did I?" He seemed to really want to know so she changed from the tone she had planned to use. "No, Tristan, my lips might have been slightly bruised, but I was not hurt." She watched him relax his shoulders in relief. "Can we forget this ever happened and move forward now?" she asked him with a pleading tone. He looked at Lancelot for a minute before he turned back to her. "I'm afraid it may be too late for that." Then before she could ask why, he stood up and moved toward the door. She took the few steps it took to catch up with him and grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

"Why, because Lancelot got hurt? He's a grown man just like you are. But neither of you are saints. You've done things and will continue to do things that in hindsight will not be what you wished you'd done." He never raised his head to look at her but kept looking at the floor. Finally, exasperated, she released his arm and watched him walk out the door without having said anything else.

"Damn him," she said to the open doorway. "Damn who," came from the bed. Lancelot was lying with his eyes open when Laney turned around. She quickly dismissed the argument she had with Tristan and rushed over to the bed. "It was nothing, how are you feeling?" She wanted to know if his head was hurting and honestly, wanted to turn the attention away from her and onto him.

"My head hurts and I feel a little sick. But I'll be okay." Lancelot seemed to be exhausted after only a few words. Laney put her hand on his forehead and found it warm, but covered with a sheen of perspiration. She looked into his eyes and saw that his left pupil was still dilated more than the right. That wasn't unusual with a blow to the head, but it did indicate there might be a severe concussion that could be trouble if he didn't rest enough for it to heal. She was trying to decide whether to give him the willow bark tea or let him have the discomfort of a headache so she could judge how severe it would get when she felt him lay his hand over hers as it lay on his head.

She looked down and found he was smiling. "I'd have let Tristan hit me sooner if I'd known you would care so much." She tried to hide her smile as she retorted, "I see you are better now that you flirt so wantonly again." She hoped he would take it as a chide but she could tell by the way his smile widened that she had given the answer he'd expected. She lightly slapped at his other hand as he tried to reach around to encircle her waste. "You don't think you're really well enough for that, do you?" she admonished.

This time Lancelot laughed out loud, then wincing at the pain his movement caused, he said, "If I'm alive, I'm well enough." She just shook her head and turned toward the door. "I promised Arthur I'd let him know when you woke up, I'll see if I can find someone to send." Just as she went to open the door she decided to remind him, "don't you dare try to get up or move around until I get back!" Then she went through the doorway leaving the door standing open. She hadn't gotten far when she saw one of the ladies Arthur had hired to help with the domestic chores. "Please, find Arthur and tell him Lancelot has awakened and don't trust anyone else to do so. Don't stop until you find him personally." Then turning, she ran back to the room to watch Lancelot until Arthur arrived.


	14. Advantage, Patient

Thanks for all the reviews! Yes, I'm getting married! Can't wait! As much as I love Lancelot, Tristan, and the rest, I've found my Knight and plan to spend the next 100 years living the dream. Thanks for the congrats. Seems I'll be able to update often for the next three weeks so here's another one.

Same Disclaimer. (Do we really have to do this every time? Isn't it good enough to list it in the first chapter?)

Here we go again…

She had been sitting there verbally sparring with Lancelot for some time when Arthur strode in. She saw the relief on his face when he saw Lancelot sitting up and apparently flirting as usual. Then she saw the face of the stern commander return and thought it best if she left them alone for a minute. "Now that you are here, I'd like to go to my room and freshen up and change clothes. Will you stay until I can return?" She waited for him to nod in her direction and moved toward the doorway. Then stopping, she went to the table next to the bed and held up the mug with the vile-tasting tea. "Arthur." When she knew she had his full attention she continued, "this is for pain if it gets more severe. Until then I want to gage how severe it will get before I give him anything to relieve it." Arthur nodded and she added, "he doesn't need to get agitated, so I trust you to make sure he isn't." He looked at her for a second, then nodded that he understood he wasn't to say or do anything to upset his friend. Laney left the room and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized just how worried she was until he finally woke up.

She opened the door to her room and stepped into the now dark room. She moved over to light a candle when she felt someone's presence. The fear rising in her throat subsided a little when the candle came to life and she saw Tristan's face spring from the shadows. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked angrily. He just looked at her and walked toward her. He saw the anger leave her face and be replaced with curiosity. "You said I could come to you if I wanted to know something." He stated in answer to her curious look.

She slowly nodded her head tilting upwards to look at him as he stopped directly in front of her. He was looking at her intensely as he spoke, "If my kisses weren't so unwelcome, will you kiss me now?" She never had a chance to answer as he lowered his lips to hers. She stood there motionless as his kiss became more intent. When he took her by the shoulders to steady her, she placed her hands on his cheeks. As his kiss deepened, she began to rub her fingertips lightly across his beard. As she did, he moved his arms to encircle her, crushing her against his chest. She moved her arms to go around his neck and relaxed into his embrace.

After thoroughly kissing her, he raised his head to look into her eyes. She slowly opened them and returned his gaze. She assumed her look held the same passion she saw in his for he again lowered his head and claimed her lips. When he felt her moan into his mouth, he picked her up and moved toward the bed. When he raised his head again, she looked at him and said, "Tristan, no. I'm not ready for this." He stopped moving and looked into her face. His look was so intense she was sure he could see right into her heart. Then he slowly released her, letting her legs swing down. Before he released her completely, he kissed her gently one last time. Then he let go of her and took a step back.

"I see now that even a kiss usually shared between two people lying together in bed can be exchanged without going any further than the kiss. Until now I wasn't completely sure a man could stop after feeling what I saw in Gawain's and Lancelot's eyes." She stood there confused. Had there really been that much passion in both kisses. She only remembered the kiss being that passionate with Lancelot. Gawain's kiss, though completely enjoyable, wasn't one that awakened any passion in her being. Lancelot's kiss made her yearn for more as did Tristan's. But unlike with Tristan, she had not been the one to break the contact with Lancelot. She would have happily gone with him to his room and let him make love to her. She had no such inclination with Tristan. He seemed to realize this and didn't act surprised when she told him, "Tristan, I value your friendship and your opinion of me, but I am not interested in taking it to another level." She hoped he would understand and not pursue the issue.

Tristan looked into her eyes and saw she was being honest. "Delaney, I've seen the way you look at Lancelot. The terror in your eyes when you saw him lying there bleeding in the practice yard. I will do nothing to hinder the relationship when it develops as I think it will. I have also seen the looks he gives you when you don't see." He stopped and took the step separating them. He placed his hand under her chin and held it as he leaned over and lightly touched his lips to hers. "I will be around should you have a change of heart." He looked into her eyes and then released her chin and walked to the door. She didn't stop him as he opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

After he left, Laney brought her fingers up to touch her lips. She knew it had taken a lot for him to say the things he'd said and she appreciated him more than she had let him know. The one thing she kept repeating in her mind was 'I have also seen the looks he gives you when you don't see.' Did Lancelot truly look at her differently when she wasn't looking back at him? She wanted to know so she hurriedly poured water into the bowl on her table and splashed her face. Then running her fingers through her hair she began to change clothes. She picked through the clothes that Arthur had acquired for her and found what would be called a peasant blouse in her world and a plain woolen skirt that tied around her waste. She left the blouse hanging over the skirt and tied the laces that were used in place of buttons. The blouse was cream colored and she guessed it was the closest to 'white' they could get with their limited chemicals. She liked the way the small collar had been sewn on to hang just above the cleavage of her breasts. It accentuated her curves without showing too much and she thought the desired effect would show on Lancelot's face when he saw her in it.

When she had smoothed her clothes down one more time she headed out the door to Lancelot's room. She was nervous about her next encounter with him because Tristan's words had changed his place in her heart. Rather, it had pointed out his place in her heart. She had realized that she felt more alive around him, but she hadn't realized that the reason was she had feelings for him other than she had thought before. That he might have the same feelings made her dare to think what that could mean. 'Please don't let me make a fool of myself.' She silently prayed. That would be the final straw to a horrible beginning for her new life.


	15. Declarations and Understandings

Another chapter, yeah. Hope you like this one too.

I still don't own any knights from this story (or anyone else you recognize from the movie or book). Just one mixed up woman who can't seem to do anything right lately, ha ha.

Laney walked into the room where Arthur was sitting with Lancelot. When she walked into the room she found them talking seriously. She heard Arthur say, 'you can't be serious'. She never found out what he couldn't be serious about because Lancelot looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. Both men immediately stopped talking when they realized she was there. Arthur looked agitated by the interruption but the look on Lancelot's face made her forget the one on Arthur's.

He had been about to say something when he saw her and his mouth still hung open. His eyes were wide as he stared at her looking up and down. She saw that her outfit had the desired effect on him and she thought if prompted he might realize he had feelings for her too. Feeling completely out of place, Arthur made to move toward the door. When neither of the other two made to stop him, he just sighed and left. Laney faintly heard the door close but did not turn toward the sound. Instead she walked toward the man she had come to care about.

Lancelot watched in awe as she glided toward him. His head still hurt, but to see her looking like she did at that moment made it worth all the pain he felt. When she stepped up to the bed she gave him a shy smile and sat on the edge of the bed. She could have sat in the chair like she had been doing all afternoon, but she wanted to be within reach should he want to hold her hand. She had never orchestrated a relationship before and didn't want to over do it She suddenly felt shy and unsure of herself. Did she really want to influence him into making a declaration? Deciding she didn't, she stood up and went to the table to hide her embarrassment at her behavior.

Lancelot watched her get up and move to the table. Something suddenly seemed to be bothering her. He hoped he hadn't looked at her with too lecherous a look, but he figured that had to be it. He'd just pretend to be in pain so she wouldn't hold his response against her. She turned to ask him if he needed something for the pain in his head and she saw the look of contriteness and was a little confused. What was he being contrite about? Shaking off the feeling that she had missed something, she smiled and asked, "would you like some tea for the pain?"

He slowly shook his head, "No, as long as I don't move too suddenly it is bearable." Then he told her, "Arthur told me you were the one to assess my condition. I didn't realize you were a healer." She prepared to tell him the same story she had told Galahad when he started talking again. "I said much the same thing to Arthur and he told me there was a lot more about you that I didn't know. That was just before you arrived and he didn't have time to tell me exactly what he was talking about. Maybe you could clear it up?" The panic started to rise the moment he had started talking. He was being way too non-chalant about the whole thing. Trying to figure out what if anything Arthur had said, she stalled by pouring some of the tea into a smaller cup.

"I think you should drink some of this. Otherwise you won't get any rest tonight after sleeping all afternoon." She flashed him a smile and saw his quiet determination. He wanted answers and she didn't think she could side track him. "What exactly did Arthur say?" was all she could think of to ask. When she saw his smug grin, she knew she had taken the bait. Arthur hadn't told him anything but she had just confirmed that Arthur knew more than they had let on. She didn't know what to do next and just stood there looking at him.

Lancelot watched her come to the realization that she had been cornered, then felt bad about the whole thing. "Seriously, Laney, he didn't tell me anything, but you just told me there is more than you've told me. And that Arthur knows. Why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me, Laney?" His voice was so pleading she felt guilty about keeping secrets from him. But she and Arthur had agreed that it would be better if no one else knew. Especially until she knew exactly what and for who she was supposed to change fate.

She took a deep breath and let the air exhale slowly. She knew she was about to damage the relationship she was willing to influence only moments before. Maybe beyond repair, but she couldn't tell him what he asked to know. "Lancelot," she started as she slowly moved closer to the bed, "I don't know what to say. I can't answer your questions and I can't tell you why. Please understand and trust me on this." She pleaded with him. She saw his jaw set before she had even finished speaking. She was turning to leave the room when he reached over and took her hand in his. She saw him wince from the pain as he exerted himself by reaching. She reached up and smoothed his brow and saw him close his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to ease all his pains, both physical and mental, but she refused to let her heart rule her logic. She sat on the bed and hung her head. By easing his mental pain, she would be telling him things that might change his life forever and until she knew what she was expected to do she couldn't risk making the wrong move.

She stopped rubbing his forehead and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. She placed the palm of her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. He smiled back and said, "Okay, I'll trust you. But only so far. Eventually you are going to tell me everything. Promise?" She slowly nodded and felt the blood rush throughout her body as he gently massaged the inside of her wrist. She hadn't realized her eyes had closed until she felt his hand brush her cheek. She opened them quickly and looked into the most beautiful black eyes. He had a contented look on his face and she wanted nothing more than to feel his kisses on her lips again. Remembering he was injured, she made to move away from him before she did something that would cause him more pain.

As she tried to move away from his touch, she felt him pulling her closer. She knew she should resist, but her body would not obey her mind. Before she could think straight she felt herself moving closer. Then they were both lying on the bed with her half-draped over him. He was holding her against him with his arm around her waist. She looked at him and saw the desire in his eyes but she couldn't resist when he used his other hand to pull her head down as his came up touching her lips with his. Their eyes were open and only inches apart. She saw him close his eyes as the pressure on her lips increased. She closed her eyes slowly and began to respond to his kiss. After a while he released her head and laid his head back on the pillow. She opened her eyes and looked at his face. He looked pale and his breathing was raspy. At first she was afraid he had hurt himself. Then she saw him smile.

"I may feel better, but I don't think I'm ready for the night I want to spend with you. I won't rush until I can show you how I feel." His words brought her joy. Even if he had not said the word 'love' she knew he had meant it. Smiling she moved to touch his forehead again. He took her hand and kissed the palm. His kiss held promises that she had not experienced all that he had to offer. She felt herself blush and tried to hide it by checking her clothes and running her hands through her hair. She knew by the smile he had on his face that she had not succeeded in hiding anything from him. His eyes were closed but he was still awake. His breathing did not have the steady rhythm of one who had fallen asleep. She sat there for a while just watching his face. Slowly the smile faded and his breathing became regular. She reached up and pushed a lock of his hair off his forehead, then she stood up and moved to the chair. It would be time for Dagonet to come soon and she knew she needed to leave and get some fresh air. But she felt reluctant to leave his side in case he changed his mind before she returned.

As if on cue, Dagonet opened the door and stepped inside the room. "I hear he's been awake and talks as if nothing happened. That's a good sign." She smiled at the big man and nodded her head. "He seems to be okay, but he does tire easily and if he moves about too much it makes his head hurt. He should be fine in a couple of days at the most." She filled her replacement 'nurse' in on his condition.

Dag moved to the bedside and looked into Lancelot's face. He was breathing regularly and his face was calm and serene, not pained. By all signs he was just sleeping soundly. Satisfied that things were under control, he ushered Laney out of the room. She looked exhausted but there was something in her face that said she was content. He supposed it was because Lancelot was healing so nicely. He didn't know when it had transpired, Laney had only been with them for less than a week, but somehow she had managed what none of the other women around the fort had done. Dagonet had personally seen Lancelot turn down two of his 'regular' women friends in less than two days. He couldn't remember ever seeing that before and figured it had to be something to do with the new arrival.

Watching the man sleep, Dagonet remembered earlier days when Lancelot bragged about his conquests. He seemed to think that he had to bed a different woman every night to prove his virility. The rest knew it was because he was lonely for his family and that sooner or later he would calm down. So far in the years they had been together that had not happened. He'd settled down some and only took one or two regulars to bed but he never settled on any one woman. How ironic that he would choose someone so different from the others. As far as Dagonet could tell she hadn't actively sought any male company and had rebuffed Lancelot on several occasions. Shaking his head he decided Fate would take care of her own and nothing he thought would change anything.

He had heard the stories told about how the fight had begun. It perplexed him that Tristan was so quick to take a dislike to someone. The scout was usually stoic in his observations that he had to see something upsetting before he chose to dislike another person. Perhaps it was because of his circumstances and having no choice about what he did for a living, but whatever the reason he didn't judge easily. Having never seen any reason to dislike Laney, he was unsure what Tristan could have seen. Whatever it was must have angered Lancelot beyond reason or the two men would have just ended up shouting at each other as they often did. According to Bors, Lancelot had made the first move and Tristan was simply defending. How he managed to hit Lancelot on the head was never fully explained and probably would never be. He knew Tristan had visited the injured man and he had not heard that Lancelot ordered him to leave, so he guessed they had come to terms.


	16. Just When Things Were Looking Up

Thanks for all the reviews… it makes me want to continue the story.

Nope, still don't own Lancelot or the others.

Now, here we go…

When Laney woke the next morning she realized she had slept soundly the entire night. Well, not the entire night. She hadn't left Lancelot's room until well after midnight. Surprised at how well rested she felt after only a few hours sleep, she stretched and made to climb out of her bed. Just as she swung her feet over the side the door to her room swung open. Lancelot was standing there. He must have dressed himself and considering what he was wearing she thought he'd been in a bit of a hurry. He had his britches on but they were not fastened and his shirt was open as well. He had not bothered with anything for his feet and she could tell the floor was cold by the way he kept switching from one foot to the other. He was also leaning on the door frame like he couldn't stand on his own. She rushed over to him, forgetting that she only had on the peasant blouse and some of her underwear from her bag. The look on his face would have been priceless any other time, but she remembered how 'modern' her underwear was being covered with lace and barely covering what was necessary.

She stopped in mid-step and turned around to grab the blanket from her bed. When she turned back toward the door, Lancelot was standing inside the room and had closed the door behind him. She could see how unsteady he was and rushed to his side. He quickly put his arm around her shoulders and let her lead him to her bed. When she leaned to help him sit he fell backwards pulling her on top of him. She quickly tried to get up thinking he had just lost his balance when she heard him laughing. She stopped trying to gain her footing and looked at him. "Got you." He said between laughs.

She started to protest until she noticed the color had come back into his face. His eyes were clear and there was no wincing from the pain. She playfully slapped him on the arm and pretended to struggle. He tightened his grip and whispered into her ear, "Now that I have you where I want you, it won't be so easy to get away from me." He pretended to be serious but she saw his lips quiver from the effort of not laughing. Feeling secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't hurt him, she suddenly moved and was sitting on top of him, one leg on each side of his body. He hadn't expected her to move so quickly and his eyes were wide with surprise as she pushed his arms above his head to hold them down.

"Who has who?" she asked him smiling, but with a dangerous glint in her eye. Lancelot did a couple of fake half moves to get away and feigning surrender said, "Okay, I give up." She had decided to turn the tables on him and see how he liked it. "Oh, no you don't. That was too easy for such a _brave_ and _fearless_ warrior." He didn't move as she leaned closer to him. She got almost close enough for their lips to touch when she stopped and gently teased his lips with her tongue. She gave his lips soft flickering licks until she saw him close his eyes. She knew he wanted to raise his head so their lips could touch stopping her teasing. But he was being stubborn. She raised her head to look at his hands then moved her hands up until she had his hands in hers. The move deliberately placed her breasts directly in his face. She kept her body raised so he couldn't touch her without raising his head. She rubbed his palms with her fingers and hoped it had the same effect on him that it had on men from her time.

When she heard him growl and felt his face in her breasts she knew she had won the battle. She moved back down taking her 'weapon' out of his reach. Sitting up, she released his hands and felt his urgency in the way he grabbed her around her waist. The blanket had slipped in her maneuverings leaving one side completely uncovered. She saw him look at her naked legs and his hand moved from her waist to her thigh. He gently rubbed his hand up to where her panties started and the back down to her knee. She moved off him and stood up. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, slinging it to the far corner of the room. She had begun to unlace her blouse when he slowly pushed her hands away and untied the laces himself. When he had them all undone he pushed the blouse off her shoulders to fall about her elbows. She heard his intake of breath when he looked at her and she had never felt so proud of the way she looked without her clothes on.

Lancelot let his hand hover in front of her breasts as he looked into her eyes. He saw his passion mirrored in the green depths and reached out to enclose the orb in his hand. Laney closed her eyes and felt him gently nibble on her neck. She moved her head to the side to give him easier access so he could continue to make her body tingle from head to toe. When he moved his lips to her jaw line she grabbed his upper arms to hold on for fear her knees would buckle at any time. When she raised her arms her blouse came up and got in his way. Pushing her arms down he quickly pulled the blouse off over her hands and dropped it on the floor. She was now standing in front of him with nothing but a pair of lace bikini panties. She looked and saw him hesitate to touch the flimsy material. She couldn't tell what he thought of this item because his eye lashes covered his eyes. When he didn't try to take them off she reached down and placed his hand inside the waist band. His fingertips brushed the curls inside her panties and he moaned.

She looked into his eyes and saw pure raw emotion. This sight only fueled her already heightened senses and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He turned his head until he could find her lips and kissed her with an intensity that startled her. Suddenly he picked her up in his arms and lowered her onto the bed. In only a moment he had dropped his britches and was climbing on the bed beside her. He took his time kissing and touching all the right places. By the time he was ready to truly make love to her she was aware of each and every hair on her body her senses were so attuned to the sensations she was feeling. She heard his surprise when he entered her and realized she had never had a man inside her before.

Lancelot felt the barrier give way to his thrust and heard her slight protest at the pain of being loved for the first time. He held still until she relaxed again and whispered soothing words into her ear as he began showing her how much he wanted to please her. He never even thought about whether or not she was a virgin. This knowledge made him glad that he had wanted to take his time and make sure she got as much pleasure as he did. His feelings for her became deeper with each thrust until finally they relaxed in mutual satisfaction. It took a few moments before he could get the energy to move off her and lay on his side with his hand on her stomach. He could feel the muscles there still churning from her release. This made him raise up on one elbow and look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted as she took slow relaxing breaths trying to regain composure. He leaned down and gently kissed her temple. She smiled and sighed a satisfied breath. Lancelot lay back and put his arm behind his head. Never before had he felt what he did at that moment.

A knock at the door brought them both back to earth. Laney called out, "just a minute!" As she scurried about trying to find something to put on. Lancelot was standing on one foot trying to get his leg into his pants when the door handle turned. Looking at one another they both dived for the covers to hide their lack of clothes from whoever was coming into the room. Just as she pulled the covers up to her chin Gawain peeked around the door and stopped in mid sentence. "Hey, are you…" Laney knew her face was a brilliant shade of red at having been caught and the grin on Gawain's face did not help. Thankfully he didn't say another word as he pulled his head back and closed the door. They heard him say through the wood, "I'll see you two later." As he moved down the hallway. Laney thought she heard him laugh just as he rounded the corner leading away from the sleeping quarters.

Lancelot looked at Laney and saw the horror on her face. He reached up and cupped her chin and turned her to face him. "Don't worry, Love, at least now I won't have to worry about the competition." He told her with a smile on his face. She looked at him for a moment before she understood what he was implying. Gasping she jumped up and grabbed her skirt off the chair. "We've got to catch him and make him promise not to tell anybody! What will they all think about me sleeping with you while you're ill?" Seeing the panic on her face, he climbed from under the covers and walked over to where she was standing trying to put her arms in her blouse. He grabbed her hand to still its movements. "Don't worry about them, I'll explain it to them later. Besides, now they won't be trying to woo you anymore. I've made my claim and they will abide by it."

Laney stopped trying to move his hand and stared at him with her mouth and eyes wide open. "What do you mean, 'laid your claim'? You sound like I'm a piece of land that you just stuck your flag in and yelled mine!" She saw him open his mouth to say something and before he could get the words out she pulled away from him and sat down heavily on the side of the bed. "Now they will think me a whore." Her voice was so dejected that he moved to her side and sat down. "No they won't. Not when I tell them that we're in love." She looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh sweet Delaney. Did you think this was a one-time thing for me?" His gaze was searching as he looked into her eyes.

"What else was I to think when you never once said the word while we made love?" she asked him sadly.

"Well, if you want to banter words, neither did you. That doesn't mean it isn't true. You do love me, don't you, Laney?" She looked into his eyes and saw the longing. She wanted to scream yes! Instead she quietly nodded her head and laid her head over on his shoulder. He put his arms around her in a loving embrace as he said, "Delaney, will you marry me?" She held her breath for a moment then firmly said, "Yes!" Lancelot lay back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. He held her in his arms as he gently played with her hair, pushing stray strands behind her ear as he repeated in a whisper, "I love you, my mysterious stranger." For the first time in her life, she felt lucky. Lucky enough to have been chosen to live the life she knew was right for her. Now if only she knew what she had to do to keep it.


	17. News Travels Fast

Here we go again….

The couple lay snuggling on the bed for a few more minutes before they decided they had to get up and face the rest of the people at the fort. Lancelot wasn't in the least worried about their reactions, but Laney knew some of them would not like the situation at all. "Lancelot, can we go to the bath house before we face everyone? I think I'll feel better after a nice hot soak." Laney asked. Lancelot watched her out of the corner of his eye, "we can go, but that's only postponing the inevitable, you know." He finally answered.

Smiling at him, she thanked him for understanding and gathered her bag. "Shall we walk, or do you want to take your horse? I haven't ridden with you since we arrived." He returned her smile and told her they would ride. "I don't think I have the energy for such a long walk right now," he retorted, giving a fake groan as he tried to walk to the door. "I'll get my clothes and meet you back here. We'll take the back way to the stables so you don't have to talk to anyone until we come back." She ran over and hugged him for being so considerate. He probably didn't understand, but he was willing to play along.

When he returned a few minutes later, she was standing outside her door holding her bag. He had a pair of britches and a shirt slung over his shoulder and was whistling softly. As he stepped up to her she joined him and listened to the tune he was whistling. "That's a catchy tune. What's it called?" she asked. He finished the bar he had started and put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't know, my mother used to sing it to us when I was young. It always whistled or hummed it when I was happy." She snuggled into his side, "I'm glad you're happy because I don't think I've ever been happier in my life." He squeezed her shoulder and they continued walking. Laney looked up and realized she had no idea where she was in the fort. The 'back way' must be a lot longer than the regular way.

Just when she thought they were lost, Lancelot steered her around a turn and out into the open air. Directly in front of them was a side entrance to the stables. They walked in the door and Lancelot began saddling his horse. When he had finished, he mounted him in one fluid motion. Then he reached down and helped Laney up so she could sit in front of him and they slowly rode out into the courtyard.

Laney noticed that the air was a good bit cooler than she had expected and she shivered thinking about the ride back after being so warm at the baths. Lancelot tightened his arms around her and took the reins in one hand. He placed his other hand firmly across her stomach and pulled her back into his chest. She could feel the warmth through his shirt and stopped shivering. "That's better." He whispered into her ear, his breath bringing 'chill bumps' to her flesh. Smiling, she told him, "You'd better keep both hands on the reins. I'd hate for you to break your neck or something worse." His laughter rang out like bells and was the most wonderful sound she had heard that day, well almost the most wonderful. The three words he had spoken earlier that afternoon had been the most beautiful.

The tavern was lively with people that early evening. The sun had just gone down and everybody had gathered there to talk and drink. Gawain kept looking toward the way he thought Lancelot and Laney would come but so far there had not been any sight of them. He thought they would have rushed over here after he had interrupted them the way he had. Laney looked absolutely aghast at being discovered, but Lancelot had been smiling like he'd discovered riches untold. But then, if a woman as beautiful as Laney had just spent time in his bed, he'd feel the same way. He looked around at the women bustling around the tavern serving drinks. Some were pretty in their own way, but even the ones he thought the prettiest didn't compare to the beauty of the strange woman who had joined their little group.

He thought she had a vulnerability that made him want to protect and care for her, yet she was strong both in mind and body. It reminded him of the way his mother had been when he was young. He had seen her work hard all day and instead of being so tired and worn out that she went to sleep early, he had seen her sit by the fire and laugh and talk with her father for hours. He was looking for the same thing, he guessed.

Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone around now that was eligible. Especially since it looked as if Laney had been spoken for. Gawain sadly lowered his head and looked into his cup of beer. Then shaking his head, he stood up to get another drink and saw Tristan come striding in. He hadn't told the scout what he had seen. For some reason he didn't want to be the one who burst his bubble. He might be good at hiding his feelings from them most of the time, but the only time he got as angry as he had the day before was when it was something that meant a lot to him. Well, they had all had their hearts broken at some time or the other. It was just Tristan's turn.

As Gawain headed toward the bar he saw Bors and Dagonet standing around talking. Bors was holding his latest, Number Eleven, and they both had big grins on their faces. Dagonet was the first to spot Gawain stumbling up. "I'm not drunk, yet. I just caught my foot on that chair leg." He defended himself as he pointed back to the chair he'd turned over. Bors laughed, "Yeah, sure G'wain." He slurred. It seemed he had quite a few drinks himself. They laughed and Gawain ordered another drink.

"Have either of you seen Lancelot? Or Laney?" he asked innocently. Bors scratched his close shaved head for a moment. "Naw, the last time I saw them was in Lancelot's room. He was still sleepin' and she was sittin' there watchin' him sleep. Why?" he wanted to know. Gawain pretended that it wasn't that important, but Dag didn't believe him.

"What you got up your sleeve? The big man asked. Gawain couldn't help it, he just had to tell somebody. He hadn't even told Galahad yet. He was hoping to tell everyone at the same time, when they walked in, and he asked them innocently what they'd been doing. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else until I get to tease them a bit. Promise?" He looked expectantly at the two men, waiting for their answer.

"Yeah, I promise," Dagonet said. Bors was a little slower to answer since he was trying to quiet the baby. "Vanora, come 'ere and get this loud bundle. I can't shut her up no matter what I do. I think she's hungry." Once Vanora had relieved him of his charge, he looked at Gawain. "I can't promise not to tell anybody," and he gestured toward the woman with the baby. "If she gets wind I know something she don't, she'll pester me until I tell." Gawain looked at him for a moment and told them, "Well, come closer so she won't hear anything."

The other two leaned their heads in toward his and he started telling his tale. "Earlier this afternoon I stopped by to see Lancelot, he wasn't in his room so I went to Laney's to see if everything was still alright. I knocked a couple of times and nobody answered. So I opened the door and stuck my head in to see if she might be sleeping and I found her and Lancelot all wrapped up in the bed clothes. They were both as naked as a newborn babe and Laney looked horrified that I'd caught them." He gave the other two a satisfied smirk at having found out something before they did.

Bors laughed, "I coulda' told you that. Haven't you seen the way Lancelot _doesn't_ look at her when she's looking at him?" He made it sound like something any child could have seen. Dagonet interjected telling them about the encounter he had with Laney the night before Lancelot was hurt. "She sure was upset about something, maybe they had a fight, and that's why he was so angry the next morning." He seemed satisfied with the conclusion and looked at the other two waiting for confirmation.

"I don't know," Gawain started. "When he was attacking Tristan, he kept saying, 'you'd better take that back' like Tristan had said something wrong." He waited until he had thought back to that morning and then finished his thought. "You know, Tristan's been acting a little weird lately, too. Do you think they're both in love with her?" Bors finally spoke again, "Whew, I wouldn't want to get caught in the middle of that triangle! It could get dangerous." They stood there silently for a while, each in their own thoughts.

Galahad had been sitting at one of the tables entertaining one of the young women who worked when they were all at the fort. He looked over and saw the other three with their heads stuck together and wanted to know what the conspiracy was all about. He finally made it out of the chair after the second try and headed toward them. He looked to be walking sideways and it took him several tries to get to the place he wanted to be. By the time he got there the other men were silent and he'd missed all the excitement. "Damn it, why can't you three sit at the table and talk. I missed all you said."

Gawain looked up at him and said, "Sorry, Galahad. But I didn't want you to know while you're drunk. You get a little loud sometimes." Galahad gave him a frown and said he didn't get loud. Then laughing, he continued, "well, maybe a little, sometimes. But that doesn't mean I can't keep a secret if I need to. So what's going on?" He looked from one to the other and finally settled on Bors. Bors held up his hands in surrender, "Oh no, this isn't my secret and I'm staying out of it. Gawain, you tell him." Gawain looked at Bors and then let out a deep sigh. "Okay, Galahad, but if you let the cat out of the bag on this one it'll cause more trouble than any of us want to handle. Understand?"

Galahad nodded, his drunken state caused him to over-exaggerate the movement. He almost lost his balance and Dag reached over and grabbed him to steady him. Gawain told him the same thing he'd told the rest, only leaving out the final discussion that included information about Tristan. Galahad would more than likely just yell something stupid to the scout and there'd be another fight. Galahad accepted the information without giving any kind of expression. When Gawain asked if he'd heard what he'd said he only nodded his head. Then as an afterthought he told them. "I saw Tristan coming from her room early today. I thought that the two of them had something going on. Maybe that's why he was arguing with Lancelot yesterday."

Gawain decided if they all thought the same thing then it must be true. They couldn't all be wrong about what was going on. "Well, after this afternoon, I'll wager Lancelot won." The others agreed and they looked over at the scout who was sitting on the edge of the table munching on an apple and looking back in their direction. After he'd taken another bite, he stood up and headed their way.

They tried to make small talk to keep him from guessing what they'd been discussing, but Tristan wasn't the best scout for no reason. "Yeah, yeah. Now tell me the truth about what was said." He sounded tired and frustrated and they decided they didn't want to live with the man if he caught them in a lie.

Since this was Gawain's tale, he decided he'd better be the one to tell him. "I was telling them I found Lancelot in Laney's bed this afternoon. We were trying to decide when that little affair started." He waited to see if Tristan was buying that they hadn't been discussing him. He knew they had pulled one over on him when he said, "My guess is, when he saw her lying on the ground that day. He's been watching her like a hawk ever since." When he didn't say anything about his strange behavior, they decided to just let it be. "Have you seen 'em?" This time it was Dag that asked. Tristan looked at him and answered, "Not since I checked on him early this morning. Then I visited Laney before I left and came up here."

"Well, maybe they're still in bed." Volunteered Bors. The rest of the men just stood there and Tristan tried not to see it in his mind. Having no luck, he shook his head and went back to his place at the table.


	18. Flirtations and Announcements

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the knights or the tales. Just the OC.

Lancelot and Laney had been soaking in the water for a bit, each on opposite sides of the big stone tub. Finally, Lancelot moved across the pool and settled down beside her. She pretended not to notice that he was close enough to touch but the fact that he was totally naked did nothing to help. Finally, she was so distracted by his presence that she couldn't relax any longer. "Well, I guess it's time to dress and head back. If we don't hurry, we'll miss all the fun at the tavern." She flashed him a smile and saw the look of mischief in his eyes. "Well, we could stay here and make our own fun." He suggested, sinking deeper into the water and looking up at her through half-closed eyes. His rugged good looks and boyish behavior did not match at all.

She laughed with delight and moved to go to the other side of the water where she could step out and grab her bag. Suddenly Lancelot lunged toward her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her under the water with him as he fell forward. They got their footing and stood with their arms around each other. He leaned over and kissed her. He saw the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at his bare chest. She was remembering how she'd run her hands over the muscles there and he was remembering how she felt pulled close to his body.

She reluctantly pulled her gaze from his chest and moved toward the steps that led out of the water. She felt the cool breeze as she stepped out of the water. She knew Lancelot was watching her and rather than feel shy about her body, she felt more alive than she had ever felt. She purposely turned so that she could see his face as she dried her skin. He was standing hip deep in the warm water and his eyes held a fire that told her how much he enjoyed her little 'show'. She stopped and reached for her skirt. "Lance, we'd better be heading back. People are going to think we've gotten lost." She told him through her smile.

Lancelot looked at the woman standing there showing him her beautiful nakedness. He had never thought he could feel this way about anyone. When she spoke to him he noticed she used the nickname his sister had used years ago. No one else had ever called him that and it felt right that other than family, she should use the name so easily. He moved toward the steps, "Do we really care what people think?" his voice asked huskily. "I think we should just stay here for awhile. You'll probably want another bath later." His tone held a teasing quality but she could see in his eyes that what he meant was anything but teasing.

"You said yourself, I have to face them eventually. I just want to get it over with so we can spend all our time getting to know everything about each other." She knew as soon as she had said the words that she had left him open to question her about the secrets she was keeping from him. She was surprised when he didn't take the opportunity. He just climbed out of the water and walked over to take the towel she had dropped. Now it was her turn to watch him dry the water from his gorgeous body. And watch she did, forgetting the skirt she was holding in her hands.

When he had finished, he looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "Like what you see?" he asked as he tried to suppress a grin. Instead of being upset at being caught openly admiring him, she smiled and moved closer. She dropped her skirt and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know I do." Was all she said as she raised her head to look into his face. He raised his hand and tucked a damp lock of her hair behind her ear. Then cupping her chin he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. "I hope that look never leaves your eyes when you see me naked. Even when I'm old and wrinkled." Then he kissed her one last time before he pulled her arms from around him. "If we're going, we'd better leave now. I usually don't let a woman get away once I get her clothes off."

Laney laughed at the implication as she threw him a retort. "Since you didn't get my clothes off, you haven't broken any of your rules." She pulled her skirt over her hips and tied the strings to hold it in place. She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the camisoles she had packed when leaving home. As she pulled the spandex lace over her head she heard him move up behind her. She turned around to face him as she pulled it down over her breasts. "You have things like I've never seen before. Someday I'll make you keep that promise to tell me everything..." His voice trailed off as he gently rubbed his fingertips over the flimsy material. His touch made her nipples instantly become erect and he smiled as he removed his hand. "I think I might like some of the things you'll have to tell me." She returned his smile and reached for the blouse she had chosen. It was form fitting with little pearl buttons up the front. She left the top three buttons undone, showing off the lace at the top of her camisole. She then reached in and took her brush out of the bag. She began tugging the tangles loose, gasping as she found a couple of rather bad ones.

She felt him take the brush from her hands. He turned it over in his hands before he took over the job she had been doing. She was surprised at his gentleness as he tugged the tangles free. When all the tangles had been removed he brushed the length of her hair a few times before handling her the brush, which she immediately dropped into the bag. Taking both of his hands he then pulled her hair back and held it as she tied the ribbon around it to hold it out of her face. She turned around and asked, "Do I look presentable?" He didn't bother to answer, just smiled as he took her bag and headed for the exit. "Are you coming, or should I just turn around and join you?" He jolted her out of her thoughts and she headed to the archway to step out into the clear night air.

In no time they were back at the fort and Lancelot was unsaddling the horse. When he had put him back in his stall they walked arm in arm toward the tavern. Laney could hear the laughter and loud shouts coming from there. The others had not wasted any time in getting into the celebration mood. She smiled as they rounded the corner into the din. Lancelot led her to a table and kissing her hand, he went toward the bar. She could see Bors slap him on the back and Gawain was giving him a stupid grin. Dag raised his hand and waved to Laney. She waved back and flashed him a smile. Galahad was coming toward her with his cup of beer raised in salute. "To Laney, the only woman to ensnare the heart of the elusive Lancelot." He shouted to the entire place. She lowered her eyes and silently prayed that no one else would join in the salute. Just as she was about to look up, she felt cool liquid spilling down her blouse.

She jerked her eyes up and looked into the angry eyes of one of the barmaids. "Sorry, Miss, I didn't mean to spill that all over your nice clothes." She apologized, but the words belied the look she was receiving. She slowly stood up. "Liar, you did that on purpose." Laney was angrier than she had ever been. How dare this bitch ruin her outfit so soon after arriving. The other woman smiled at her vehemently and sat her tray down on the table. Just as Laney was about to slap the look from her face, Tristan walked over and picked up the tray. He placed it back in the woman's hands and told her, "I think those men are waiting for their drinks." She reluctantly moved away from the table and Laney looked at Tristan gratefully. "I'm glad you stopped that before I made a fool of myself." She told him.

He smiled and said, "I don't think you would have won. You're not the type to cat fight over a man." Then he handed her a towel to wipe herself off. As she did Galahad walked up. "I saw that. She poured that drink on you on purpose." He stated unnecessarily. "I don't think she likes it that Lancelot is off the market." Laney winced at the remark. She stole a glance at Tristan and found his face to be unreadable as usual. "Well, I guess its something she'll have to get used to, isn't it?" Just then Lancelot and the others came walking up. He handed her a cup as he asked, "Isn't it, what?" Laney smiled and told him, "Nothing. We were just discussing how beautiful a night it is." She gave Galahad a look that dared him to contradict her statement. He was drunk, but he understood perfectly the look she gave him. She heard the snort come from Tristan and she turned the look toward him. He covered up by taking another piece of the apple and placing it in his mouth. Satisfied that she was in control of the conversation, she turned to Lancelot.

"What is this?" she asked as she took a quick sniff. "Wine, I didn't think you'd like the flavor of our ale. It can be a little strong if you're not used to it." She nodded and took a tentative sip of the wine. It had a fruity flavor and she could taste the honey that someone had used to sweeten it. She knew that without the honey the softly bitter taste would have been like drinking vinegar and silently thanked whoever had doctored it up for her. "The honey will make it easier to drink." He said as she lowered the cup, letting her know he had been the one to consider her tastes. "It did, thank you." She looked up to see Arthur standing at the edge of the tavern watching silently.

Jols had also spotted their commander. "Arthur!" Arthur moved toward the group with a look of concern on his face. As he stepped up beside his second in command he gave Laney a searching look. "Lancelot, are you sure you are up to this form of entertainment?" Lancelot laughed, "More than you'll know." Was all he said as he looked at Laney. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks but she never took her eyes off Arthur. "He's much better." She told the man. When he nodded, she offered him the seat across from her at the table. "Please sit down and join us." He was about to decline when Lancelot said, "Laney and I have some news we'd like to share."

Arthur looked from Laney to Lancelot, then he sat down. Galahad still held the second cup of ale and sat it in front of him as if he had been bringing it to him all along. Arthur took the cup in his hand but did not take a drink. He just looked at Lancelot waiting for the 'news' he had spoken of. He hoped the man had not persuaded Laney to tell him her secret. It would not be good for whatever her task was to be. He knew that Lancelot could be very protective of people he loved and since he had declared his love for her that morning, he knew that he would have told her his feelings if given the chance. He had seen how Laney looked at the dark man when he was sleeping and knew that she loved him too. The radiant look she had on her face let him know he thought the truth.

Lancelot cleared his throat and called for everyone's attention. Arthur looked away form Laney's face and expectantly into the face of Lancelot. "Delaney Sullivan has agreed to be my wife." He proudly told the group. He was disappointed that no one seemed surprised, but even more disappointed when Arthur spoke to Laney. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" he asked her in a quiet tone. Lancelot looked from Arthur to Laney and back to Arthur. "What do you mean, 'the right thing to do'?" he demanded. Arthur watched her face for any sign that would give away her feelings. When she just defiantly stared back at him as she took Lancelot's hand in hers, he stood up.

"Before I salute the happy couple, I'd like to speak to you both. In my quarters." Then he turned and walked away from the group. Everyone was watching him leave with their mouths hanging open. Bors summed up the collective thoughts, "Well, that was diff'rent." He slurred. Lancelot looked at Laney and she back at him. Then sighing, she stood up and still holding his hand they followed Arthur from the tavern leaving their friends to decipher the situation as best they could.


	19. Arguments and Truths, Finally

Just love reviews!

Winged Seraph: Yeah, I felt bad too. He's my absolute favorite knight. It's the whole quiet, silent type, trying to figure him out deal. But I had this character insight to Lancelot from a look on his face in the movie and just had to go with it.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Is this quick enough? I actually have about 33 chapters done, just need to get some of them checked by my beta, Tracy137. She should have them today.

I noticed some new names reviewing. Thanks as well.

Here we go…. (still don't own any of them, sigh)

Lancelot didn't stop at the closed door of Arthur's room. Still holding Laney's hand, he pushed the door open and pulled her inside as he stormed into the room. "What is your problem, Arthur?" he demanded. "Can't you be happy that we've found love in this horrible place?" His anger was apparent in how he spoke and how he held her hand tightly. Arthur didn't answer immediately, he just looked at the two of them standing there, Lancelot rigid with anger, Laney frightened as she timidly looked at him through her eyelashes.

Finally, after staring at them for a moment, he sat down heavily at the table where he kept all his maps and declarations from Rome. "Lancelot, it's not that I'm unhappy with your news," he trailed off. Then taking a deep breath, he turned to Laney. "You know why I have reservations. Have you not told him why you're here?" His question made her forget her fear as she spoke to him.

"Arthur, I promised not to reveal my secret that first night here. I may not do and say everything that I should, but I do not lie or go back on my word." She stated forcefully. She was about to continue when Lancelot interrupted. "That's enough! Will somebody just tell me what's going on so I can understand what the hell you two are talking about?" He sounded desperate to understand why Arthur was not rejoicing in his plans for the future. Laney looked from Arthur to Lancelot and pulled her hand from Lancelot's to step between the two men. When she saw Arthur nod his head, she tried to think of a way to explain so Lancelot would understand.

"The morning you found me at the bath house I had traveled a long way. Not in miles or kilometers as you would say it, but in years." She hesitated, and stepped over to face Lancelot. "Lance, I am not from this time in history. I come from the year 2005, not 452." She waited for him to look at her face. Until she said the year 452 he had been looking at Arthur, not her. He snapped his head to look into her eyes. The pleading she gave him in her look, softened his response. "How can this be?" he whispered.

Arthur took over the explanation then. "Merlin told me in a dream several months ago that I would encounter a woman. This woman is important to us all. Important to the outcome of something that is going to happen." He paused and took a drink of something from the cup on his table. "I was told to protect her until she fulfills her destiny. I knew it was Laney when I saw her red hair. That was the only description he gave." He finished. Then before Lancelot could respond, he told him, "the night she arrived, Merlin came to me again. This time all he said was, 'she is come'. That's why I was so distant with her when we met. I thought it a ruse to entrap us somehow." He waited for Lancelot to say something but all he was doing was staring into her eyes.

Finally, she took her eyes from his and moved away from him. She had seen the look that spoke of betrayal and it hurt her deeply to think she would resort to making love to him to get close enough to do whatever it was he feared she would do. When he saw her move away it gave voice to his thoughts. "Laney, what are you supposed to do?" he grasped at the only straw he could. When she slowly shook her head, he looked at Arthur.

"She doesn't know, Lancelot. She is as much in the dark as I am. Merlin might know, but he didn't tell either of us." Laney took that moment to tell Lancelot of her journey. "I was on a vacation in Bath when my guide told me about this place. I sat in the water there in Bath and dreamed of 'the days of olde'. As I started to leave I found a gold pendant. The next thing I knew I was standing talking to Merlin. He told me that I was 'born out of time' and that I was sent here to 'fulfill a destiny that fate required'. I didn't believe him and he offered to show me. The next thing I remember was waking to see you standing over me." She moved over and sat on the edge of Arthur's bed. Lancelot saw how upset she was and how vulnerable she seemed to be after telling her story.

Before anyone could say a word, he had walked over to stand in front of her. He reached down and took her hands in his, pulling her up to stand in front of him. She looked up and he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. Wherever she had come from, whatever she was to do, he still loved her and as he wrapped his arms around her, he whispered, "Laney, I don't care what this is all about. I love you like I've never dreamed I would love someone. Please, don't let this come between us. It'll work out." She heard the pleading in his voice and the tears flowed silently down her cheeks. Why did fate have to be cruel? Why couldn't they have just been happy like they both wanted so badly?

Lancelot felt her body trembling and he sat her back on the edge of the bed and sat next to her, holding her close with his arms around her shoulders. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head gently. "Okay, what is the plan?" he threw the question at Arthur. Looking at the couple sitting on his bed, he smiled before answering. "There isn't one. We're just taking one day at a time hoping something will reveal what she is to do. So far all she'd done is capture the hearts of my knights, as well as my own." When he said the last, Laney looked up to see him smiling. She had not expected him to be so open in front of Lancelot and when she glanced up at the man next to her she could see he too had caught the implication of what Arthur had said.

He sat there for a moment and she felt his hold on her shoulders tighten as he said, "Then I'm lucky to have won her heart with so many men in competition." He sounded pleased rather than angry and she felt herself relax against him. He had also felt her relax. Looking down at her, he said, "this changes nothing about my feelings. I still want to marry you. I'll just have to keep a close eye on the happenings around you. Whatever you do, I want to make sure you are not hurt." As he was finishing, Arthur stood up.

"Lancelot, you cannot interfere with Fate's plan. We will protect her as Merlin instructed, but we will not interfere should she place herself in a position that she feels is necessary. Do you understand?' he asked Lancelot. When his knight didn't answer immediately, he finished, "I think that only Laney will know when the time comes. We must trust her judgment and give her support should she require it." He looked at her and she nodded her agreement. "Lance, he's right. But I promise you, I will not put myself in danger until I am certain that what I plan to do is what I am meant to do. Besides, if I am fulfilling my destiny, nothing you or anyone else tries to do will matter in the end." She had suddenly come to the realization that no matter what she did while here, when the time came she would do what she had to do and that she couldn't do much to change whatever that was. She had chosen her destiny with her desire to live in these times and now 'free will' was just a term for doing what you were supposed to do, when you were supposed to do it.

She pulled herself out of Lancelot's embrace and stood up to pace the floor. Finally, she stopped in front of the two men. "Now that we've told Lance, what do you think about telling the rest of the men? I don't think we have anything to fear from them and they might try to hinder me when the time comes." She looked from Lancelot to Arthur. Lancelot only hesitated a moment before he answered her question. "I agree, we have never kept secrets from each other and it will not be good for them to be blind to the situation when it arises." Arthur took a moment longer, looking from one to the other. Then standing, he said, "Call a meeting, we will get this out of the way. We have a celebration to plan." The smile he flashed at Laney made her feel comfortable in the relationship she had with Lancelot. When Lancelot turned to leave the room, he reached out and held his hand for her to join him. She nodded at Arthur and took his hand and they left the room together.

The rest of Arthur's knights were curious as to why he had called a meeting at the Round Table when he knew they were all pretty well drunk. But they made their way as they had been bidden. When they walked into the room they were not surprised to see Lancelot and Arthur already sitting at the table, but when they saw Laney sitting between the two men they looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Bors, being the most vocal of the group, spoke first. "I take it this has something to do with the impending wedding?" Laney smiled at him and he took that as affirmation to his statement.

When they had all finally settled down, Arthur called the meeting to order in the usual way. He stood up and raised his cup, "Let us not forget that we are the lucky ones." The others stood up and raised their cups in salute to the men who had died valiantly in their service to Rome. Each poured a small amount on the floor before taking a sip for themselves. Laney felt reverent in the presence of such noble men and looked at Lancelot with admiration and love.

As the men took their seats one more time. She saw Arthur remain standing along with Lancelot. The quizzical looks she was receiving from Gawain and Galahad made her drop her gaze to look at the table top. She began tracing the patterns on the table with her finger. She knew they would be looking at her differently after this meeting and hoped it wouldn't mean they didn't trust her anymore. She had become fond of them all and didn't want to lose their friendship. She didn't look up until she heard her name. Arthur had been preparing them with what he knew of her story and Lancelot called her name to let her know it was her turn to address the others.

When she looked up she expected to see disbelief and suspicion on their faces, instead she saw sympathy and curiosity. She slowly stood up and cleared her throat. "I know this is kind of hard to believe. It was for me. But it is the truth, I can assure you. If you need to ask any questions, I will answer them as best I can." When she finished speaking she was surprised at the barrage of questions. She held up her hand and Lancelot spoke up for the first time. "Wait, give her a chance to answer one question before you ask another." She gave him a look of thanks before she turned to Galahad. "In answer to your question. I don't know how this happened. Merlin said I was chosen because of my desire to come here as well as Fate's need for me here." Galahad seemed to accept her words as truth. The others seemed to accept them as well, for when she looked around the table waiting for the questions they had been shouting earlier none of them voiced their questions.

Arthur took over the meeting again. "Men what do you think we should do?" He waited for one of them to answer, when no one spoke, he continued. "That's the same plan we came up with earlier. We do nothing except wait and see what will happen. Now that everything is in the open, let us plan for a happy celebration for if nothing else, the lady has captured the free heart of Lancelot." The others cheered and Laney saw Lancelot beaming. She smiled and reached over to take his hand in hers. He raised her hand to his lips and held it there as he looked into her eyes.

Gawain laughed and finally spoke up. "I don't think there is any rush. They've already begun the honeymoon." His teasing tone was meant to put them on the hot spot but Lancelot was not going to let it. "Yeah, Laney caught me in a weak moment and took advantage of me." Everyone laughed when they saw the look on her face as she jerked her hand away and said, "I never did any such thing!" Then realizing she had blindly stepped into the trap, she closed her mouth and shook her head. "Alright you dogs, you got me. Just remember, payback is a bitch." The laughter continued as they all stood up and headed around to give them their congratulations.

Laney was pleased when she saw Lancelot and Tristan clasp hands. The riff between them seemed to be healed and when Tristan moved to her and held out his hand she put hers in his without hesitation. He raised her hand to his lips and said, "I wish you both much happiness," she looked into his eyes and saw the honesty there as he finished, "and many sons to bless your house." She gave him a grateful smile and he released her hand and turned to leave the room. She knew he had been interested in her himself, his kisses had proved that, but he would not let her come between the friendship he felt for Lancelot, nor would he let his feelings cause trouble between the couple. She thought about what he'd said to her earlier that day and sighed. When she looked back at Lancelot, she found him giving her a questioning look.

"I'm glad this is over. I hate secrets and I've never been one to lie. I found it hard to pretend I didn't remember my past and I hated having to watch what I said for fear of giving something away." He smiled sympathetically and pulled her into his arms. "I know, I could see the battle whenever I put you in the position of having to lie. At least now I know what the lie was about." He kissed her and held her close for a moment before releasing her. "Let's go celebrate with the others for a while, then I'll show you again how much you mean to me."


	20. Merlin

Here's another chapter…

When Laney and Lancelot finally left the tavern she found she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Every time she had finished one cup of wine someone was pushing another into her hand demanding to make a toast to the couple. She had never been much of a drinker and found she was feeling tipsy earlier than the rest of them. Galahad was enjoying his second drunk of the day as was Bors. Lancelot had stood around with his best friend enjoying each toast and slap on the back. It was a while before he realized just how tipsy she was. Arthur had nudged him after one such toast and he followed Arthur's line of vision. When he saw her head slowly lowering to the table he had stepped over and announced, "I think Laney has celebrated all she can for one night." As he picked her up to carry her to bed, she had snuggled into his shoulder. That was the last thing she remembered.

The next morning she had opened her eyes only to quickly shut them against the sunlight streaming through the window. The sudden movement of her eyes caused her to feel nauseous and she threw back the covers and climbed over Lancelot's sleeping form. She found the chamber pot and quickly emptied her already empty stomach. When she finally raised her head, she found Lancelot standing at the doorway with a look of satisfaction. She wasn't in the mood for any 'I told you so's', and held up her hand to stop him from saying anything. She stumbled to the bowl and pitcher and poured water. When she had splashed her face and rinsed her mouth, she turned to face him.

"How can you look so unaffected after drinking so much? I feel like death warmed over." He laughed out loud at her words and she tried to give him a look to stop him but she must have looked pitiful. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her holding her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, I know what you're feeling. If you're not used to drinking it can be quite a horrible feeling the next day." She waited a moment and enjoying the feeling of security in his arms. Then she raised her head, wincing she said, "I think I need some of that willow bark tea. My head feels like someone is beating a drum in there." She smiled weakly. Only then did she realize she was completely naked, as was Lancelot.

"I see you weren't so drunk that you couldn't get my clothes off." Raising an eyebrow, she looked at his face and saw the look he was giving her. When she cocked her head to one side, he went on to explain. "I just wanted to feel your naked skin against mine. I didn't try anything while you were incapacitated." He smiled and she doubted he was being totally honest with her. "Well, I didn't try too hard." He amended as she stared at him.

They laughed and held each other. When he turned her face up with his hand on her chin she didn't try to stop the kiss he gave her. They kissed slowly and she let him explore her mouth with his tongue. After several minutes, he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her quietly. She answered with a kiss of her own, offering herself to him fully.

Later, as they lay in bed, legs entwined, her head resting on his chest as he gently made little circles on her skin with his fingers, she told him, "Lancelot, we don't know what will happen in the future. Even I don't know and I've read all there is on the history of your time. But you can know that I love you with all my heart and will do so no matter what happens." The melancholy tone of her voice made him raise up on his elbow to look at her. "You haven't had a revelation or anything have you?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, I just want you to be sure that this is real for me, not something that I'm doing because I have no known ties to your history." He gave her a squeeze and slowly raised up off the bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. If nothing else you will ensure I eat regularly, just to keep up my strength." She stretched and smiled at his words. They seemed to fit together as God had intended. Both doing everything they could to make sure the other was completely satisfied after making love. She sighed contentedly and got up to join him in getting dressed. She was hungry too since she didn't remember eating anything at all the day before.

As they were heading down the hallway Gawain joined them. "How's your head, Laney?" She looked at him and saw the amusement in his eyes. "I'm fine now. I was a little sick at first, but that went away pretty quickly." She tried to down play the whole throwing up part, but unfortunately, Lancelot was not having it. "A little sick, I thought you were going to lose your toes!" He made a gagging sound and she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. He returned her laughter and told Gawain, "I thought it would take longer to get her in the mood after all that, but…" and he let his words trail off. Laney felt her face blush as Gawain realized what he was implying. He gave a little cough, "…well, er…" and he stopped trying to talk letting the uneasy silence take over as they kept walking. Laney gave Lancelot scolding look and he laughed out loud. His laughter made her heart swell with the love she felt for him. She dropped the scowl she had and joined him in the laughter. Putting her arm through his, they were laughing as they entered the kitchen.

The scene they walked in on made them stop. Arthur was sitting at the table with Tristan standing beside him. Tristan was holding an arrow in front of Arthur's face and Arthur was trying to focus on it. When he saw the happy group file into the room his gaze settled on Laney. He took the arrow and held it out for them to see. "Laney, this is a Woad arrow. It seems that Merlin has sent his men closer to the wall than they've been in a long time." He didn't finish the thought and Laney saw the question in his eyes.

"I have no idea why they would be here. Do you think they are trying to contact me? Should I send an answer?" Before Arthur could speak Lancelot and Tristan both exclaimed in unison, "No!" She gave them a startled look before continuing, "You all know that Merlin may hold the answer to my reason for being here. It only makes sense for me to seek him out if given the chance." Arthur hadn't said anything to that point and then looking from Laney to Lancelot, he gave his opinion, "Laney's right, Lancelot. But," he started as he looked back at Laney. "we must be sure that you aren't putting yourself in danger needlessly. Either I or one of the others will accompany you." He saw Lancelot open his mouth to speak and he held up his hand, "No Lancelot, I don't think it wise for you to go. You are too involved with Laney to be objective. You might react the wrong way and cause a full fledged war."

Laney saw Lancelot start to protest. Then she heard Tristan's voice say quietly, "I will go. I will see things one of you might miss." When no one else argued his point Laney felt compelled to say something to lessen the tension. "Thank you, Tristan. But whoever goes as my body guard will have to go unarmed." She saw Lancelot look at her quickly. "They must not think we mean them any harm." Then looking directly at Tristan, she asked, "where did you find the arrow?" He looked at Arthur and then Lancelot, when they both nodded their permission to tell her, he told her, "in the stand of trees near the bath house."

She remembered how she and Lancelot had paraded around without their clothes the night before and felt the heat creep up her neck in a blush. Lancelot must have noticed her blushing, he leaned close to her ear, "they couldn't have seen anything, we were on the inside, and I would have seen if they had been in there. Even with the scenery so beautiful." She looked at him and then turned to Arthur. "I'll get some different clothes and meet you in the stable. Is there a horse I can ride?" Lancelot wanted to let her take his horse, but she wouldn't be able to handle such a strong animal. Arthur told her he would try to find one gentle enough for her and she answered, "don't worry. I'll manage to ride whatever you find. That was another untruth. I'm a fairly good horsewoman. I'm not afraid." With that she turned and walked out of the room. So much for her hunger.

A few minutes later she stepped into the stables and found the others standing beside a beautiful white horse. She looked young and strong but she never flinched as Laney stepped up and placed her hand under her nose. The animal took the small piece of dried fruit from her hand and Laney spoke softly to her. When she stepped around to the side she would be mounting, Lancelot was there, waiting for her. "Be careful, my Love." He whispered softly. "I won't be able to rest until you are safe in my arms again. You are my life." He backed away slowly and looked at Tristan who was already on his horse and ready to ride. "Bring her back safely." He told the scout. Tristan nodded and moved toward the doorway slowly, giving Laney time to get accustomed to her new friend.

Once outside in the courtyard, she moved the reins several times to gauge how the horse would react. She nodded as she realized it took very little movement for the horse to go the way she desired. "Okay, Tristan, lets go." She waved to Lancelot and followed Tristan toward the gate. She glanced back just as they were going through into the countryside and saw Lancelot watching them. He was too far away to read his expression but she knew it would be one of worry and concern. 'I'll be back my Love.' She whispered. She had not realized Tristan was so close that he could hear her whispers. "He knows that. I gave my word." He told her. She nodded and they rode in silence to the bath house.

When they arrived, Tristan looked around quickly, scanning the tree line to ensure there were no surprises waiting. When she climbed down from her horse she saw that Tristan was already standing on the ground to help her. "Thank you." She said as she looked up at him. He nodded and turned away from her to again scan the surrounding countryside. "It seems we are early." She looked around and then, back to the man by her side. "So you think the arrow was left as an invitation, also." She stated unnecessarily. When he didn't bother to answer her, she looked in the direction he was looking.

Coming toward the bath house was Merlin. He had a man with him, walking a few steps behind him. The man was doing the same that Tristan was, surveying the situation for any sign of a trap. By the time Merlin came close enough to speak, Tristan was standing just in front of her, but to the left so she could still see. Merlin looked at Tristan with an upraised eyebrow then dismissing him like you would a small child, he turned to Laney. "Delaney Sullivan, I see you fare well in this time. I'll admit I had my doubts that Fate knew what She was doing, but I was wrong."

Delaney walked forward and placed her hand on his arm. "Merlin, I had begun to think that you were only a dream. But here you are, flesh and blood as I am." She turned toward the bath house and beckoned him, "Come let us sit, and discuss matters." Merlin looked at Tristan for a moment and then turned to follow Laney. "The matters we need to discuss are private. Will you send your guard away so we can talk?" Laney looked at Tristan and knew she would not be able to get him to leave. "Merlin, Sir Tristan knows everything I know of my circumstances. He will stay." Merlin cocked an eyebrow at her words. Then turning, he motioned his guard away. The man hesitated as if trying to decide whether it was safe to do so. Laney looked at him and said, "Merlin will be safe. Tristan is here to ensure both our safety." The man waited only a moment longer and then nodding once, he turned and ran back to the trees. Laney glimpsed someone else as he entered the darkness but never let on that she had seen.

The three people walked a few steps until they were at the same rock Laney had sat on the morning she was discovered. She sat on the ground, giving Merlin the comfort of the rock so he wouldn't have to sit on the ground. He sat and looked around the area. "Such beautiful country to be under the threat of war. I have seen this land both as it is now and also covered in the blood of my people as well as my enemies. I have seen a lot in the years I've been on this earth." He looked to Laney and continued. "What do you think of our land?"

Laney looked around once and then looked into Merlin's eyes. His eyes held a wisdom that spoke of many years, they also held a question. Why it was important what she thought wasn't evident but she owed him some kind of answer. "I find this land both beautiful and intriguing. There is a freshness that is not here in my time yet, I also feel that the land is old. Older than the years can explain." Merlin nodded absently and looked at Tristan. The scout had a look of wonder at Laney's words. He too had felt the oldness of the land. He sometimes felt he was intruding on a living being when he stepped onto ground undisturbed by man. When he realized Merlin was watching him, he turned to survey the countryside as if nothing had been said of interest.

"Delaney, have you discovered any reason behind your arrival?" The question came suddenly and Laney was caught off guard. She had expected a lot of small talk before she could get around to asking the question foremost on her mind. "No, I am still at a loss, though I admit I am happy in my life here." She waited to see if he would enlighten her further, when he did not she started again. "Merlin, I know that I've always felt out of place in my time. And as you've told me, my desire was great enough to sway the hand of Fate. But I can see no purpose for it other than letting me see how I could have lived if I hadn't been put in the wrong place to begin with." She paused, then finally finished with her question. "Merlin, what is my purpose here?"

He looked into her eyes until she felt she would have to look away. "Delaney, you are the blood of Britain and you must fulfill your destiny." He heard her gasp and held up his hand to stall her question. "I cannot enlighten you further. It is up to you and the people you have adopted as your new family to help you do that which you must. All I ask is that you meet me occasionally so we can talk. I would know more about the descendant of my land." When he had finished speaking, he reached down and took Laney's chin in his hand. "You are strong because you are of our blood. You must not fail. If you fail, the blood of the king will be spilled upon this soil." He released her chin and made to stand up. She jumped to her feet and stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What does that mean? You must explain further." She tried to stop him leaving with her words. "I have said too much already perhaps." He gave as his answer. "Someday maybe we can discuss your lineage without fear of causing harm." The he bowed to her one last time and turned around and walked back toward the woods. When he had gotten almost to the edge Laney saw several Woads, covered in blue paint. She assumed it was used as some kind of war paint and hoped nothing happened to cause them to want to fight. She quickly looked at Tristan. She could see that he had tensed when the Woads had made themselves known. But he made no move that would be interpreted as an act of violence.


	21. Counsel

When the Woads disappeared into the woods, she let out the breath she had been holding. Tristan looked down at her and watched her for a moment. She was staring into the emptiness of the woods with a strange expression on her face. She suddenly felt his eyes on her and looked over to find him looking at her with a questioning look. She let out a sigh and moved to sit on the rock. "Tristan, what did I just learn? Was it anything of value?" She rested her chin in her hands and looked up at the scout. Tristan thought back to what he had heard and the look on Merlin's face. He had gotten good at determining peoples thoughts and motives by their expressions. He looked back at the woods and then moved to sit next to Laney on the rock.

"Laney, just knowing that you are part of Britain is knowledge worth having. It tells me that the Romans do not always rule this island and that the Woads somehow take control. I do feel he was keeping something secret, but I don't know what it could be." His voice trailed off and she thought about what he had said. Suddenly, she jumped up and stood in front of him. "I need to talk to Merlin again. Alone. I think he might tell me what he's holding back if there is no one to listen." She headed toward her horse and was trying to climb on her back when Tristan quickly walked over. She thought he was going to stop her but instead he leaned over and cupped his hands so she could use them as a step.

"You aren't going to stop me?" she asked. He looked at her face and she saw the resignation on his. "No, if I do you will just try again later and then you could get lost. If you hurry, you might catch him before he leaves the south side of the wall." Then he gently helped her onto her horse. "I'll be here when you return." He stepped back and she turned toward the woods. As she galloped closer, she yelled out Merlin's name. The man that stepped out of the woods was not Merlin but he spoke English.

"Merlin has gone. He bade me take you to him." She looked at the man and then turned to see Tristan standing facing toward them. She raised her hand and waved, then turning back to the man said, "Yes. I must see him." He turned and walked into the darkened forest and she followed slowly on horseback. When she had moved deeper into the woods, she suddenly felt very alone. Stopping her horse, she called out to the man, "hey, it's getting dark. I can barely see you." She was surprised when he suddenly came up beside her. "It will be easier on foot. You can tie your horse to a tree and I will come for it while you speak with Merlin." She hesitated for only a moment before she started to step down. He reached up and took her arm to keep her from falling. When she was down he took the reins and looped them across a low branch. She patted the horse and said, "Okay, lead the way." Nodding, he turned to walk into the woods.

They had been walking for several minutes when she asked, "How far will we have to go? I don't want my companion to get worried and try to follow us." He hesitated and said, "Merlin is just a little further in the woods. He knew you would come and told me to wait for you." The news wasn't as surprising as he had thought it would be for she only nodded and started to walk again. Maybe she was a witch. She was important to Merlin. He had said as much.

Just when Laney thought the man may have lied to her, he led her around a small group of large trees and into a clearing on the other side. Merlin was sitting in the middle of the clearing and he stood when she walked up to him. He took her by the shoulders and smiled at her. "I see your curiosity is strong. Come let us sit and talk." He led her to a spot where a small fire had been lit and two animal hides spread beside it. She sat where he pointed and then waited for him to join her.

When he sat and arranged his robes around him, she said, "Merlin, I understand that I am of your blood because I have always known of my Celtic heritage. But how can I save the blood of a king?" Merlin looked at her for several moments then he spoke in monotone. "'One will come to unite the peoples of Britain against an evil force. In him Britain will find freedom and peace from persecution.' It is written in the heavens. But it is also written that unless 'she' is there, the one will not be successful, but spill his blood on our earth." He looked like he had been staring into the small fire, but when he stopped talking he looked at her with an intensity that frightened her.

"How can anyone know that I am the 'she' you speak of?" Her voice sounded breathless as it would if she had been running the whole way to this camp. Merlin looked back into the fire, "You are the only 'she' that has come fully grown where she was not before." He sounded so sure of his answer that Laney felt a chill run up her spine. "Oh, Merlin, I am so afraid that I will be weak when it comes time to fulfill the destiny that Fate has chosen for me! I need help and I don't know where to find it." Her voice had sounded so dejected that Merlin told her, "Don't be afraid. You have already begun, I think. Have you not already opened the heart of the one called Lancelot? If you had not done so, another would have done and the outcome would not have been good. Live your life as you have started. Listen to the sounds of our earth. Be passionate about what your heart tells you. Then you will fulfill Fate's destiny, for your words will be heard by many and listened to by the people that have need to listen." When he smiled at her, she saw that instead of the tired old man she had first thought him to be he was the father of all Britain, the man who would bring a king to his people to unite them in the cause of freedom and justice.

They spent a little while longer just sitting and talking about how she was adjusting to her new world. They laughed and felt sadness for the losses of battle. When she saw the sun had slowly gone into the evening, she stood and told Merlin, "I must leave, or my guard, Sir Tristan, might think I have gotten lost and come for me. Merlin, I know there has been much hatred and war between the knights and your people, but they are good decent men who fight because they have no other choice. When Rome leaves this country, you will find peace with them."

When Merlin nodded, she knew that he had already seen this and was doing everything he could to ensure that nothing hindered his vision. But he would not just cower down and let the Romans continue to treat them as slaves. It would be a long time until the peace she knew would come had finally arrived. "I don't know how you know the things you do, Merlin, but please don't keep secrets from me. If something is to happen to the people I love, I want to know so I can spend as much time as possible telling them how I feel and enjoying the love we have. I will do my best not to interfere unless you tell me it will not harm anyone." Then she turned and headed toward her horse.

When she stepped up to the horse she saw that the man who had led her to Merlin was sitting on the horse. She raised an eyebrow at him and he answered her unasked question. "We will make better time if I ride with you instead of trying to lead you. It will be dark before we get back to your 'bath'." He spoke the word as if it were unclear to him what the word meant. "Thank you, I don't want to get lost in these woods and worry my friends if it is not necessary." He pulled her up on the horse to sit in front of him and she couldn't help but notice the strength and muscled form of his body. Men back home spent a lot of money to be this way and all he did was work to survive from day to day.

Laney tried to talk to him but all she got was one word answers. Either he did not want to talk to her or he was afraid he might tell her something that would make Merlin angry. Whichever was the truth, it was a slow boring journey back to where Tristan was waiting.

Lancelot stomped around the stable yard waiting for Laney to return. "I swear I'll kill him if he's let anything happen to her." He kept repeating like a mantra. Various ones of his friends had tried to calm him by making conversation, but he only held his gloved hand up to silence any words they were about to speak. When Arthur finally decided he'd better step in and try something, he was amazed when he looked at his friend that someone hadn't already said something to set him off. He had only seen him this way once before, when he had learned of the death of his father.

"Lancelot, you needn't pace around here. You know Tristan will die to protect her, as you would if you were in his place. The length of time they have been away either means that Merlin has not shown up or the meeting is lasting longer than anticipated." Lancelot turned his angry gaze at his oldest friend. "Don't tell me what I _don't_ need to do, Arthur. I shouldn't have listened to you and I could have done what I _did_ need to do." He shot back. When Arthur made to put his hand on Lancelot's arm, Lancelot knocked it away. "Arthur, I should have gone with them. She is my life now and if I lose her it won't matter that I only have a few months left to serve Rome."

Lancelot sounded so hurt and angry with himself that Arthur felt guilty for dissuading him. "Then go. If you're careful no one but Tristan will know you've been anywhere close." He looked deep into Lancelot's eyes. "But, be careful. If you aren't, you could cause her to come to harm by being over zealous." Lancelot nodded and quickly turned to get his horse. He would only be able to ride a short while before being seen unless he circled behind the bath house and away from the woods. Then he could leave his horse out of sight and enter the field through the bath house without being discovered. Having made up his mind, he strapped his swords across his back and mounted his horse. "I'll be careful, never fear. If the meeting is long winded, we will stay at the bath house tonight and return in the morning. Either way, one of us will return with word by the time the sun rises." He then rode off heading west of the fort. Arthur thought for a moment and thought he had come up with Lancelot's plan. It was a good one and if executed correctly, there should not be a problem. Letting his worry show on his face, he headed back to his quarters. As he passed the others he told them, "you might as well go on about your business. No one else is leaving here tonight."


	22. Surprise

When Laney stopped just short of leaving the woods, the Woad slipped off her horse and bowed. She bowed her head toward him and watched as he silently ran back through the woods. She tried to remember how they had come, but unless she attempted it in the daylight she didn't think she would have any idea where she was going. 'Well, if Merlin wants to talk to me, he knows where I am.' She thought to herself as she headed toward Tristan's horse. She didn't see the scout anywhere but his horse was still standing where she remembered when she left. She was sure he would be close by.

She stopped just short of Tristan's horse and dismounted. She listened for any sign that he was near and hearing nothing, she headed toward the rock she had decided belonged to her as much time as she spent sitting on it. She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard a noise coming from the bath house. Thinking Tristan had gone inside for some reason, she headed in that direction. When the lone dark figure stepped out from behind the second pillar she would have hit him if she had thought to pick up something before going over that way. Her quick indrawn breath and step backwards caused the man to grab her by the arm, she would have screamed except for the kiss he was bestowing on her.

When he let the pressure of his mouth lessen she pulled her mouth free and exclaimed, "Lancelot, what are you doing here?" As she spoke the words, Lancelot was running his hands over her body. "Are you hurt?" She slowly shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, my Love, I am not hurt. But if you promise to welcome me back so fervently each time, I will take a journey more often." Her tone was teasing as well as the little nibbles she was giving his lips.

This continued for a while before Lancelot told her. "I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to find out if you were okay. I came up from behind the bath house and sent Tristan back to the fort." He paused and looked at her. "He didn't want to go, but after I said I wanted to make love to you as soon as you returned, he changed his mind." He was smiling and she snuggled into his body. "We should go as well, Arthur will be waiting for my report."

"Tristan will tell Arthur enough to satisfy his curiosity until we arrive." Lancelot murmured into her neck as he kissed it gently. "Then lets not make a liar out of you. Nothing will disturb us here." She whispered back as her body began to respond to his kisses. They slowly turned and headed into the bath house.

Laney lay beside Lancelot watching him try to breathe normally. She never thought their lovemaking would get better than the first time, but with each time her feelings became more intense. With each time, her love grew stronger. Would she be able to live if he died in battle? She doubted it. She knew she had an important duty to perform, but if it placed Lancelot's life in danger she didn't think she could do whatever she was expected to do.

Lancelot sensed the sadness in her and turned to wrap her in his arms. "What troubles your heart? Did you not feel my love as deeply as I felt yours?" His question was not teasing. He genuinely thought her sadness had something to do with their lovemaking. "Oh, Lancelot, I felt your love all the way to my spirit." She reached up and touched the curl that had fallen in his eyes. "That is what makes my heart sad. I can't think of a future without you in it and I know you place your life in danger almost every day." She began tracing the outline of a scar on his shoulder. "If this had been a little lower you would not be here to break my heart." She spoke lightly but his frown said he took her words literally.

"Laney, I will try not to break your heart. If I am not successful, then know that I will have done all I can and Fate intervened. It will be Fate that breaks your heart, not me." He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. "All I will ever do is love you with all my heart," he gently placed a kiss on her lips and the next words were spoken softly against them. "My spirit," he smiled his roguish smile as she saw the spark in his eyes as he looked into her eyes, "and my body." As he finished speaking, he lowered his mouth to cover hers. She felt the fire in her belly as his kisses re-ignited the flame of passion. "Oh, Lancelot, I never knew how your caresses could make me feel." Her words were a breathless whisper as his thumb gently caressed her nipple, making it become erect with anticipation.

Her words seemed to spur him on and he slowly trailed his lips to take the bud between his teeth to gently nibble. She took his head in her hands and tried to pull it closer to her breast. Their passion grew as their hands and lips slowly brought pleasure to their flesh. "We must marry soon," Lancelot whispered. "Before you become with child. I have never cared before but I do not want _our_ child to be a bastard." He was looking at her face as she slowly opened her eyes. "A child created with this much love could never be that." She told him quietly. "Our love goes beyond the boundaries of normal time and place."

As she spoke the words, Lancelot slowly lay his head on her abdomen. Her could feel her muscles, taunt with anticipation. He slowly raised his head and began to trail kisses across her stomach. "Delaney," he said between kisses, "I have never felt the things you make me feel. I would be perfectly content with touching and kissing you whether I ever enter your body or not." He then began to earnestly prepare her for their lovemaking. It didn't matter how much he enjoyed it when she did the same for him, his passion always reached its peak faster when he could feel her responses to his kissing and touching her body.

When Laney felt him raise his head, she waited for the next warm kiss he would bestow on her already sensitive skin. After a moment she realized he hadn't kissed her again, she opened her eyes with a moan of complaint. The love she saw in his eyes made her forget the feelings she had been enjoying only a moment before. He moved over her and never taking his eyes from hers he slowly began to make love to her. They continued looking at each other until closing her eyes, she reached a level of satisfaction that was stronger than any she had ever felt before.

When Lancelot felt her give in to his movements, it caused him to lose control and he joined her. Afterwards all he could do was lay on top of her and try to catch his breath. It never ceased to amaze him how this one woman could make him so aware of his body. She may not believe him when he told her how much he loved her, but he knew she had taken control of him and every move he made from now on would revolve around the life he planned for them both. Her happiness was paramount to his existence.

Laney waited until they were able to breathe and talk normally, then lightly touching the hair that seemed to fall into his face every time he lowered his head, she told him, "Lancelot, I think I could eat my horse." He looked up at her and laughed. "Well, we'd better find something else so you won't have to walk all the way back to the fort." The reluctantly pulled away from each other and stood up. Laney looked at the beautiful form of the man she loved and reveled in their passion. Slowly she gathered her clothes and began to pull them back on. She became engrossed in getting dressed and did not notice how he was standing there watching her, his heart swelling with the love he felt.

Laney looked up and found him staring at her with a smoldering look. As she finished fastening her pants, she walked over and stood in front of him. "Lance, lets just ride back to the fort. We can eat a quick dinner and visit with Arthur before we retire for the night." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. "Is there something that Tristan cannot tell him?" was all he said in answer. She hesitated only a moment, then she pulled him over to sit on one of the stone benches. He sat down and then pulled his shirt over his head as she sat down next to him.

"I met with Merlin, as I'm sure Tristan told you. He wouldn't tell me and I'm not sure he even knows, what I have to do. He did say that I had already begun." She stopped talking and was staring into the water. She was trying to remember exactly what he had said. "He told me a prophecy that had been passed down. I think it went like this, 'One will come who will unite the peoples of Britain against a terrible force.' Then he said it is also written in the heavens that 'the one will not be successful unless she is there, but will spill his blood on the land.'" She waited for the words to sink in before continuing. "I'm still not sure why he thinks I am the 'she' he spoke of or if I really am, but I have to do whatever I can to prevent whoever he is from dying on a battlefield." The last was said with such forcefulness that Lancelot looked quickly up to see her eyes bright with determination. "Laney, I will not allow you anywhere near a battlefield." She looked back into his eyes when he had finished speaking. She saw that he would be just as determined to protect her as she was to protect Arthur and him. "Lancelot, you cannot stop me when it is time for me to do whatever I must do. We can love each other, we can spend every moment trying to prolong our time on earth, but neither one of us can change the tide of Fate once it has been released." She gave him a pleading look that was intended to make him see what she was trying to show him with her words. "To try to change our fate will destroy what we have found in our love."

The look he gave her in return let her know that he was afraid, as she was, that they would lose something that could never be found again. "Whatever happens, we will always have this time, these feelings to remember." He heard the words and tried to understand, but all he could see in his mind, was a broken man who could not keep what he had found. A man who had no reason to live since the woman who gave him the reason was no longer there. He stood up and faced that woman. "Your words sound pretty, but the reality will not be so." Then he stalked off and began gathering the things he had let drop when he had first taken her in his arms.

She watched him move about the bath house with an angry, jerking motion. She closed her eyes and heard Merlin's final words, '…opened the heart of the one called Lancelot… be passionate about what your heart tells you.' 'Being passionate will not be the problem when it concerns Lancelot.' She thought to herself. 'Being able to let go if I need to will be what will stop me from doing what I must.' She shook her head to dispel the thoughts that were bringing tears to her eyes. Then she stood up and walked over to him, trying to think of a way to wipe the anger from his face and his heart.

Lancelot felt her step up behind him. He expected more arguments to try to change his mind, instead he felt her wrap her arms around his middle as she lay her head against his back. He stood rigidly for another couple of breaths, then as he tried to turn to face her, she loosened her hug. He took her by the shoulders and overcoming the desire to shake her until she agreed to listen to him, he looked questioningly into her eyes. The truth he saw there made him shiver. She would pretend to listen for a time, then she would do as she pleased in the end. He dropped his hands and continued to look into her eyes. "Delaney, don't expect me to give up on this. I will not lose you and nothing you say will make me believe I will ever agree to something that could have that outcome." He took her chin in his hand, "Now lets not speak of this again. I am ready to leave when you are." He released her chin and headed toward the back of the bath house.

"I'll meet you by your horse." He sounded so business-like that she felt tears spring into her eyes. She should never have mentioned anything to him. How on earth was she going to undo what she had just done. He would watch her every move from now on, she was sure of that. If he couldn't be there to watch himself, he would have someone else doing so. "Damn," she said out loud to no one, "I've really started something now." Then she headed outside to where she had left her mare. No matter how hard she tried, she could not dispel the thought that she had done something wrong that would come back to bite her at a later time.


	23. Discussions

To my reviewers:

Cardeia: Glad you liked it. Sometimes I think I ramble on too much, but I want to show every emotion, every nuance to the characters as I see them. So far I've written 2 complete fics for Tristan (my favorite), almost completed one for Dag (second fav), and now this one for Lancelot. I think I might write one for each, including Arthur and his feelings for Guinnevere. Not sure about that one yet. Here is another chapter… hope you like.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Here you go! Hope you enjoy!

Babaksmiles: Yes, I love a mystery. Guess that's why I love Tristan so much! There is always only one man or woman for another when true love bites! I know I found mine!

Alatarial Elf: Just love the cliffhangers! I'll try not to do too many though.

Same disclaimers, don't own the legend or anyone connected to the original. Sorry (for me, not you).

Here you go…

It was late when Lancelot and Laney rode into the courtyard, but they found Arthur standing in the stable vigorously brushing his horse. Laney rode up and stopped just short of running into the other horse. When Arthur raised an eyebrow at her as she dismounted she gave a little smile of apology. Lancelot had already dismounted and was standing holding the reins as he watched her. Arthur looked at Lancelot and saw the scowl on his face. There seemed to be a silent disagreement and he could only deduct that Lancelot did not like what Merlin had said to his lady.

"Delaney, Lancelot," he greeted them both with a nod of his head. "Arthur, we have to talk some sense into Delaney." Lancelot had begun. The use of her full name let her know how upset he was. He was going to try to get Arthur to join in his arguments of earlier. She had no doubt that the commander would do so, purely out of his chivalrous nature and unless he knew the whole story she didn't think she could make him do otherwise. She didn't want to tell him the whole story. It might change the outcome of some event if he thought he would die and she silently pleaded with Lancelot to be quiet.

Lancelot flashed her a triumphant look. Instead of letting her tell Arthur what she wanted him to know, Lancelot was daring her to argue with him or he would tell Arthur himself! She suddenly felt her anger boiling to the point of not caring who heard what. "Lancelot, how dare you threaten me with your looks." She shot at him. Arthur looked from Laney to Lancelot, but by the time he saw his friend's face, he had steeled it into a mask of feigned outrage. Before Laney could stop herself, she ran to him and began pounding into his chest, yelling at the top of her lungs, "HOW (pound) DARE (pound) YOU! (final pound as she began to cry), I can take care of myself." She finished a little quieter, more controlled.

Looking back over her shoulder at Arthur, she jerked her arms loose and made to walk away. Lancelot had taken her arms in his hands to stop her flailing. He hadn't meant for her to react the way she did. He just wanted her to know what lengths he would go to if it meant keeping her safe. As she turned to stalk away from him, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her until she calmed down. She protested for a moment, then sagged into his arms. Then raising her head, he saw the disappointment and hurt in her eyes. That he could have caused the emotions he saw swirling about, made him catch his breath and hold it. "Laney, I'm sorry, so sorry." He cooed as he gently smoothed her hair against her head. "Let's forget this and get some sleep. Arthur can wait until morning to hear the rest of your story." Then turning to his friend, "can't you, Arthur?" The look he gave Arthur made the man realize just how important his answer would be to him.

"Of course, there is nothing so important that it cannot wait for a good night's rest. You can come to my chambers when you awake and we will discuss what you have learned from Merlin." He bowed to her and nodded to Lancelot, who was nodding gratefully. "Come, my Love, I'll take you to your room and stay until you have fallen asleep." He slowly guided her toward the door. When they reached the exit, she stopped and looked back at Arthur. "I'll be there early, I promise." He thought her voice was shaking with un-shed tears and he was anxious to hear what Merlin could have said to cause such a riff between the two lovers. Whatever it was couldn't be good news.

As Laney walked through the empty hallways with Lancelot at her side her mind was running at double speed. There had to be a way to make him understand just how important it was for her to do what she had to do. She would try not to put herself in too much danger, but if she had to, then she would. She was so used to doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted that it disturbed her that she was being monitored. As much as she loved him, she would not be able to stand being suffocated like that. But, she didn't want to lose what she had found either. This was turning into a terrible catch-22 as far as she could tell.

Lancelot walked silently beside Laney, watching her from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was thinking about something by the way she wrinkled her forehead from time to time. He hoped she wasn't trying to come up with a plan to get around him, she would find that he could be pretty hard to distract when he had his mind set on something. But he hoped she would find it in her heart to forgive him later. The closeness they had found seemed to be shaky. Until tonight he had not realized just how upset she would be with him. 'Maybe I can talk to Bors about this', he thought to himself. Surely he and Vanora talked some of the time they were together.

When they arrived at her door, Lancelot reached to open it. Laney stopped him by putting her hand over his. "Lance, I want to go to the tavern for a while. I don't think I can go to sleep right now and I want to be around a lot of people and a lot of noise." He looked down at her and let out a long slow breath. "If that's what you want." Was all he said. She looked at him and almost told him she didn't need his permission. She would go wherever she wanted. But considering the argument they had in the stables, she decided to hold her tongue. He probably didn't mean it the way she had taken it, anyway.

They walked on in silence for a little while. Suddenly Lancelot stopped and grabbed her arm. "Laney, I can't go on like this. Every time I say something I feel you tense up. I don't want things to be like this." He looked at her and waited, when she didn't answer, he pleaded. "Please, Laney." She continued to stare at the floor, unsure what to say. She too, hated the wall that had sprung up between them, but she couldn't let herself pretend that he had done nothing to upset her. Finally, deciding to meet him half way, she said, "Lance, I love you. Please wait and we can talk about it when we come back later. I just want to think about things for a while and try to figure out why I'm so upset over this." She finally looked up at him. "I really don't know what made me so angry before."

She wasn't sure whether or not he was going to give in and let it drop. Finally he said, "I guess I can't blame you. We'll talk later." Then he took her hand and pulled her arm through his as they headed toward the sound of people laughing and talking. Just as they were about to round the corner, Laney stopped. When Lancelot felt her pulling him back by the arm, he stopped and turned toward her. He gave her a questioning look. She smiled shyly and said, "Lance, I love you. Let's not fight anymore. I promise I won't do anything that could put me in danger unless you or one of the other knights are there to help me should I need it. Will that work?" The moment she had finished talking, he picked her up and swung her around. She knew she had finally figured him out. It wasn't that _he_ had to keep an eye on her. Any one of them could. He trusted them all. He just had to be in control.


	24. Cheap Drinks and Secret Plans

Disclaimer: Don't own a lot, especially not seven of the hottest men to ever walk.

On with the story….

The couple rounded the corner and walked into the small group of people sitting around their usual table. Galahad, as always, was extremely drunk with his head on the table. Gawain had one of the bar maids sitting on his lap, whispering in her ear and by the huge grin on her face, she liked what he had to say. Bors was sitting on a bench bouncing one of his kids on his knee while Dagonet stood next to him pretending to listen while he watched everything that was going on. Tristan stood against a post on the edge of everything with one of his apples in his hand. Jols was sitting with a group of soldiers quietly playing some kind of game. The whole group looked like they didn't have a care in the world which made Laney smile. Nothing ever seemed to get this lot down.

Dagonet saw them coming but he couldn't get Bors to be quiet long enough to say anything to the rest. Lancelot yelled to Vanora, "Can we get a couple of cups here?" In her usual way, Vanora yelled back, "As soon as I get rid of these." She really wasn't always in a bad mood. She just got exasperated trying to keep up with the men who could empty a cup before she ever got back to the bar. They walked up to the table and Gawain glanced up from the cleavage he had been looking at. "Hey, Galahad, you owe me. They're here." He was nudging the drunken man with his elbow. Galahad let out a loud belch and continued snoring softly. "What does he owe you and although I think I know the answer, for what does he owe you?" Lancelot asked suspiciously.

When Gawain realized he had been talking out loud he tried to cover up, "Ah, nothing Lancelot. We just bet on whether or not you and Laney would come to the bar tonight." He wanted them to think it wasn't a big deal, but the laughter coming from behind them said he wasn't telling them everything. Laney leaned over the table and spoke quietly, "Is that so, Gawain?" She raised up and planted a big wet kiss on Lancelot and was satisfied when she heard Gawain clear his throat. "Well, we had to have something to wet out whistles with, didn't we sweetheart?" Lancelot was trying not to laugh but not doing very well as he agreed with her. He didn't know why she liked to flaunt her love for him, but after their argument, he was just glad that she could.

When Vanora took too long to bring their drinks, Lancelot told Laney he'd go get them and headed toward the bar. She sat there watching him walk away and tried to figure out how she could get around her promise of only moments before. She must have looked worried for Gawain asked, "Are you alright, Laney?" She looked over to him and noticed the woman he'd been bouncing was missing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where'd your friend go?" He gave her a sheepish grin. "She'll meet me later. For some reason I can't explain, I felt odd sitting here holding her on my lap where you could see."

Laney thought he was joking, but she saw he was not when she looked at his eyes. "Gawain, you don't have to change anything you do for my sake. I won't judge you." He nodded slowly, then told her. "I haven't been lucky enough to find the love you found so quickly. It's been almost fifteen years for me here and all I can seem to find is physical pleasure." He sounded sad and she wanted him to cheer up. "Maybe you should quit looking so hard and just let it happen. That's what I did…" her words trailed off as she looked back toward the man she loved. "Gawain, is Lancelot always so bossy?" She turned her gaze back to her friend.

He looked toward Lancelot, then back to Laney. "He can be," he started, "but I've never seen him bossy with a woman before. Why?" She was watching Lancelot weave his way back toward their table. "I'll tell you later and maybe you can help me decipher what's going on." By the time Lancelot had arrived they were talking about things that had no importance to anyone. Just useless bits of fluff that kept the conversation going. Lancelot handed her a cup of wine, "tonight I'll keep a closer eye on how much you drink. I don't think you want to be sick again tomorrow." She swallowed her retort, 'I'm sure you will' and smiled at him instead. Starting another argument wasn't how she planned to spend her evening.

The group spent the next few hours laughing and teasing each other. Galahad had finally roused himself enough to start a friendly competition of knife throwing. Laney was amazed at how easily they handled such sharp weapons and realized that knives to them were the same as everyday items back home. They handled them with such familiarity because they _were_ so familiar with them. The rest of her evening was spent just watching the men around her and how easily they accepted the changes they had faced with her presence there. She was so caught up in the banter between Galahad and Gawain over who was the best with a knife, that she missed when Lancelot had gone over to talk to Tristan. By the time she realized he wasn't standing by her chair anymore, he was coming back to take his place.

"What was that all about?" she asked him when he returned. "Oh, nothing, Tristan and I were just trying to form a plan on giving you lessons in combat so you could protect yourself if the need ever arises." He told her nonchalantly. His answer caused her to look up suspiciously. He was being too nonchalant after the arguments of earlier about keeping her out of danger.

"Is that so, my Lover?" she hoped he would pick up on her sarcasm. Sure enough he raised a hand in mock surrender. "I promise, that is all we discussed. I promised to guard you and keep you from danger, but there might come a time when I cannot be around when danger is. Don't you think it would be better if you could protect yourself if one of us isn't here?" She had to admit to herself that he made sense. "Okay, my brave guardian, when am I to learn this new craft?" she said flippantly.

"Tomorrow. Tristan will teach you the bow and I will teach you the sword." She saw the gleam he thought he had hidden deep in his eyes. 'So, they think to frighten me with their teachings, do they?' she thought. She was getting better at hiding her thoughts for he never let on that he noticed any change in her. "That will be fun. I'll find you as soon as I get through with my talk with Arthur." She looked down at her cup and realized it was empty. "Lance, will you get me another drink. I think one more will be enough and then we can go to bed." He took her cup with a smile. "Of course, Milady." He said as he bowed mockingly. She playfully slapped him on the rear as he turned to walk away. When he looked back at her she smiled, "a spanking for an ungrateful child" was all she said.

When he had gone far enough that she thought he would not hear she leaned closer to Gawain. "Hey," she whispered to get his attention. When she saw him look at her she continued, "will you do me a favor?" He gave her a suspicious look before nodding his head. "That depends, I'll try." She smiled her gratitude. "Will you teach me to fight with a sword? Secretly?" He thought for a moment, then nodding, "I guess, why secretly?" He had not been listening to the exchange between Lancelot and herself. "Lancelot says that he and Tristan will teach me, but I think he just wants to scare me so I won't go off and do something stupid. I want to show him I can take care of myself." She was afraid that Gawain would change his mind and not agree to help her, instead he smiled mischievously, "I'd love to get one over on the two of them. When do you want to start?"

Laney thought for a moment. "I need to start tonight if they are going to give me a lesson in the morning. But I don't know how I'll slip away from Lancelot," she hesitated then hearing Galahad's drunken snore she came up with a plan. "Unless you can help me get him drunk enough to pass out early." Gawain looked where Laney was looking and saw Galahad in drunken slumber. The smile that was forming on his face let her know he would be glad to help. Just then Lancelot walked up. "What are you two smiling about?" he asked innocently. Gawain just pointed at Galahad and just at that moment he let out a particularly loud snort. Lancelot nodded, "Ah, I see, making fun of him while he can't defend himself. Someday he'll learn not to put himself in such a vulnerable position." They all laughed, supposedly at the same thing, but Laney knew she and Gawain were laughing at their plan of action.

She was surprised at how easily Lancelot had fallen into their trap. Every time he finished his mug, Gawain made sure there was another to take its place. Laney kept talking and pretending to sip her cup but she was really only swishing the liquid around her tongue before spitting it back in the cup. Gawain had two cups on the table and she kept swapping back and forth pretending to be drinking a new freshly filled cup each time. Lancelot had not caught on and thought if she could drink so much and remain sober, then he didn't have anything to worry about. By the time he was getting drunk, he was too inebriated to catch on, and she stopped pretending to drink. When she stood up and announced, "I think I've had enough. I need to get some sleep." She knew he would be asleep before his head hit the pillow. She flashed Gawain a smile and asked him, "Can you help me get him to his bed?"

Gawain pretended to ponder his answer then announced, "Sure, I guess I've had enough as well. Come on Lancelot, your lover wants you in bed." Even in his drunken state, Lancelot latched onto his implication. "Of course she does," he slurred, "that's where Arthur's 'heaven' awaits." Laney smiled fondly at him and pushed his hair out of his face. She suddenly felt bad about what she and Gawain had done to him. He had told her earlier that he wanted to make love to her again and she knew he wouldn't be able to after so much drink. She kissed his head and whispered, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Then she looked at Gawain and finished, "as soon as I whip your ass in battle!" Gawain laughed and the three of them headed out of the tavern with Gawain and Laney each taking an arm to help Lancelot walk. Neither of them saw the look Tristan gave them and forgot how astute he was. He was really good at melding into the shadows so that people forgot he was there. It was amazing how much you could learn when you were the same as invisible.

Tristan waited a couple of minutes and proceeded to follow the trio. He had no doubt that they would take Lancelot straight to his bed. But he wanted to make sure he was correct in what he thought they were planning. If things went as planned, they would never know their secret had been found out. Whether or not he let Lancelot in on what he thought would be determined by what happened over the next few hours. He was curious to see just how well she could handle a weapon. He might find it interesting to teach her the bow. He had seen a lot of women who were very good with one. Maybe she wouldn't be as bad as he first thought when Lancelot had asked him to 'teach' her.

He thought back to the conversation he'd had with the man earlier. "Tristan, I need you to help me with something. Laney thinks she can protect someone in battle thus fulfilling her destiny. I think she will only get hurt. Will you teach her how to use a bow?" Tristan had been glad to agree to that. He thought everyone should know how to fight if it was necessary. Lancelot's next question had caught him a little by surprise. "Will you teach her the wrong way, so she thinks she can't handle herself?" Before he had time to answer, Lancelot had continued. "I'm afraid for her. I can't think of losing her and if I don't do something to dissuade her, she will get in the way and possibly die." He had sounded so worried that Tristan had reluctantly agreed, with one condition. "Only if you promise you won't let her get into trouble where the wrong way will cause her harm."

Lancelot had readily agreed saying, "I give my word. But that may also require your assistance. She knows I'll be watching her and will probably lead me to believe she has given up. You must watch her when I am not around." Then he had said something that made the scout look at him in surprise. "I know you love her too. We have to keep her safe or neither of us will be able to see her smile." Tristan had hung his head for a moment before looking into his friend and comrade's face. "Is it so obvious?" he had asked him. "Only to one who feels the same" was all Lancelot had said. Then the two of them had made a silent pact. She would not come to harm as long as either of them took a breath.


	25. Natural Abilities

Hope you enjoy the story still… same disclaimer, unfortunately.

Just as he thought, Gawain and Laney took Lancelot to his room. After a couple of minutes Gawain came back into the hall but Laney stayed inside. Gawain headed down the hall and Tristan thought he had been wrong. He was about to turn around and head away when he saw Gawain quietly open the door to Laney's room and step inside. He waited a little longer and saw Laney sneak out of Lancelot's room. She opened her door and Gawain stepped out into the hall and they quickly headed outside.

Tristan kept a few paces behind them and saw Laney look over her shoulder a couple of times as they walked across the stable yard. Once she even stopped and stood still for a minute as she looked directly where he was standing. He knew she couldn't see him, but he didn't move until she turned around and started walking. Once they went into the stable, he stood outside and listened. "No, that's too long. Is there a shorter one?" he heard her say. There was a little bit of silence except for the sound of practice swords being swung through the air. Finally he heard Gawain say, "That'll have to do. It's the shortest practice sword we have. Swing it a few times and see if you can handle it." Another moment of silence, "that's it. Are you ready to learn a few simple blocking moves?" He didn't hear her answer but shortly after he heard the sound of wooden practice swords as they were hit together.

Gawain spent the next couple of hours showing Laney the different moves she should make when she wanted to advance and when she was defending. She caught on quickly but she wasn't aggressive enough and Tristan thought she needed someone to prod her along. Finally, he saw Gawain make a move to advance. When Laney turned to block him, he immediately ducked down and swiped her feet out from under her. She fell backwards and landed on her backside. Gawain, tried to tell her he didn't mean for her to actually fall, he was just trying to show her how easy it would be to change tactics and fight without using the sword at all if that was what it took to get the upper hand.

He reached down to help her up and as she grabbed his hand she jerked him forward. He wasn't expecting her to react that way and he fell forward throwing his practice sword to the side to keep from falling on it. As he fell, she rolled out from under him and jumped up onto his back. She held her sword against his neck and asked innocently, "like that, Gawain?" Tristan almost laughed at the look on Gawain's face. Then he saw him take on a stern look. "That worked on me because you knew I wouldn't really hurt you, but you won't usually find an opponent that is willing to help you up when he knocks you on your ass!" They both began laughing and Gawain stood up. "Do you want to try again?" Tristan saw Laney shake her head, "No, I think I'll have enough bruises for one night. Maybe I can put Lancelot off tomorrow and we can try again tomorrow night?" The last was put in the form of a question and Gawain answered, "Don't you think Lancelot will get suspicious if he passes out two nights in a row? You know he usually doesn't drink that much."

"Oh, well, I guess you're right. Maybe we can find some time tomorrow when he's busy doing other things. Thanks Gawain, I really mean it, you've helped me more than you know." Gawain took the two swords and returned them to their places. Then the two of them started toward the sleeping quarters chatting like long lost friends. Tristan decided as they walked out the door that he would not tell Lancelot of Laney's scheme. It might be good for her to get one up on the knight. Besides, if what she had told them and what Merlin had said were true, she would probably need to really know how to fight. At least enough to save her own life if she couldn't do anything else.

The next morning when Lancelot woke up he couldn't believe that he heard Laney singing softly as she moved around the room. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the bright sun shining through his window. "Argh," he moaned. "What the hell happened to me last night?" Laney came into his view of the slits he called his eyes and smiled. "Why dear Lance, you had a little too much to drink last night. When we came back here you passed out before I could get undressed and into the bed." Her innocent tone made him a little suspicious, but thinking back he thought he remembered her and Gawain helping him into the bed.

"Was I horrible last night?" he asked solemnly. For a minute she thought about telling him the truth, but he was asking for this. He had his agenda and she had hers. He had to realize that although she was totally innocent to the ways of this age, she had to learn to take care of herself. He had his duties and she might need to protect herself or heaven forbid, their children someday when he was away. She steeled her heart a little and smiled at him, "No Love, you slept like a baby and held me like one all night." He watched her eyes and decided that maybe she was telling the truth. She saw him sit up in the bed and swing his feet over the edge. She could tell he was in a lot of pain and she felt sorry for that.

After watching him sit there with his head in his hands she walked over and sat down gingerly next to him. She moved behind him and told him to lean back into her lap. Slowly and gently she began to massage his temples and jaw line. After she felt him relax a little, she moved her fingers down his neck and massaged his shoulders. She used a little pressure, but from experience she knew too much would only aggravate the situation. It didn't take long for his muscles to relax enough that she could begin to use her fingertips to gently rake across his skin to rejuvenate the nerves. He slowly began to enjoy the relaxation and when she stopped rubbing he opened his eyes. "My head no longer hurts, but my stomach feels like it's been beat with a big stick for a long time. One minute it hurts and the next I feel ill."

He sounded so pitiful she felt guilty that she had helped cause the pain. "What you need is a couple of big drinks of water. Alcohol causes your body to get dry and the sickness is a sign of that. If you'll let me up I'll get you a drink." He didn't move, he just slowly shook his head. "I don't want you to move. You feel so good taking care of me that I just want to lie here and enjoy it." He closed his eyes and she began to gently run her finger tips across his face, outlining the frown lines. As she did this, the lines relaxed and she felt him breathing more steadily. When she realized he was asleep, she pulled a blanket to cover his chest. She sat there holding the sleeping man for a long time. She felt so good knowing that he could sleep so soundly as she held him.

When Lancelot began to stir, she started her massaging once more. Only this time she was gently rubbing his scalp and playing with his hair. As he woke up he reached up and tried to take her in his arms. She took his hands and folded them across his chest. "Just lie still, I'm enjoying this." She told him quietly. She felt his shoulders relax and she kissed her fingertips and placed them on his lips. "I love you, Lancelot." She whispered. "Hmmm, I love you too." He replied. She could have stayed like this forever, but the knock on the door broke the spell.

"Come in, " she called. Lancelot made to sit up and she held him down with her arms across his chest. Arthur stepped into the room and quickly turned his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He seemed to think he had to look away. "We're dressed, Arthur. Lancelot has a headache and I was trying to massage the muscles to relax them." Lancelot added, "And it worked. My headache is gone now. Thank you, My Love." Then looking at Arthur, "What's up? You look like you've got something on your mind."

Laney looked at Arthur's face and saw that he looked pained about something. She waited and when he didn't say anything she asked, "Arthur, does this have anything to do with me or would you like to talk to Lance alone?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at her shortened version of Lancelot's name. It had a certain rightness about it and Lancelot looked pleased when she said it. "No, Laney, this doesn't concern you. But you don't have to leave unless Lancelot wants you to."

Lancelot glanced back at Laney, then he told Arthur that he didn't want to keep secrets from her. Arthur pulled a chair close to the bed. "Lancelot, the fifteenth year will be here in a few months. I expect to hear from Rome at any time regarding our discharge papers." Laney felt Lancelot tense up again as he raised forward so that he could understand more what Arthur was getting at. "I've been thinking about what this will mean to all of us. We will go our separate ways and probably not see each other again." He paused and Laney saw the sadness in his eyes. Lancelot must have seen it too. "Arthur, there's no reason we can't stay together. We all want to go home and see if our families are still anywhere around. But to be honest, they probably won't be. As much as we've cursed this island and talked of going home, this is probably the best home for us."

Laney felt like she was intruding on a special moment. These two men had been together for half their lives. They had depended on each other for guidance and friendship and they were as close to family as they would ever get. She made to move so she could quietly leave the room. When she had slipped from behind him, he reached over and wrapped one arm around her waist. She looked at him and he was looking back at her. "Arthur, you know that Laney and I will marry some day. We haven't decided exactly when, there didn't seem to be a rush, but if we all stay here we can continue to live as we live now." He looked at Laney and she smiled. She would stay here with him or go with him to Sarmatia. It didn't matter where they were as long as she was with him.

She looked at Arthur and saw his pensive look. Suddenly it hit her, he was lonely. Since she had joined their little family she had not seen Arthur with a woman. She had thought it by choice and hadn't even thought much about it, but now, she wondered if there was another reason for it. After a minute she told him, "Arthur, you will meet a woman here that will steal your heart and you hers. You will live happily together for many years. There is more, but I can't tell you any of it. Just suffice it to say that this is where you belong." He listened to her and nodded his head as if he were finding something he could agree with. "Thank you, Laney. I guess I was just feeling melancholy about the possibility of such a big change. I've always planned with great anticipation the trip to Rome. But somehow the closer the time comes, the less I think about Rome and the more I think about the people I've grown close to since we began our service." The last was said as he looked into the face of his friend.

Laney saw Lancelot grin at his friend. She snuggled her head into his shoulder and heard him say. "We'll all feel that way as the time gets closer. It's just natural that we would miss what we've built between us." Arthur stood up and looked about the room. "This place will be awfully empty when we all leave. It will seem like we're being dragged away from home again. I don't like the idea of deserting those of our friends that lie in the earth. There will be no one to visit them and they will be forgotten after a time." Laney was beginning to feel depressed at the thoughts he was sharing with her and Lancelot. Finally she had heard enough and decided she had to come up with something to change the subject. She was glad she had been able to see this side of these men. They might kill like heartless soldiers when the need arose, but they could love and show compassion greater than anyone she had ever met. That was what she loved about this time, everything was done whole heartedly. Nothing was done by half measures.

Clearing her throat, she changed the subject. "Arthur, Lancelot wants me to take lessons in fighting today. He will teach me the sword, of course, and he asked Tristan to teach me the bow. Would you like to join us later and watch whether I can get the hang of all this new stuff?" Before Arthur could answer, she felt Lancelot tense, "There's no need in that, Arthur. I'm sure you have other things to do."

Arthur looked at them, "No actually, I'd like that very much. Lancelot is good with his swords, but since you will probably be using only one instead of two, maybe I can give you a couple of hints that will help." He headed toward the door and when he got there he stopped and turned around. "Thank you both. This was what I needed to get my head straight." Lancelot told him it was nothing that any friend wouldn't do for another and Laney nodded her agreement. "If you can't depend on your friends and family, there isn't much worth fighting for, is there?"


	26. Mock Battles and Learning

Same disclaimers apply now and for the rest of my story…

The couple sat on the bed for a while after Arthur had left. His visit seemed to give them reason to search their hearts. Laney didn't like to see people as brave and gallant as Arthur suffering needlessly and she was sure that Lancelot didn't like to see his commander and friend that way either.

Finally, Laney turned to Lancelot, a big smile on her face. "Hey, you ready to teach me how to defend myself?" She had seen the look on his face when Arthur had offered to give her some pointers. She was smug in her knowledge that she had thwarted his plans, whatever they were. She gave him an expectant look. "Sure, we'll go to the practice yard as soon as we've had a bite to eat. Now that I'm feeling better, I'm starving." He gave her one final squeeze and stood up.

Laney stood up and gently caressed the back of his neck with her fingertips. The only movement he made for several minutes was to lower his head and close his eyes. He snapped his head up and took her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes. "Laney, you make me feel things I never thought possible." He kissed her gently and pulled her into his arms. His touch held no seductive meanings, he just held her. She could feel his warm breath against her hair and the sensation made her feel secure and loved. When he released his hold on her, she was reluctant to move out of his embrace. She looked up and whispered softly, "I love you." Those three simple words told him more than all the words he'd ever heard.

Finally, breaking his eyes away from hers, he said, "Well, lets eat, then I'll see if I can teach you enough, but not too much. I don't want to feel threatened when I make you angry!" His teasing tone carried over into hers, "I have better ways to threaten you, my dark knight." The teasing banter continued all the way to the kitchen as they walked along holding hands. Neither of them noticed Tristan open the door to his room and close it quickly when he saw them. After they had gone past he peered out and silently went the other way, his thoughts going back to the conversation he'd had with Laney when Lancelot had been hurt.

He wasn't sure he truly loved her, but he knew that his feelings were stronger than mere attraction. He had told her he wouldn't do anything to hinder her relationship with Lancelot, but he had been pleased when there seemed to be trouble between the two. The way they were talking and laughing as they passed his doorway said they had made up or settled the argument between them. He knew it had something to do with what the Woad had told her. Lancelot had implicated that something would put Laney in danger and had gone to the extent of asking him for help. He never had to ask.

Laney enjoyed a quiet breakfast of porridge. The playful mood had remained with the man sitting beside her. She enjoyed their time together when he was like this, but the possessive attitude he'd had the day before had surprised her somewhat. She had decided he was a man who never allowed anyone to see his serious side. A man who never let anyone know anything really bothered him. She had found out in a hurry that he was anything but devil-may-care. As soon as things were out of his control he balked and would not listen to reason. She knew now and would be more careful in the future.

Once they had finished eating they headed to the practice yard. Laney was excited to be 'sword fighting' and a little frightened. She'd never really seen any real fighting of any kind and she knew that it was usually brutal. This would be like a game compared to what he had really done, and she didn't think for a minute she would be able to do it with real weapons, but she thought it would be fun anyway.

When they arrived there was already a crowd standing around. Gawain and Galahad had picked a couple of blocks of wood and had 'front row seats'. Bors and Dagonet were leaning against the stone wall like they had nothing to do or nowhere to go. Tristan was practicing with his bow a few yards from where they were going to be practicing. Arthur was standing in his usual manner kind of off to one side but close enough to call out encouraging words. When Gawain saw them walking up he gave a half wave and she smiled back at him. Lancelot saw the exchange and cocked his eyebrow. "What's that about?" he wanted to know.

Laney looked up at him, "Just being friendly, I guess." He didn't question her further and she didn't act like it was a big deal. He handed her a sword, "I think this is the closest thing we have to your size." He told her. She looked at it and saw it was the same one she had used the previous night. Not letting on, she turned it over in her hand and swung it around a few times. "You seem to know something about wielding a sword already." Lancelot acknowledged her aptitude for checking the balance and weight of the wooden sword.

"Well, I played a game back home called 'softball' where you hit a ball with a stick and then run around what was called bases trying to make it around all four before the opposing team threw the ball to someone getting you 'out'." She saw the confused look on his face and tried to figure out what to say to make him understand. "The main thing about using the bat was finding one that was balanced just right and the right length for your height. This just seemed like the same thing, sort of." She shrugged and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, well, that's good. At least you have a feel for it." He still sounded confused but was willing to let it drop or just didn't care to understand. Whichever, he moved on to the next step. He walked behind her and put his arms around her to show her how to grip the sword hilt. When she had it the way he wanted her to, he moved to widen her stance and position her feet where he wanted them. She looked at Gawain with her eyebrow raised and he gave a sheepish shrug. She guessed he just forgot this was important. She gave him a frown and turned her attention back to Lancelot. "Now, I'm going to hold my sword in certain positions and I want you to swing like you're trying to block my swing. I won't actually follow through on the swing, I'll just swing to a certain point and stop. Got it?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip. This sounded much more difficult than it had last night. Maybe she was just being shy about doing this in front of everyone else, including Lancelot. She didn't know why it was so easy to play fight with Gawain. She just never thought about what he would think about her movements. She was afraid everyone else would be judging her and she would fail to meet their standards.

So preoccupied with her thoughts of embarrassing herself, she missed his first move. "Hey, are you going to do this or not?" Lancelot sounded amused. This fueled her ego and she moved to block. He looked kind of surprised that she made the sword do exactly what she wanted it to do. He moved into another swing and before he could stop she swung and she blocked it. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked at her with distrust. "Are you sure you haven't fought with swords before?" She smiled and answered, "Before last night when you mentioned it, I've never really even thought about it. We don't use swords back home." She kept her eyes directed at his. She could because she was telling the truth. She didn't finish by saying she had thought about it after he'd mentioned it or that she had acted on that thought.

Lancelot again took his stance and watched her for a moment. He never asked her if she was ready this time. He just moved. She moved a second behind him and blocked his sword over her head. She thought he might have stopped short of hitting her in the forehead, but she wasn't sure. He immediately moved to swing under her upraised arms and she quickly changed her position to stop him. Suddenly she saw a glint in his eye and he started moving faster. She was keeping up pretty well until he made a fancy twirling move and she lost sight of the sword in his final spin. She bent over to try to find his sword as he came around and his 'blade' caught her across the cheek. He immediately dropped his sword and tried to take her in his arms.

Her face hurt like hell, but she didn't drop her sword. When he put his arms around her, she tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. "Oh, Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He cooed. Laney felt someone trying to take the sword from her hand. "It's okay, let it go." Came a male voice. Finally, she released the sword and raised her head from Lancelot's chest. Arthur was holding her sword and she could see the rest of the men standing around them. "I'm alright. It hurt like hell, but I think I'll be fine…" she started, then the tears started again.

Galahad, being the out-spoken young man he was, piped up, "Wow, you're gonna have a nice black eye by tonight. It's already turning purple." She looked up just in time to see Gawain slap him on the shoulder. "Well, that's what I get for trying to be something I'm not." She tried to smile, but it made her cheek hurt. She winced and she saw Bors flinch. Arthur spoke up, "I think you were doing very well, until Lancelot got fancy." The last part came out in a scolding tone. She felt Lancelot's embrace tighten. "I've already said I didn't mean it." He sounded like a small child trying to talk his way out of trouble.

Laney put her hand up to touch her cheek. It felt swollen but there was no blood. Arthur was watching her. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked. She smiled one sided and said. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go somewhere and sit for a while. I'm feeling a little dizzy from the exertion." Just as she finished her sentence she fainted. Lancelot caught her before she fell and picked her up. "Damn, I knew better." He muttered as he headed for the stables. He lay her down on a bed of straw. As she stretched out, she opened her eyes. Everyone was watching her with worried looks and she couldn't understand why.

When Lancelot saw her open eyes he knelt down. "Laney, can you hear me?" She nodded and without warning started laughing. He looked at her skeptically, "What's so funny?" he demanded. She stopped laughing and looked around the group. "I wish my friends could see me now. They would never believe that I would do something so outrageous." Then she chuckled again. "The most outrageous thing I've ever done until now was come on this trip." She raised up on her elbows and looked at Tristan, "I guess archery lessons are out of the question now, huh?" He just shook his head and walked away. 'Damn, crazy woman,' he thought to himself. The others slowly started walking away, Galahad and Bors were talking about drinks. Arthur stood there for a few minutes waiting for the rest of them to leave.

"Laney, are you sure you've never fought with a sword before?" His voice was quiet, and Laney knew she would have to tell him the truth. "Well, actually… uh… okay. Yes, but only once and not with a real sword." Lancelot's head snapped up to look at her and she gave him a sheepish grin. "After you told me you were going to teach me I didn't want to make a fool of myself so I asked Gawain to teach me enough that I could at least look presentable." He raised both eyebrows and looked at her, "And just when did this lesson take place?" he asked. "After you passed out last night." She didn't elaborate on the details and luckily he didn't ask her to. He just looked up at Arthur and found him laughing silently.

"Lancelot, you're going to have your hands full with this one." Then he turned to Laney, "It's good to finally see a woman get the best of my most loyal knight. He's had it his way for too long." With that said he turned and walked out the door. Laney could hear him laughing all the way to the main fort. She expected Lancelot to be angry with her for trying to pull one over on him, instead she found him smiling at her when she looked back.

"He's right you know. I am going to have my hands full. But not exactly the way he was meaning." He stood up and held his hand for her to take so he could pull her up. "Come on, Lady Knight, let's get you inside, and cleaned up. I'm taking you out tonight to celebrate." Taking his hand, she let him pull her up and into his arms. She never resisted when he kissed her thoroughly before he let her go.


	27. Bath Time

Thanks for the reviews! I figured when I started this it would be 10-12 chapters, but the response was so great I just had to keep going, sometimes to the point I'm afraid it's getting boring. If so, let me know.

A.K. Anomynous: Thanks. Glad you like it. But if you like this one, read 'Beyond The Call of Duty'! Oh, my God, I cried!

Babaksmiles: Remember, Merlin told Laney that if she hadn't opened the heart of Lancelot, someone else would and it would not be good!

Alatarial Elf: I'm trying! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Own nothing as hot as any of the knights (to my sorrow!)

Here we go…

Lancelot had arranged for her to get some water heated and poured into the tub brought into her room. The woman who over saw the duties of the fort 'tsk tsked' when she saw the bruise on Laney's cheek. She left them mumbling under her breath about 'childish behavior in people' and Laney and Lancelot exchanged amused glances. Laney enjoyed the attention she was getting as Lancelot slowly undressed her and watched as she settled into the water. She lay back against the metal side and closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing feel of the hot water. When she felt the water poured over her head she opened her eyes to find Lancelot holding a pitcher.

"Just relax and let me bathe you." He whispered in an authoritative tone. She silently nodded, wondering just what brought this on. She waited as she watched him lather his hands and proceed to rub the sweet smelling soap into her hair. He kneeled beside the tub and proceeded to gently lather her face and neck. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands move down her arms and upper torso. She held her breath waiting for him to touch her breasts, but he only moved his hands back to her face to gently touch her wounded cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw the look of concern on his face.

"Lance, it really doesn't hurt much." She tried to ease his worry, but his expression never changed as he spoke, "I would never hurt you purposely." He stated simply. "Even if you would have struck me down, I would have still dropped my sword when you were hit. Now do you see why I want to keep you from harm?" His tone still kept the quiet, pained tone and his face never changed. She watched him closely for a moment, looking for any trap he might be setting. Finding no reason to believe he meant anything other than his words, she smiled and said, "I've always known why you wanted to protect me, that was never the argument." She paused to gage his reaction. His expression never changed. "But, you must understand that I was brought here for a purpose and when that purpose comes to light, I can't hide under a rock and let something terrible happen to anyone I've grown to care for." She never let the emotion she was feeling enter her voice, she wanted to keep this discussion open and not let anger enter on either side.

Finally, he attempted a grin as he said, "I want to believe your purpose here was to save me from a life of loneliness. A life without love, without a future of happiness. Until it is proven otherwise, that is what I will believe." Laney put her wet hand up to touch his face. "Lance, no matter what the future holds, know this, we will have loved each other completely during the time we had together. If something happens to either one of us, that knowledge must keep the other going forward. For some reason, the group of people here are important. Important enough for Fate to intervene and insure something happens. Whatever that something is." Lancelot took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Well, I guess we should continue before the water gets uncomfortably colder." He released her hand and picked up the bar of soap again. "That soap smells so sweet, what is it made from?" she asked. She saw the smile he was trying to hide and raised her eyebrows in question. "I had it specially made just for you. It has several different flowers and some herbs that are supposed to make me irresistible." He teased. Pretending coyness, she whispered. "Like you needed that." His open laughter brought joy to her face and her heart. "Why don't you join me? It'll be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure we can figure out a way."

Her feigned coyness brought a glint of desire into his eyes as he slowly stood up and pulled his shirt over his head. He never broke eye contact as he unfastened his pants and let them fall to the floor. When he was completely naked she took the hand he offered and slowly stood up. He stepped into the tub and as he sat down he pulled her onto his lap. There she spent several minutes just running her hands over his chest and arms. With a low growl, he grabbed her hands to stop the explorations. "Laney, stop, we're here to bathe, remember?" His voice had a raspy quality that let her know how much effort went into his words. He wanted her, that was evident, but he didn't want to hurry and neither did she.

She took the bar of soap he had dropped and began lathering his chest, "Well, if we're here to bathe, we must get started." She didn't look down into his eyes as she felt his gaze move upward to her face. She wanted to look like she was all business when all she really wanted to do was earnestly begin to run her hands over his body. His gorgeous body. The body that made her feel, like the only woman on earth when he made love to her. The intensity of her desire for him never ceased to amaze her. She had always dreamed of a relationship like this, but she had begun to doubt it would ever happen. Strange that she had to travel fifteen hundred years for it to find her.

"The soap is drying," he informed her. She hadn't realized that her hands had stopped as she began to think about their relationship. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how much I love you and forgot to finish what I'd started."

The look he gave her was mischievous as he told her, "Well, maybe later, when my skin isn't shriveling so." She had cupped her hands to rinse the soap off his chest when he said the last. She playfully threw the water into his face, then when she saw the evil glint appear in his eyes, she quickly tried to jump up and get out of the water. He was trying to grab her and she was trying to escape when there was a knock at the door. Laney took the opportunity to get away and grabbed a blanket off the bed to wrap up in. Lancelot gave an exasperated look as she yelled, "Come in."

Tristan opened the door and peeked around. "How's your… ?" he began to ask, then he saw Lancelot sitting in the tub in the middle of the floor. He glanced up and saw that Laney was wrapped in a blanket. Her naked shoulders and wet hair spoke of the fact that until his arrival, she had been in the water with him. The sudden surge of anger made the mask he usually wore slip for an instant. Then shaking his head slightly, he pulled his head back around the door and called from the other side, "I just wanted to check on your injury. Are you feeling better?"

Laney laughed out loud at the look she got from Lancelot. "Come on in, Tristan. Lancelot's just about done with his bath." Lancelot threw water at her and she grabbed the pitcher off the table to throw water back at him just as Tristan stepped around into the room. The water missed Lancelot and caught Tristan square in the face. Lancelot gave a shout of glee and Laney looked like she wanted to hide behind someone. "Oh, Tristan, I'm sorry, I was aiming for Lancelot!" she exclaimed. At first he was angry, not at getting wet, it was no different than riding or standing in the rain, but at being caught between one of their lover's 'games'.

"I see you're doing just fine so I guess I'll head out. See you both later." Tristan said without expression as he turned and pulled back out the door, closing it behind himself. Lancelot told her between guffaws, "You're gonna get it now. Just watch your back." His laughter died when she stood up and let the blanket drop. "I could always try to distract him…" she teased. Lancelot mock-scowled as he retorted, "My twin blades say otherwise…" They laughed and Lancelot stood up to get out of the tub. "Come on, let's get ready, and get some food." She gathered her clothes and began dressing. Before long, both were ready to go find something to eat. Laney had completely forgot about the blue knot on her cheek as she smiled all the way down the hall.

They arrived in the kitchen just as Arthur and Dagonet were getting up to leave. When Arthur saw Laney smiling, he stopped and commented to Dagonet, "It seems our new friend heals as quickly as her mentor." Laney blushed at his meaning. Lancelot, on the other hand, found nothing to blush about. "It's amazing how it works that way, isn't it?" Laney gave him a gentle slap on the arm and watched as Dagonet tried to stifle a smile. Then she smiled and looked at Arthur, "A little tender loving care will help anyone heal quickly." Lancelot's look of satisfaction made her wonder what was going through his mind.

The bread and jam was delicious and Laney wondered how her friends would feel about such meager fare. They only wanted to go out to fancy restaurants and order multiple course meals. She on the other hand had always been happy with just enough to satisfy her hunger. Gluttony was not one of her sins. She was licking the jam off her fingers when Tristan walked in. Stopping in mid-lick, she gave him a sheepish look. Dagonet saw the look on her face and gave Lancelot a questioning look. Lancelot broke into a huge grin, "Laney expects retribution soon. It seems her aim is not as good as she thought and Tristan wore the bath water that was meant for me." Laney felt the blush creeping up her cheeks as she defended herself. "You shouldn't have ducked, and you," she pointed at Tristan, "should have been slower at coming into the room." Even Arthur had to laugh at the look on Tristan's face. "Well, you shouldn't have told me to come in." He retorted.

Arthur surprised them all when he asked a seemingly innocent question of the scout. "And just what were you doing asking entrance to a lady's bath?" Tristan almost stammered in his answer, but Laney couldn't let him suffer any longer, "he was inquiring into the state of my injury." Then she saw Tristan glance from her to Lancelot and trying not to be obvious. This made her wonder what was going through his mind. He was one of the only people she could not figure out for certain, there was always a doubt in her mind when she deciphered what she saw in his face. The conversation brought her out of her thoughts. Dagonet was saying something to her but she didn't catch it and had to ask him what he had said. "I just said you were impressive up 'til the point you got 'killed'." His tone was normal but he was giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, thanks Dag. I learned a valuable lesson. I'll never try to keep my eyes on the weapon again. I'll just watch the body language." She pretended not to see his look and looked to find Tristan staring at her. Something was definitely bothering the man, that it had something to do with her was evident, but she couldn't imagine what. "Well, I hate to leave such good company, but I think I'll go see if Vanora needs any help with anything." She really just wanted to give Tristan the chance to speak his mind. She got up and headed out the door. When Lancelot stood up to follow, she held up her hand. "No, you don't have to come, stay and talk to Arthur. I'll be back soon." When she saw him sit back down, she turned and walked back out the door.

She didn't see the look that passed between Arthur and Dag as Lancelot watched her leave. He turned back to Arthur and said, "Guess she just needed some time alone. We have been spending a lot of time together and she thinks I'm trying to smother her to keep her safe." His voice had a sad tone and Arthur commented on it. "Lancelot, you can't watch her all the time. She's fine here in the fortress. Not even Merlin could get to her here. Besides, I don't think she will do anything foolish. She's smarter than that." Lancelot nodded and the conversation halted for a short time. Then, seemingly out of no where, Tristan said, "Well, I've got things to do. Just stopped in to grab some bread and scraps for my bird." He walked over and took the small package that the cooks always kept for him. There would be small bits of left over meat for the hawk.

Laney walked around the courtyard for a few minutes then deciding that Tristan hadn't caught on, she wanted to go somewhere quieter, she went to the stables and saddled her horse. She wanted to ride a little ways south of the wall and sit in the trees there. She knew even Lancelot could find nothing to complain about in her choice. Even the children were allowed to go outside the fortress in the bright light of day, as long as they went south and not anywhere near the north side of the wall. She mounted and pranced her horse around the open hallway of the stable. Even she seemed to be tired of being cooped up and let Laney know how impatient she was to be out and free. Finally, she took the mare out and through the gate. The guard never even stopped her to ask where she was going.


	28. Emotional Electricity

Nope, still don't own them!

And away we go!

Once outside the confines of the fortress Laney sped up to a fast walk. It wouldn't take long to get to the trees but she wanted to feel the breeze in her hair. The countryside was beautiful with the bright sunlight making the shadows dance as the light filtered through the leaves of what few trees that were left close to the walls. She knew it was for security, even in her time defense was paramount when putting walls around structures. She was lost in her wonderings when she noticed that Tristan had ridden up beside her. She looked up to see him watching the area, his eyes always moving.

Slowing down so that she could talk to him, she said, "I don't think anyone is going to bother us here." He looked over at her and answered, "old habits die hard." Then he ignored the countryside as he watched her look at him. After a bit, he asked, "what made you rush off earlier?" She slowly let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "You seemed to have something on your mind that you wouldn't say in front of everyone else. Besides I just wanted to venture off to be on my own for a bit." He slowed his pace and she had to almost stop before he came up even with her again. "I didn't mean I didn't want any company, just that, I've always like going off by myself and doing what's called, 'communing with nature'." She hesitated before finishing, "your presence is not hindering me, please stay."

She thought he was going to disregard her last statement he hesitated so long, then he nodded almost to himself and picked up his pace to keep with hers. "This 'communing with nature', I think I understand the meaning of the words, but what exactly does that mean to you?" he was looking at her expectantly. Looking around her slowly, she swept her arm to follow her gaze, "all this. Just looking, listening, and feeling the world around me. Hearing what the world has to say about life in general." Without realizing it her voice had taken on a mystical, breathless tone that spoke of magic in the world. Tristan wondered if there were other people like them, people that felt more than words or touches could convey. That was what made him feel so apart from everyone else. His ability to 'commune with nature' as Laney had said. She was the first to put words to his feelings and it disconcerted him that she of all people, would be the one to do so.

"A penny for your thoughts," she had said. He was confused at the unknown term but tired of making her explain everything she said, he said, "my words aren't worth much to anyone but myself…" His words were interrupted by the screech coming from overhead. He held out his arm and whistled. She came down quickly to settle on his fist, he gently flicked her under her beak, and finished, "and my bird." Laney felt like an intruder and was about to say so when he interrupted the silence. "Laney, do you really not know what your purpose is?" He sounded so serious she wanted to lighten the mood that had overcome him. "No, but I'm sure it's nothing that will ever stand out in anyone's mind after the fact."

His next words made her feel self-conscious for some reason. "I think you are more memorable than you want to believe. I know, I will never forget you." She didn't know what to say, so she just rode in silence for a while. Before she could think of something that would suffice as a topic of conversation, they reached the stand of trees. There was a small brook bubbling through it and although she couldn't see the source from her position, she could hear the sounds. As she started to dismount Tristan said quietly, "This is surely the place to 'commune with nature'. I do so often. I wonder at how you were drawn to this particular place."

She saw him lift his arm and the hawk took off in flight. He then followed her in getting off his horse. He took both sets of reins and walked the horses over to a nice grassy spot, tying them low enough that they could eat while standing there. "I always seem to be drawn to the best place to become one with the world." For some reason the turn of the conversation didn't make her feel uneasy with him any more. She wanted him to understand her nature more completely. They walked toward the sound of the water without talking. Laney broke the easy silence after a few more yards, pointing to a doe standing in the shadows, "it seems we are not the only ones to have found Eden." He looked in the direction she was pointing. "If Eden means safe, then they come here knowing they are safe from my hunting. I could never harm anything in this place... it's too perfect."

Laney stumbled on a small rock hidden beneath the leaf carpeted forest. Tristan reached out and caught her around the waist to keep her from falling. She didn't know if it was the topic, the atmosphere or just the magic of the place but his touch was almost electric as it ran through her body. She shivered involuntarily and Tristan let go of her. The look in his eyes let her know he too had felt the shock of their touching. "Tristan," she whispered, "what was that? That feeling?" He had taken a step back from her when he released her moments before, but when she asked, he reclaimed the step and took her by the shoulders. "I don't know, but I do know," and he lowered his mouth to hers, "that all I wanted to do then was this." His kiss was gentle, undemanding, a simple gesture between two people. There was nothing sexual, no passion in the pressure of their lips.

When Tristan released her lips, she felt there had been an exchange that was important. She somehow felt that they had exchanged more information about each other in that single kiss than hours of talking could have. She reached out and took his hand in hers, she didn't know why, just that it seemed right somehow. They walked silently toward the brook each looking around the forest for signs of life. No words were necessary between them, only the sounds of the living things interrupted the silence. They arrived at a clearing where the water took a turn before running down a small slope. There was a big log laying near the edge of the water and Laney knew that it hadn't gotten there by accident. "You really do come down here, don't you?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

Tristan surveyed his small paradise and with reverence in his tone he told her, "The harshness, the pain, the suffering and loss have not touched this place. Death is a natural part of life here. It happens as it is meant to happen and no man is forced to defile this place to fight over land that does not belong to anyone." The resentment in his words was plain. He slowly sat down on the log and rested his head in his hands. She sat next to him and put her arm through his making him release his head from its resting place. He turned to her and she saw him opening his heart and thoughts for the first time in his adult life. "I hate the man I've become." He took a deep breath and continued, "I've never admitted that to anyone before. I knew that would make me appear human and to be willing to kill like I have I knew I had to be inhuman. No man with any respect for life would kill so many for no good reason except they were told to do so."

Laney pulled his arm to pull him closer to her. "Tristan, being human does not make you weak and no one thinks you to blame for the things you've done. They all have to do the same thing for the same reasons." She desperately wanted him to know she did not feel he was to blame. "Then, why did you choose Lancelot to spend your nights with if I am such a _good _man?" His tone was so derisive that Laney wanted to flinch from it. "Is that what you think? _Truly _what you believe, Tristan?"

He took a minute to answer and she was afraid to hear the answer. "No, I guess that's not really what I think. I just feel the need to justify the fact that he claimed your heart before I could." Laney stood up and started to pace back and forth along the bank. She stopped, and coming to a decision, turned to tell him how she felt about Lancelot. When she turned he was standing directly behind her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Tristan, I love Lancelot with all my being. It has not been anything to do with you or choosing between the two of you." He never moved a muscle, just stood looking at her. "I have felt the connection between us. But it is not the connection between a man and woman who want each other. It is the love of two people who think and feel the same way. Who will always be there for each other, as a friend. Friends that share the same experiences and emotions. Things no one else would understand." He slowly moved his gaze from hers to look over her shoulder as he whispered, "At least I have that."

Tristan turned away from her and she felt her shoulders droop. He didn't want to understand. "Tristan," she whispered to get his attention. When his gaze returned to her face she continued, "We cannot choose who we fall in love with, I'm sorry you think you love me." She reached up and touched his cheek with the palm of her hand, "but in all honesty, I think it's just 'lust'." He opened his mouth to protest and she placed her fingers over his mouth to stop him. "Wait, let me finish. I am a mystery. You like to solve mysteries." He reached up and removed her fingers from his lips and held them as he kissed her palm.

"Believe what you will, but I can assure you that I feel more than you wish to believe." He pulled her hand to his chest and placed it there, palm down. As he did so, she was pulled closer to him and he took her shoulders in his hands. "You are there, in my heart, where you will be until I breathe my last breath." He paused before adding. "But if you love Lancelot as you say and as I see, then I will be your friend, always there, watching over you and covering your back. When you see me watching, don't be upset. Know that I will never do anything to cause you pain." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips. The kiss was so light, if she closed her eyes it would have felt like butterfly wings brushing against her lips.

Laney stepped into his embrace and was held there for a long moment, a hug that promised he would be with her forever, no matter what the future held. Then he reached down and took her hand, still held against his chest, and led her to the log where he had first opened up to her. There they sat for awhile holding hands and enjoying the peaceful surroundings. There was no need to talk, no need to break the silence of nature. Neither of them noticed the blue man sitting high in the tree across the small stream, his bow slung across his shoulder. He had been sent there to watch for her. Merlin had told them that she would come again to seek counsel and he wanted her to be protected. He did not say why, and no one dared ask for more of an explanation. His visions were always true, and his people trusted him completely.

As Vennen sat in the tree and watched, he wondered at the gentleness of the knight. The knights of the great wall were known as demons among his people. He now wondered if the stories were an exaggeration. He had seen a man, not a demon. Until this woman had entered their lives, Vennen had been afraid to face the men who killed their warriors for pleasure and could not be defeated, but now, he knew they were not the invincible creatures once thought. They were men just like he was a man. They had emotions and felt the same things he felt. Maybe Merlin had been right. Maybe they could be persuaded to help them reclaim their freedom from the yoke of the Romans. His attention was brought back to the couple as the man stood up. He could not hear what was said, but they turned and headed toward their horses. It seemed the woman did not wish to speak with Merlin this time. He would find the man and tell him so as soon as it was safe to leave his place in the trees.


	29. Heritage Of The Land

A.K.Anomynous: Thank you for the review. Here's another couple.

Alatarial Elf: Please do! Just remember, not everyone will think as you do and I love you for thinking that way!

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: When I first got this idea I had planned on it being a Tristan/Delaney story, but then I read the story "Beyond The Call of Duty" and I couldn't help myself. It just had to be Lancelot!

je suis une pizza: I think if you keep reading you'll understand more about what I'm trying to get across. But I'm sorry you don't like the character, since in a way she would be me… oh, well.

Nope, Don't own the knights! Or the legend! Damn!

Here you go…

Laney and Tristan slowly made their way back to the meadow at the edge of the forest. She didn't know how, but sometime during their silent vigil at the stream, there had been a bonding that went beyond her knowledge of human physiology. She would know if he faced danger. She would know when he was happy or sad. She could feel in her heart whether or not he was well. There was a connection between them that spoke when words were not possible. This knowledge made her feel safe for he would always be there to catch her if she fell, as would she if he fell.

She moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm. He looked up and smiled. "Do you hear my emotions as well?" She asked. They had stopped the forward movement of their horses and sat there looking into each other's eyes. "No, but I will know if you are safe without having to see. I will know when you are in danger. Other than that, your feelings are still your own." He placed his hand over hers on his arm, "What has happened I know not. But it does not make me fear, it brings me peace." He lifted his hand and moved forward, she watched him go a few steps then she followed.

When they arrived at the clearing, he headed toward the fortress gates. When she did not follow, he stopped and turned to see why. "I think I will go to the bath house. Please tell Lancelot where I am and that I will only be a short while. I will find him when I return." He nodded and they went in separate ways from the forest. Laney dismounted when she arrived at the entrance of the bath house. She had not brought any more clothes, but she really just wanted to sit in the warm water and relax. She had not done anything except take a ride since her bath that morning, so the bath was more for her psyche than her body.

After disrobing, she stepped into the water and felt the warmth seep into her. She sat at the shallow end where the steps were so she could lean back and enjoy without having to worry about holding her head out of the water. The bonding with Tristan was foremost on her mind and she wondered how it had happened. She had read stories of twin siblings having this kind of bond. One would know when something was wrong with the other. But never between two people without the benefit of a blood bond already. She wondered why of all the people she had met, it was with Tristan that the bond had been made. Why had it not been Lancelot, the man she loved with all her being? She decided to ask Merlin the next time she had the chance. He was a man, not a wizard as he had been portrayed in stories, but there was something about him that made her think he would know the answer.

She slowly stood up and made to leave the water. She knew that Merlin would be close by. He had told her so when she last spoke with him. She had only been in the water a short time and knew that she would have time to seek Merlin's knowledge before anyone would worry. It was only mid-morning and no one would worry unless she stayed out until later in the afternoon. She quickly dressed and headed toward her horse. When she entered the woods a few minutes later she felt an eeriness that she had not felt before. She looked around and seeing nothing different, she slowly made her way in the direction she thought was correct. She had only been riding a few steps when she decided to leave her horse and walk.

She dismounted and tied her horse the same way she had seen Tristan tie her before. She took a few steps and saw the blue man step from the trees. "Delaney, you wish to see Merlin?" he asked. She nodded and he offered her his hand to steady her on the trail. They walked in silence until they came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing sat Merlin, surrounded by three other men. They were talking animatedly. When Merlin saw her, he raised his hand to stop the discussion. He stood and walked toward her. "Delaney, you have need of my counsel?" he asked as she took the hand he offered.

She bowed her head acknowledging his position in their society. He closed his hand over hers and led her to a small round stone beside him. She sat and waited until he nodded for her to speak. "Merlin, something happened today that I need to understand. Can you help me if I describe it to you?" "I will try, child. But you must understand that I am merely a man who interprets the signs around me." She nodded her understanding and then proceeded to tell him of the tingling when Tristan and she touched. The way she now thought she was connected to the other man. He sat there, listening, never interrupting until she had finished. Then all he said was, "Have you not figured out your place here?"

Laney thought for a moment, then shook her head. He sighed and spoke, "You are part of this land. Half spirit, half creature. Your mother was not a woman as you remember her. She came to the land to become a mortal when she fell in love with your father. Your mother was also not of your time. She took you there to protect you from forces that would have harmed you when you were born." She looked at him in disbelief. Had he gone mad since the last time she had talked to him? What he was saying was something that sounded like some kind of fairy tale.

Merlin saw the disbelief on her face. Shaking his head, he told her, "Forget what you know of the mortal world. What you have been taught. Look into your heart and you will know the truth. Your mother could take you from our world, but she could not take our world from you. But you must listen to your heart without remembrance of what you have been taught for the truth to present itself." She stood up and started pacing around the fire before her. "Did you not wonder at the reactions of the men you meet? How they were attracted to you without any encouragement on your part? You _are_ 'love' as the human mind and heart can perceive it. Without you, the world would be lost in darkness, hopelessness, and despair. That is why the gods granted your mother's wish to remove you from this place. They, in their wisdom, saw that the world would not survive without you, so allowed her to keep you safe, and when it was time to return you to your rightful place, they did so."

Laney walked back to her rock and sat down heavily. "Merlin, does that mean that the love Lancelot feels for me is not true?" she asked anxiously. He immediately began shaking his head. "No, child, although you are the spirit of love in human form, you have no power to influence anyone else's emotions, you only have the ability to know the emotions of others. This is the story of how you came to be. Your father was a good man, with compassion for others including the creatures that walked the earth and the earth itself. Your mother was the spirit of all that was good on this earth and saw the goodness in him. She watched him and in doing so, fell in love with him. She was granted the chance to become human for a short time so she could learn more about who he was. When he saw her, he too fell in love and they consummated that love against all the dictates of both worlds. You were born of a human father and a spirit mother. Your mother took human form because of her feelings for your father." His voice became saddened as he finished. "He was struck down in battle with dark forces because he chose to protect her when she was in the weakened human form. You are the spirit of that love. The forces did not know of your conception until she had arranged for your safe passage to another time where belief in such matters is almost non-existent. Without belief, your spirit half does not exist. You are but a shell, always seeking that which you possess, but being unable to find it. Only when you came back to your rightful place did you find it."

He waited for his words to become reality to her. He was surprised that she had seen enough to question him so early in her time here. He had expected to have to coax her into realizing her position of power here in time to defeat the forces that were already invading the shores of Britain. Especially since she had become so involved with the knights at the fort. Her spirit had regained its strength more quickly than he had anticipated.

She spoke quietly, "What you say explains much to me, but it also adds more questions. If, as you say, I am the spirit of love, then why is there so much hate and suspicion in the world around me?" He listened to the question behind her spoken question, then slowly answered her. "Delaney, you must influence the people around you to see the difference in humanity. There are a few who remember how it was before, but mostly humans have been under the influence of the forces that killed your father. They have never seen the spirit of love. When the time comes, you will accomplish much. Love will once again rule the world we live in. The evil in men's hearts will be overcome by the compassion you teach them to feel and the world will be at peace as intended."

Suddenly agitated, she stood up and faced the man sitting at her side, "Merlin, this is too much for me to handle. I still don't see how I can make a difference. I'm human. Not some spirit as you would have me believe." He could see that she was fighting what her heart told her. "You have the best of both worlds, Delaney, do not underestimate yourself. You were born to incorporate the feelings of love and compassion into human nature. Unlike your mother, you can feel what you represent. You are human, yes, you will live and die as a human. But you have the added advantage of your spirit mother's influence. You will be able to tell what people have in their hearts without hearing them speak it. All you have to do is listen to your own heart." She looked at him with disbelief and finally, she bowed her head and moved to leave. She needed to get away and be by herself. How she wished her mother could be here to talk to. Why didn't she tell her the truth?

Merlin saw the panic in her eyes and her movements. "Delaney, search your heart but guard your secret. Evil forces are still upon the earth. You could still be in danger. Tell no one what you have learned for it could also put them in danger as it did your father." She heard his words and she would heed them, even if they were lies and he was using her to some end she didn't know. But she did not acknowledge them. She just left the clearing and headed back to her horse. She needed to be with Lancelot. She needed to feel his arms around her and feel the safety she would find there. In her haste she did not see the man standing in a thicket at the edge of the path. If she had, she would have been frightened for him, for he had heard all Merlin had said. Her secret was no longer secret. The one thing she wished to prevent was now out of her hands. His life was in danger.


	30. Listening To Your Heart

Here you go… and, I still don't own any of this!

Laney mounted her horse and headed back to the fort. She didn't know what she would do when she got there, she couldn't talk to anyone about what she had learned, but she wanted to be with Lancelot. She had never felt so alone before. So different. She had always felt different in one way or another, but now she knew she was different and was afraid of what that meant. How would she be able to pretend she was the same person that had frolicked with her lover just that morning? How would she be able to hide that difference from him? Should she leave and go away where no one, not even Merlin, would be able to find her? 'No, I am here for a reason, if I run and hide, the history of these people will change and nothing I do will be able to get it back.' She thought. The weight of her duty now settled heavily on her shoulders. She now understood how hard it was for people to make decisions where others were concerned. How could she be sure any decision she might make would be the right one?

Merlin had told her to look inside her heart for the right answers. She would try, but she knew it would be difficult to forget her upbringing. She would spend the rest of her life remembering what her mother had said to her and trying to read things from what she had purposely not told her. She found herself lost in her mother's memory when she arrived at the gate. The soldier opened the gate and acknowledged her as she rode in. She saw Lancelot waiting in the courtyard and he stood up as she rode into it. He helped her get down from her horse and held her in his arms longer than necessary. "I miss you when you are away from me. Where is Tristan? The guard told me you had gone riding with him." She looked at him and said, "He left me a while ago because I wished to take a bath. Has he not returned?" "No, maybe he went riding to ensure all was as it should be. Do you enjoy watching my face wrinkle from worrying about your safety?" She looked into his eyes for a moment, then closing hers she listened to her heart without questioning what she heard.

When she closed her eyes, Lancelot saw her face relax. He didn't know what she was doing, but it bothered him that she didn't acknowledge his words of love. "Laney, is something wrong?" he asked. When he saw her eyes open, he pulled her closer into his arms. "My sweet lady, I see your love for me reflected in your eyes. Nothing in this world could make me happier for I saw the love I feel for you being returned to me." He then leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She expected to feel the electricity that she had felt from Tristan, but instead, she felt warmth spreading through her veins. His blood now coursed through her body giving her life, even as it coursed through his giving him the life he had. They were truly as one now, and nothing could take that away from them. She held him tightly and returned his kiss with all the love she held in her heart.

She broke the kiss and whispered, "I love you with all of my being, Lancelot. Just hold me and make me feel the security of your arms around me." Her voice sounded so melancholy that he looked at her with eyebrows raised in question. "Laney, you seem different. Has something happened that makes you hold on to me as if I would leave you at any moment?" She ran her fingers gently down his cheek, "No, my love, I just wanted to revel in the feel of you. I have been away from you for quite a while and I missed you terribly. I promise never to leave you for that long again." The kiss she bestowed on his neck held the promise of more to come and he growled as he picked her up and carried her into the barn.

The barn was deserted, but she didn't think it would have mattered at that moment. He lay her down gently on the straw and looked at her as he lay beside her. "You are more beautiful each time I look at you. Your body more enticing each time I touch it. You are truly an enchantress that has put a spell on me so that I must love you to live." As he spoke the words, his touches lent proof that he was telling the truth. She saw his breathing become faster, more labored as he began to unfasten her shirt to expose the skin beneath it. Their lovemaking was sweeter, somehow more beautiful than she could have ever dreamed it would be. Once they lay together, their bodies covered in the sweat of their exertions, she knew in her heart that she now carried his child. The child that would carry on the spirit she now knew she possessed. The child created of a love so powerful that neither time nor distance could keep it from being.

She sighed contentedly, and felt his arm tighten across her body, pulling her even closer into his. He then pulled her cloak over them and that is where they fell into slumber, only awakening when the sound of snickering was heard around them. Lancelot opened his eyes to find Gawain and Galahad standing looking down at the scene they portrayed. He raised up on his elbow and gently touched her cheek before getting up to put his clothes back on. As he dressed, he whispered to them, "Shhh, let her sleep. She is tired. As soon as I'm dressed, I'll carry her to bed and she can rest with my love surrounding her to keep her safe."

Gawain looked from Lancelot to Laney. Sighing he told him, "You are the luckiest man I know. What I wouldn't give to know the love you have. Don't ever let her go, for someone will gladly move in and possess that which you now hold." Galahad nodded his agreement as they turned their backs to give Lancelot privacy as he picked her up. He made sure she was covered and asked the other two, "bring her clothes. She will wonder what has happened to them when she wakes up." He marveled at the fact that she slept soundly throughout the trip from the stable to her bed. Only snuggling closer as he tried to lay her on the bed. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and covered her with the blanket as he whispered, "I'll be back, love, rest until I return." Then he stepped out into the hallway where Gawain was still standing, waiting for him.

"Where did Galahad get off to?" he asked as he gently closed the door. "Tavern," was all Gawain said and Lancelot nodded. "Then lets join him. I need a drink to clear my head. She has ensnared me so that I can't think straight." Gawain laughed and said, "I would set the trap myself if I could be so ensnared." Then clapping Lancelot on the shoulder, he added, "When will you two marry?" Lancelot was telling him that he wanted to wait until he had his freedom but the few months left seemed like an eternity, as they walked toward the bar to get drinks. Their conversation held no tone of teasing, but was totally serious as they continued on their way. Anyone not knowing, would think the two men were discussing the fate of the world from their serious tones instead of the marriage of two people. Laney's influence had already begun to change the world around her she just hadn't realized it yet.


	31. Friends and Family

Here's another chapter… Oh, still don't own anything connected to King Arthur, any version. Come on, won't someone please give me one of the knights?

Laney awoke some time later and saw that the sun had gone down leaving her in shadows. She remembered the feelings she had before she slept. Then looking around, she wondered how she came to be in a bed instead of the straw she had been lying on earlier. She raised up and looked around. She was in Lancelot's room, in his bed, but he was not there. She lay back down and remembered Merlin's words, 'you have no power to influence the emotions of others'. She was glad, for even though she enjoyed the love Lancelot had shown her, she did not think it would be so perfect if it did not come completely from his heart without any influence from outside. She placed her hand on her abdomen and remembered her last thought before falling asleep in Lancelot's arms. She was pregnant. How she knew so quickly, she didn't try to decipher. She just knew.

She marveled at the story Merlin had told of her mother and father. She wished she had known when her mother had still been alive so she could ask her questions. There was so much she wished to know about their relationship. That they had never married was evident. She wasn't sure where her family name came from. Was it her father's or just a made up name to appease the traditions of her time? How long ago had this happened? She was twenty-six, but had the years been different or changed because of the move? She sighed, her head would explode before she had any idea what the answers were. She slowly got out of the bed and realized she was still naked. She smiled as she thought about Lancelot carrying her here, unclothed. Her face began to heat up as she realized they could have bumped into any number of people before arriving at the safety of his room. She hoped he had explained it so that everyone didn't know exactly why she was without her clothes.

She walked around the room and gathered her belongings. She looked at the jeans she had been wearing most of the time lately. They were beginning to show the wear and she knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to throw them out. Normally she would just cut them off and make shorts, but that wasn't an option here. 'Oh, well,' she thought, as she put them back down and picked up one of Lancelot's shirts to wear. It wasn't far to her room and she needed different clothes to wear about the fort. She pulled his shirt on and gathered her other things in a ball, tucking them under her arm. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. There wasn't anyone in sight so she made a dash for her bedroom door. Just as she got to Dagonet's room, his door opened and he stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh," he said, surprised at her sudden appearance in his path. She smiled and quickly ran to duck into her room. He stood looking after her, wondering what he had just seen. Then a slow smile caused the corners of his mouth to creep up, 'Those two had better hurry and wed or we'll have a new bunch of bastards running around here.' He laughed silently as he walked past her door and around the corner thinking to himself, 'they should just move into the same room and avoid all the embarrassment running back and forth.' He was still smiling when he walked up to the bar to get a drink.

"Dag, where you been?" asked a very drunk Bors. This was the usual beginning to their conversations at the tavern, so no matter how he grunted the answer, it didn't matter. He looked around the room and saw Lancelot and Gawain laughing and talking. Galahad was trying to coax a pretty young girl onto his lap, without success, as usual. Tristan was standing in the shadows, watching everyone, so he headed toward the table to see what the two men found so amusing. "Hey, Gawain, Lancelot," he greeted them. They looked up and he continued, "Lancelot, I thought you were in your room." Gawain slapped his hands down on the table.

"Come, join us, Dag. We're discussing the upcoming wedding of Lancelot and Laney and what we're going to do when we get our discharge papers." Dag could tell that he had been drinking for some time by the way he was slurring his words. He looked at Lancelot, expecting to see him just as drunk. He was surprised to see the man's eyes were clear and his cup was almost full. It appeared to hold a clear liquid, could he be drinking water? Lancelot noticed him looking at his cup. "I don't feel the need for wine or beer. Water better suited my needs tonight." He said in answer to Dag's unspoken question.

Dag nodded and pulled a chair up to sit across from the other two men. "So, when is the wedding Lancelot?" he asked. Gawain spoke up as he slapped Lancelot on the back. "Soon, I hope. Otherwise we're going to have to shout as we walk around so they know we're coming. You never know where you'll find them laying naked." Galahad heard the last and joined in the conversation. "Yeah, they were in the barn earlier. Anybody could have walked in. No shame, no shame at all!" he admonished.

Lancelot laughed as he said, "Tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my place." When Galahad didn't answer, he laughed again. "See, I can't help it. She has me under her spell. When she calls, I perform." They had been carrying on for some time, when Lancelot saw Laney walk into the room. "Baby, over here." He stood up and motioned for her to take his seat as he pulled another up next to it.

Laney, waved back and stepped into the tavern. She walked over to place a kiss on Lancelot's cheek before she took the chair he offered. "You fellows seem to be celebrating. What's the occasion?" She asked. Galahad took it on himself to fill her in. "We're trying to talk Lancelot into marrying you soon so the rest of us can relax as we walk around the fort. It's getting tiresome finding you two laying naked all around the place," She felt her face flush at his words and she looked quickly at Lancelot. His face was normal, no sign that it bothered him at all. "Lancelot!" she admonished. "You could have warned me that we'd been found. It was bad enough that I had to dash through the hall in nothing but your shirt, I didn't know that I'd been seen in less!" Her tone was one of outrage, but her eyes were not angry.

Lancelot smiled. "They saw you in less than my shirt the first day that we found you," he laughed. "But that's not important. What's important is that I love you and you love me." His words made her smile in spite of herself. He reached his hand over and took hers. "Let's get married now. We don't have to wait until I get my discharge. We could be spending the next few months planning our life instead of planning our wedding." She squeezed his hand before answering, "I'll marry you whenever you say. Even now wearing my oldest skirt. All that matters to me is your love."

As they had begun to talk, they forgot the others sitting around the table. When Laney finally took her eyes from Lancelot, she saw the wistful look on their faces. "Come on, guys, don't look so sad. You'll all find the right woman some day. Just mark my words." She tried to make them feel better. Gawain was the first to come out of his thoughts. "Laney's right, we're still fairly young, and what woman wouldn't jump at the chance to marry one of us?" He motioned around the group and despite herself, Laney laughed. She saw the others begin to laugh at the situation along with her. "Sorry," she said through her laughter, "I'm not sure I'd be so cocky in your condition. Not many women take the words of someone who is as inebriated as you lot as truth." Then she turned to Lancelot as she picked up his cup and took a sniff, "how come you aren't drinking anything stronger than water?"

He smiled that mischievous smile she had come to love, "I want to have all my faculties later, when we go back to our room." He gave her a lecherous wink and she blushed. "You keep that up and you'll be going to _your_ room alone." She tried to make her voice sound angry, but she knew by the twinkle in his eyes that she had failed miserably. Just then Dag spoke up, "By the way, why don't you two move into the same room and save us all the embarrassment of running into one or the other of you dashing back or forth half naked?" Lancelot laughed out loud as Laney choked on the drink she had taken of his water. "Not a bad idea, Dag, How 'bout it, Laney? You want to move into my room or vice versa?" She decided that nothing she said would deter their current topic of conversation, so she just said the first thing that came to mind. "Yours, I haven't been in mine enough to miss it." Then realizing what she had just said, she blushed and stood up, "damn it, no matter what I say, it comes out so that you can make it sound sexual." She walked toward the bar with the men laughing hysterically behind her.

When she stepped up to the bar to get a cup of wine, Vanora greeted her. "Hello, Laney, the guys giving you a hard time?" She sighed and told the other woman of their conversation and was surprised when she, too, laughed at the situation. "I remember the teasing when Bors and I first became lovers. It was horrible until I got used to it." She looked around the room and the fondness she felt for them came into her voice, "the whole lot of them are incorrigible, but I wouldn't want to see any of them hurt. They're really good men." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the ones who were no longer with them. "You should have been here when they were all still here. This place seems tame compared to back then. I miss the ones who have gone on, and I thank my lucky stars that my Bors is not one of them." She pulled her apron up to dab at her eyes. Laney thought about how she would feel if something happened to any of the ones she had come to know.

"Vanora, I understand what you're saying. If anything happened to any of the ones I've come to love, especially Lancelot, I don't know how I would stand it. They have taken me in and treated me with more respect than I probably deserve. They are good men and I will do whatever I can to ensure that they live to see their freedom." Vanora nodded her agreement and the two women shared the moment in silence as they watched the men acting like young boys around the table.

When Bors saw them he elbowed Lancelot, "Hey, we're being 'observed'," he whispered as he nodded in the women's direction. "I hope they are not plotting anything. We wouldn't stand a chance if those two joined forces." Lancelot looked at Laney. She had a sad look on her face, but when he smiled, she returned his smile with one of her on. His heart swelled with pride in her love. He didn't understand how he had been lucky enough to win her heart, but he was glad he had. His life now had the meaning it never had before. The future he had never dared to hope for.


	32. Conversations, Revelations and Jokes

Note: As you will see, I changed some of the story to fit my needs, not the movie. Hope you don't mind too much. Hope you will review and although I don't mind criticism (you get used to it after a while!) Please be nice about it… still don't own anything!

None of them saw Arthur walk up and stand at the edge of the group. He observed them as they carried on their usual nightly activities and saw that Lancelot was the only one who wasn't staggering or slurring his speech. Laney had really made a difference in his friend and it was not a bad thing. He shook his head and turned to leave. Just then he heard Laney call his name. "Arthur," she called in her melodic voice. "Join the others and I will bring you a drink." She didn't wait to see if he would, so he just walked over and pulled up a chair. Normally he didn't join them often. They were his friends, but they were also his men and he their commander. It could be disastrous if he became more embroiled in their lives than he already was.

He already felt responsible for them when they were on a mission, constantly watching out for them. If he found himself doing the same when they were in the confines of the fort, he would lose his detachment and they would lose their effectiveness as a group of fighters. Sometimes it was lonely being the leader. Sometimes he envied the love they shared as equals. With all his talk of men being equal, he knew that as their commander, he had to keep some distance from them. Somehow remain a little above them or they would not be the legendary knights they had become. He found himself remembering the ones who no longer could join their comrades in reverie. He felt the loss of each of them in his heart. It was his fault they could not be here and he knew it. They had all died because of his inability to be the leader he should have been. He had led them into the situations that had claimed their lives.

He jumped when Laney touched his shoulder. "Arthur, you are a great leader. Never let your heart tell you otherwise for it would be a lie." She said softly so that only he could hear. He looked up and gave her a quizzical look. "You wear your thoughts on your face, dear Arthur." She answered his unasked question. She sat down next to him as he lowered his head. "Don't worry, they are all too busy to have noticed. I only noticed because I was watching you watch them." He gave her a half-hearted smile and she turned to find Lancelot watching her and Arthur.

She smiled and motioned him over to her side of the table. As he came around, she stood up so he could sit in her chair next to Arthur. He reached for another chair and she motioned for him to stop. "I'd rather sit on your lap." She whispered suggestively. He smiled and patted his knee and she climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Arthur watched the two and was smiling when they looked at him. "Okay, I give. When are you two getting married?" His tone belied the importance of his question.

Lancelot looked at Laney, then turned his attention back to Arthur. "How about in two days time?" he told him. Laney began to protest, "How can we arrange it in so short a time?" Arthur laughed, "You underestimate my first knight. I think he could arrange it in less time than that, if the need arose." Laney smiled and looked at Lancelot. "I did say I would marry you in my oldest skirt. I guess I need to think before I make promises to you."

"Bors, do you think Vanora could help Laney find a suitable dress to wed in by day after tomorrow?" Lancelot called over the loud discussions around the table. Bors thought for a moment, then sounding serious he answered, "I don't want to ask, she might get the idea we'll be next." Laney joined the others in laughing. Then she pointed her finger at Bors, "You could do a lot worse, friend. She is perfect for you." Bors looked over to the lady in question and a softness came over his face. "Aye, Laney, she is." He quickly got up and headed in her direction. Laney watched the two who were so familiar with each other. The love between them still held a fire that spoke of the passion that kept them together. She hadn't realized she had snuggled into Lancelot's embrace as she watched them until he whispered close to her ear. "You have brought me the happiness I used to envy in them. I love you, Laney, with all my being." The contented sigh she gave as her answer was enough. He tightened his hold on her waist as she blew small puffs of air into his ear.

She felt him shudder as he tried to turn his head away, she was laughing silently as she watched him trying to listen to the conversation around him. Finally, in exasperation, he turned and whispered, "Will you stop! I can't concentrate when you do that." She saw the others look at them and enjoyed the fact that she had turned the tables on him. "But I can't help it, your ears are so delicious." She teased as she gently touched her tongue to the inside of his ear. She saw Gawain laugh as Lancelot closed his eyes.

"Laney, I'm warning you. I can't stand much of this teasing." His voice was husky with suppressed desire. Finally, feeling his arousal under her, she stopped. "Okay, my horny knight, I'll just move to my own chair. I can't resist otherwise." She made to stand up and he stopped her with his hands on her waist. "I don't' think you'd better, just yet." He squirmed a little and she smiled in amusement. "Remember, I told you once that payback was a bitch." She laughed and then she jumped and shouted, "Ouch." Arthur looked at her, "Is something wrong?" he asked solemnly. She gave Lancelot a look that spoke of retribution. "No, Arthur. Nothing's wrong exactly. Lancelot just pinched me, that's all." When Arthur and the others laughed out loud at her tone, she grimaced. "Okay, Sir Lancelot, _you_ can explain the bulge in your britches." She hissed as she quickly moved away.

Lancelot leaned closer to her, but whispered loud enough that the others could hear. "No problem, you little minx, what shall I tell them you were doing to cause it?" She playfully slapped his shoulder and dodged as he tried to grab her. She stuck her tongue out and moved to sit by Gawain. Lancelot almost fell out of his chair when Gawain grabbed her and teased. "Sit here, I won't mind a bulge in my pants, it'll just save me time later." She felt her face light up from embarrassment. "The whole lot of you is completely incorrigible. I think I'll go help Vanora." She said defiantly as she turned to walk away. She shook her head when she saw Lancelot give Gawain a high-five. They were aggravating, but she loved them all.


	33. Happiness Marred By Visions?

Note: I agree it has become somewhat slow… but that's writer's block. All I can do is keep writing filler until something happens to jog my creative flow. Sorry. Please don't give up. I will try to pick it up.

When she stepped up to the bar, she found Tristan leaning against the bar watching the crowd. She smiled at him as she stepped up beside him. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked. He nodded to the crowd and said, "better than they will be tomorrow morning." She laughed as she turned her back to the crowd. The man behind the bar was busy so she decided to wait until he was through to order her drink. Tristan turned with her and she looked over to find him looking at her. "What's on your mind, Tris?" she had never used a nickname with any of them except Lancelot and Dagonet, but for some reason the name fit at that moment.

He cocked his eyebrow further under his braids, as he answered, "Just wondering why everyone is in such a good mood." Then he looked at her as he leaned closer to whisper, "Have you put a spell on them as well?" It was her time to raise her eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You know what I mean." He told her solemnly. "No, I'm afraid I don't." she repeated. Suddenly the hair on her neck was standing up. "Tristan, I think we should go somewhere else to talk." She whispered fiercely. He nodded and she replied. "I'll tell Lancelot and join you outside." She moved toward her lover, fearing somehow Tristan had ferreted out the truth of her existence.

She told Lancelot that she wanted to go for a walk around the wall and when he offered to accompany her, she put her hand on his shoulder, "No, stay and talk to the others. I need to think about the wedding and plan what I need to do. We'll talk when we meet back at our room, say in about an hour?" He gently kissed her cheek and agreed to meet her then. "I love you, Lance," she whispered before she left the group. She was aware of his eyes following her to the alley leading away from the tavern. When she reached the edge, she turned and waved. When he returned her wave, she left the light and searched for Tristan in the shadows.

Just as she was about to turn back, thinking she had missed him, someone reached out and grabbed her arm. She jumped and then realized it was the man she had been searching for. "Do you always have to do that?" she asked agitatedly. "Can't you just speak or something to get my attention?" She felt his grip on her arm tighten as he pulled her toward the steps that led to the upper level of the wall. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." She told him. When they finally reached the top of the stairway he released her arm and sat down on the turret.

"Okay, Tristan, tell me what you were talking about back there." She demanded. He looked at her and when she stepped closer, he leaned back. His reaction caught her by surprise. "You act like I'm going to do something terrible to you. What is the matter?" she asked. "I've never met anyone who was half spirit before." He stated. She looked at him in shock. "You followed me today, didn't you?" her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure she had spoken at all. Maybe she just thought the words.

"Yes, I heard what Merlin told you. Were you going to tell us or just let us go on believing you are the simple _woman_ you pretend to be?" She cringed at the way he said woman. But her pride refused to let her lower her gaze from his. "Did you also hear that I knew nothing of this before I came here? That I _am_ a simple woman?" Her tone was just as cool as his had been. He studied her for what seemed like forever to her before he finally spoke. "Yes I heard. Do you believe the stuff he was feeding you?" he sounded like he thought she would be stupid to do so.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. I've never heard of such stuff before. But I have no reason to doubt what he told me." She looked at him from across the walkway. Finally coming closer to him, she asked, "Do you have a legitimate reason to think he was lying?" She waited for him to answer, she thought he was leaving when he stood up, but instead of heading down the steps, he walked over and took her in his arms. "The way you make me feel makes me believe him. I have watched you see things that only I have seen before. It makes me wonder about myself. I too, have always felt different, apart from those around me. Didn't Merlin say that was the way you were before you were returned to your rightful place here?"

His voice held an awe, but there was something else, a fear that he would not voice, just hint at. "Tristan, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Merlin would have told me if you were anything other than what you appear to be. I think that you are just more attuned to the world around you. Like I thought I was until today." Her voice was sad, he wanted to make her happy again, like she was back at the bar.

"Laney, I heard you ask Merlin about Lancelot's love. Believe me when I say is it true. I've known him for almost fifteen years and not once has he been so engrossed in another human being." She smiled and touched his cheek. "Thank you, at least this time you called me human." She moved away from his embrace and turned to face him. "Are you going to tell Arthur what you heard?" She waited for him to answer, when he didn't, she continued. "You heard Merlin, it would only place him in danger if he knew. I wish you didn't know. It would break my heart to lose such a good friend." He continued to watch her face until finally, "No, I will not tell anyone your secret. But it answers many questions that I had about you."

"What questions, Tristan?" she really wanted to know the answer. "Why I was so attracted to you for one." He replied solemnly. "How could I not be attracted to a woman who is love itself?" She turned away from him and he thought he had said too much. He took her shoulders and turned her back around. She held her head down and he placed his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. He saw the tears glisten in the light of the moon. He quickly reached up and wiped one away as he said. "Don't feel sadness for me, I am just happy to know that I am capable of love. I had begun to doubt it after so long." She saw him smile and she wiped the tears from her face.

"I have no doubt that you are capable of love. I have felt it since the first day I saw you. I didn't realize it at the time, for I did not know it was what I felt. But in any case, I felt it." She looked around the inside of the wall. "I feel a lot of love when inside these walls." She looked back at him and then outside the walls, "I also feel a lot of hatred outside the walls. An evil hatred that could destroy all that I have come to love here. I cannot allow that to happen, but I don't know how I can stop it." She turned to him and smiled. She tried to lighten the mood. "I think that is about the most serious thing I have ever said in my entire life." She laughed and saw that he did not join her. She looked at him and he saw her draw her eyebrows together.

"I have taken everything you've said seriously, Laney. Otherwise I would still be trying to get you into my bed." She saw him hesitate as if trying to decide whether or not he should try again. "Tristan, it would do you no good. As much as I care for you and your well being. I love Lancelot. It's that simple. We are to wed in two days." She watched his face and saw sadness for just a moment before the veil he used to hide his feelings fell into place. "Will you please be there for me? I would not be completely happy if all the people I care for were not there." She saw him take a deep breath before he answered. "If you ask it of me, I will do it. But don't think my happiness will do much to complete yours for it will be very small." She put her arms around his waist and hugged him for a moment before backing away. He didn't return the gesture, just stood completely still. She looked at him once more before turning toward the steps. When she got to the bottom she looked back up and saw him looking out across the fields beyond the wall. She felt a shudder cross her shoulders as she thought he was looking at the place he would take his last breath.

When she turned back around, she wiped the tears from her eyes and headed toward her room. The happiness she had felt earlier was now marred by the vision of Tristan lying lifeless and bloody on the battlefield, surrounded by evil men who enjoyed taking the life from those who held it closest to their hearts. She almost turned to tell him what she saw, but she knew it would be useless. Right now he didn't care a lot about his life. She had made sure of that when she fell in love with Lancelot. She wished she could change how she felt, even for a little while. He deserved to know the love she had with Lancelot. But she knew she could never pretend and that he would never fall for it if she did. He would see through her and that would take what happiness he felt in his love for her and make it something ugly, something hated. She sighed and took a deep cleansing breath. For someone who was supposed to _be_ love, she sure didn't feel she was doing a very good job.


	34. Foretelling?

When Laney arrived at Lancelot's room, she found him walking toward hers. "There you are," he called cheerfully. Then he looked at her face and saw that she had been crying. "Laney, what is wrong?" he sounded lost. "You were so happy when you left me. I don't understand how you could be so sad now." Instead of answering him, she put her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. "Lancelot, I need to talk to Arthur. It's important, but I need to do it alone." She knew he didn't understand why all of a sudden she didn't want him present when she talked to his commander. She felt him stiffen as he said, "If you feel you must. Go on, I will be at the tavern waiting for you."

She watched him walk away. "Oh, Merlin, you should never have told me the truth. All it has done is mess up anything I've done since then." She steeled her face into a mask and headed for Arthur's quarters. When she arrived, she knocked lightly. When she didn't hear him, she knocked again, louder. This time he came to the door and opened it slightly. "Yes, Laney, what is it?" He didn't act his usual self, so she asked him, "Can I come in? I need to discuss something with you?" He hesitated, then looking over his shoulder, he ducked out the door and closed it behind him. She gave him a questioning look, then looking at his state of dress, she blushed. She had interrupted him in one of the few moments she had heard that he took a woman to his bed. "Arthur, I see you were ready for bed, it can wait until morning. Please forgive me." She turned to leave and he called out to her.

"Laney, if you think it is important, I can go to bed later." She hesitated, then told him, "No, I'll see you tomorrow. When you wake up, come to Lance's room, and get me." She waved and headed back down the hall toward the outside. She had to speak to someone about her vision. Maybe it was a good thing that Arthur had been unavailable. Merlin had told her not to tell him and the first time she saw something dangerous, she had gone running to him like a child after a bad dream. She decided she would seek Merlin's counsel instead and headed through the kitchen. She was almost to the outside when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Lancelot standing in the hallway.

"Laney, what is going on? You said you were going to see Arthur, now I find you in the kitchen. What were you crying about earlier?" His voice was one of complete exasperation. He didn't understand what she was doing and he wanted to know, and he didn't want any more excuses. She let out a sigh, before going toward him. "Lancelot, I need to speak with Merlin. Arthur was occupied and I have to talk to Merlin!" Her voice had risen to an almost hysterical level. He grabbed her shoulders forcing her to look up at him. When he saw the tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over, he held her close. "Alright, love, I'll take you there. Come on." He was slowly heading back toward the exit to the stables.

"Lancelot, when we get there, you must stay outside the clearing. Merlin will not talk if you are there, just as he wouldn't talk with Tristan there. Will you do that for me?" He hesitated, then nodded his head. "If I must, then I will. But remember, all you have to do is shout and I will be by your side." When she nodded her understanding, he once again headed toward the stables. It only took him a moment to saddle his horse. He mounted and offered her his hand. She took it and was pulled into his arms to sit in front of him. He laughed lightly, "This is nice, and it's a beautiful night for a ride." She knew he was trying to take her mind off whatever was troubling her, he helped, but she couldn't forget what she had seen. There was going to be a big battle outside the fortress gates and many people would die. Including Tristan.

She couldn't hold back the sob that came to her throat. Lancelot felt her sob and pulled her closer to him. "Baby, it will be alright, I promise, whatever you think is wrong, we can fix it. Just tell me what it is." He sounded so troubled by her actions. "Lancelot, I wish I could tell you what is wrong. But I don't know, I need help interpreting the vision I just saw." She again saw Tristan, bloody and dying. She began to cry and Lancelot cursed. "Damn it, Laney, what did you see?" She just shook her head and buried her face in his chest. By the time they had arrived at the woods, she had calmed down a bit. But he knew it wouldn't take much to start her all over again. Whatever it was, it must be something horrible for her to react so strongly.

They walked for a little while and then Lancelot saw a man in blue paint step from behind a tree. He tensed and felt Laney put her hand on his arm. "Hello, Vennen." She spoke to the man. He nodded to her and then looked at Lancelot. Laney spoke again. "He is my escort. I have need of Merlin's wisdom. Is he still close by?" Vennen looked at Lancelot a moment longer before nodding to her. "I will take you to him." Then he turned and headed back toward the clearing she had visited earlier.

Laney found herself scanning the underbrush as they walked. Tristan had followed her once, she wanted to make sure no one else did the same. Lancelot saw her watching the surrounding trees and wondered what she was searching for. He did not see anything and she never looked at him so he could mouth his concerns. He was reluctant to say anything in case it would offend the Woad guide in front of them.

When they stepped into the clearing, Laney saw that Merlin was sitting alone on the stone beside the fire. He didn't turn, he just spoke her name. "Delaney, why have you returned so soon? And brought someone with you to my camp?" He turned and looked pointedly at Lancelot. "Ahh, I see your lover is reluctant to let you out of his sight." Turning back around, he continued, "Delaney is safe within the camp of my people. You may leave now so we may discuss that which she came to discuss."

Lancelot was about to protest at being dismissed so easily, but Laney put her hand on his arm and he looked at her face. She was pleading with him to do as Merlin asked. He leaned over and kissed her as he whispered, "only because you wish it." He then followed Vennen back through the trees so that Laney was left alone with Merlin next to the fire.

Once they had gone far enough that Merlin knew they would not hear, he asked her, "What troubles you, Delaney?" She sat down on the ground at Merlin's feet so she could look up into his face as she spoke. "When I came earlier, unbeknownst to me, Tristan followed and heard what you told me. We were talking tonight and I looked over the wall at the fields beyond." Her voice began to catch and she had to stop for a moment to regain her composure. "When I looked at the fields, I saw a battlefield, there were many dead and dying, including Tristan. The image was so clear that I have not been able to get it out of my mind." She let her voice drop off as she saw the compassion in Merlin's eyes.

"Have you spoken with anyone else about what you saw?" He watched as she shook her head. "I went to see Arthur, but he was busy. That's when Lancelot agreed to bring me here to see you." Merlin nodded, "You have seen a vision of what could come to be if things go as the evil forces plan. It is not necessarily what will happen, but it is one of the many outcomes that could transpire." He saw her face brighten when he said this. He wanted to leave it at that, but knew that she expected nothing less than the truth. "Delaney, what were your feelings toward Tristan at the moment you saw the vision?" He saw her as she remembered the talk they were having.

"Tristan had just agreed to attend my wedding but said he would not be happy because of it. Merlin, he loves me and I don't know what to do about it." She sounded desolate so he gently patted her head. "He is such a good man. He deserves to love someone who can love him the same, not less. But as I was telling him this, I saw him dying without ever finding that love." She began to cry silently and he felt his heart go out to her. "It seems that even I am not immune to your emotions, Delaney." He stood up and moved a little ways from her. Then he turned and spoke.

"What you saw was what he perceived his life or death to be. It is not necessarily what will happen." He stepped back to her side. "When your emotions are strong, it is impossible to be so close without being affected. But this is only so when the person is attuned to the language of the earth around them. So do not fear you will influence the love of Lancelot. I see in his eyes that he loves you. That is good. For only when you are loved completely can you affect the world around you." He looked deeply into her eyes, then he stepped backwards quickly.

"Delaney, do I see the truth? Are you with child?" He saw her nod her head slowly. "This was foretold, but it was my understanding that it would be many years before it came to be. It seems that we are in error when we calculate the time we have left before the final battle for this land." He turned around and walked away from the fire. "I must meet with my council. We have many things to discuss and many plans to make. You must return quickly to the fortress, the events have begun. You will be called upon soon to fulfill your destiny." She stood there and watched him leave the clearing. She turned and walked the way she had come and found Lancelot sitting on a log, staring intently at Vennen and he was doing the same to Lancelot.

When Lancelot saw her coming, he stood up and waited for her to come up beside him. "Did Merlin help you?" She nodded, then added, "At least I think he did. He said my vision was just something I picked up from Tristan." The confused look on Lancelot's face made her stop walking. "Lancelot, when we return to the fort, I will tell you what I saw. These woods are too eerie for me to repeat it." He nodded and they began walking again. He didn't know what she had seen, but he could see she was trembling as they walked. He moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. Whatever it was had to do with Tristan. From what she said just before they started walking, it seemed she could read minds at times. This thought made him feel uneasy, but considering the way she was acting, at least she wasn't foretelling the future.


	35. Confidences

Note: Sorry it has taken so long to update… just having a hard time getting back into the real world after our trip. Wanted to stay forever! Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

Nope, still don't own anyone or anything to do with King Arthur, the movie or the legend! Damn it!

Here you go…

When they rode into the stable, Tristan was standing there waiting for them. Lancelot saw the look that passed between him and Laney, but didn't speak of it. He knew Tristan loved her, but he also knew she loved him. Her loyalty never came into question. He did feel the pain his friend was going through. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he loved her the way he did and she did not return that love. These thoughts made him hold her a little closer before releasing her so that Tristan could help her down. He saw the way Tristan was reluctant to release his hold on her and how she looked at him with a sadness he had not seen before when she looked at the scout.

Lancelot dismounted and walked over to stand beside his love and his friend. Tristan looked at Lancelot and turned to walk away. Lancelot saw Laney put her hand on his arm to stop him. Then she turned to Lancelot. "I need to tell you both what I saw earlier. Please, lets go somewhere quiet and private so we can talk." Lancelot nodded and looked to Tristan. He saw the scout nod to Laney, then he turned to Lancelot. If it had been any other man, he would have felt jealousy at the way he looked at Laney. But with Tristan, he felt compassion for the pain he was bearing.

He knew that Tristan had never really felt the heat of 'true love' like he felt with Laney. To feel that heat and have to cool it down was beyond his comprehension. As a man who had actively pursued the pleasures of the flesh, he didn't think it possible to remain so composed in the face of rejection. Even rejection as unintentional as Tristan felt with Laney. He shook his head in wonder at the self control Tristan possessed. He had known it throughout the time they had been together, but he had not realized the effort it took to maintain until he saw it on his friend's face.

The trio walked through the fortress, headed for the round table. Lancelot knew that would be the only place in the fortress that would be private, as well as quiet. Whatever Laney had to tell them had sent her in tears to speak with the wizard, Merlin. He wanted to make sure she had the setting she needed. No one said a word until they had entered the room and closed the door.

Laney stood just inside the doorway, reluctant to enter the realm of the knights. This was the third time she had been here and each time she was afraid of the magnitude of her visit. Finally, taking a deep breath, she walked over to the table and sat down. The two men with her took opposite sides of her and waited without speaking while she gathered her thoughts. Finally, she looked from one man to the other. First, she spoke to Lancelot, "What I saw did not include you, but I promised to tell you what was wrong." Then she turned to Tristan, "First I will tell you what I saw, and then I will tell you what Merlin told me about my vision. I only hope the latter is the truth." Lancelot heard the emotion in her voice, but he did not see what Tristan saw.

Tristan saw the tears begin to form as she spoke. Her voice had a tremble that he recognized as fear. He knew that she had seen his death for he too had seen it. Her reaction to it was what upset him, not the death. He had always known he would face a bloody end. A painful end. His life had guaranteed that. What he didn't expect was for his death to bring so much pain to someone he loved. He loved her, but he didn't realize that in her way, she loved him too. Not in the way she loved Lancelot, but in a more basic way. He was important to her. He had never felt important to anyone since his conscription into the Roman military. Before he remembered that Lancelot was sitting on the other side of her, he reached out and took her into his arms, holding her close. He spoke sweet words as he gently stroked her hair. Realizing that Lancelot was watching, he released her.

Lancelot made no move when he saw Tristan take Laney into his arms. He felt proud that his friend could bring himself to disregard his own feelings for Laney to comfort her in her terror and grief. He didn't know exactly what she had seen regarding Tristan, but he was sure it included his death, for only death could bring such sadness. It took several minutes for Laney to regain her composure. Lancelot poured her a goblet of water and Tristan sat with his head hung low. Suddenly, he stood up and started pacing back and forth. Lancelot couldn't remember ever seeing him so incensed.

Finally, Tristan stopped pacing and stopped behind the two sitting at the table. He stood between them and spoke softly, "Laney, do not grieve so. I too saw my body lying on the battlefield, covered in blood, gasping for breath. But it is what I've always seen when I think of my death." He turned to Lancelot and his friend saw the pain in his eyes. "But this time, the pain on my face was not for me. It was for the woman I love, the woman who gave her love to my friend. One of the men I have vowed to protect with my own life. How can I live with the knowledge that I would have betrayed that man if given the chance." He stood there waiting for some kind of response from the man sitting there, listening to him proclaim his love for the woman he wanted to marry. When Lancelot made no move to speak, Tristan again became agitated.

"How can you sit there and hear these things without once making any kind of expression of either disbelief or disgust?" He waited and Lancelot watched him. When he could stand it no longer he told him, "Tristan, I know how you feel about Laney. You know that. But I also know that Laney loves me. I see the devotion and loyalty in her every move. I also know that as tempted as you might be, you would never follow through in the end. Your honor, your loyalty, your friendship, and your love would prevent any such betrayal. Why do you think I never tried to stop the meetings you arranged?" He saw the surprise on Tristan's face when he asked the question. "Yes, I saw you follow Laney into the woods, I saw you leave just before she did when you met on the wall, I know you went to her room on several occasions. Betrayal was never an option in my heart. The only worry I had was that you were the one she had to stop from dying and I prayed to the gods that the two of you would come up with a plan to prevent it happening."

Laney sat in silence as the two men came to terms with their feelings for her and each other. Her one fear was dissipated and she knew that these men were more brothers than blood could have made them. She stood up and took Lancelot's hand in one hand and Tristan's in the other. "Now I will tell you what Merlin said. Although Tristan has already done so without knowing it." She held tightly onto the two hands as she repeated Merlin's words. 'What you saw was what he perceived his life or death to be. It is not necessarily what will happen.' I did not see your death, no matter how real it seemed, I saw how you see your death. Nothing is written in the heavens. You can change that fate. You can choose to live. All you have to do is find a reason to do so." She brought Tristan's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. Then she released it and took Lancelot's hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Merlin also told me I am with child. I know it to be true in my heart."


	36. House Arrest?

And another chapter…

Laney saw Lancelot's face light up. She also heard the gasp that Tristan let slip out before his usual mask took over his features. She saw Lancelot look at Tristan and she saw him return the look. "Laney, how can you and Merlin be so sure?" Laney looked at Lancelot and smiled. "It was foretold. It seems my destiny is almost ready to be fulfilled." At her words she saw Lancelot frown. "Then you will not be left alone." He looked to Tristan and she saw him nod his agreement.

"When are you two going to realize that you cannot stop the hand of Fate? Whatever I am supposed to do will be done no matter what you think you are doing to stop it." She took a deep breath and told Lancelot, "I'm tired. It has been an emotional day and I want some sleep. Are you coming with me or do you wish to stay with Tristan and plot your strategies?" She hadn't meant to let her tone get so sarcastic, but she _was_ tired.

Lancelot looked at Tristan and then back to Laney, "I'm coming with you. I told you I would not let you out of my sight now and I meant what I said." She sighed and headed for the door. Lancelot gave Tristan a silent signal and Tristan nodded. Whenever she left Lancelot's side, Tristan would take over and watch her. Lancelot felt badly that he would resort to subterfuge to keep her safe. But keep her safe he would. As soon as possible he would arrange to talk to Arthur and the others. They needed to know what had been discussed. If Laney wouldn't agree to tell them, then he would.

Laney stepped into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. She didn't bother to undress, she just lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling. Lancelot stepped into the room right behind her. He watched her lie down and stare at the ceiling. He walked over and sat down beside her. "Laney, sweetheart, are you feeling alright?" She heard the concern in his voice and turned to look at him. "Lancelot, I'm not pregnant enough yet to feel any sickness. After all I only got pregnant yesterday." She saw his confusion and raised up on her elbow to talk to him.

"Yesterday in the barn. After we made love I felt the child inside me. Lancelot, there is so much I need to tell you, but I don't know where to begin." She sounded so sad, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Start wherever you like, if I get lost I'll let you know." She saw him smile and marveled at the life she had here. She told him about the tingle she and Tristan had felt.

He interrupted her, "You went alone to see him?" She put her hand on his and told him, "I do not feel fear when I am there. They will not harm me." She waited for him to nod. "Merlin told me some things of my life that I did not know and do not understand." She stopped talking and he thought she would not continue. "Laney, what did he tell you that has you so upset or confused?" "Oh, Lancelot, I'm afraid to tell you. I'm afraid you'll react the same way Tristan did at first." She didn't catch the quick intake of breath when she mentioned Tristan's name. But his next words let her know she had to be careful. "You could tell Tristan but you can't tell me?"

She looked up quickly and said, "I didn't tell Tristan, he followed me and listened. I wish he didn't know." "Well, at least he had the sense to keep an eye on you." She held up her hand. "Okay, Lancelot, I know you want someone to keep an eye on me, but when I tell you what Merlin said, you may change your mind." He closed his mouth instead of saying he doubted that would be the case. "Lance, Merlin said I am only half human, my other half is spirit." When Lancelot didn't say anything, she took a deep breath and told him the story of her mother and father, as it was told to her. She stopped talking and he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Laney, do you remember your mother?" She nodded, "I remember that she always talked of the love she had for my father and that no matter what the obstacle if love is meant to be, it will be. She never told me any of the things that Merlin told me. I wish she had talked to me of it. Then maybe I could understand better who or what I am." She sighed, then looking into his eyes she continued, "Merlin said that she took me to the time I thought was mine because no one believes in the spirit world of our earth. There my spirit side remained hidden, keeping me safe from evil. Only when I was returned here did it surface. I was born of pure love and therefore I am the spirit of love, as the gods intended." She waited for him to comment. He looked at her and then he reached out and took her into his arms.

"I knew there was a reason that I fell for you so quickly. I had never known love before you and your spirit bewitched me with the knowledge that with you I could find happiness that I never dreamed was waiting for me. Laney, why did you think I would feel differently about you? What did Tristan say that made you afraid to tell me?"

She smiled sadly, "He wanted to know if I had placed everyone else under a spell like I did him." Lancelot listened to her and shook his head. "I don't think I'm under a 'spell'. I just think you wakened the love I had been keeping hidden deep in my heart. The love I tried to deny was there until I saw you lying on the grass that day." He kissed her gently then urged her to continue. "What else did Merlin have to say?" She closed her eyes and told him, "That I should guard my secret because evil forces were still out there and once they realized I had returned they would come for me and anyone close to me. Lancelot, I don't want to be the reason something happens to any of the knights, but especially you. I love you as much as I believe my mother loved my father. Enough to be human so I can feel the love I have for you."

They held each other for a while before Lancelot wanted to break the silence to ask. "Will you become spirit again one day? Will I lose what I have found with you?" He held her tighter with each question, then he said through the tears in his throat. "Laney, I can't lose you. If I do I will lose the reason I breathe. Promise you will never leave me." "Lancelot, if I can find the power to prevent it, I will. You are the reason I am here, I know that in my heart. I came here to find the love you offer." The kiss they shared was one that promised a lifetime of happiness. Then Lancelot asked her, "If I die, will you take our child somewhere safe as your mother did you?" She let the tears slip from her eyes without trying to stop them. "Lancelot, I will protect our child with my own life if need be. But I will try to stop your dying too. I will not let them take anything else from me. I never knew my father. My child will know his."

"You seem sure it is a son." He teased her as he lightly kissed her nose. "I think I would rather have a daughter." She laughed at him then, "and why is that my lover?" She saw him become serious before he answered. "I would not wish my son to spend fifteen years serving the master that is Rome." Laney looked at him and realized that was his one great fear. He did not fear for himself, he feared that his child, his son, would be enslaved. "Then, my brave knight, I suggest we stop the tyranny that Rome has over your people. You will be free in a few months. Then we can go to your home and stop the Romans from taking another young boy." She kissed him gently. "Besides, I would not like to see my son become a womanizer like his father." She reached up to kiss him again and he nipped her on the lip with his teeth. She yelped and he grinned. "You are the only woman I wish to take to my bed now. If I had my way, you'd never leave it."

She smiled and leaned down to whisper into his ear. Instead she gently blew her warm breath into it and saw him shudder. "I told you earlier, I can't take much of that. You drive me insane when you do things like that." "Well, lets just see how much it will take before you give me what I ask for." She blew suggestively in his ear and when she heard him growl, she rolled out of his reach. "I would have thought it would take much more torture than that to break one of the great knights of Hadrian's Wall."

Lancelot lunged to her side of the bed and grabbed her around the waist. "Maybe the enemy should learn that sweet torture works much quicker than any other." He then kissed her neck, paying special attention to the vein he could feel throbbing beneath the surface. When he heard her moan softly, he lowered his attention to her collar bone. He put more pressure on the nerve just behind the soft skin and felt her arch toward him. Raising his head, he looked at her face and saw the desire in her eyes. "Oh, Lancelot, how can I do anything when you make me feel so weak with your kisses?" He moved up to kiss her lips. As they kissed, she ran her hands over his back and shoulders. He raised up and pulled his shirt over his head and flung it onto the floor. He wanted to feel her skin against his. He reached over and began to unfasten her shirt.

Laney lay back and watched Lancelot work the laces of her shirt occasionally reaching up to touch the skin on his chest with her fingertips. Her touches were sending trails of heat across his chest and he closed his eyes and felt his body respond to her touches. "Oh, Laney, you set fire to my body. Help me get this shirt off, my fingers won't work when you touch me so." She smiled and pushed his hands away and untied the laces herself. She raised up and he pulled it over her head. He looked at the breasts she presented to him and licked his lips in anticipation. She lay back down and he moved on top of her. "Laney, our lovemaking won't cause you any pain, will it? I don't think I can control myself enough to be gentle. I want to ravage your body and take all that you have to offer."

"Lancelot, I would be in pain if you didn't ravage me right now. I want you more than I ever have before." She told him breathlessly as she arched her body to his. "Tomorrow we wed, then I can ravage you whenever I feel the need. With a growl low in his throat, he unfastened her skirt and pulled it down. Their lovemaking began as it usually did, slowly and gently. Then as their passion grew so did their rhythm. Afterwards they lay side by side, holding each other until they both fell asleep. They slept wrapped in each others arms until she woke up screaming.


	37. Nightmares or Visions

Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I just got back from my honeymoon (reluctantly! the cabin in the mountains was absolutely beautiful!) and found that the modem on my laptop is fried and the cdrom on my desktop won't read the cds from my laptop so I had to borrow a computer and email the story to myself! It took some time, but here is the next two chapters! Hope the pace picks up and is not so boring anymore. Any suggestions are very welcome!

Still don't own them, sigh...

"NO," she screamed, "NO, STOP! PLEASE, HELP ME!" Lancelot jumped up to get his sword, thinking someone had attacked the fortress, then saw that it was still dark and Laney was sleeping. He quickly sat down and put his hands on her shoulders and shook. She was mumbling incoherently and making sobbing sounds and repeating the same sentence. "Laney! Wake up honey. It's okay, you're just dreaming." Finally, she shot up into a sitting position, eyes open and scanning the dark room. He reached up and took her face in his hands, "Sweetheart, everything's alright, everyone's safe."

She began to fight him yelling, "I've got to get to him before they kill him!" He had to wrap his arms and legs around her to keep her from flailing about. This was the scene that greeted the four knights that came crashing through the door with their swords drawn. They looked like they had been sound asleep and their eyes were wide and wild looking. Tristan and Dagonet ran over and grabbed Lancelot's arms trying to pull him away from her. "No, you don't understand, I'm trying to stop her from hurting herself. She won't wake up and she keeps trying to fight me off so she can get up and do something to stop whatever she sees in her head." He was trying to explain as he fought to keep his hold on her. They finally realized that he wasn't hurting her and stopped pulling against him.

Gawain tried to talk to her, as did Dag, but she wouldn't stop screaming long enough for them to get through to her. All at once, Tristan walked over and slapped her across the face. The screaming immediately stopped, but the tears were coming even faster. When Tristan had slapped her, Lancelot had jumped up and challenged him, "what the hell are you doing?" Tristan looked at him with his usual unemotional face and he started calming down. "She was hysterical, someone had to stop her." Was all he said as he turned to go back to the others. Lancelot sat back down and took her in his arms making shushing noises. She began to calm down and took the cup of water Dag offered. After taking a drink, she wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. She took a few more ragged breaths and stared at the men towering over her. She wanted to tell them what she had seen, but she knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do.

In one voice, they tried to reassure her that it was just a bad dream, nothing more. After a little while longer, she began to settle down. She just cuddled up to Lancelot and held him tightly. The others gave Lancelot a look that told him they had done all they could, it was up to him now, as they filed out of the room one at a time.

Once they were gone, he lay down and pulled Laney beside him, holding her to his chest. She hadn't cried in a while, but she was snubbing, trying to get her breath back to normal. He finally heard her breathing slow down and become the rhythm of sleep. He lay still and just held her. He then leaned back and looked into her face and saw the creases in her forehead. She had gone back to sleep, but she had not relaxed. The terror of her dream was still uppermost on her mind, unconscious as it was. He began to pull his arm from under her little by little, trying not to wake her. He would ask one of the others to come sit with her while he went to see Arthur.

After he had maneuvered her off his arm, he quickly threw on his shirt and boots. Then he went out into the hall. He expected to have to rouse someone back out of bed, but Tristan was standing outside his door. "I thought you'd want to talk to Arthur, I'll sit with her until you return." He only hesitated a moment before nodding and heading toward Arthur's quarters. Laney had scared him. He had never seen her so upset, she was hysterical, and he knew that if Tristan hadn't slapped her when he did, she would have only gotten worse. By the time he reached Arthur's rooms, he was practically running.

Tristan walked over to the table and pulled the chair next to the bed. He looked at her and saw her face contort into a grimace as she slept. The next time she tensed up and whimpered in her sleep, he leaned over and gently rubbed her forehead until she calmed down. He could see the tears lying just under her lashes and knew she was crying in her sleep. His heart would break if he had to watch her in so much pain for long. She started moving her head back and forth and whimpering again, so Tristan stood up and leaned over her to try and comfort her. She jumped up as he touched her face. Her eyes had the same wild look and she was crying tears that just fell down her cheeks in a steady stream. She made no sound as she cried but her body was trembling underneath the blanket she was wrapped in.

He quickly sat down on the bed and enfolded her in his arms. She reached and grabbed his shirt with both hands and the blanket began to slip off one shoulder. He tried to ignore the creamy look of her exposed skin, but his eyes were drawn to it whether he wished it or not. Finally, in an attempt to get his emotions under control, he pulled the blanket up to cover her, letting his hand linger on the soft skin of her throat. She had put her head on his shoulder and he envied Lancelot for being able to gently caress her body, for at that moment he wanted nothing more. This was how Lancelot and Arthur found the two of them, holding on to each other as if for life, her head on his shoulder and a look of pure torture on his face.

The look on Tristan's face stopped Lancelot in his tracks. He had seen him look at Laney and knew he loved her, but until now he hadn't realized just how deeply. He knew he would feel jealous if another man was holding her and looking at her in that manner, but as he entered the room Tristan had made the move to stand up and relinquish his place beside her. He loved her and would always be there to protect and care for her. But only if Lancelot was unable to do so. As soon as Lancelot stepped into the scene again, Tristan would back away quietly and quickly, even if his heart broke each time. As Lancelot stepped around the other man to sit by Laney, he put his hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. Tristan nodded only once and turned to leave the room, but Arthur told him to stay. He thought maybe since she had seen something regarding him, it might be connected somehow.

Arthur took the seat Tristan had pulled beside the bed. When he was ready he nodded to Lancelot, who spoke quietly to Laney, "Laney, Arthur is here. He wishes to speak with you. Okay?" She was quiet for so long that he thought she might have gone back to sleep. She wasn't crying or shaking anymore. Just lying very still against his chest. After a couple of minutes, she sat up and gave Arthur a small half-smile, "I guess you wish you'd never seen me about now." He was quick to reassure her that on the contrary, the thought had never crossed his mind. "But, I am a little concerned at your dreams. Can you tell me about them? Without getting upset? I don't want you to be upset."

She sat there for a moment, looking at the man as she tried to control her panic. They knew she had seen or dreamed something involving Tristan, but she didn't want to tell them the dream. As the dream replayed in her mind, she let out a sob and put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her panic. Arthur watched as the emotions crossed her face and he saw the way she clutched Lancelot's shirt tighter, until her knuckles turned white. He was about to leave and tell her they would speak about it in the morning when he saw her take control. Her features changed and suddenly became very calm, her eyes no longer wide.

"Arthur, I don't know what exactly I saw either time. Merlin explained the vision of Tristan so that I was no longer convinced that I had seen an actual event. But, now, I'm not so sure." She hesitated for only a quick breath before continuing, "I can't tell you about my dream. But there have been some other events that you are not aware of. I only told Lancelot tonight and Tristan knew because he had _secretly_ listened to a meeting between myself and Merlin." She gave Tristan a look that Arthur interpreted as 'scolding', but the scout didn't let on that he'd noticed. Arthur leaned forward intent on learning of these new events.

Laney looked at Arthur for a moment before beginning. "I went to the woods near the bath house and Tristan followed me," she looked at Lancelot and said, "at Lancelot's urging, I'm sure." When he didn't deny it, she continued telling him of the events since she and Tristan had gone into the woods. She watched him digest everything she said, and waited for him to ask all the questions she had asked. She just hoped the answers helped him, they sure didn't help her.

Arthur sat there looking at her for a few minutes, then he looked at Lancelot and Tristan in turn. When Laney saw Tristan nod his head she knew that Arthur wasn't really sure about the story, but he now knew that she, at least didn't make it up. Tristan had heard Merlin and was letting Arthur know as much. "Laney, do you believe this story that Merlin told you?" He asked her in earnest.

"Arthur, I don't know what to believe, but it's as good as anything I can come up with. After all, I KNOW I came from the future." Then quieter, she finished, "but that's about all I do know." She watched him and knew he was having a hard time swallowing what she'd said. But being the type of leader who looked for the good in people, he was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. At least, Merlin had told him of her arrival before she came, so he wasn't totally in the dark regarding the unusual circumstances of her appearance.

"Well, I think that's enough for me to think about for one night. Tomorrow we will go see Merlin together, you and I." He held up his hand as Lancelot started to speak. "We have to know what is going on and I don't think the Woads would be happy if we all go riding up." Lancelot stopped and didn't say what he'd been about to and Arthur and Tristan headed for the door. Just before they closed the door behind them, Arthur stuck his head back in and said, "Laney, get some sleep. Tomorrow may be a rather long day." As the door shut, she lay back and took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Lancelot was watching her as she closed her eyes. When they immediately flew back open, he gave her a questioning look. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't leaving." She told him solemnly. "I'll never leave you, so don't even think about that." He answered as he sat on the bed. She reached up for him and he lay down pulling her close. Both knew it wouldn't be long before it was time to get up, but they were reluctant to leave the bed until there was something they could do besides think or talk about what had happened that night. Laney didn't want to talk about it, because whenever she closed her eyes she saw the deaths of two people she loved. One she loved more than her own life. The third person she had seen did not have a face, but she had thought it was Dag from the size. She didn't know where he had been, everything was all white, but she had seen the arrows sticking out of his body and knew that he must have died.


	38. Suspicions

Laney and Lancelot made their way to the kitchen for something to eat. By mutual agreement they had decided to postpone the wedding until after the meeting with Merlin. She really didn't feel much like eating, but Lancelot insisted. She had to admit he was right, she had to insure their baby got the food he needed, for above all else she would take care of him. For some reason Lancelot seemed to feel the need to protect her, for his arm was tight around her shoulders as they walked. Normally, she would have been pleased, this morning she felt stifled. As though he sensed her mood, he slowly removed his arm. Her distance worried him and hurt him slightly, but more than anything she worried him. He was afraid she would take it upon herself to do something to try and stop what she thought would happen and get hurt in the process. He made up his mind to talk to Arthur and decide what they could do to prevent anything from happening.

When they arrived at the kitchen the rest of the knights were sitting there with nervous glances passing between them. Every one of them had heard about the night's happenings from Arthur and she could tell by the way they looked at her that they knew of her past. She pulled a chair out and sat down, noticing how Galahad moved slightly in the other direction. She looked at him and saw that he had not wanted her to notice. He gave her a look that seemed uncomfortable then cleared his throat and made some excuse to get up. Laney looked around the table and saw the same look on all the other faces. Even though they tried to hide it from her.

She let out a deep breath and stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she looked at Lancelot and said the last to him, "I'm not hungry, so I'll go to see Arthur now." He made to stand up and she placed her hand on his arm, "No, you stay and eat. Join us when you get through." Then she turned and left the room with her head lowered. She had never felt so dejected in her whole life. Before she could stop it, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Holding back a sob, she ran, not toward Arthur's rooms, but toward the stables. She wanted to get away from the fortress for a while.

When she walked into the stable, she found her horse saddled and Tristan standing holding the reins. His horse was also saddled and she tilted her head and looked at him. He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. "I saw the others earlier and thought you might need to take a ride." It wasn't much of an explanation for the most part, but knowing what he meant, she smiled in return. "Thank you." It was enough. He held the reins out to her and taking them, she mounted and patted the horses neck. She gave a little whicker and pawed at the barn floor. She smiled for real then and realized that no matter how bad things seemed right now, if she could save the people she loved, it was worth their reactions.

They rode toward the gate at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sunshine. The landscape was showing the signs of a changing season. The trees were beginning to change from their bright green to a pale yellow. Laney knew it wouldn't be long before they were brighter shades of orange, red, and gold. She lifted her face and closed her eyes, listening to the world around her. When she opened them, she saw Tristan looking at her. She flashed him her brightest smile and didn't have to pretend to be happy. The world around her spoke of peace and love. She hoped it would last. Maybe just by being here she could make a difference. Tristan reminded her that Arthur wanted to meet with her and said that Arthur would be meeting them at the bath house.

Tristan stopped to listen intently, he looked around the horizon looking for something she didn't see as she followed his gaze. "You don't have to worry, the Woads will ensure my safety. Merlin told me." He nodded and they continued their leisurely ride toward the bath house.

Arthur rode toward the bath house and saw Laney sitting on her horse, walking slowly toward the destination with Tristan by her side. As he rode up to her, she turned her gaze from the tree line to him. "Arthur." She said in greeting. He bowed his head in acknowledgement. Her next question surprised him, "You aren't afraid to look into my eyes?" "No, Laney, should I be?" He didn't know about the reaction of the others, she could tell by his confused look. "No, you shouldn't, but then neither should anyone else." The sadness in her voice made him wonder, "What has happened that I haven't heard?" Then he became agitated, "I used to know most everything that happened at the fort, now it seems I am to be the last to know anything now."

She moved her horse closer to his and put her hand on his arm. "No, you just haven't gone down to breakfast yet." He saw the smile and noted that it did not reach her eyes. "No, I had something sent to my room while I prepared for the meeting with Merlin. What happened?" She looked at him for a moment, then shrugged, "Nothing really, everyone just acts like I have some kind of terrible disease they will catch if they look at me or get near enough for me to touch them." She gave a bitter laugh and turned her head to look back at the trees.

Arthur watched her and tried to think of something that would ease her pain. Before he had time to say anything he heard the sound of horses galloping across the ground. He turned to see Lancelot riding toward the other three. He was looking at Laney and saw the way she held herself rigidly in the saddle. She was upset and he looked at Arthur for the cause.

Arthur held his gaze but offered no explanation for Laney's mood. Finally, Lancelot moved closer to her and tried to get her to look at him. When she did, he saw first the unshed tears in her eyes and then the defiant way she held her head. He tried to smile at her, but she had turned her gaze back to the trees. He looked back at Tristan. Tristan was watching Laney with a sad smile. Things had sure gotten crazy since Laney's origins had become known. He felt for her and turned back to find her looking at him with a questioning look.

He cleared his throat uneasily, "Laney, they didn't mean it. They told me so before I left. They'll apologize when we get back." He knew she wouldn't believe him and he wouldn't tell her that they had been reluctant to accept his words at first. He remembered the conversation after Laney had left the kitchen. Galahad was the most vocal with Dagonet and Gawain trying to get him to shut up before Lancelot really got angry.

"I don't like this," the younger knight had complained. "What if she's seeing the future or worse, causing the things she sees by being here?" His voice had hardened as the other two tried to stop him from talking. Finally, after several minutes of this kind of talk with him trying to reassure the man, Lancelot had stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

"DAMI IT, GALAHAD, IT'S LANEY YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Galahad had closed his mouth, if for no other reason but the shock of hearing him yell so loudly. The other knights were all looking at him with open mouths. They knew he would get angry. But they had been prepared for him to lunge at the younger man, not scream at him. He had taken a deep breath, calming himself a little, then proceeded in a milder tone, "Do you really think Laney is doing something _evil_ to any of you?" He looked at each of the men in turn. When no one answered he sat back down and tried to talk some sense into them.

Gawain had been the first to speak finally. "No, I don't, but it does make me wonder about the attraction we all had for her." He had looked at Lancelot with a challenge in his eyes as he added, "the attraction that some have still." Then the others had made a remark about how right Gawain was. He'd finally just stormed out of the room. Before he had gotten to the stables, Jols had found him and told him where Laney had gone.

As he was saddling his horse Dagonet had come to him, "Lancelot, we talked after you left and no, we don't believe she is trying to do anything to hurt us much less anything evil." He had felt him put his hand on his shoulder and when he looked at him he saw the truth in his words. "Thanks, Dag. You all saw her last night. She was terrified and she wouldn't tell us what she saw. Arthur asked and she said she couldn't." He lowered his head and said, "I'm afraid for her. Afraid she will get hurt or killed. Did you also hear that she is carrying my child?" he asked as he looked back at Dag.

No, they hadn't heard. He could tell by the look on Dag's face. "I have to protect her and I can't do it all alone. Tristan will help, of that I have no doubt, but I need the rest of you too. And I can't trust that any of you would help if you're afraid of what she could do." Dag had looked at him and thought for a moment before answering, "If you asked us we would, no matter what we believed." He took that to mean that they still weren't sure, but because he was their friend, their brother, they would do as he asked anyway. Arthur interrupted his thoughts, "Lancelot, I thought it was decided that no one but myself and Laney would visit Merlin."

Lancelot glared at him for a moment, "Arthur, I will not let my love and the mother of my expected child be in danger without me there to protect them. I don't care what Merlin thinks." When he mentioned the baby Arthur had looked surprised. Lancelot remembered then that only he and Tristan had known about her condition and unlike the rest of his friends, he had kept the secret and not told even Arthur. His friend and commander looked at Laney, then back at Lancelot, "Congratulations. I wasn't aware." Lancelot felt a little guilty for his tone and told him, "Your welcome. I only found out yesterday. She said Merlin told her."

As he had finished the final sentence Arthur had snapped his head back toward Laney. "It seems the wizard knows too much. I wish I knew what his plan was." Lancelot watched his friends face. "So you don't think there's any truth to what he tells Laney?" Arthur took a while to answer. "Lancelot, I don't know what to believe. I want to believe it. Laney believes him, but then if he could control what she remembers, then he could be using her to some end that we can't see. It scares me to think that he would resort to something like that and we would fall for it because of a pretty face."

Lancelot began to think about what Arthur said as he watched Laney ride beside Tristan. She kept looking toward the tree line and then away. Was she expecting something or someone to appear? He shook his head to dispel the image of what could be waiting for them if this were a hoax. 'She loves me, there is no way she could fake what I've seen in her eyes', he quickly reassured himself. But that old nagging voice kept asking, 'What if she doesn't know'? Yes, what if indeed. He sped up to get next to her and Tristan let his horse fall back beside Arthur.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asked her quietly. She looked at him and smiled, "Of course, I barely remember the dream. It was just some nonsense about my father. I guess all the talk of him yesterday made me have that dream." He noticed the smile didn't go all the way to her eyes and he was sure she wasn't being honest with him. But after the way she had been treated that morning, he wasn't sure he would do anything any differently if he had been him.


	39. Opportunity

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

Alatarial Elf: Thanks. Wish I could help, but…

Babaksmiles: Well, since Lancelot is suspicious by nature… but not to worry, he shakes it off. Tristan will always be there for her, you'll find out soon enough just why. Wedding was perfect (Renaissance Festival wedding…) and honeymoon was absolutely perfect, didn't want to return home, but since he had to work… thanks for asking.

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Of course no one dies! I love them all and just couldn't do it.

Cardeia: Thanks. I tried to follow some suggestions and found myself so worried over that I couldn't write. When I write I see the scenes in my head. That helps a lot. Merlin will make sense soon.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, not even myself. That belongs to my 'knight'!

The group rode up to the edge of the woods and Laney held up her hand for them to stop. "Wait, Vennen should come to meet us." They sat there listening to the sounds around them until finally, a blue warrior walked out of the shadows. "Delaney," he nodded to her. "Hello, Vennen, we need to speak with Merlin." She told him. He looked at the three men with her. When he recognized Lancelot and Tristan he nodded to them. Then he looked a while longer at Arthur. Laney was afraid he wasn't going to let Arthur pass, "Vennen, this is Arthur, Commander of the Knights."

"I know who he is. What does he want with Merlin?" Vennen said with some degree of distrust in his voice. "We need to speak to Merlin regarding something to do with me. I will vouch for him if you think that is necessary." She waited for him to decide what to do. He was looking at Laney and she never lowered her eyes. He nodded once and said. "Please leave your horses and weapons here." He waited for them to dismount and tie their horses before moving toward the interior of the woods. Lancelot had started to protest but a quick signal from Arthur said it was alright, so they left their weapons attached to the saddles as they followed the blue man deeper into the woods.

No one spoke as they walked, either out of respect for the woods, or because they were listening for any sign of an ambush. Laney was sure it was the last. Both sides still held a great deal of mistrust regarding the other, but they were willing to give the benefit of the doubt because she said it should be. For a moment she marveled that they were willing to listen to her, and then she realized it was because she was to play an important part in their lives and they just wanted to find out what it was. But then, so did she.

They came upon the clearing where she usually met Merlin and found it empty. She gave Vennen a questioning look. "Merlin is in counsel with the other tribe leaders. He will be here shortly; I sent word that you have come." She nodded and walked over to the stone she usually sat on when meeting with Merlin and sat down. Arthur raised his eyebrows in question and she stood back up and motioned them all over to the fire pit. "Please, just sit and we'll wait. He should be here soon." She tried to reassure them. Arthur sat on the ground next to Laney with Lancelot taking the other side of her. Tristan looked around for a moment, then sat down across from her. She could tell they all had questions on their minds, but none of them spoke. She sat there for a few minutes, then to break the silence which was hanging heavy in the air, she asked, "Arthur, when Merlin gets here do you want me to tell him what's going on or would you like to speak to him first?"

"I think we should let Merlin decide how this meeting is to progress. I want to watch him for a while before I say anything." He gave her a half-smile in apology. She nodded, "I understand. But I can promise you that he will not hold back anything if I ask him not to. He told me not to tell you anything and will probably not be pleased that I have gone against his wishes. But, once he knows that I did…" She let her words trail off as Merlin came into the clearing.

He was wearing what she had seen him in the first time she saw him. He had on the usual Woad garb that blended into the trees and underbrush. Over that he was wearing an animal pelt as a cape and was carrying the staff he usually had with him. When he stepped into the clearing, he stopped and looked at Laney. "I see you did not heed my warning. Am I to understand that this meeting is called by the Knights and not by you?" His tone held contempt, hidden, but not completely.

Laney quickly stood up when he appeared, Arthur and the other knights followed her lead and also stood up to greet the leader of their enemy. "Merlin," she bowed in greeting. "Yes, the knights know what you have told me. They were kind enough to take me in and I found it hard to lie to them. But I am the one who called this meeting." She cocked her head to one side and continued, "I think it best if we are all honest with each other. How else can I know what my place here can be if I am constantly wondering if what I hear is the truth?"

Merlin looked at her for a moment, then he looked to Arthur, "There is wisdom in what you say. I don't know how these events will affect what is to come, but it cannot be changed now. We will just have to wait and see." As he talked he walked over to the circle marked off around the fire pit. The weather was not cool enough to require one, but for some reason he didn't tell, he had Vennen light one. Then sending the man away, he spread his 'cloak' out and sat down on it. He placed his staff beside him and motioned for the others to join him. When everyone was seated once more, he motioned for Laney to begin, "What troubles you, daughter?"

Laney felt Arthur stiffen at his words. Placing her hand on his arm, she quickly spoke, "Merlin, I have been having dreams, some while asleep and some while awake. These dreams disturb me…" Lancelot interrupted without waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Disturb you! Laney, you were terrified! It took a slap from Tristan to stop your hysterical screaming." He then looked at Merlin, "I don't know how much you have to do with all of this, but if you are causing her pain, I will stop you." His tone was icy and his threat was not lost on the Woad leader.

Laney saw the look that passed between the two men and decided she'd better intervene before something caused trouble. "Lance, please, Merlin has done nothing to cause this. I know in my heart that what he has told me is the truth." She turned back to Merlin and asked, "What are these visions I see?" He waited until he could see that Lancelot had heeded her words. "Laney, I don't know what it is that you saw. Describe it for me and I will seek guidance."

She hesitated, she didn't want to tell him in front of the others. Not so much Arthur, she had not seen anything that would lead her to believe he would suffer the same fate as the others. Merlin did not speak again, so she knew she would have to tell him. "I have not told anyone what my dream was last night. It was too painful to even think about, much less speak about." She hesitated, "but, if I must tell you, then I ask that none of you interrupt me until I am finished." She looked at Lancelot, "and don't try to comfort me when I cry, I will not be able to keep from it." She saw Lancelot hesitate before nodding.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly, "I saw people that I care for, one more than my own life, apparently at the threshold of death." She couldn't stop the tears that came unbidden into her eyes. She had been looking at Lancelot the whole time she was speaking. Then angrily wiping the tears from her face, she continued, "I saw a battle, a big battle, there were people lying dead or dying all over the field in the fort. Then I saw you lying with the glazed look of one who is dying." She spoke directly to Lancelot and he slowly hung his head. She turned to look at Merlin and he had his eyes closed.

"Merlin," she said softly to get his attention. When he looked up, she was looking intently at him. "Was what I dreamed real? Can I stop it?" He could tell by her last question that she believed what she had seen was real. "Delaney, dreams are the gods way of giving us a warning. But not all dreams are a warning." She was tired of all these riddles. "Damn it, Merlin, I think you know that the dream was real! Can I stop it?" Her voice had risen in anger, but he did not let on that he had heard it.

"Your passion will decide what you can and cannot prevent, if you can prevent anything at all. I think that by being here you will be able to make a difference, but maybe not in the way you wish." Tristan had not shown any emotion since the meeting had started. Lancelot had kept his head down since Laney had told her dream to them. Arthur had listened in silence, watching the wizard through veiled eyes. He had many questions to ask, but if the answers were like the ones he gave Laney, he knew he would get no satisfaction from them.

"Merlin, Laney is suffering. Can you not help her?" he finally interjected the question during a brief moment when neither he nor Laney was speaking. Merlin looked at Arthur. "Artorius, does your Christian beliefs allow for such as you have seen and heard since Delaney entered our world?" He saw the doubt in Arthur's eyes. "I thought not." He paused, "How can you ask me to do something that you have no belief in? The contradiction should give you the answer you seek." Arthur waited for more, when none came, he spoke in his 'commander' tone. "Merlin, your riddles are helping no one. It should be enough that she is able to bring us together without bloodshed for us to believe she holds a special place here." He looked to the man for some kind of acknowledgement before continuing, "She seeks counsel, I cannot help her, but I believe that you can."

Merlin waited for him to calm down a little, "Artorius, our fight has never been with you or your knights. Our fight is with the Roman Empire. We will not give up our lands, our homes, without a fight." His statement held no anger, almost no emotion at all. Arthur made to stand up. He usually paced when he was thinking or working out a problem. Sitting still made it hard for him to think. He looked at the hand Laney had placed on his leg. Then he looked up to find her eyes looking back pleadingly. Sighing, he relaxed and remained seated. When she knew he would not get up, she removed her hand and turned back to Merlin. She saw that he had seen the exchange between her and Arthur and for whatever reason, was pleased that she could change his actions so easily.

"Merlin, if you cannot help me, then I must look elsewhere for the answers. I think I know what I must do, I just wanted confirmation or some sign from you that I was right." The resolved tone of her voice let him know she was progressing in her abilities, even if she didn't want to believe it. "Delaney, only you can decide what you must or must not do. As I told you, look inside yourself, read your own emotions and you will not err in your decisions." He then looked to Lancelot, speaking directly to him for the first time. "Knight of Sarmatia, you are blessed in her love. You must not try to stop her when she says it is time to fulfill her destiny. Your actions not only decide your fate, they decide hers and your sons as well. Only she can face this evil and defeat it. It matters not whether you are there. But if you prevent what she must do your son will be born in darkness, without love, without hope. Is that much different from the life you have lived?" He glanced at Tristan but did not speak to him. He stood and gathered his cloak about his shoulders. The meeting was over as far as he was concerned.

Laney stood and looked at Merlin. "I don't think I will need your counsel any longer. My counsel comes from a higher place and you will know when the time is come for me to do as I must." She looked at Arthur and then back to Merlin. "I ask that you both consider a truce until the time that I no longer need to worry about my duty. I'm afraid that the trouble between your two peoples are minor compared to what you will face. Do I have your word?" Neither man spoke, finally Merlin nodded once at Arthur. Arthur hesitated, then nodded in return. Then he added, "We will not back away if attacked, but we will not attack. That is all I can promise." Merlin nodded his agreement, then added, "We do not agree not to fight the Roman yoke being put on our necks. If Artorius is forced to step in, then so be it." He then turned around and headed back the way he had come. It wasn't exactly what she asked for, but it was a start.

She knew that Merlin would continue the attacks on Roman caravans as they traveled through Britain. She also knew that Arthur would do his duty and fight to protect those caravans. But she was pleased that the two peoples could now walk safely through the woods and fields around the fort without fear of attack. She doubted anyone would test the truce. But maybe Lancelot would lighten up and let her travel outside the gates without someone as a guard. She felt Lancelot's embrace before she saw it was him. The look he gave her made a chill run up her spine. His eyes held a sadness that she didn't think she would be able to dispel, but she would make him understand as best she could.

"Lancelot, don't fear for me or our son. I will do nothing foolish or in haste, but you heard Merlin. I must be the one to defeat the evil that is spreading across this island. If you say you will try to stop me, then I must go with Merlin. I cannot let our son be born into the world Merlin described." As she spoke she had grabbed his tunic and held on with both hands. He gently took her hands and held them between his. "Laney, I can't think what having a son could mean, I've never held hope that I deserved a son, but I can know what it would mean to lose you. What you ask, I will try, but I'm afraid I will fail unless you help me to understand when the time comes. Will you promise that you will try to make me understand why I can't protect you as I feel is my right and duty as your husband?"

His pleading tone tore at her heart. But before she could answer, Arthur walked up to them and spoke, "We must get back to the fort. The others need to know what has transpired here before someone sees a Woad and attacks without my command." Lancelot wasn't going to be deterred though, "You go ahead, Arthur, I am not leaving this place until Laney answers my question." He never took his eyes from hers as he spoke, but Arthur knew the tone. He would not budge until she spoke to him. "We'll wait with the horses. Don't be long."

"Lance, you will know everything I know when the time comes. But do not think I've broken this promise should something happen when you are not near. As long as we are side by side I will keep no secrets from you, that promise I can and do happily make to you." He seemed to be searching her soul for the truth in her words. Finally, he took her in his arms, "Nothing more can a man ask from his wife, than honesty. I will not stop you even if I have to make the others stop me. I love you with all my being. Never forget that." He leaned down and kissed her gently before picking her up. He headed toward the edge of the forest with her in his arms. "You may become tired before we reach the horses, I can walk." She whispered into his ear.

Laney reached up and moved the curl that had fallen onto his forehead. "Let's go home then. I am not a patient woman." She leaned down and they kissed gently, then Lancelot let her legs drop. He held her tightly for a moment longer, then released her so they could walk toward Arthur and Tristan. Taking her hand, he led the way, only slowing when she had to step over fallen limbs or heavy brush. When they reached Arthur they mounted their horses and rode back toward home.


	40. Listening To The Mist

Laney looked out over the wall at the trees. It had been a month since she had told Merlin she didn't need his counsel anymore. Nothing unusual had happened in that time. No more dreams, no more visions, and no impending sense of doom. Arthur still took the knights out to ride the countryside, but always returned without having met any trouble. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the words Merlin had spoke to them and was settling into a routine without the fear of war. Everyone except Laney. She had awakened from a deep, dreamless sleep that morning with the feeling that a change was about to happen. She couldn't decipher whether it was going to be bad or not, just a change.

The knights had ridden out at dawn on an escort mission. They were to bring a Bishop from Rome to the fort. It was rumored that he would be carrying the discharge papers they had all been waiting so anxiously for. As she remembered their goodbyes from earlier, she was scanning the trees for any sign of Woads. Usually you could find at least one in the tree line. They never ventured close to the walls, but they didn't hide like they used to. But today there was nothing. She felt that it was significant and worried that Merlin was planning an attack on the Bishop's caravan. She silently said a prayer that no one would be hurt. She scanned the trees one last time and sighing, headed back down from the wall.

When she passed the guards she acknowledged them with a nod. At first they had questioned her intentions when she went to the wall. Now they took it as a usual occurrence and never questioned her. When she had walked down the steps, she headed toward the tavern. There was always people there and she knew Vanora would probably be there getting ready for the crowd that would be in later when the knights returned. The woman always amazed Laney in her ability to remain calm when Bors was away. It somehow made her feel more secure to be around Vanora whenever she felt worried.

She stepped into the open area that everyone called the tavern. She saw Vanora sitting on a bench gently rocking the baby. As she walked toward her, Vanora looked up. It surprised Laney when she didn't get the usual smile in greeting. "Hello, Van, how's the baby?" she asked. It was her usual greeting since Vanora always held a baby or small child on her lap. "He's fine, are you well this day?" she asked. Laney. The last couple of weeks had been rough for her. She suffered terrible morning sickness, although it didn't always happen just in the morning. Today, though, she had not felt ill at all. Something Lancelot had commented on before he left. "I'm better today. No sickness at all so far."

She sat down on the bench and offered, "Want me to take number eleven for a while? I know you have things to do." Vanora looked at her, "No, for some reason all I want to do today is sit and hold him and keep my other children close by. I guess I just miss Bors." Her voice was wistful and sad. "I know, for some reason I miss Lance more today than usual." She glanced at Vanora's face before adding, "The woods are quiet. Too quiet and that worries me." She expected the other woman to chide her for being silly. Instead she looked around the open space and told Laney, "Usually, there are at least a few Romans here. Today, everyone is staying away form the tavern. Things just don't feel right. I can't explain it, but it worries me as well."

Instead of cheering Laney up, the conversation only made her worry more. She couldn't take it any more. She stood up and patted the baby gently on his head. "I think I'll go for a short walk. Maybe the exercise will keep me from getting so fat as I get bigger." She pretended a laugh, but knew it wasn't convincing. Vanora just pretended one herself. Things were strained and neither woman could explain why. It was just easier to ignore it and pretend things were the same as usual.

Laney stepped through the gate and headed south of the wall. She wasn't really headed anywhere in particular, but after a few minutes she realized she was headed to the woods where she had walked with Tristan her first days at the fort. She needed to be somewhere so she could listen to the world and figure out what was transpiring around her. She didn't know why, but she knew it would be important for her to do this. She stepped into the darker forest but didn't feel any trepidation at being alone. After a few minutes, she stepped up to the log Tristan had placed by the stream. Sitting down, she looked around the small clearing.

The only movement she saw was the stream as it bubbled down its path. She watched for signs of animal life up and down the banks as far as she could see. There was nothing there. Then looking up she realized that even the birds were still and not singing and flicking from branch to branch. "Please, help me. I need to know what is going on." She prayed. When she didn't receive any answer, she put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. She sighed, "Mother Earth, how can I bring love back to the darkness if I can't understand the signs I see around me?" She wasn't really expecting an answer, but she remembered that Merlin said she was part of this earth and thought maybe she should try to think like she hoped she was supposed to.

Suddenly a mist appeared around the clearing. She watched as it slowly snaked its way to completely engulf her. Instead of being afraid, she felt excitement. She didn't know what the mist represented, but she did know that it held the answers to her questions. She stood up and closed her eyes, her face turned up toward the sky. 'Delaney, my daughter, you know the answer to your question without seeking it. The time is close for you to do as you must. You finally found the faith you need to bring victory to the world of light. Darkness will not prevail if you use the gifts the gods gave you as my daughter. All you must do is call upon the Goddess to help you and your powers will surface in times of great need.' The words were not heard with her ears. She felt them in her heart.

"Oh, Mother, why did you not tell me the truth? You could have answered so many questions that would be of help to me right now." She spoke aloud to the mother she felt engulfing her in what felt like a hug. 'I could not for fear the words would bring the very evil that I had to protect you from. I would not let the death of your father be in vain. He would have been proud of who you have become. You have many of my traits and abilities, but you have your father's love and compassion for all things living. This bonding will serve you when the need arises.'

Laney nodded her head in understanding. Then she heard, 'The man you love is very much like your father. The difference being that your father was not forced to kill the things he loved and believed in for service to someone he did not wish to serve. Your Lancelot holds the compassion in his heart, hidden, just so that he would not have to face the reality of what he has done. You brought out the love he tried to deny existed and when the pain of his life breaks loose from its hiding place, he will need your compassion to survive the horrors he will face.'

Laney felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Oh, Mother, how can I protect him from such pain?" 'You cannot my darling. You can make the pain bearable. You and his son. Should he live through the battle that is coming soon, his son will make him forget all that he has done in the name of Rome.' Laney quickly picked up on the should he live part of the message. "Mother, how can I ensure he will live through this battle. I saw his death. I'm afraid it is something I cannot change. That somehow the only things I can change are the ones I can't see." She waited for an answer, when none came, she called out, "Mother, are you still there? Mother?" She saw the mist lift as though the sun had suddenly appeared under the canopy of trees to burn it from the air and knew her mother had gone.

She let her breath out slowly. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest around her. The birds were chirping again and she could hear the rustle of the leaves that proved the smaller animals were again running around the forest floor. With the sounds came a serenity that had been missing from her mind. She knew without a doubt that she now had the ability to do the things she had to do. One of them being to save the man she loved and all her friends. If she could get where she needed to be at the right time, she could save everyone. No one would have to die.

She quickly stood up and headed back to the fort. She knew what she had to do. Where she had to be to do it and surprisingly enough, she now knew how to do it. She hurried along the path, running with renewed strength. If she hurried and left before the sun set today, she would be far enough away that Lancelot would not be able to follow. There was no need for him to be near the danger she was heading toward. She pretended that she wasn't breaking the vow she made to Lancelot. He wasn't here to talk to and if she waited she might be too late.


	41. Fate Revealed

Thanks for the reviews…

Magpie-Detonation: A new reviewer, yay! Glad you like it. Hope I don't disappoint you as it goes on. Let me know…

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Here you go…

Alatarial Elf: I'm glad it's interesting again. Hope I can keep it that way.

Still don't own them, damn!

The knights rode back through the gate. They were bloodied; not with their own blood, but with the blood of the Woads that had attacked the Bishop's caravan. Arthur had a determined look on his face. They had all spoke of the truce and that Merlin had broken his word. Arthur had reminded them that he had not promised not to attack Romans, only the fortress. But the others thought he was bandying words and were very vocal with each other so he could hear. None spoke it directly to him though, and for that he was glad. He did not like to disagree with any of them, much less all of them.

The usual greeting was waiting as they rode into the courtyard. Vanora ran up to Bors and gave him the usual slap and kiss to show how much she loved him and worried about him when he was gone. Lancelot smiled as he passed them looking for Laney. Maybe she was having another bout of sickness and was lying down. He headed toward his room intent on hugging her close. Today had been the first time the thought of dying made him fear. He wanted to hold her and relish in the feel of her love for him. He needed the comfort only she could provide.

He opened the door and stepped lightly inside so as not to wake her if she were sleeping. He found the bed empty, which could have meant that she was somewhere else in the fort. But the trunk that she kept her clothes in was open and when he looked inside he saw riding clothes were gone. He turned and ran back toward the stables. Someone would know where she had gone so he could follow her. As he ran into the courtyard, he saw Arthur talking to the Bishop. "Arthur, Laney's gone!" he shouted. Arthur stopped talking to the Bishop and turned toward his friend. "What did you say, Lancelot? How can she be gone?" Arthur asked. The Bishop seemed intent on hearing what was said, but Arthur turned toward him. "Bishop, my quarters have been made available for you. I'm sure you'd like to rest and refresh yourself."

The Bishop didn't seem pleased at being dismissed, but tried to cover it up, "Yes, yes, I must rest." Then he followed Jols toward Arthur's quarters. Arthur immediately turned back to Lancelot. "Where has Laney gone?" Lancelot's impatience at having to wait for the Bishop to leave caused his voice to sound cold, "I don't' bloody know where she's gone. I just know she is. Her riding clothes are gone." Arthur studied what he'd heard for a moment, "maybe she's just gone for a ride. She'll be back soon." He tried to reassure Lancelot.

"I don't like it. Merlin attacked the caravan after swearing he would not and now Laney's out there somewhere. What if he realized he needed to take her because she would have to die to do whatever he wants her to do? He wouldn't hesitate to hurt her if accomplished what he wanted." He knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't care. Arthur turned and shouted, "Knights, we must meet at the Round Table." He turned without waiting for them to respond. He had called them, they would come.

Laney had ridden for several hours before she stopped to rest. Most of the trip so far had been open spaces where she could ride with a measurable amount of speed. She wanted to get to the coast line as quickly as possible so she could get back to Lancelot. She knew he would worry and the thought brought guilt. But she also knew he would not come looking for her. He had no idea which direction she was going in.

She sat under the tree and ate the hard cheese and bread she had packed. She knew the Saxons had landed on the northeastern shore. How she knew she didn't understand. She also knew they were the evil men she had seen in her dream. They would be responsible for the deaths of at least three of the people she loved. Lancelot included. She had to reach them and stop the invasion before they had a chance to kill too many of the inhabitants of this island. This was her destiny. Her duty.

She had always heard that the Saxons could not be reasoned with. They had no compassion for the people they conquered and would more than likely kill every living thing that crossed their path unless it was needed to help their cause. The only thing that could defeat them would be the power of love. And only she could wield that power as the weapon against evil. The thought brought a sense of power to her. She didn't need another weapon. No sword. Nor axe. Nor bow. Just love. It was mightier than the sword. It was mightier than any sword.

The second day of riding was painful. She wasn't used to sitting the saddle for such extended periods of time, but she wouldn't slow down or stop to rest until she absolutely had to. As she traveled north, the air became colder and the weather was wetter slowly turning to snow. She had only packed her cloak to wear over the old faded jeans she had pulled out of her trunk. She wrapped it as tight as she could and still handle the reins. She came upon an estate and stopped to change into clothes that were more suited to this time. When she finished she headed toward the gate. She could get more rations here and rest and groom her horse. She had carried her master for many miles with only short periods of rest and only the grass they could find to eat. This had been sparse since the weather had changed. What grass Laney could find was beginning to ice over making it unsuitable for the horse to eat.

The guards at the top of the wall called down to her as she stopped, "State your name and business here." She thought this odd since the people were still working the fields surrounding the gate, but guessed the were just following the orders of the master of the estate. If she hadn't been so tired and pained from all the riding, she would have realized that the people looked starved and frightened. Later, she would think back and remember how they had barely raised their heads as she came riding up. It seemed their will to live was being slowly taken from them. She would come to wish she had just turned and ridden away as fast as she could. But she didn't, she just blindly walked into the hell that only Marius Honorius could conjure.

When all of the knights had taken their usual places Arthur brought their attention to what Lancelot had told him. Lancelot's face showed them all just how upset he was at what was going on. He had a scowl that spoke of murder and the way he was drumming his fingertips on the table top let them know how impatient he was with the whole meeting. Finally, he'd had enough. "Arthur, I'm going to find Laney. She could be hurt and I can't just sit here and wait." He made to stand up and before Arthur could speak, Jols opened the door to the chamber and the Bishop's companion stepped in. He proceeded to announce the Bishop like he was royalty and the Bishop came into the room with a flourish speaking of many such entries.

Arthur stood up quickly because he saw that Lancelot would gladly run the man through with only a little encouragement. He whispered to his friend, "Lancelot, wait until we're given our papers and I'll go with you." Lancelot looked at Arthur, then letting his anger show, plopped back into the chair. The other knights were more than willing to help Lancelot, but right now they were eyeing the wooden box that Horton was carrying. They had waited too long for this day and knew that the few minutes that it would take to receive their papers couldn't make that much difference in Laney's whereabouts.

Bishop Germanius made a big show of thanking the Knights for all they had done over the last fifteen years, then adding sadness to his voice, he started talking about the Romans leaving Britain and the Saxons taking over the occupation. At first the knights weren't paying any attention to what the Bishop had to say, but when he mentioned the Saxons, they all sat forward, listening intently to what was said. Lancelot made to stand up once or twice as the Bishop was speaking, but Arthur, ever watchful, motioned him to stay seated and Lancelot did as Arthur bid. When the Bishop asked them all to leave so he could speak with Arthur, it was more than Lancelot could take.

The words had barely left the Bishop's mouth when Lancelot jumped up and headed for the door. Arthur never had time to say anything to him, but he did pull Dagonet to the side and ask him to delay Lancelot as long as possible without having to physically tie him down. Dagonet only nodded his acceptance and headed through the door after Lancelot. The other knights followed suit and knew what Arthur had said to Dag. They would help as much as possible but deep down they all knew they should be leaving with him instead of trying to prevent him leaving. Because, if anything happened to Laney or their son, it would send Lancelot over the edge and there would be nothing any of them could do to stop it.

The master of the estate appeared to be kind and considerate, but after only a few minutes Laney began to feel uneasy with him. He smiled way too much and the smile never reached his eyes. She had felt relief when his wife, Fulcinia joined them, offering something to eat and drink. The way she was treated by her husband made Laney want to throw up. She saw the bruises and knew that she had been hit, more than once. If this man would do something like that to his wife, he was capable of anything and right then he was giving her 'the' look. She decided then that she would not stay here. She would eat and tend her horse, then she would be leaving. It would be easier to deal with the Saxons than put up with what she knew would come sooner or later.

It came sooner. She had no sooner finished eating the elaborate dinner that was set before them, than Marius proceeded to show her to a room where she could refresh herself before she left. She tried to back out and say she really didn't have time, but he just kept steering her toward the room. Once she had walked into the room, he went in behind her and shut the door. Laney raised an eyebrow in question to his actions. She saw him move toward her. Before she could say anything he grabbed her roughly and pulled her against his wide stomach. When he tried to kiss her, she turned her head and began kicking him.

He became very angry and pushed her backwards causing her to fall down onto the floor. She tried to scoot away from him so she could get back up but he was kicking her. His kicks were so hard that she knew he was trying to hurt her for the rejection. By the time he had calmed down enough that he stopped kicking she had rolled herself into a ball so she could protect her unborn child. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She heard him speak to someone just outside the door and he told them, "Don't let her out and let no one in there." She didn't hear what the other person said, but she was sure if she opened the door, someone would be out there standing guard.

Slowly, she got up and made it to the bed to sit down. She knew she would have bruises on her back and arms. She could already feel the throbbing from his kicks. Just as she was about to stand up and go to the pitcher and bowl to see if there was water so she could wipe her face when the door opened and Marius walked back in with another, mousy looking man. They stood looking at her for a moment, then the 'priest' began saying things in a language she did not understand. When he finished, she was taken away from the main house. She never saw Marius again. All she saw was the dead and dying bodies chained to the wall or locked in the many cages. Laney had started gagging from the smell and before she was thrown into the small cell, she lost the food she had eaten earlier.

The cell she was in was just barely large enough for her to lay in. She had to keep her knees pulled up to her chest and lay on her side. She recognized that this would be her burial chamber once she died. The panic she felt made her feel sick again but she took deep breaths until she could calm down enough to think about the situation. First she had to berate herself for being so foolish as to leave the fort without Lancelot to accompany her. Now she was in more trouble than she thought she could get out of and he didn't even know which way she had gone. She felt the hot tears slowly begin to slip down her cheeks. 'Oh, Lancelot, I'm so sorry.' She silently told him, then she said, 'Dear God, please don't let my foolishness cause the death of my child. He is innocent and his father needs him so.' The tears were unstoppable now and she cried until she started snubbing. Unable to cry any more.

Suddenly, from the cell next to hers, she heard a weak voice. "Don't let them see you cry. They find pleasure in that. Be strong. We will survive Delaney Sullivan." Laney was so shocked that someone here knew her name that she tried to sit up. When she found that all she could do was turn her body like the hand of a clock, slowly around until she was facing the other cell. "How do you know my name? Have we met before now?" she whispered fiercely. "I am Guinnevere, daughter of Merlin. I have seen you when you meet with my father." The other voice whispered back. "How have you come to this place? Is any of the knights with you?"

Laney didn't want to give the other woman false hope, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her that there was no hope. "No, I'm alone. But they will be here eventually. We just have to hold out until they get here." She hadn't really lied. They would be here eventually, if they could figure out where 'here' was. She knew Lancelot would look for her when he found out that she was not with Merlin's people. But she didn't think he would think to look north of the wall. More than likely, he would think Merlin was lying to him and there would be more trouble between the knights and the Woads. She deeply regretted this, for she thought that if nothing else, her appearance had brought the two peoples closer to peace than they had ever been. When Guinnevere said nothing else, she remained quiet too, and lay there thinking about the things that had happened since she had arrived. Slowly, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	42. Brothers and Love

Tristan caught up with Lancelot. "Don't be rash, close your eyes, and let your heart feel her. She is safe for now. I think she is in pain, but not overmuch." Lancelot watched the man close his eyes and cock his head as if listening to something no one else could hear. At first he felt impatient at the interruption, then remembering what Laney had said to him, he did as Tristan bid. He couldn't feel anything for a few minutes, then suddenly he knew he felt her life force, her spirit all around him. She was not in danger, she was alive. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Tristan. "How did you know?" he asked. "Since the day at the stream, I have known if she was happy or sad, hurt or angry. I don't know how, but I know the feelings are real." Tristan lowered his head and Lancelot shook his head.

Tristan looked up at Lancelot, "Let's go to the tavern and find the others. As soon as we have our papers, we will find her. All of us." Lancelot hesitated for only a moment. He had asked them for help in keeping her safe, now he would wait and accept that help. As long as he could feel her life, he would not ask them to give up their freedom to help him. They walked toward the tavern in silence. Lancelot reveled in the feel of Laney's spirit in his mind. He willed her to feel his presence as he did hers. 'I'm coming my Darling, just hold on.' He thought as he followed the scout as if he had no will of his own.

The knights did not take Arthur's news well. Some were even contemplating not following their leader. Lancelot was livid. He couldn't take the time it would take to go north to bring this Roman back. He needed to find Laney. Arthur argued with him, trying to make him see the need to do as they were bid. What good would a life with Laney be if he were in some Roman prison, unable to be with her. As soon as they brought the Roman family back to safety, they would take their papers and find Laney, if she hadn't returned by then. Lancelot finally gave in to Arthur, but he told him before he stormed off, "If anything happens to her I will hold you responsible. You should just let me go to her."

Arthur watched the retreating back of his best friend. Then he raised his head and prayed aloud, "God, please do not take away the woman he loves. He has great need of her, as do we all." He then went to prepare for the trip they would take before the sun was over the horizon. The feeling of doom would not lift as he worked, so he headed toward his chambers. He doubted he would actually sleep, but maybe he could relax his mind until the feeling left him.

The sound of voices woke her from her sleep. At first she thought it was Lancelot's voice she heard, then telling herself she had been dreaming, she tried to move and found her body had gone to sleep. She tried to move, but the muscles wouldn't respond. Moaning, she again heard the voices. This time they were closer and she knew it was Lancelot. He was shouting at someone. Laney opened her mouth to shout for him but no sound came out. Her mouth was so dry. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Lancelot was so close and she couldn't let him know where she was!

Suddenly the small grate that was chained over her cell fell open and Lancelot peered inside. "Arthur, it's Laney!" he shouted as he knelt down to pull her out. Arthur came running over and knelt down to help Lancelot. Laney was crying both from happiness and the pains when she moved. Once she was out of her cell, Lancelot picked her up and held her to his chest. "Oh, Laney, how did you come to be in here?" His voice held both concern and relief that he had found her. Arthur interrupted before she had a chance to say anything. "Let's get her outside." They headed toward the entrance and Laney got Lancelot's attention, "No!" she croaked.

"Why, what's the matter?" he asked as he stopped walking. "Guinnevere." Was all she could get out, she needed something to drink. "Arthur! Laney says there is someone else still alive down here!" Lancelot shouted to Arthur. He told Lancelot to take Laney outside and he would look for the other person. Once they were outside and the others saw he was carrying Laney, they began to dismount and head over to help him. Just as he was about to call out for water, Arthur came out carrying another woman and yelled for someone to bring water. Surprisingly enough it was Horton, the Bishop's secretary that brought water and gave it first to Arthur and then to Lancelot and Dagonet.

Laney was so thirsty that she tried to gulp and choked on the water. After a bit of coughing, she grabbed Lancelot's tunic and held on, "Oh, Lance, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I would die there." She began sobbing, this time from relief that Lancelot had indeed found her in time. He mistook her tears, and began to try and soothe them away. "No, you don't understand, I wasn't afraid of dying, I just didn't want to die while carrying our child." The tears had stopped and her desperate tone made him hold her back to look at her face. "Laney, you are safe now. Where were you going? Why couldn't you wait for me?"

"Lance, I have to be here, this is part of my fate." She slowly looked at his eyes. Once he was sure she had calmed down, he began to check her for injuries. She flinched whenever he touched her back and arms, so he raised her tunic and growled in anger. "Who did this to you?" Laney was frightened at the look on his face. "It's not as bad as it looks. I bruise easily." She knew he really wasn't concerned with the severity of her bruises, just the fact that she had them at all. She tried to smile, but she figured it came off pitiful instead of reassuring. Lancelot made to stand up and walk away just as Marius came striding up, "Stop! What are you doing?" Before Lancelot could reach him, Arthur had knocked him down and was standing over him, holding his sword to Marius' throat.

Laney hated the man for what he did to people, but she did not want to see Arthur kill him. He deserved to see the people he had tortured and the families of the ones he had killed be free from his rule. He deserved to lose everything he had held close. Then he would have paid for his sins against all these people. "Arthur, stop! He doesn't deserve such an easy release." She didn't think he had heard her until he raised up and stepped away from the Roman. She saw that the other knights were standing between Marius and the injured people. Tristan had his sword pulled and was holding it up in warning. Bors had his fists up, waiting for someone to start something. Gawain and Gallahad just stood with their hands falling beside them, but she could see the way they clinched and unclenched their fists.

A wagon drove up and she was placed inside with Guinnevere and a small boy. Dagonet would tend their wounds and keep watch over them until they arrived at the fort. After she had been settled down on the furs, Lancelot stood to leave the wagon. She knew he wanted to confront Marius, if for no other reason to find out who had done damage to her. She also knew she had to stop him. "Lancelot, don't leave me yet." She pleaded. He hesitated for a moment, then lowered himself to sit beside her. "I won't, if you wish me to stay. But, you know the time will come. This is only postponing what I must do." He had no anger in his tone, only resignation. She nodded that she understood, but she secretly hoped he would calm down if given the time and would just let it go. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly, before she could stop, she fell asleep.

When Lancelot felt the hold on his hand slacken, he knew she had fallen asleep. He gently pulled his hand from hers and stood up. Dagonet moved so he could move past him and reach the entrance. He wanted nothing more than to beat the truth out of one of the Romans, or all of them if that was what it took to get the truth. He jumped from the moving wagon and untied his horse. Mounting, he turned and rode toward the front where he knew Arthur would be. He was going to talk to Marius, but he would seek Arthur's counsel first.

He found Arthur sitting to the side of the caravan, watching the wagons and people on foot pass by. His face looked calm, but Lancelot could see that his eyes were troubled. Arthur looked up as Lancelot stopped beside him. "Laney has been beaten. She needs to get back to the fort." He watched Arthur's shocked expression at his news. "Did she say who did it to her?" He asked through clenched teeth. Lancelot shook his head. "She said it didn't matter. Maybe not to her, but to me it is important. I want to beat the one responsible."

Arthur watched him for a moment. "Don't worry friend, whoever was responsible will pay dearly, that I can promise you. But until we reach the safety of the fort, we cannot take the time to fight a war with the mercenaries that Marius has working for him. When we reach the fort, this war will be welcome." Lancelot nodded, then added, "We're not going to make it with all these people. We should take the family, especially the boy and ride back as quickly as possible. Marius deserves what the Saxons will do to him." Arthur nodded his agreement, then said, "But we will not let these people die after all they have suffered." Lancelot knew his friend was right, but he still didn't want to feel anything for the inhabitants of this island. He suddenly remembered that Arthur was only half-Roman, "Is this Rome's quest, or Arthur's?" he didn't mean for his tone to be so sarcastic, but he saw that he had upset his leader.

Arthur just looked at him with a anguished look. "Lancelot, you were right, the Rome I believe in isn't the real Rome. After all the things I saw at Marius' estate, there isn't any way even I could believe it otherwise." Lancelot looked at him, then he turned and rode back to the wagon where Laney was. He didn't go back inside, Dag would let him know if she needed him. He just rode beside the wagon and thought about the way things had turned out. Arthur's words made him feel sorry that he had not believed in anything these last years. Now he had Laney in his life and he knew he had missed a lot by not believing in anything other than what he could see or kill.

He remembered how everything had come crashing down when he thought he'd lost Laney. He shook his head. He should just be thankful that he had found her alive. He should be able to forget the circumstances, but he was having a hard time unclenching his jaw each time he thought about what someone had done to her. She deserved no such treatment and he would not accept it without repercussions.


	43. Cracking The Ice

Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while... computer problems! Still having them, but figured a way around them for the moment. All it took was three computers and email to get the story from one computer to the one I needed. Hope you enjoy.

The small caravan came upon a frozen lake and everyone knew it would be dangerous to cross. Ice always looked thicker than it actually was. Laney was feeling much better than the first night she was free from the tomb she was in at Marius' estate. She had been riding since mid-morning with Lancelot staying close by her side. If he rode away for any reason, one of the others immediately took his place. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but it did seem to occur like clockwork. But she didn't feel anger at Lancelot this time. She _had _been marked for death when he found her. But she was sure she would have been tortured before it came to that. Guinevere had been.

She sat beside Lancelot as the knights surveyed the frozen lake. Arthur sat surveying for only a moment after Tristan told him there was no other way around, then he sent Jols back to tell the people to get out of the wagons and spread out. They would be crossing the lake after all. She looked around at the faces of the other knights. She could see that they were all worried, even Tristan. As she was looking at him, he looked over and looked at her. She tried to smile and he just looked away. He hadn't said anything to her since she was found, and he hadn't stopped by to see if she was alright. His distance bothered her, but since there was nothing she could do about it, she filed it back in her mind to deal with later.

The group had been walking slowly across the ice when the sound of Saxon drums grew louder. The knights slowly looked at each other and stopped walking. Arthur asked them for their opinions and they all decided they would fight. He began giving orders to some of the villagers as Jols and a few of the men started getting the weapons spread out across the ice so the knights could get to whatever they needed as quickly as possible. Laney dismounted and Lancelot walked over, "No, you go with the rest. We'll catch up as soon as we're through here." She started to protest, but he took her by the shoulders, "Please don't argue with me. I will make them tie you in the wagon if need be. I will not lose you again."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away. "Lancelot, I don't want to lose you either. Please be careful. I love you." He kissed her gently and held her for a moment, then she climbed back onto her horse and rode away from the battle scene. When she had gone around the bend so that he could not see her, she stopped and watched the last of the people walk past her. She would not enter the battle, but she would not leave not knowing if he was safe or not. As she sat there listening to the drums, she realized that they had stopped. She knew the army was facing the seven knights and Guinevere. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the scene that was playing out just beyond her sight. Then she remembered what her mother had told her.

She climbed off her horse and let the reins drop to the ice. Closing her eyes, she said aloud, "Goddess, I beseech thee, help me save these brave people. They are putting themselves in danger to save the lives of people that mean nothing to them other than they are human. I cannot allow them to die when their freedom is so close." She kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds around her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Taking another breath, she felt a sudden rush run through her body. Her blood seemed to be as cold as the water under the ice. She felt the blood course through her veins beginning with her feet and moving up. When it reached her head, she opened her eyes and found that she could see everything that was happening beyond the turn in the ice. How, she didn't understand, but it wasn't the same as normal sight. Everything had an ethereal quality to it.

She saw Tristan and Bors shoot at the Saxons. Then the Saxons began marching toward them. She began slowly moving toward the bend, looking down she saw that her feet were not touching the ice. She was floating just inches above it. She willed her feet to touch down and found they did. Surprised, she looked at the advancing army and willed the ice to crack under their feet. She saw the crack start just in front of where they were and move slowly toward them. They began to back up a little and look wildly around. The knights continued to fire at the outside of the army. As they did, the other men moved closer together.

Laney raised her arms in front of her as she walked around the bend. Then she brought her hands together to clap loudly once. The ice suddenly broke into large chunks, throwing the enemy into the icy water. She saw that Dag had picked up his axe and was about to run toward the enemy. She waved her hand in his direction and he slipped down before he could leave the line the knights had formed. The enemy was no longer advancing and there was no where for them to cross the ice. From bank to bank, the ice had broken into pieces that were not large enough to walk on. She also saw that as yet, no one had noticed her. She turned around and went back to her horse. She mounted and rode toward the caravan. She would not let the knights know what she had done. As far as they would know, everything had happened as they planned, without any intervention from anyone or anything.

As she rode, she felt the icy flow of her blood begin to warm. The power she had held slowly left her and she sagged in the saddle. Before she caught up with the caravan, she slipped off her horse and landed on the icy ground. Her last thought was that Lancelot was still safe, then she fell into a deep sleep. This is how Tristan found her.

He saw her horse standing next to a small stand of trees. The horse was nudging something lying on the ground. When he got closer he found Laney lying on her side. She didn't move when he climbed off his horse and walked over to her, quickly scanning the trees for any sign of an ambush, he knelt down to check for injuries. When he picked her up, cradling her in his arms, she moaned softly and snuggled into his embrace. For a moment he just watched her peaceful expression, then he noticed a small trickle of blood on the side of her face. He took his finger and wiped the blood away and found it was only a scratch. Taking a deep breath in relief, he pushed her hair away from her face, "Laney, are you hurt?" when she didn't answer, he gently shook her.

Laney opened her eyes to see who was disturbing her sleep, seeing Tristan's face so close made her eyes open wider, "What…?" she began. He quickly interrupted her, "Are you hurt?" he asked in a worried tone. She looked quickly around and realized she was in his arms on the ground. She looked back at him, "No, I don't think so. I remember falling from the horse, then… nothing." They stayed where they were for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes. She saw his head move lower, then he stopped and cleared his throat, "Can you stand?" She slowly nodded and he laid her back down and stood. He reached and helped her up and then helped brush the frosty debris from her clothes.

"What caused you to fall?" he asked in conversation. She put her hand on his to stop him from running it through her hair. They looked at each other and she saw the softness in his eyes that she had noticed once before. She looked away in guilt. Not guilt in her feelings for Tristan, but guilt because she had become another reason he would not search for the love he so deserved. His loyalty to the things he cared for was one of the things she loved about him, but it was also one of the things that had made him withdraw into himself over the last fifteen years. He cupped her chin in his hand, "Don't look so sad, I don't want to be a reason you do not smile." His voice was a whisper. His tone a caress. "Lancelot and the others will be along shortly." His tone changed and seemed to feel the need to reassure her.

"I'm afraid to smile when with you. I don't want to be the reason you feel loneliness when I have found the love I've always dreamed of. Nothing would make me smile more than to see you with the woman you deserve. The woman who will make you smile and look at her with the softness I've just seen in your eyes." She reached up and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He released her chin and took her hand from his cheek and closing his eyes, kissed her palm. "Never fear for me or my happiness." He said aloud then he finished in thought, 'It is as close as it will ever be, within sight but out of reach.' He opened his eyes and she saw the veil of harshness once again fall into place. The mood had been broken and he was once more, Tristan.

He cleared his throat and asked once again, "What caused your fall?" She shook her head, "I don't know, I just felt myself fall asleep and slide off. There was no one around." He could tell she was not telling him the entire story, he had felt something in her earlier, but knew she would not tell unless she wanted to. He nodded and asked, "Can you ride? We'll go back to the others." She nodded and reached to take her horses reins. She mounted and moved beside him. They rode back toward the frozen lake, neither speaking to the other, both lost in their own thoughts.

Laney was remembering the feeling of power she had during the battle. She also remembered the drained feeling she had when the power had left her. She had learned that she did indeed have the ability Merlin and her mother had spoken of, but that ability came with a price. She quickly put her hand to her abdomen. She could feel the presence of her unborn child even though she couldn't physically feel anything yet. Tristan saw her action and asked, "Are you feeling any pain?" She quickly shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

He nodded and returned to watching the trees around them and the thoughts he had been having before she caught his attention. He knew his love for her was hurtful to her. It hurt him more, he thought. Every time he saw her smile at Lancelot was like a dagger in his heart. Especially when she looked at him and he saw the pain in her eyes. He didn't want her sadness or pity. If he couldn't have her love, he wanted her friendship. Her closeness. He wanted to be the one she turned to when she needed to turn to someone. As long as she felt the sadness, she would not turn to him for fear of causing him pain. It was more painful to see her turn away from him. He wanted her to know these things, but wasn't sure how to tell her.

They were both brought out of their thoughts when they came up on the others. Lancelot immediately rode ahead, questioning why Laney was with Tristan. She should have been with the rest of the caravan further ahead. Unless the caravan had moved slower than they should have for some reason. "Laney, why are you here?" he asked her, but he was looking at Tristan. Laney was about to answer when Tristan said, "She had an accident. I found her lying on the edge of the path." He then rode forward to where Arthur was waiting.

Lancelot watched him move away, then he looked at Laney. She reached out and took his hand away from the pommel. "I fell asleep and slid off my horse. I am fine, no injuries, see?" She implored him to look her over as she swept her free hand down the length of her body. She smiled and saw his face soften. "The battle didn't last long, but I'm still glad you weren't there. It would have worried me to think you might be hurt if things had gone differently." They both looked toward Arthur as the rest of the group came up to them. "Laney, Tristan says you had an accident. It is good to see you are unhurt." He spoke directly to her and the rest of the group nodded their agreement. "Thank you, Arthur." She said as she nodded to the rest. "Tristan says there are no problems ahead, so let's get back as soon as we can. The caravan should be just ahead of us now." He motioned forward and the group headed toward the wall.


	44. Home

The group turned and headed back the way Tristan and Laney had come. The ride went well, the men were back to their usual jovial selves, and even Arthur was in a joking mood. Laney listened with a smile playing on her lips until they came to the caravan. In single file, they passed the caravan and rode in pairs toward the fort. Finally they came to the top of a rise overlooking the fort. The sudden feeling of coming home, caught her by surprise. She had never thought she could become so attached to a place as she was to this one. Glancing around at the people with her, she realized they invoked the same feeling. When she was with them, she was 'home'. The sudden happiness brought a tear to her eyes. Lancelot moved closer and whispered, "Strange how 'home' becomes something you tried to escape only moments before." She looked at him and smiled through her tears. "Lance, I love you." It was a simple statement, but told him everything he needed to hear.

They rode into the fort ahead of the caravan to find the Bishop looking anxiously for Alecto. When he saw him, he walked forward with his arms outstretched, praising Jesus that they had returned safely. Arthur watched the scene with disgust on his face. Finally he walked over to the Bishop and said through gritted teeth, "Bishop Germanius, friend of my father." Then he walked away. Lancelot immediately headed toward the Bishop and he began calling for the release papers, "Here, you're free… now." His voice trailed off and Laney saw the fear in his eyes. Lancelot passed the scrolls out to the rest of the knights. One by one they left the courtyard and headed toward the tavern. As Laney walked past the Bishop hand in hand with Lancelot, she saw Marius quickly look from her to Lancelot. She glanced at Lancelot and saw the look he was giving the other man.

She squeezed his hand and brought his attention back to her. She smiled and said, "I think it's time for our wedding now, don't you?" He kept the scowl on his face only for a moment. Then teasingly, "I thought you'd never ask." Then he put his arms around her shoulders and they headed toward the tavern to celebrate with the rest of the knights. Laney remembered the look on Marius' face and knew there would be trouble sooner or later. The man was afraid of Lancelot and his guards were still loyal to him. At least as loyal as his money could buy. She knew that Arthur would quickly take care of the problem, but if he wasn't careful, Lancelot could get hurt before he knew what was happening. Marius was not the kind of man to fight face to face. He would be sneaky and that was not a good thing.

They entered the tavern and saw that Galahad, Gawain, and Bors had wasted no time in beginning their celebration. There were two mugs in front of each man and they were looking at each others scrolls with a triumphant look on their faces. The sight of Tristan, sitting at the table watching his friends, also gladdened her. He was not drinking, but then he rarely did. As they approached the table, Vanora walked up carrying mugs in both hands. She placed the mugs on the table and took the scroll Bors offered. She looked at it and then wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes. She leaned over and kissed the knight on the top of his head. Laney smiled at the scene as she saw Bors wipe at his eyes without anyone noticing.

Lancelot had taken one of the mugs and stood up. "To freedom!" The other men stood and followed suit. Then Dagonet spoke up, "I say we meet tomorrow and decide whether we return to Sarmatia or stay in Britain. Arthur plans on staying and he wants us all to stay as well." They all nodded agreement, then Lancelot spoke up, "Before or after the wedding?" he asked. Gawain laughed, "I think after, you've waited long enough." They agreed and Laney stood up, "I'll ask Vanora for help getting a suitable dress." Lancelot accepted the kiss she offered and then she walked toward the bar. She didn't see the contented smile that lingered after she left the group. "I still say you're the luckiest bastard I know." Gawain said wistfully.

Lancelot turned his attention back to the men at the table. He picked up his mug and said, "I am," and then he turned the mug up and took a big drink. As he was setting the mug back on the table, he saw Arthur walk up. "Arthur," he nodded, "how's your freedom?" Arthur smiled, "Great, you seem to be in a rare mood. What's the good news?" Before Lancelot could answer, Galahad spoke up, "He's getting married tomorrow." Arthur nodded to Lancelot, "Good, a perfect way to celebrate our freedom." Then his voice sobered, "Then what? Back to Sarmatia?" He attempted to sound conversational, but Lancelot knew he really needed to know.

"Don't know yet. We're having a meeting after the wedding. We'll all decide together whether to go or stay." Arthur nodded once, then picked up the empty mug sitting on the table. "What does Laney want to do?" Lancelot sat there for a moment, he hadn't asked her, they had talked of several things, but neither had said what they wanted to do after he got his discharge. He looked up at Arthur, "I don't know, we haven't talked about it yet." He decided then he'd ask her that night. He would do whatever she wanted, then he realized he hoped she wanted to stay. He thought she did from the reaction when they arrived earlier. He remembered the contented look on her face as she looked over the rise and saw the fort. She was happy here, as was he.

Arthur saw the emotions cross his friend's face. He felt sure Laney would want to stay, she loved it here, and she had said so. Lancelot would stay if she did. There was no doubt about that. He hoped what he believed was true. He hoped she would stay. He glanced around the room at the other knights. None of them except Bors had any ties here. But then they also had no ties at home either. Or none they thought still existed. The last time he had heard them talk they had said as much. He would miss them if they left. Each man was unique both in their abilities and their personalities. But together they made the most effective team of warriors he'd ever seen in the fifteen years he'd served Rome.

A hand on his arm brought him back to the group at the table. He turned and saw Lancelot looking at him. He smiled, "I was just thinking about all the men I've known over the last fifteen years and saying a heartfelt thanks that you six survived to make this decision." He looked around the room once again, and then he turned back to his best friend, "No matter what decision you each make, know that you will always be welcome in my home." Lancelot waited a moment then told Arthur, "As you will always be welcome in mine." They clasped each others arms in a brotherly embrace, both knowing that life would not be the same if they were apart.

Laney watched the men from her position at the bar. They were so happy. She felt her heart swell and then she caught sight of Dagonet laughing at something Galahad was saying. She remembered the scene that had been playing out on the ice. Dagonet had been about to run out onto the ice. He was willing to sacrifice his own life to save the lives of the people he loved. She was so glad that she had been able to prevent the death of such a wonderful man. Such a caring man. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Tristan until he said something, "You look mighty pleased with yourself about something. Wonder what that could be?" She looked quickly at him and saw the teasing glint in his eye.

"What makes you say that? I'm just surveying the happy crowd tonight." She looked over at the other knights to find them laughing, "They are happy, aren't they?" Her voice sounded so in awe at what she saw that he had to look at them again. "Yes, I'd say they are. They deserve it." He then turned his back on the scene they had been watching. She turned toward him, "What about you Tristan? Are you happy at all about being free?" She thought he was going to ignore the question all together, so she tried to come up with something else to talk about. Just when she thought she could talk about whether or not he was going to stay or go, he said, "I guess I'm happy. I'm not sure what being free means right now." He shrugged his shoulders and looked sideways at her.

"I would think it means you can do whatever you want to do." She replied. He stood up straighter and turned so that he was facing her a little more. "And if the things I want to do are still out of reach?" She knew he was referring to her. There was nothing she could say to make him feel better without sounding like she was flirting or leading him on. He watched the emotions cross her face. She did love him in her own way. He could see that, but she would not be willing to do anything that would lead him to believe it could ever be anything more. He turned back to the bar, "Yeah, well, I guess I'll just keep looking for something else I could _want_ to do." Laney looked back at the group and saw Lancelot looking her way. He flashed her a huge grin and she returned it without having to think about it.

She turned back to Tristan, "Tristan, I think you will change your mind someday. You will find many things you want to do once the newness of your freedom wears off." Then she placed her hand on his arm, "You heard that my wedding is tomorrow?" She watched him nod. "You will come, won't you?" She wanted him to say he would, but she expected him to find an excuse not to. "If you wish it. I said I would, but only because you wish it." She told him, "I do wish it. But I don't want you to come only because of that. I want you to come so you can celebrate the happiness of your two friends, as they would for you." She watched his face for some sign that he understood, finally he just looked to where Lancelot was sitting, "If you wish it." Then he pushed off from the bar and headed over to the table to join his friends.

Laney watched him walk over and perch on the edge of the table. She let out a sigh and turned back to the bar. She hung her head, trying to think of something she could say, or do that would make Tristan move forward. Something that would open his heart up to the world around him instead of storing his feelings inside. He worked so hard to keep his emotions under control and hidden from all those around him. What he didn't know was that those friends had learned to interpret what they could see as well as most people did what they were told. He knew she knew what he was feeling, as he knew what she felt. That kind of made it hard for either of them to hide anything from the other. She wished she could be ignorant to his feelings concerning her. Their friendship wouldn't be so strained if only one of the was aware of the situation.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone put their arms around her waist. She snuggled back into Lancelot's embrace and sighed. "You seem sure it was me." He whispered in her ear. "Oh, Lancelot, I thought it was Gawain." She teased him in return. He laughed and pinched her thigh, "He'd better hope not." His voice had suddenly taken on the husky, teasing tone she had first noticed in him. She wiggled until she was facing him, "I think you've been drinking quite a bit, Sir Lancelot." She pretended to be outraged. He snuggled her neck for a moment, "Not enough to leave the most beautiful woman in the fort standing alone at the bar." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then take me back to your table so I won't be so vulnerable." The smile he gave her gave her the feeling of the sun shining on her face. She giggled like a small child when he picked her up and headed back toward the table.

As they stumbled up Bors spoke in his slurred speech, "She trying to get away already, Lancelot?" The others started laughing but Lancelot just looked at Laney, "I certainly hope not." She kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Not a chance in hell." He kissed her and plopped down in the first available chair. "Did you find a suitable dress for tomorrow?" She pushed a curl off his forehead as she said, "Yes, I think I did. Vanora says it will be perfect and I trust her judgment." She put her forehead against his and told him, "I'm tired, is it okay if I go to bed now?" "Of course, we can leave any time you like." He told her as he made to move her off his lap so he could stand up. "You can stay if you'd like, this may be the last night you get to spend with all your friends, you will have the rest of your life with me."

Lancelot looked into her eyes for a moment, "Are you sure? I can come with you." She nodded and he kissed her gently. "I'll be along shortly. Get some rest," then he lowered his voice so only she could hear, "you may need it." She slowly got off his lap and turned toward everyone else, "Goodnight, I'll see you all at the wedding." She left the tavern and headed toward the room she and Lancelot would be sharing. She was really tired, but her steps were light due to all the happiness she felt inside the walls of the fort. Not just within her small group of people, but throughout the fort. She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. She stood still and listened to the world around her. Then she raised her face toward the sky and opened her eyes. The stars were shining brightly and the sky was clear of all clouds. She noticed the moon was just before the full cycle and was trying hard to compete with the sun in brightness. It truly was a beautiful night.

She continued her trek toward the knight's quarters. Just as she was turning the last corner before reaching her destination, she saw a group of men standing around a fire pit. She wouldn't have thought much about it since the fort was so full of people since the slaves at Marius' estate had arrived. But these men were very animated about what they were discussing. The moved around and she suddenly saw Marius at the head of the discussion. She thinned her lips at the sight of him and on a whim decided to confront him for what she and the others had been through. One of the guards saw her coming and motioned for the others to be quiet. Marius folded his arms across his chest and stared at her with malice.

"Marius Honorius, I wish to speak with you." She announced formally. He stared at her for a moment and then turned to his guards and nodded. They backed away from the fire to give them a little privacy. "Speak." He commanded. She shook off her irritation at his tone and proceeded, "I just want to tell you that Arthur and his knights know of your treachery. I spared your life at the estate when I told Arthur you deserved worse than a quick death. I will not be so charitable should you cause any trouble here. If you do or say anything that causes anyone harm, I will personally see that you are punished severely before you die."

She expected him to take offense to her words, instead he started to laugh. "You silly twit, do you think because you are connected to Arthur and his knights that you frighten me? I have the protection of the whole Roman Empire." The anger at his words surprised her. "How dare you think you can do the atrocious things you're guilty of and get off without any punishment!" She made to move around the fire toward him. She saw the guards put their hands on their weapons, ready to protect him should the need arise. She stopped and closed her eyes, 'Oh, Goddess, grant me the strength to show this man he cannot do what he has done without your wrath.' She silently prayed. The familiar icy feeling began to creep upwards from her feet. She opened her eyes and saw the look of terror in Marius' eyes.

"Beware the wrath of my Goddess," she said with feeling. As she raised her arms over her head, she saw the mist surround the Roman. He looked around wildly and began backing up, leaving the fire that had no effect on the cold mist that surrounded it. "Fear not, for I cannot and will not cause you any harm. But the Goddess has the power, if she so desires. I am merely her vessel." She lowered her arms and the mist dissipated as quickly as it had come. Marius moved back toward the circle of light around the fire. "You are a pagan witch!" He spat the words as one would a distasteful meal.

"I am no witch, Marius. But I am of the blood of the Goddess. If you hurt anyone I care for, the Goddess will grant me revenge. Heed my warnings, if you wish to live to see your beloved Rome." Having said all she needed to say, she turned and headed toward her room. As she did so she let the power slowly leave her body. She knew she would pass out as soon as it was gone, so she hurried toward her bed. She was almost there, when she felt herself slip into the unconscious state as before when the power was gone. She fell to the stone floor in a deep, restful sleep.


	45. Tell Me The Truth

Babaksmiles: Remember, the Romans think they are everything and all others nothing. That explains why he would push his luck with Laney. Glad you like the story so far. I was beginning to feel it was getting boring. Hope you like these two chapters as much.

KnightMaiden: Glad you like it. Here's more…

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Of course Dag lives. I can't kill any of them. I think I might have been a MarySue if I'd lived back then! Sorry! (Not really)

Cardeia: Unfortunately, she won't have a lot of time to 'play' with her powers. But you'll see a little bit of her ego in the next few chapters. And, there will be a little angst on Lancelot's part as well. Poor baby!

Oh, I still don't own them. (Sigh)

Now on with the story…

Tristan was sitting on the edge of the table watching his brothers in arms laugh and joke. He looked at Lancelot and again felt jealousy toward the man. He had so much, but Tristan wasn't sure he truly understood what it was he had. The love Laney gave so freely was worth more than any riches, including freedom. He would happily be bound to her if she wished it. But, she didn't wish it, she loved Lancelot. The child she carried was his and the bond she had with Tristan let him feel some of the things she felt. He listened to the sounds around him and let them slowly fade away so he could feel her emotions. After a few seconds, he started. She was extremely angry for some reason. He felt loathing, disgust, anger, distrust, and a kind of power.

He had felt this once before, on the frozen lake as the ice began to break apart. He knew it had come from her then, but when he had looked around the lake he had not seen her. He had felt the weakness in her before he had found her lying beside the wagon path. He stood up and made to leave the group of knights laughing at some joke made by Bors. No one noticed when he slipped out of the light, heading toward the place where he knew she was. As he walked, he continued to feel her emotions. She was satisfied, amazed he hurried his steps. He felt her power melting away and knew she was growing weak. When he rounded the last turn, he saw Marius and his mercenaries standing around and knew what she had been so angry about. He slowed, when he saw one of the guards pointing in his direction. Then he felt Laney slip into unconsciousness, pulling his attention from the other men, he sprinted into the hallway leading to the knights rooms. He saw her lying peacefully on the floor and stooped to check on her.

He wasn't worried that she was hurt. He knew she was only sleeping. He gently picked her up into his arms and opened the door to her room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then, he leaned over and gently kissed her temple. "Tomorrow, you will tell me what I have been feeling about you and how I know what I feel." He whispered aloud. He saw her stir in sleep, then settled further into the pillow and blankets. He pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and waited. He hoped she would wake before Lancelot came, but even if she did not, he would stay. He would explain his presence as best he could if Lancelot came before he talked to her.

He had been sitting there watching the blanket covering her move in the rhythm of her breathing. She raised her hand to her forehead as she opened her eyes. She saw Tristan sitting and watching her. Smiling, she said, "It seems you are to be my protector after all." He nodded and waited for her to be fully awake before he asked her his questions. She slowly sat up and began pushing her hair away from her face. "How did you find me this time?" She asked him finally.

He waited for a moment, then told her how he'd felt every emotion she had starting with anger and ending in weakness and unconsciousness. She listened intently, but never once raised her eyes to his face. When he had finished talking, she finally looked up. "So you knew it was me at the lake. Why did you not say anything when I woke up?" He saw the questions in her eyes before they left her lips. "I thought you would tell me when you wanted to without my having to ask." He hesitated, watching the emotions in her eyes. "What is this power I felt and why are you so weak afterwards?"

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She walked over to the pitcher of water and poured a small amount in the bowl. She splashed her face and wiped it with the towel before she turned to face him. "Tristan, when all of you went to escort the Bishop I went into the forest, to the stream. I was thinking about my mother and suddenly a mist covered the ground around me. I couldn't see anything, but I felt my mother around me. She told me about the power I could call upon when the time came. That's why I left the fort. I knew the Saxons were landing on the northern shores of Britain. I wanted to confront them and show them the power they would face if they continued to invade this land." She sat on the edge of the bed before she continued, "Unfortunately, I stopped at Marius' estate to eat and refresh before continuing my journey. I never made it out until Arthur arrived. So I didn't stop the invasion. Now I know I wasn't supposed to. Some things have to happen, I can't stop all the evil, but I can protect the ones I care for."

She became agitated and stood to pace around the room. "I saw Dag pick up his axe and start toward the Saxons. I knew if he made it he would die. So I called on the power of the Goddess to help me stop the battle." She turned to face him and said, "As you saw, she did. No one had to die that day except the Saxons who refused to leave the icy lake as it broke apart. For their deaths I feel sadness, but it was their choice, not mine." She waited expecting him to say something. When he only nodded, she continued. "Tonight, as I was walking back here, I saw Marius and his guards talking. They are up to something, I can feel it, and so, I wanted to show them what could happen should they decide to act on their plans. I tried to make it back here before the weakness overcame me, but, since you found me lying in the hallway where I fell, you know I didn't."

Tristan stood up and walked purposely toward her. "Laney, these things I feel about you, is it the bonding we shared at the stream that allows me to feel them, or is there some other connection between us?" He stopped just in front of her so that she had to look up to see his face. "I don't know, Tristan. But I am comforted that I am not the only one to feel it. If I were completely alone in this, I would be frightened." Then he saw the sarcastic smile that came across her features, "maybe that is the reason I can't let you leave, the reason I want to keep you near. Whatever the reason, I'm sorry that my selfishness causes you pain." Before he thought about it he took her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest. "Laney, you do not keep me close. It is I that wishes to stay close to you. There is a thread, invisible to everyone else, that keeps pulling me toward you." She looked up and saw the confusion in his eyes.

She made to pull out of his embrace. He tightened his hold and she stopped pulling against him. "Tristan, I feel the thread as well, but I don't know why. I asked Merlin but he would not tell me anything." Then with one last effort, she pulled out of his hug. "I guess I should tell Arthur about this. I did promise that should I find out anything about my duty, I would let him know." She sounded sad and the thread once again pulled him toward her. "I will go with you, if you wish it." Was all he said as he took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. The sound of the door opening, brought them out of the emotional bond and they turned to see Lancelot standing in the doorway.

He had his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes were angry at the scene he had witnessed. Tristan dropped Laney's hand and took a step backwards as she moved toward Lancelot. "Lancelot, there is something I need to tell you and the others." Then she brushed past him and walked toward the tavern. He watched Tristan as he stared at the floor. "What just happened, Tristan?" he asked the other man. He tried to keep his voice from showing the anger, the jealously that he was feeling, but knew when Tristan quickly raised his head that he had not done so.

"It's not what you think, Lancelot. I found her once more passed out on the floor of the hallway. She was explaining to me what caused it." He hesitated for Lancelot to understand what he'd just said, then he added as he headed toward the door, "Come, she will need us when she tells Arthur." As he brushed past Lancelot, he felt him put his hand on his chest to stop him. "You were not attempting to steal her love from me?" Tristan looked down at the hand on his chest and followed the arm up to Lancelot's face, "I couldn't if I tried. She loves you more than herself. If you were sober you would know it to be true." He saw Lancelot's face relax and let his hand drop to his side in relief. He saw him open his mouth to say something, then close it as he nodded. Then they stepped out into the hallway and headed toward the tavern. Before they got there, they met Laney, Arthur, and the others. They turned and followed them to the Hall of the Round Table.

There was an uncomfortable silence as each man took his usual place at the table. Laney stood beside Arthur and waited until he gave the go ahead for her to speak. She looked at Lancelot as she began her story. "I told you that I would tell you when I knew more about my reason for being here. I did not do as I promised because of the way some of you reacted the last time, but tonight Tristan made me realize that I could do so without fear." She paused and waited for Lancelot to acknowledge her words. He nodded and she turned to Arthur, "I caused the ice to break at the lake." She stated simply and saw that he did not seem surprised. "You knew that, didn't you?" He nodded and she sat down in the chair next to him. "Why didn't you say something to me?"

He looked around the room before answering. "Laney, I think we all knew you were responsible somehow. But since you didn't say anything, we wanted to respect your wishes." She saw the others nodded their agreement, then Arthur said, "But since you wish us to know more, we will listen." She cleared her throat and began to tell them the same thing she had told Tristan earlier. No one interrupted her, not even Arthur. When she finished by replaying her meeting with Marius, she became quiet. Bors spoke up, "Good for you! That som'bitch deserved worse than what he got!"

Laney smiled at him, "Thank you, Bors." Arthur had been sitting looking around the group. They seemed to take her story in their stride. He shook his head, things had certainly not been boring since she came into their lives. "Well, men, do any of you have anything to add?" When no one spoke up immediately, he leaned back in his chair. "Laney, I don't think this changes much between us. We all knew you had some kind of power, it was evident from the beginning, but now that we know what it is and how you use it, maybe we can all have the peace we desire." He paused, then finished, "I think we should all retire for the night, tomorrow will be a big day, I think." He smiled at Laney, then turned to Lancelot, "What time is the wedding?"

Lancelot looked at Laney, "As soon as we can get up and get ready, I think. I don't want to wait any longer than absolutely necessary." Laney seemed surprised by his words so he spoke to her, "A sunrise wedding seems appropriate since my sun rose when I found you." She smiled as he stood and held his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and stood to walk with him. She looked over and saw that Tristan was still sitting at the table, his head bowed, looking at the table top. She nudged Lancelot and he followed her gaze. He stopped walking, "Tristan, can you spare a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you." He waited for Tristan to acknowledge him and when he did, it was not what he expected.

"Lancelot, it is not necessary for you to speak with me, I would not try to do what you think." Lancelot motioned for Laney to go ahead as he went back to the table. "Tristan, I wish to apologize for my words earlier tonight. I know you are an honorable man, as I know Laney would never betray my love. We need to forget all that has transpired and move forward from this night. The love you feel for her is returned, as you know, but her love for me is deeper and when I see you with her, I will never doubt what my heart feels, even if my eyes say different." He held his arm out for the embrace of brotherhood. Tristan stood and clasped his hand around Lancelot's arm. Lancelot did the same, then pulling his arm loose, he put it around Tristan's shoulders as they headed for the door. None of them knew that one of Marius' guards was standing below the high window listening to what had transpired at the table.

Laney stepped into her room and began to take her clothes off. She stepped over to the wash basin and dipped her fingertips in the cool water. She looked at the water rippling in the bowl and suddenly saw scenes playing before her eyes. She saw fires burning brightly all around the fields inside the fort. She saw Woads, covered in their blue paint, holding bows with arrows ready to fire. She saw Guinnevere giving a feral grin at a man with a long black beard as she jumped on his back. She saw Tristan holding his sword before him as he faced a large man with long dirty blonde hair, also holding a sword. The scenes started changing more rapidly and all she saw was glimpses of the other knights, all fighting with hairy men. She tried to see Lancelot, but the scenes were moving so fast she couldn't see anyone she knew. She stepped back from the bowl and placed her hand on her forehead.

What had she just seen? The scenes looked real, but she knew the Saxon army had been turned back at the lake. What could it mean? She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. She was still holding the shirt she had pulled off. She sat there pondering the things that she had seen. The door opened and Lancelot walked into the room. He stood there watching the emotions crossing her face. She hadn't realized that Lancelot had entered the room until he sat next to her on the bed. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he took the shirt from her hands. She looked at him and he saw how wide her eyes were. "Laney, sweetheart, is something wrong?" His voice sounded worried and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No, I was just thinking about something. I'm fine." She smiled at him and he took her in his arms to hold her close. "I love you, Laney." Was all he said as he held her. She leaned into him to lay her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she lifted her head to look at him. When he looked at her, he felt the desire for her begin to grow. He leaned down and kissed her gently as he pushed her hair away from her face. When he lifted his face from hers, he whispered, "Tomorrow night I will make love to my wife, tonight, as great as the desire to do so rushes through me, I will not do so." He saw his desire reflected in her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him. "Lance, I don't care if we are married yet or not. I want you tonight."

He searched her eyes and saw the desire there. Moaning, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her with all the love he held in his heart. She returned his kiss, as she took his head between her hands and held him. He stood up holding her in his arms as he did so. He laid her on the bed and watched her eyes as he dropped his pants to the floor. When he pulled his shirt over his head, he saw that she was admiring what she saw. He grinned and moved to lay on top of her. He pushed her hair away from her face and smiled, "Your hair has a mind of its own." He said huskily. She arched her body into his, "As does the rest of my body when I'm with you."

They took their time exploring each other, enjoying all the sensations caused by the touches each was giving the other. Lancelot heard Laney moan softly. He raised his head from her breasts leaned on his elbow, head in hand. "Laney, I love you." Then she felt him put his hand on her naked stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you, too, Lance." He gently ran his hand up her stomach, between her breasts, to hold her chin. He kissed her lightly, then moved on top of her. His lovemaking was gentle and slow, bringing her to the height of passion. As they finished, she ran her hands over his back to hold his shoulders. He kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose as he rolled over, taking her with him.

She raised up, straddling him. He saw the mischievous glint in her eye, but before he could react she began tickling him in the ribs. He grabbed her hands and tried to stop the tickling. Finally, he flipped her over and began tickling her. She was giggling when a knock came at the door. "Lancelot, come to the wall!" It was Jols, but he didn't wait to see if Lancelot would comply. They heard him run down the hall, knocking on doors as he went. Lancelot jumped up and pulled on his pants. Slipping on his boots, he headed for the door. Laney was there before him. She had pulled on a dress without taking the time to put anything else on under it. He cocked an eyebrow at her as he opened the door. She shrugged and followed him out.


	46. War

The couple ran toward the battlements seeing that some of the knights were in front of them and some were behind. Laney noted that Arthur was just ahead of them with Guinnevere on his heels. By the state of their dress, they had dressed hastily. She knew the two of them had been seen discussing things a lot, but she had not known that they were lovers. She watched them run up the stairs. She was glad Arthur had finally found someone worthy to fill his lonely nights. Looking at Lancelot, she saw that he too had seen the state of dress of his friend. She grabbed him by the arm and he looked back at her. "Are you alright? Pain?" He asked without slowing down. "No, I'm just not used to all this running. Go, I'll catch up." He nodded and took off faster.

When she reached the top she saw the looks on all the faces. Lancelot looked at her and shook his head. She looked over the side and saw hundreds of small fires burning. It looked like the whole Saxon army had arrived at their front door. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I thought I'd turned them back at the lake.' She turned around and sat down heavily on the stone walkway. Lancelot stepped over and took the hand still holding onto the wall. "Laney, what is it?" She looked at Tristan and saw him looking down at the stones beneath his feet and tears welled up. "Lance, this was my dream." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't understand her. Then realizing she was talking about the dream that had upset her so much, he knelt beside her. "It will be alright. You know how to call on your power now. You didn't back then, remember?"

She looked up and saw the others looking at her. "But there are so many! How can I stop so many?" She felt inadequate when faced with such a large force. The group of Saxons at the lake had only been a few hundred, there were thousands out there now and no icy lake to drop them in. Arthur walked over to her, "Laney, we have faith in your abilities. Let's move this to the Round Table so we can plan." He paused, "Knights, are you with me?" He knew they hadn't voted yet and any or all of them could pack up and walk away. He wouldn't blame them much, this was not their land, but he knew it was their home. Would they stay and fight for what was theirs? Or, would they cut the losses and head back home? It was up to each man, he was their leader, once, but now they were free to choose their own destiny.

Laney saw the knights look at each other, then slowly headed toward the main hall that housed the Round Table. She thought they would all stay for they all loved Arthur and respected him. They were forced to fight for Rome, but they were not forced to respect their leader. He had earned that. She stood up with help from Lancelot and they started following the others. Once they were at the bottom of the steps that led to the battlement, Lancelot stopped and looked at her. "Laney, I was going to discuss this with you tonight, but you made me forget all about it when I got to our room." He gave a little laugh, then continued, "I guess now I'll just have to come right out and ask." He cupped her chin in his hand, "Shall I stay, and fight?"

She searched his eyes for a hint of what he wanted the answer to be. She would stay if he wished it, even if he didn't wish it, but she would not make him stay for her sake. She saw in his eyes that he wanted to stay and stand beside Arthur. "Yes, _we_ will stay." She finally answered. He opened his mouth to protest and she placed her fingers over his lips. "Lance, you know this is why I was brought here. Why I traveled so far back in time." She moved her fingers and he took her hand in his. He looked at her hand for a moment, then took her in his arms. "If I say no, you will just go behind my back, won't you?" He didn't wait for her answer, he already knew it. "At least if I say yes, I'll be able to cover your back if the need arises. _We_ will stay." He then released her and they headed toward the hall, walking hand in hand.

When they arrived, they found the others already assembled. Laney noted that Guinnevere was sitting to the right of Arthur, where Lancelot usually sat. She steered him to Arthur's left and saw the confusion on his face. Arthur also noticed the confusion and stood to speak, "Guinnevere is here to represent the Woads. They will be joining us in this battle, for this is their home as well." Then he turned to Laney, "Do you think it will come down to a battle?" She knew he was asking if she could do something similar here to what she had done at the lake.

She slowly stood up and faced him, "Arthur, you saw the numbers. I don't think I have that kind of power. At least I'm sure if I do, I haven't learned enough about how to control it that well." She hesitated, "Yes, I think it will come to battle. All I think I can do is cover small fractions of it as I feel the need." She sat down and looked at the other knights. Some were looking at Arthur, others at each other, only Tristan was looking at her. She saw him stand, "I for one will stay, and fight. There is no death more glorious than one in battle for something worth fighting for. I think the fight for freedom is the greatest end we could hope for." He then sat down and stared at the top of the table as she had seen him do on other occasions.

The others sat for so long Laney was afraid they were going to decide to leave. Then one by one they announced their attentions. They would all stay, even Gallahad didn't argue against it. Finally, Lancelot turned to Arthur, "Laney and I will stay. All I ask is that we be married now, tonight. I will not die and leave my child to be born a bastard." Laney looked up in surprise. She had not realized it was so important that they be married before the birth of their child. When he sat back down, Arthur stood, "I think that can be arranged. Guinnevere, will Merlin perform the ceremony?" She nodded, "Yes, I think he will. But we must hurry, I'm sorry, Lancelot, but we have many things to prepare before the battle."

They stood and Arthur told them to meet back in the hall in twenty minutes. After the ceremony they would plan the war that would decide the fate of all that dwelled in the fort. Just as they were about to leave, the Bishop came striding in. "Arthur, I will be leaving at daybreak and taking the Roman soldiers with me. Will you accompany me so you can reap the rewards of your service to Rome?" When he caught the mood of the group standing around the table, his face blanched. "No, Bishop, I will not. My service to Rome is ended as is my allegiance. I will stay and fight with the Britons. Rome can go to hell, for it is not of my God, as my friend once told me." He nodded to Lancelot and turned to leave the room. All the knights followed him, giving the Bishop looks that would have curdled fresh milk.

The ceremony that Merlin performed for Laney and Lancelot was simple, but beautiful to her. When they had sipped from the golden cup that Tristan had produced from somewhere, Merlin had declared that they were one as intended by Fate. Lancelot had kissed her gently and placed his hand on her swollen stomach. "Now, my son will have a father to claim when he is grown." Tears immediately sprang into Laney's eyes. "Lance, you sound as if you will not survive. Why?" She held his arm to keep from sinking to the stone floor. "Did you not see my death, long ago? Your 'dreams' have not been wrong so far, I don't see why they would be now. But don't grieve, I have loved you enough for a lifetime in the months that we've been together. I fight to ensure my son is free to do the same."

His words gave her the strength she knew she would need to pull off anything she needed to do. She smiled at him, "Lancelot, my husband, if you married me thinking death would get you out of your promise to love me forever, you were wrong. I will not let you die in this battle." Then she turned to the others, "I will not let any of you die. And don't worry that I will do something foolish like get myself killed, for I will not let my son die either." She walked out of the room leaving them all standing with their mouths hanging open. Lancelot looked at Arthur, then shook his head, "I told you we needed to talk some sense into her, but you wouldn't listen."

He was smiling and the others wondered that he could smile after her speech. But they knew she could do things without being on the battlefield, so they weren't worried for her at all. They gathered once more around the Round Table, this time with Merlin and Guinnevere. Laney did not appear, but none of them expected her to. They knew she would be in her room, preparing for her part in the battle that awaited them the following day.

Laney went to her room and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes, not to sleep, but to rest and think. She thought about her mother and how she had watched the man she loved, Laney's father, die. She didn't understand how she could have done that if she had the power she now could wield. She prayed to every God she had ever heard of that she would find the strength to keep Lancelot alive, all of them alive. So far she had only called on the power twice. Both times were short lived and she didn't know how long she could hold it before she would lose it and be unable to call it back. Besides, didn't she pass out each time she lost it? She placed her hand on her stomach, and silently called on her son to give her more strength. She did not want him to grow up without his father, as she had.

She fell asleep, still unsure how much she could do to prevent death for the people she needed to protect. In her dreams she saw the familiar mist rise in her room. 'Daughter, why do you doubt yourself?' She looked around, but couldn't see her mother. 'Mother, where are you? I can't see through all this mist!' Suddenly her mother appeared, sitting on the edge of her bed as she had so many nights when she was small. 'Laney, dear, there is no need to fret so. You can and will do what is required.' Laney sat up in the bed and lay her head in her mother's lap. 'But you couldn't save my father. How can I save your grandson's father? I am not as strong as you were, am I?'

Her mother gently caressed her hair down as she always had. "Laney, what you are facing is much different than what I faced so many years ago. You face men, made of flesh and blood. I faced spirits, demons, that could not be dealt with in the same way. I could have saved your father if I had been willing to sacrifice the life of my unborn child. If I were totally truthful with you, I wanted to, but your father would not let me. He pushed me away and told me he would not want to live if his life were spared and yours was not.'

Laney raised her head and looked into her mother's eyes. She saw the pain her decision had caused her for the first time. 'I don't think I could have chosen. You were very brave, even if you don't think so.' She lay her head back down and whispered, 'Thank you. You have given me the courage to do what I must. But first I need to know something.' She took a deep breath, 'If I hold the power for too long, will it cause harm to my son?'

'No child, the power you call to you will only give your child strength. He can withstand any power you can hold and possibly more some day. Once, I was wholly spirit. You have always been half spirit and half mortal. Your son is only one quarter spirit, but I feel the strength in his spirit.' Then she slowly pushed Laney off her lap to stand beside the bed. 'One thing I must tell you, do not wield the power for any individual skirmish you see, broaden your sight and wield the power for all the battles. Stop them all at once and the enemy will leave this island in fear. When you release the power, hold on to a small thread and you will not be so weak afterwards. Once you feel normal, then let that thread go. Now I must leave you, the gods will only let me stay for short periods. If I try to stay longer they will not let me come the next time you need guidance.'

She moved from the bed and Laney jumped up, 'Mother, can you not stay and comfort me some more?' 'No, Laney, I must go, but hold this in your heart, I am proud of you and I loved you just as I did your father, and then more. That love is all that brings me to you when you have need.' Then Laney saw the mist lift from her room and knew her mother had gone. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still lying in her bed. It had been a dream. She looked around the room and knew though it had been only a dream, the dream had been real. She quickly got up and dressed in the only clothes she had that would fit since her stomach had grown. She wanted to hide her swollen belly in case the Saxons got sight of her. She wanted to protect hers and Lancelot's unborn son.

When she was dressed, she went and stood at the open window. She could see the stars overhead and the moon was shining down on the fort, casting a glow on the stones of the walls. She heard the door open and close and knew that the plans were now complete. He walked up to her and put his arms around her, gently rubbing her stomach. "Will you lie down with me? I need to rest before the battle begins. I want to hold you and know that you are safe until I wake up." She took his hands in hers and gently kissed each palm. "Yes, I too want to rest knowing that for these few hours you are not in danger and that I can find peace in your embrace."

She released his hands and turned to face him. "I love you more than you'll ever really know. All I can hope is that my love and your unborn son will give you strength in battle. When you fight, think of us, and know that our love is like a bubble surrounding you." He kissed her and said, "You seem calmer now than when you left the hall. What brought this on?" She smiled at him and he saw the gleam in her eyes. "I talked with my mother. I know what I have to do and I know that I can do it. All will go well tomorrow." Then she led him to the bed and pulled him down to lay beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into the cocoon he provided with his arms.


	47. Battle For Freedom

Note: Just wanted to update again before the site is down tomorrow night. I hope to have time tomorrow to add another one or two. Hope you all still enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope, not my knights, nor my legend. Damn it all!

Before the first rays of the sun filtered over the horizon, both Laney and Lancelot were up and headed out the door. As they lay in each others arms, Lancelot had told her what was discussed as far as the parts the knights and the Woads would play during the battle. He also told her that both Arthur and Merlin thought she would do better on the hill where Merlin would be. "That way you can see the whole battlefield. Merlin tried to get Arthur to join him, but you know Arthur, he will ride with us." As he spoke he gently pushed her hair away from her face with his fingers. "I love you, my beautiful wife, with all my heart, soul and body." She heard the love that emanated from his words. "And I love you, my sexy husband, with all my heart, soul and body." The kiss they shared told the truth of their words.

Laney met Merlin and they walked to the crest of the hill. She saw Lancelot and the rest of the knights. They were dressed in their battle armor and sat high in the saddle of the fierce looking horses. They were an impressive sight, even for someone like her, who knew they were much more than just knights. She saw Guinnevere standing in the tree line with members of her tribe. Laney hadn't realized there were so many. She had only seen a handful until today. She waited for the events to play out as intended.

Merlin had talked to her of her abilities. "Delaney, you have the ability to call upon the forces governed by all the gods and goddesses for without the spirit of love, the others are worthless. Without love, even the god of war would not have any wars to be god over. Without love of land, possessions, families, and tribes, there would be nothing to war over." She listened carefully hoping to learn something that would help her. "Whatever element of this earth you need to help you will do so. Be it the air we breathe, or the soil we walk upon. All will do your bidding. All you have to do is command and it will be so." He turned to leave her and said, "When this battle is over, ask me more about your father. I have much to tell." Before she could say anything, he had walked into the trees and was out of sight.

Lancelot sat on his warhorse to Arthur's right. He watched to his left and saw Laney standing in front of the sun as it appeared over the horizon. "Gods she is beautiful." He spoke aloud but did not intend to do so. The other knights looked and saw why he had spoken with such awe. All they could see was her form surrounded by the bright light of the rising sun. If any had looked to the far right, they would have seen the look on Tristan's face. The look of loving, longing, and pain for being unable to do so except in his heart. The heart that felt so full sometimes he thought it would explode if he weren't allowed to share it.

He closed his eyes and listened for her emotions. She was exhilarated! He was so glad that she was not frightened, but he could sense that she was ready. She knew what she would do when the time came. He just hoped they all lived as long as it took, for she would blame herself if any of them perished. When he finally let go of her emotions, he looked back to find her gone. He searched for her for a few minutes, then turned his attention to the army below them and to his friend and former commander.

"Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the homes we seek resides, not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day! If this is our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember, that as _free_ men we _chose_ to make it so!" The knights joined him in giving the war cry that had led them in many battles before this one. They rode hard toward the field where the Saxons had entered the fortress. There would be no hand to hand combat in this scrimmage, the knights and the Woad archers would take care of the Saxon infantrymen. Each time the knights made a pass on their huge war horses, the Woads would fire rounds of arrows from the other side to disorient the enemy.

Laney watched Lancelot ride back and forth among the Saxons. There was little danger to any of the knights as long as they kept to their horses. Should any fall, they would die almost immediately. She considered their skill as riders and knew they would be safe. As she watched, the Saxon soldiers were cut down either by sword or arrow. All but one, who escaped back to his leader when the gate was opened. He did not live long before being struck down by another Saxon. Arthur led the knights back to the knoll they had waited on before the battle began. The final battle had been set into motion.

Laney watched as the Saxons stormed into the fortress. Even with the losses suffered first, on the ice and then, in the last scrimmage, there were still several thousand men running as fast as they could so heavily armed. As the last ran through the open gate, the people of the fort closed them to keep any from escaping. When the gate closed, Laney closed her eyes and called, "Goddess, grant me the power to defeat this unholy army. There is no love in them, except the love of killing and death. I ask that all the elements be made available should I have the need. In the name of love, I beseech thee."

The familiar feeling of ice crept through her veins, the feeling of power grew until she felt the need to release it before she was frozen. She turned to face the knights and saw Arthur waiting for her sign that she was ready. She raised her hands over her head and waited for the Woads to do their part. When the field below was as Arthur wanted it, he motioned for Guinnevere to fire the flaming arrows. He had told Laney, "Although I have faith in your abilities, I wish to be prepared for the alternative. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She nodded and he and Merlin had devised a way to divide the Saxons to give them a better chance of defeating them.

She saw Arthur give Guinnevere the signal and arrows carrying fire flew toward the ditch filled with black pitch. Flames shot up as the pitch caught and spread the length of the ditch. Laney made a motion with her right hand as if she were catching air in her hand. She motioned to toss it toward the fire and the flames leapt three times higher than before. The fire seemed to have a life of its own. The Woads, led by Guinnevere ran toward the Saxons with their weapons held high, war cries echoing throughout the field. Laney passed her hand in front of her in a waving motion and the land began to ripple beneath the feet of the enemy. They could not stand, thus they could not fight. The Woads cut them down with ease. Some of them were injured slightly, but none had to die. As the last Saxon fell, she turned her attention back to Arthur.

The knights watched in disbelief at the scene before them. They had not been surprised when the fire had burned higher and hotter than normal. Laney had caused ice to break, so why not fire to burn fiercer than it would normally? When the ground began to move as a snake, they were amazed that the slight woman could have that kind of control over the earth. Lancelot gazed in wonder that a creature with so much power could love him and carry his child. It was then that he saw what he truly had in his wife. What Tristan had always seen, whether he had believed it possible or not.

Tristan closed his eyes for a moment and listened to the sounds around him. He could feel the power in Laney and knew that this was Laney as she was meant to be seen: beautiful, powerful, as one with the elements and the people who loved them. He felt the thread that bound them pulling him toward her. Quickly, he opened his eyes and focused on the battlefield below. He vowed to himself that Merlin would explain his connection to her after this battle, if either of them lived through it. 'Have care, Love, many will perish unless you hold true.'

His silent plea did not go unnoticed by either Laney or Merlin. Laney nodded and knew he had seen. Merlin was astonished at the connection between them. He had not realized their blood was so close, but then he was the only one who remembered that Tristan's mother had been a Briton. When this battle was over, he vowed to tell the two of their kinship. If they survived this battle. It would all depend on the strength and belief in her abilities. He hoped she had enough time to accept the truths he had told her and embrace who and what she was.

The leader of the Saxons had spotted the knights sitting on the knoll. He gave a war cry and began running toward their position, his soldiers following him in formation. The knights rode at full tilt toward the approaching enemy, but slowed when they saw the darkness cover the field. The sky overhead suddenly turned black as night as large clouds covered the sun. Lightning began to crackle across the sky leaving trails in the eyes that witnessed it. The lightning began to streak toward the ground directly in front of the Saxons. The leader motioned for the shields men to move forward to protect him. The shields never stood a chance against the power of the lightning. Then Laney spoke to the enemy and the wind carried it across the battlefield. "Hear me enemies of Britain! This land will never again live under foreign rule. Leave this island or perish."

As she finished speaking the lightning began to move toward the Saxons, striking faster than before. The soldiers began to run away from the sight before them in small groups. Everyone on the field had heard the words carried by the wind and were afraid. The leader grew angrier as each bolt hit the ground and finally raised his battleaxe into the air and ran toward the knights. Before he had taken more than two steps a bright white bolt of lightning hit the ground where he stepped and he disappeared from sight, burned to a cinder in seconds.

When the last man of the Saxon army ran through the now open gate, the lightning began to lessen, finally stopping with a loud clap of thunder. Laney smiled and lowered her arms to her sides. The war was over! As she began to release the power one thread at a time she felt the warmth travel from her head downwards to her feet. Finally it was held by one single thread and the dizzy weakness she had felt the other two times did not come. She stood on the hillside and watched her husband ride toward her at a gallop. By the time he had jumped from his horse and landed at her side, she was able to release the last thread and throw herself into his open arms.

She had done it! She had fulfilled her fate and the man she loved was holding her tightly to his chest. When his lips released hers she opened her eyes and saw the other knights riding toward them. None had died that day, none had been required to sacrifice all for the cause of freedom. She smiled at them as they stopped beside the couple. "Arthur, it is done. I no longer have a duty to my destiny. My will is my own, as is each of yours." Arthur stepped down from his horse and stepped in front of Laney. Bowing low, he said, "Delaney, the day you entered the meadow at the bath house, your will was your own. You did not fight this day for destiny, you fought for freedom. Freedom to live our lives as we wish, one and all." He bowed once again and she saw the other knights follow suit. For the first time in her life, she felt pride at what she had accomplished.

She looked beside the knights and saw Merlin walking in her direction. She bowed her head in greeting and saw Arthur and Merlin greet as equals, both Britons, neither thinking them on opposite sides any more. Lancelot had released her from the hug when Arthur had walked up, but he still kept an arm around her waist, holding her close.

When he was standing in front of the couple, he turned and called Tristan to the front. "The time has come to tell you all that I know." He was speaking to Laney and the knight he'd called forward. Arthur spoke up, "How is there more? Has Laney not done all that is required of her?" Merlin held up his hand, then in a clear voice that seemed to carry on a breeze as Laney's had, "There are gaps in the story that Delaney knew was there. I promised to tell her all once the threat of changing the outcome of her destiny was past. That time has come." His voice changed and only Laney and Tristan could hear. "Come to me and we will walk to a quieter place. It will be your choice what and how much you tell your friends." He moved to leave the hilltop and Laney stopped him.

"Merlin, for my part you can tell everyone now. It will save me the effort of having to repeat it later." She looked at Tristan and saw him nod his agreement. Merlin was watching as Tristan gave his answer and releasing a sigh, began to speak, "As you all know Laney's heritage, I see no reason to repeat it except to say that Delaney's father was a Briton. He was also brother to Tristan's mother." Laney saw the disbelief on Tristan's face, so she spoke to Merlin. "How can that be when Tristan is Sarmatian and I am not?"

Merlin explained, "Tristan's father was Sarmatian. He was a knight for the Roman Empire, serving his fifteen year conscription on this island. He took as his wife a Briton and they returned to his homeland to raise a family. She lived the life of a Sarmatian woman and neither saw any reason to speak of her heritage." Merlin saw realization dawn on the knight's face. He was blood related to Delaney. Laney also saw his eyes when he realized the truth to what Merlin said. She smiled and moved to stand beside her newly found cousin. "Now we know why Fate did not let us become lovers. We are family." She hugged him and after a moment he returned the gesture.

When they released the embrace, Tristan turned to Merlin, "This does not explain the connection between us. The ability I have of knowing what she is feeling whenever I want, as she can with me must come from her mother, a spirit." Merlin had started to speak as soon as the first statement had been spoken. "No, knight, the blood of ones that are close to the elements is strong. When the mind is open, we find that we can feel many things that are out of the reach of others whose minds are not open. The things you and she feel about each other, is possible because of your blood tie and both your abilities to hear what nature is saying." Tristan spoke as he moved to stand once again with his brothers. "If I had known this in the beginning maybe I wouldn't have fallen so hopelessly in love with her." All but Merlin thought he had only mumbled as he walked, no one else had heard the words.

"You know that is not truth. The bond would have drawn you to her whether you knew or not. You would have felt a loss more deeply than you feel your unrequited love." Even Laney did not know of the exchange between the two men.


	48. Announcements and Treachery

Disclaimer: I wish! But since I don't, please don't sue. Or, if you must, be prepared to get squat.

The battlefield looked nothing like the vision Laney had seen in her dream. There weren't dead and dying bodies scattered everywhere. There were a few dead Saxons because they either refused to leave before being struck by lightning or they had been killed during the knights first scrimmage. She was walking hand in hand with Lancelot as they followed Arthur and Merlin toward the fortress. She saw Tristan walking beside Dag talking quietly with the bigger man. She made a mental note to talk to him when they arrived at the tavern. She knew that's where they were going. It's where they always went after battle, to unwind and forget the killing.

Vanora was so happy that things had gone well, that she brought a mug of wine to everyone as soon as they sat down. She served Bors last, to his verbal complaints, and after putting the mug on the table, she hugged him more fiercely than ever. "Damn, Wench, you're gonna make me spill my drink!" Everyone laughed as she hit him squarely on top of his head. "You'll know the next time I worry about your sorry hide!" Then she stormed off, turning back to flash him a smile. "Making up will be fun tonight!" She heard the gruff man exclaim.

Laney looked around at her friends, her new family and smiled. How they had grown on her since she had arrived a few months before. She felt Lancelot's breath on her neck as he whispered, "Your happiness makes you radiant." She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, holding it close to her ear. "Without your love, that wouldn't be the case. You make me happy." He made a kissing sound in her ear and put his hand on her stomach. As his hand touched her skin their son kicked and he jerked his hand back. "Did you feel that, he kicked me!" Laney laughed, "You should feel it from this side." Lancelot knelt beside her and returned his hand to her stomach. "It won't be too much longer, are you still feeling alright, no pains?" She put her hand on top of his, "Lance, everything is wonderful. No pains, no fears, no worries. I love you more than you'll ever know." The couple was so wrapped up in their conversation and each other, they didn't see that all the others were looking at them.

Lancelot was the first to realize they were being observed. Looking up, he exclaimed, "What?" Arthur started laughing, "If anyone had told me before that Lancelot would be so 'loving' instead of being cheeky, I wouldn't have believed them." His face softened, "But since I've seen it myself, it must be true." Laney saw the look Arthur was giving his friend. "Arthur, you have no idea how loving he really is." She pursed her lips to keep from laughing and saw Lancelot's face beam. Tristan had been sitting in his usual dark corner and only Lancelot noticed him getting up to leave. He got Laney's attention and motioned with his head. She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "I'll be back soon." Then she quickly went in the direction Tristan had gone.

She found him standing on the battlements, looking across the land. She stepped up beside him and sighed, "Freedom changes the way we look at things, doesn't it?" He glanced at her and then turned his attention back to the scene. "Laney, you had no idea that we were blood kin, did you?" She didn't know exactly how to answer his question. She knew that he had been trying to find a reason he could understand that she had chosen Lancelot over him. But she would not lie to him, he would know and not appreciate it. "No, I wondered why of all the people in the fort, I had this affinity with you. But I would never have guessed that our parents were related, even remotely." She looked at him, "Did you know that your mother was a Briton?"

Tristan sighed, "I never thought about it, she was just my mother and I didn't question that she was anything but Sarmatian." He suddenly turned away from the scenery outside the walls. "This doesn't change the way I feel about you," he spoke adamantly. "But after seeing the way you and Lancelot looked at each other, the way he put his hand on your stomach," as he spoke he put his hand on her stomach, "I think I can learn to live with my feelings without being so unhappy." He jerked his hand back when the baby kicked. "I saw the look on Lancelot's face when he jerked his hand back, I never thought I'd get to feel that. To feel the beginning of life instead of the end." She watched his face as he spoke and saw the awe at what he had felt. She stepped closer and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Tristan, I do love you, and we're really family! I'm so proud to call you my family." She hugged him tighter and felt him slowly put his arms around her and squeeze. "I love you too, and we're more than family, we're friends. Come on, let's get back to the tavern. Lancelot will be wondering where you got off to." He gave her one final squeeze as she kissed his cheek. As they turned to walk away from the wall, she put her hands through the crook of his arm and held on. He reached over with the other hand and patted hers. They headed back to the fortress, both oblivious to the man dressed in peasant clothes standing underneath the walkway. If Laney had seen him she would have recognized one of Marius' hired soldiers. As soon as they were out of sight, he headed to one of the rooms off the stables.

As Laney and Tristan walked back they met Gawain coming through the courtyard. "Hey, where you two been? Arthur wants to make an announcement, but he won't until everyone is there." Laney looked at Tristan and he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, lead the way," she laughed. "We don't want to keep them waiting." They took off after Gawain, walking a little faster just to keep up. When the rounded the corner into the open tavern, Tristan released her hand, but she did not remove hers from his arm. She saw him look down at her hands as they walked. She squeezed lightly and saw him half-smile. That would have to be enough, it was more than she had seen since she met him.

Laney looked for Lancelot and saw that he was standing at the bar talking to one of the bar maids. She had begun to smile, ready to tease him about waiting until she was out of sight to go back to his old ways, when she saw it was the one who poured that drink on her. She removed her hands from Tristan's arm and headed toward the bar. She wasn't jealous of Lancelot, she knew he would be faithful. But she'd be damned if that woman was going to make a play for him as soon as her back was turned and think she had gotten away with it.

Tristan felt her pull her hands away and looked to see where she was going. He briefly closed his eyes and felt her anger rush over him. "Gawain," he called. "Lancelot's about to be in real trouble." He watched Gawain follow his gaze and saw the look that crossed his face. "Think he's gonna need backup?" he called back. Tristan watched the way Laney held herself as she walked. He could feel her anger reach the boiling point. "Might," was all he called back to Gawain. He didn't think she would call lightning down or anything, but he sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of what he felt coming from her.

"Lancelot, there you are." She called out sweetly when she was almost to the bar. Lancelot looked up and saw it was her. "Laney, did you get everything straightened out?" He didn't seem to mind that she was there, so she turned her attention to the woman holding the tray next to him. "I don't think I caught your name the last time we met. Who are you?" she asked the woman. The woman gave her a smug look, "My name's Keira." She all but crowed. Laney walked up to the bar, faced Lancelot, turning her back on the other woman. She knew it wouldn't set well that she had dismissed her so easily, but she didn't think she would do anything in front of Lancelot, so she didn't even glance behind her.

"Yes, I did. I see you've been busy since I left." She raised an eyebrow as she spoke. She saw him shrug and changed the subject. "Has Arthur made his announcement?" "No, he was waiting on Tristan, and you. Shall we go find out what it's all about?" He asked her. "Yes, let's do. But you go ahead. I need to get some water." He hesitated for only a moment, then looking at 'Keira' he shrugged and left the bar. As soon as he was a few feet away, Laney turned to the other woman. "If you ever make a play for my _husband_ when my back is turned, I will make you regret it." She smiled before she continued, "I think you've probably heard about some of the things I did today. Don't think I won't do them if I feel threatened in any way. Understood?" She turned to the man behind the bar, "I'd like a cup of water, if you don't mind." She said to him. Then looking back to Keira, she arched an eyebrow.

She saw the woman's eyes blaze for a moment, then she nodded and headed toward a table with the drinks on her tray. Laney took a sip of her water and turned toward the table where all the knights were sitting. The look of relief on Lancelot's face almost made her smile, but she was determined not to let him know there had been a problem. "Hello, Arthur, I hear you have something to tell us?" Her voice was light and pleasant, but when she saw Tristan's half-hidden smile she knew that he had felt her anger. She sat in the chair next to Lancelot and gave Tristan a look that dared him to say anything. He held up his hand, as if in surrender and turned his back on her. She watched Arthur stand up and clear his throat, oblivious to what had just transpired.

"Knights, Laney," he called to get their attention. "Guinnevere and I are planning to wed in two weeks and I am to be made King of Britain. We will be building a new castle a few miles from here where all will live in peace and harmony. My knights will be peacekeepers instead of warriors. We would like all of you to make the move with us. What do you say?" He looked around the room, finally letting his gaze rest on Lancelot. Lancelot smiled and stood to congratulate him, "Arthur, that's wonderful news. You told me once you were weary of battle. Now that I am to be a father, I find that I too am weary. Laney and I would love to join you." After he had spoken the others all followed suit. When Bors spoke he was looking at Dagonet, "See, I told you we'd have full run of the place." He stood and raised his mug, "Rrrrooouuuussseee!" He gave the battle cry and the others stood, raised their mugs, and joined him. Arthur included.

The men sitting at another table toward the inside corner of the open courtyard listened with great interest in what was being said at the other table. They had witnessed the scene at the bar and knew that this woman was not fond of the new wife of Arthur's first knight. When she brought the next round of drinks over one of them asked her, "So, I see you lost your bid for the knight to the other woman." She gave a grunt, "We'll see about that. Before long she won't be able to keep him in her bed and he'll look elsewhere for satisfaction. I'll still be around. He never turned me down before." The man nodded, "Sounds like a good plan, but what if I could guarantee that she wasn't around here for a while? Would that make your plan go easier?"

She looked from him to the knight's table. Laney had moved onto Lancelot's lap and was whispering in his ear. The sight made her want to be physically ill. She had spent too many nights pleasing the man, trying to win his heart, to give him up to that woman so easily. It didn't matter if she was carrying his child. There were plenty of bastards running around this fort, some of them had to belong to the one called Lancelot. She'd make sure he was so enthralled with her that he wouldn't have time to think about anything else. Looking back at the man, she asked, "Where would she go?" He could tell she was curious how he could make such a promise. "She'd go back where she came from. But you'll have to help. Can you get the knight drunk enough to take him to your bed, whether he wants to or not?"

She looked back and saw the object of the question give his new wife a kiss. The way he held her made Keira see red. "Yes, I think I can. But not tonight. It is their wedding night after all." She looked back to the man. "See me in a day or two and I'll have a plan." Then she put her hand on his arm, "You have to promise me that she won't be hurt. He would never forgive me if she were." "Of course not, do I look the type of man who would cause harm to a woman? I just thought she treated you rather bad, that's all." She flashed him a smile, and accepted the extra coin he passed to her. "Here, buy yourself a new dress. One that will get his attention." Then he stood up and left the tavern, followed by his friends.

Keira watched them leave the tavern, she had a frown on her face. Something about the man made her nervous. She looked back at the knight's table. Lancelot and his wife were preparing to leave. She noticed the slight swell of the stomach on the woman and how Lancelot was treating her like she would break. She suddenly felt guilty for what she had been thinking. Tristan, ever watchful, had watched the group of men sitting at the small, half-hidden table talk to the barmaid. She kept looking at Lancelot and Laney with a sour expression. He had decided that when the men left, he would find out what they had been whispering about so animatedly. He reached out and grabbed her by the elbow and she jumped. "Oh, Tristan, you startled me. Would you like another drink?"

"Keira, what did those men have to say to you?" She dropped her head, "Oh, nothing. They just wanted to know what all the excitement was all about. Why?" She saw him tilt his head and stare at her through the hair that had fallen over his eyes. She remembered how Lancelot had looked as they left the tavern. As much as she loved the man, she wouldn't be part of something so horrible. "No, wait, that's not true. He asked me if I'd like Lancelot's wife to be gone. He said he'd take her back where she came from and I'd have a chance with him." She hung her head in shame. "I'd never have agreed to anything if she hadn't threatened me earlier. She just made me so damned mad! But I made sure she wouldn't be hurt. I don't want anyone to be hurt." He grabbed her by the arm again and headed over toward the table. Arthur was just getting up to leave when they arrived.

"Arthur, this _woman_ would like to tell you something." He pushed her closer to Arthur but kept his grip on her arm. Gallahad looked up just as Tristan pushed her, "Hey, what're you doing? You can't treat a woman like that!" He stood up as if to challenge the scout. Arthur stopped him with a look, "What is this about Tristan? Gallahad is right, you can't treat a lady like that." Tristan tightened his grip on her arm, "Alright, there were some men sitting at the table over there. They offered to take Lancelot's wife away so I would…" she hesitated and he squeezed her arm harder. "…have a chance to win Lancelot back." Tristan slung her arm away from him in disgust. "Arthur, I don't know who those men were, they kept their faces turned away from where I was sitting. We need to warn Lancelot."

Arthur nodded, "Gawain, fetch Lancelot, but don't leave Laney alone. Either bring her back with him or stay until he returns." Then he turned to the woman standing before him, silently weeping with her head hung low. "What was the plan for this abduction?" She kept crying and Tristan grabbed her arm again. He didn't squeeze hard, just got her attention. She raised her head and looked at Arthur. "There wasn't one. I'm supposed to make one and let them know tomorrow. All I know is that I'm to get Lancelot drunk and take him to my bed." As she was talking, Bors was getting angry. "So, what yer saying is, take Lancelot to you bed and let Laney find him. She'd run off all hurt and upset and them men would grab her. That's pretty low, even for you."

Arthur looked around at the men, they were all giving the woman looks of disgust. But none more than Tristan. "What is your name, woman?" He hadn't meant for the disgust he felt to creep into his voice, but considering what she had been willing to do, he couldn't help it. When she heard his tone, her head had snapped back up, "Keira." Was all she said. "Well, Keira, you will meet these men tomorrow and tell them your plan. But you won't tell them that we also know the plan. If you do, I will be tempted to let Laney deal with you herself. I think her storms are rather impressive, don't you Bors?" The woman's eyes got bigger as Bors described what had happened on the battlefield. Then he looked at her, "I daresay, you were hiding somewhere when all this happened so you didn't get to see it. I will tell you, I'm just glad she ain't got nothing to be mad at me about."

The woman swooned and almost fell out, Arthur caught her by the arm and sat her in the first available chair. "When this is over, I'd suggest you find another village to make your home. The one thing I won't abide in the people who live here is disloyalty to the people who saved all your lives. And that includes the woman you are trying to cause harm." As he finished talking, Lancelot walked up with Laney and Gawain right behind him. "What's the emergency that caused Gawain to interrupt my wedding night?" He demanded.

Arthur told them what Keira had told the others. About half way through, Laney had sat down hard in a chair and just stared at the woman with her mouth hanging open. Arthur had physically had to restrain Lancelot when he found out her 'plan'. "You would be willing to take my life away from me and stupid enough to think I would turn to you?" His voice was icy in his disgust. When she didn't answer or even raise her head to look at him, he turned to Arthur. "You can fill me in on the details in the morning. Right now, I need to take Laney back to bed. She doesn't look well, and I'm sure I wouldn't either if I thought someone would do this horrible act to bed my mate." Then he looked at Keira and practically hissed, "When this is over I never want to see your face again." He walked over and picked Laney up and carried her out of the tavern. On a signal from Arthur, Tristan followed.

Arthur watched them leave and worried. He had never seen so much malice on the face of his friend. But when he glanced back at Guinnevere, he realized he would have responded in the same manner. "Knights, let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He looked over to find Ganis standing at the edge of the group. "Ganis, take Keira and find her a secure place to sleep tonight. Make sure she doesn't see or speak to anyone until tomorrow and make sure no one sees you when you leave here." He motioned to Dagonet and he went to ensure Arthur's orders were carried out without a hitch.


	49. An Unknown Enemy

Note: Sorry it has taken a few days to update. Here is another chapter until I can do better…

Same disclaimer… still don't own 'em.

Once Lancelot had taken Laney back to their room, he laid her on the bed and began to pace back and forth across the room. "I can't believe that wench would do something this outrageous!" He just kept saying this over and over as he paced. Finally, Laney had had enough. "Lancelot, please stop pacing and come sit with me. It doesn't matter. She told Arthur the plan, so she can't be all bad." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "How can you be so calm after what was said? She was going to tear us apart and you're defending her!" He walked over and sat down heavily on the side of the bed. She pulled him back against her and began rubbing his neck and shoulders. After several minutes he began to relax and let his head sag forward.

"Lance, do you really think I could believe you would take her or anyone else to bed only days after you married me?" She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Besides, if I did, I wouldn't just run off. I'd probably just lock you in there with her and a very nasty thunderstorm." As she teased him, she lightly blew on the back of his neck. After a couple of times, he grabbed her arms and pulled her around to sit on his lap. "You are a witch! That's the only way I can explain how you've bewitched me with your love." He kissed her gently, "I may not always do everything I should, but I can promise I will never take another woman to bed now that I have you." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth to his words.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down so she could kiss him. As they kissed she ran her hands through his hair until she could hold his head. She felt his tongue on her lips and opened her mouth. Their tongues played against each other until finally she lay back and pulled her with him. "Oh, Laney, what you do to me." He moaned against her neck. She raised up on her arms and bent her head just low enough to lightly lick his lips. After a couple of times he grabbed her head and pulled it down so he could kiss her again. As the kiss deepened, she relaxed and lowered her body onto his. With one hand he held her head and the other moved her dress up so he could run his hand from her knee to her hip.

She moaned and he reached up to untie the laces at the back of her dress. She had her hand under his tunic and was running her hand over his chest, stopping to play with the dark curls between his nipples. Their foreplay went on like this until she thought she would scream from the heat inside her belly. Just when she thought she could take no more, he moved her to lay beside him. He pulled her dress off her shoulders and down her body, kissing each spot he uncovered. When he uncovered her stomach, he first kissed her, then lay his head down. After a moment he raised up and she saw him smile. "He is moving a lot, I could hear him through your skin." She touched his face, "He's telling his father to hurry and satisfy his mother so she will settle down. He can't sleep with the way my stomach is churning with passion."

His eyes grew darker with passion as she spoke. "Then I won't make his mother wait any longer. He needs his rest if he is to grow strong." True to his word, he stood and untied his britches, letting them drop to the floor. When she assured him that it did not hurt to lie on her stomach, he positioned himself between her legs and began to make love to her for the first time as her husband. They looked into each others eyes as they made love. She didn't know if it was being married or the feeling of power she felt now whenever her emotions were strong, but the pleasure he brought her that night was more intense, more satisfying than ever before. From his reaction as he reached his release, she knew he had felt the same way. They lay in each others arms, sweaty from the exertion, but satisfied and content in their union.

Lancelot looked into his wife's eyes as he slowly loved her. He saw her pupils grow larger as her passion mounted. Finally, closing her eyes, she moaned his name and grabbed the cheeks of his butt trying to pull him deeper into her. As he watched her face he felt his own passion reach its peak and he exploded into her. In all his adult life he had never been so lost in his passion as he was now. Afterwards he pulled her into his arms and lay content as she drew lazy circles on his chest with her fingertips. He could feel her stomach against his side and felt his son settle down, seeming to fall asleep. He rolled her onto her back with her head on his shoulder. He placed his other hand on her stomach for a minute then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him again. These were the two most important people in his life now, "I love you, Wife." He whispered softy, "and you, Son." He felt her snuggle deeper into his shoulder and fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

Tristan had settled outside the door to Lancelot's room, keeping watch for any sign of trouble for the couple. When he heard the sounds of their lovemaking, he moved further down the hall so he couldn't hear but close enough to stop anyone who might try to get inside. After waiting a while, he moved back to the door and heard no more sounds coming from the room. He smiled and knew that as much as he had thought he loved her, she had found the one man who would make her happy. It amazed him that he could feel happiness for his brother. Until this night, he couldn't even bear to think of Lancelot making love to her, now he felt almost no jealousy at all. "Be happy, for now I know I can be." He whispered to the closed door. The light breeze that touched his cheek let him know she had heard.

As the sun started to climb over the horizon, he knocked gently on the door. He heard Lancelot's voice and waited for the door to open. Lancelot opened it far enough to see who it was, then seeing Tristan, he opened it and stepped outside the room. "We will be meeting at the Round Table in a few minutes." Lancelot acknowledged the scout and noticed that he did not look like he'd just awakened from sleep. "How long have you been up?" He queried as Tristan headed away from him. Tristan looked back and said quietly, "All night." Then he walked around a corner and out of sight. Lancelot knew he had been on watch duty and silently thanked him. Following the strange news from Keira, he and Laney had needed the time they had spent together to reinforce their vows from the day before. After the night they had spent, there was nothing on earth that could put a wedge between them. They were truly one as Merlin had declared.

He stepped back into the room and stood watching his wife breath evenly in slumber. She looked peaceful and he hated to wake her up, but if Tristan or Arthur had thought it necessary for them to have a guard through the night, then he would not leave her alone to go to the meeting. He sat down and gently touched her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw him. "Good morning, Love. Did you sleep well?" his tone teasing. He watched her stretch and was reminded of a cat, then he leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. "Arthur has called a meeting and we should get dressed and leave in a few minutes." She raised up and the blanket fell off her chest, exposing her breasts. His eyes took in the beauty of her breasts. "You'd better get dressed or we'll miss the meeting. I'd rather just stay here anyway."

She laughed and moved off the bed as he lunged to grab her. "Now, now." She admonished through her laugh. "Since we are the topic of this meeting, I think we're expected." She grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. She just had to find some suitable underwear. Since her stomach had grown, nothing she brought fit anymore and she didn't like the feeling of wearing a dress without anything underneath. Even a dress that scraped the ground as she walked. "Lance, after the meeting I need to shop for some more clothes. With this belly I can't wear anything I brought with me and this dress is the only one that laces up so that I can keep it loose enough to fit." He stopped pulling his boots on and looked at her, standing there frowning about her appearance. "Laney, you're beautiful. But I will accompany you after the meeting if there is time." The smile she flashed him would be worth whatever time he had to give for her to find what she needed.

Laney and Lancelot walked into the fortress hall and took their places at the Round Table. Everyone else was already there including Keira. As Laney walked past the chair she was sitting in, she saw her hang her head even lower. She decided that if possible she would make the others see that Keira was not entirely a bad person. She had just let her lust for a man push her to the point of doing something she now regretted. Once settled into her chair, she looked around at the other knights and found Vanora sitting beside Bors and Guinnevere sitting beside Arthur. Arthur stood and addressed his knights. "We all know why we are here. Now we have to decide how best to trap these men so that they can face the charges against them and face retribution. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Lancelot quickly stood and spoke, "What do you mean face the charges and what is all this shit about retribution? The only retribution I care about is relieving their bodies of their heads!" Other members of the group began voicing their opinions or just agreeing with Lancelot. The meeting was swiftly getting out of control. Finally, when Arthur had tried to regain control without success, she stood and shouted, "Gentlemen!" They all looked at her and stopped talking, which was her goal. "Since this seems to concern me most of all," she held out her hand when Lancelot made to stand up again. "Well, it's true. I'm the one someone wants 'out of the way'. Now, since this concerns me, I think I should have some say in how we deal with it." No one else spoke up, so she continued, "These men could be here because of the outcome of the battle. There was no way to stop the war without making it known that I possess some kind of power. That power would make a formidable weapon against any army, don't you think?"

She saw each person realize that instead of Lancelot being the victim, Laney was the one that was in danger of disappearing. She saw Tristan nod as if he had already thought of this scenario. The look on Lancelot's face was one of terror. She knew that this option had not crossed his mind. Arthur leaned back in his chair and looked at Laney. "Unfortunately, I did not consider their reasons for wanting you out of the way. I assumed it was as Keira had said. They just offered to help her win Lancelot. But, now that this option has been presented, I tend to agree with you. This is much more likely the reason than just helping some poor love struck woman have a chance to win her love." The other men sat there with pensive looks on their faces. Finally, Dagonet spoke up. "If this is the reasoning behind such an act, don't you think they would fear her power as much as they wished to possess it?"

Laney nodded her head at him, "I thought of that, but I thought about it last night, what threat would cause me to willingly go with them?" No one answered, so she continued, "If they took Lancelot when he was drunk and threatened to harm him, I would willingly do as they asked to keep him safe." Lancelot looked at her and saw she was not exaggerating. She would become a weapon of destruction to keep him safe. The depth of her love never ceased to amaze him. He reached out and took her hand, "Then, I'll have to make sure I don't get drunk." She heard the teasing note in his voice and smiled. "Maybe not today, but what about next week, or next month? If they are willing to do this now, what will stop them from doing it another time, or even someone else once word gets around?"

She took a breath, to give everyone time to understand how serious she was. "I know you are all used to people who fight with honor, even in war, but the place I come from is much different. People will do whatever it takes to get what they want. Even use innocent people to gain an advantage." Arthur was about to speak again and she held up her hand. "I think I need to consult Merlin before we make any definite plans and since there is a danger of these men not waiting until our plan goes into play, then he must come here." Arthur finally spoke without her trying to stop him. "I agree Laney, Guinnevere, would you find Merlin and let him know what is going on?" She immediately stood up and headed for the door.

Once that had been taken care of, Laney decided to address the situation with Keira. She decided the best way to do this would be to speak to her directly first. "Keira." She called the woman's name and saw her turn toward her. "Was your only reason for getting involved in this mess the feelings you have for Lancelot?" She saw the woman nod her head as tears began to slip down her cheeks. "Do you regret your actions? Truly regret them?" Keira nodded and Laney closed her eyes for a moment and tuned into the woman's feelings. When she opened her eyes, she turned to Arthur, "She speaks the truth. I see no reason to punish her and send her away for the crime of 'love'. I think she will suffer enough without that. Besides, as one who loves him, I can see how she would be willing to do something desperate." The woman was nodding her head earnestly and crying the whole time.

Arthur looked at Laney for a moment and then turned to address the guilty woman, "It seems Laney is not only lovely on the outside. If she is willing to forgive your transgression, I, for one, do not think it my place to go against her wishes. Knights?" None spoke against the woman, but Laney could see that none of them were happy with the decision, especially Lancelot. His eyes were flashing like the lightning Laney had called on during the battle. She reached over and took his hand. "Lance, please, this is the right thing to do. It never helps to hold grudges." He looked at her and despite his feelings, he could not deny her anything. "Alright, for you I would agree to anything." Then he turned to the other woman. "Keira, if I did anything that led you to believe that there was anything between us beyond the… nights we spent together, I'm sorry." Laney saw the other woman flinch at his words, then she looked at Laney and tried to smile. "Thank you. You are very kind and considerate. I will make it up to you, even if it takes the rest of my life."

Little did the group know, but the men that Marius had bade stay behind to snatch Laney was meeting at the same time in a little room close to the stables. One of them didn't trust that Keira would hold her end of the bargain, but the leader laughed, "I think I envy this knight. He must be hung like a mule, for she is willing to do anything to spend the night in his bed." He gave a crude laugh. "She will hold true to the bargain. I saw the hatred in her eyes for the woman Marius Honorius desires." They all laughed and settled back to wait until it came time to meet again at the tavern.

When Merlin arrived at the fortress, he listened to Laney's thoughts on why someone would want her taken. He thought about it and said, "Delaney, although I see your side regarding the reasons, I don't think you were visible enough for anyone other than the knights, Woads or Saxons to see you. I know the Woads have not spoken of it to anyone outside our tribes and I don't think the knights would have done. The Saxons saw the fruits of your labors and heard your voice as I did, but they would not know who you are. This must be something else. I think it more likely that you have made an enemy that you are unaware of."

Everyone around the table immediately latched onto the hope that she was not in immense danger. The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was probably right. Maybe her knowledge of future events didn't help as much as she had thought it would. She sat there going over in her head all the people that she had been in contact with since arriving. She couldn't think of anyone that would hate her enough, that they would want her to disappear. Then it hit her, Marius! She hadn't thought about him since the Romans had pulled out of Britain, but he had not been happy when she threatened him that night. "Arthur, I think I know who might be behind this." All eyes turned to her. Lancelot spoke up, "Who, tell us, Laney."

She spoke the name, "Marius Honorius." Merlin seemed perplexed until Guinnevere leaned over and whispered into his ear. He nodded, "Yes, he is evil enough. What did you do to anger him?" She told him about the night and how she had threatened him by the fortress and how he had just laughed at her until she had given him an example of what she could do. "He called me a witch and a demon. I think I really frightened him and he doesn't seem the type of man to take lightly to that kind of treatment." Arthur spoke to Tristan, "You didn't recognize anything about these men that would have led you to believe they were Roman?"

Tristan shook his head, "No, I never saw their faces and they were not dressed in Roman garb." "Well, we think we have this figured out, but everyone be on their guard. We could be wrong." Arthur turned to Laney, "Until we have this sorted out, you should not walk around, even inside the knight's quarters, without an escort. But, we don't want to tip these men that we know of their scheme, so try to look like whoever is with you, that it is just a friend and not a guard." Lancelot spoke up, "No worry, if she goes anywhere, I'll be with her until later when I'm at the tavern. Then Tristan will be her 'friend'." Finally, Arthur turned to Keira, "You understand how important it is that these men think their plan has not been discovered?" When she nodded 'yes', he said, "Well, I guess that concludes business. If anyone sees anything that seems out of place, report to me immediately." Everyone stood and headed toward the door, except Keira. She looked lost, like she didn't know what to do or where to go.

Laney turned back, "Lancelot, wait for me here." She went back to the table and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "You can't stay here all day. You have to go to the tavern and act as if nothing has changed since last night." The woman nodded and stood up. When Laney turned to go back to Lancelot, Keira stopped her, "Lady." When Laney turned back around she continued, "Thank you for what you did. You didn't have to stand up for me. I don't think I would have done for you under the circumstances." Laney smiled, "You might be surprised what you would do if given the chance. But, I still warn you, if you try to take my husband to your bed I will not be so forgiving." Then she walked back to Lancelot and they headed toward the seamstress that Vanora had told her about.

As they walked, Lancelot reached and took Laney's hand. "I'm proud of the way you handled that. But I don't think I could have been so charitable." Laney squeezed his hand, "What else would you expect from the spirit of love, my Husband?" They laughed and anyone who saw them walking hand in hand and laughing into each others eyes would have known they loved one another more than they loved themselves.


	50. Reality Is Always Different

Laney talked to the seamstress and she showed her some of the clothes she had made for other mothers-to-be. They agreed on the best style (there was really only one, she just moved a bow here, added a pocket there) and the material she wanted it made from. She actually picked two kinds of material (against the advice of the seamstress), one for everyday and one when she wanted to dress up a little. Honestly, she thought the whole thing looked cumbersome, but considering women expecting babies didn't get out much during this time, she decided it would have to do. Lancelot looked bored the whole time and except for his frequent trips to check outside, Laney thought he might start throwing a temper tantrum at any time. She rushed so she could let him off the hook as soon as possible. When she was through, they left the woman's 'shop' and headed back to the tavern.

Laney laughed at the look on Lancelot's face when she accused him of being bored and sighing in relief as they left. Finally after much prodding, he admitted that he really hadn't thought much about a ladies' dress except if it caught his eye on a pretty wench. His look was sheepish, but Laney didn't take advantage of it. She just told him she hadn't cared much for shopping either, even back home where shopping was a national hobby. She realized as they were walking this was the first time she had bought anything since she had arrived. When she told Lancelot this, he looked guilty and changed the subject. The rest of the walk was spent discussing quietly what the plan was for that evening.

"Remember, Laney, this will not be real, so please don't throw a bolt of lightning at me when you walk into her room." His smile made light of the remark, but for some reason it stung, just a little. She laughed and pretended it was funny, but the rest of the walk was spent trying to decide if he was joking or not. When they had almost made it to the tavern, she decided she didn't really want to go there. It would be noisy and she just wanted to sit somewhere and think. "Lance, I'm really kind of tired, can I just go to our room and rest for awhile?" She saw that he was disappointed, but he readily agreed. He made her feel guilty for not going, so she told him, "You can walk me there and see that everything is alright, then you can go to the tavern. I really don't think anyone would be brave enough to take a chance on bumping into one of you knights just to get to me."

She expected him to argue with her, but after a minute, he agreed. She grew silent, trying to figure out why he was so eager to get rid of her. Then shaking her head to clear the thought, she just decided it had to be hormones. There was no other reason everything he said upset her. When they arrived at their room he walked her inside and did a quick check to make sure there would be no surprises, then he quickly kissed her on the cheek and told her to lock the door behind him. She did as he said and stood looking at the door for several minutes, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. Shaking her head, she went to the bed and lay down. This day had been a complete turnaround from the night before for her husband. 'I guess he's entitled to have his moods, too.' She thought as she lay there staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes after a few minutes and just lay there listening to the earth around her.

The feeling of anger she felt from Tristan made her open her eyes and sit up in one fluid motion. Then she closed her eyes and tried to pick up his mood again. It only took a moment, he was extremely angry about something, but unfortunately she couldn't know what. All she could feel was anger. She stood up, thinking to go looking for him, then realized she had promised to stay put until someone came back. She started pacing the floor, anxious about what she was feeling. Finally, unable to stand the suspense any longer, she opened the door and headed toward the tavern. He might not be there, but someone there might know what the problem was. What if he had a run in with those men from last night? She didn't know how many there were and although she knew he was an expert swordsman, she knew he usually didn't carry his sword in the fortress. Even with this latest threat, they were trying to appear normal, so he wouldn't have it with him.

She saw Jols in the stables and decided to check with him first before she ran all the way to the tavern. If his horse were in his stall, then she at least knew Tristan was somewhere in the fort. When she ran into the stable, Jols looked up, startled. "Lady Delaney, is someone chasin' you?" He immediately went to get his sword, ready to protect her if need be. "No, Jols, I'm fine. I'm just looking for Tristan. Have you seen him?" He looked at her and from his expression, she didn't think he believed her. Finally, when no one came running in after her, he put his sword up and told her, "No, I haven't seen him, but you heard Arthur, you're not supposed to be out by yourself." She stopped for a minute, "I know Jols, but I have to find Tristan, and I didn't know when someone would come back and get me. Oh, never mind. Thanks." And she headed out the door with him calling her name behind her.

She headed toward the tavern, taking the shortcut through the fortress. She paused and closed her eyes, his anger had turned to something akin to fear, and that scared her to death. Nothing caused fear in Tristan! When she opened her eyes she took off faster than before. She knew that Jols would go directly to Arthur, but she didn't care. Tristan was in trouble and she had to find him.

Tristan walked into the tavern and saw Lancelot sitting at the table with Gawain and Gallahad. He looked around for Laney and didn't see her. He had felt that she was unhappy and he wanted to talk to her. He walked over to the table and asked Lancelot, "Where's Laney?" Lancelot was laughing at some joke or story he'd told Gawain, "Hey, Tristan, oh, Laney's asleep, she didn't feel like coming." He turned back toward Gawain and Tristan asked in a deadly quiet voice, "What do you mean she didn't want to come? Who's with her?" Lancelot looked at the scout, "Nobody, she's just sleeping in our room." "You're supposed to be with her." There was no emotion to his voice, which usually meant he was about to kill something. "Lancelot, I sense panic in her. Something is wrong." He turned and took off toward her room with the others hot on his heels.

Tristan was still angry that Lancelot had left her vulnerable but if he had turned around and looked at the man's face, he would have seen pure terror in his features. They rounded the corner and headed into the knight's quarters, never slowing. When Tristan got to Laney's room, he skidded to a stop. The door was standing open. He pulled his dagger and peeked inside the room. Lancelot came running up one step behind Tristan. When he saw the open door, he brushed past Tristan into the room. "Laney… Laney!" He saw she wasn't there and headed back toward the door.

Tristan stopped him, "You'll do no good running rampant around the fort. You'll tip people off that you are worried about her." "Damn it, Tristan, I don't care what people think! I've got to find her!" He wanted the man to know he couldn't stop him. "Why, Lancelot? Because you let her down by _leaving her alone_?" Tristan's quietly spoken questions stopped him in his tracks. Lancelot's mouth moved but no sound came out. He wanted to argue with the man, yell at him, even punch him, but he couldn't. He was right. He had left her alone. But he got so damned bored watching her look at clothes, and he was worried about what was happening at the tavern. What if those men came and he was not there? Tristan saw the defeated look on his brother's face. "You could have found me. I would have stayed outside her door if you couldn't." Was all he said.

When he saw the tears in Lancelot's eyes, he relented. "Lancelot, close your eyes and _feel_ her. You'll understand why I am so worried." He watched him close his eyes and tilt his head. Suddenly he opened his eyes. "She's afraid, so afraid!" He hung his head and slumped to sit on the floor. This is the sight that met Arthur when he came running into the room. "Report." He quickly ordered his men. When no one spoke up, he looked at Tristan, who was reluctant to tell what he knew. Lancelot said in a dejected voice, "I left her alone to sleep and she's gone. I feel her, she's afraid, Arthur. She's… so… afraid…"

Arthur was not pleased with the news, but like Tristan, he felt bad for his friend. He shook his head, "Have any of you seen her?" Everyone shook their heads. "How did you know she was gone?" Tristan spoke up, "I felt her. She was panicking for some reason. Something was wrong." Arthur nodded. "Split up and search for her. Try to be discrete." He headed for the door and found Jols running toward him. "Arthur, Laney is alone." He panted. "We know Jols." Then thinking it odd he should know when he obviously wasn't with the others. "How do you know?"

"She came into the stable alone and I asked her what she was doing." He told his mentor. "What did she say?" Arthur prompted. "Looking for Tristan. She was looking for Tristan and she looked upset… or… worried." He had looked at Lancelot and saw how broke up the man was. He then looked at Tristan. "Did she find you?" Tristan shook his head and looked at Lancelot. "If we don't find her soon, it will be too late to carry out the plan. We'll never get another chance if they suspect we know." Arthur shook his head, "I know, but right now all we can do is try to find her and hope she's not hurt." Then he turned to his best friend, "Lancelot, pull yourself together. There will be time for blame and answers later. Now we must find your wife." 'and son.' He finished silently.

Laney went to the edge of the tavern. She didn't see Tristan. But then Lancelot and the others weren't there either. The only person there was the old man who worked behind the bar. She turned and headed back toward the fortress. 'Maybe they're having a meeting of the Round Table.' She thought as she ran. She met Arthur coming out of the fortress, as she was going in. "Arthur! Have you seen Tristan…?" Her voice trailed off when she saw the look on Lancelot's face behind him. "What's wrong? You look horrible!" She exclaimed. Lancelot pushed Arthur aside and took her in his arms. "Oh, Laney, we thought you were gone! I thought I had let you down! Are you alright?" He asked as he was running his hands over her looking for injuries. She looked to Arthur for an explanation, he motioned her toward her room.

She pulled Lancelot by the hand, "Lance, I'm fine. What's happened?" She looked at him as she put her arms around him. She saw the brightness of unshed tears as he said, "Laney, I thought you had been taken! I don't know what I would have done if it had been true." She put her arms around his neck, "I'm fine. I felt Tristan get angry, then I felt him, well, he was afraid of something. It scared me, so I went to look for him. That's all. I'm sorry I worried you. I really didn't mean to." He looked at her eyes, "Don't apologize to me, it was my fault for leaving you alone. I'll never do that again, I promise." They had resumed the walk to their room, stepping through the doorway as he finished.

As she walked into the door the men started arguing. Lancelot kept saying he was sorry, Tristan kept saying he would have watched 'her', Gawain and Galahad wanted to go back to the tavern and Arthur was trying to shout loud enough to get their attention. Laney had had enough! "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted to get all their attention. When all eyes turned to her, she said, "I can take care of myself. Don't tell me I have to have an escort, or guard or whatever you wish to call it, every time I step out of this room." Arthur spoke, "Laney, I told you not to wander around alone, even in the living quarters. Now, we need to get this plan started. It will be dark soon and I don't want to miss this opportunity to find out what's going on." Laney let him finish his speech as she watched the other men. Lancelot still had his head hung as he held her hand, Tristan was giving him strange looks, and the others looked aggravated. Finally, Arthur finished speaking and she jerked her hand out of Lancelot's and put her hands on her hips.

Arthur spoke first, "We discussed it, and you didn't argue then. What has you questioning my orders now?" She might have backed down except he said the word 'orders'. "Damn it, I am not some ninny that can't do anything for myself. Don't you think that if I can call lightning from the sky, that I couldn't call up a fog or something to hide myself in if danger presented itself? I could probably do more than all of you put together if the need arose!" She had felt the anger bubble up and before she could stop herself she had stormed out of the room, literally for she never touched the door as the wind that followed her slammed it shut. She was almost to the door leading into the courtyard when Arthur caught up with her.

"Delaney!" She turned at the tone of his voice. She didn't think she had ever heard him shout like that before. He stepped up and took her by the arm, "I know you feel like we're suffocating you. But it is not entirely to protect you. If this is someone other than Marius and they took you away, well, your power could be used to hurt innocent people. It could turn the tides so that no one could stop what you started." He released her arm and stepped back a step. "Now do you see why everyone was worried? Only Lancelot was worried about your being hurt. The rest of us think if you're taken, you will be safe, unless you refuse to do as you're bid. Then they might kill you just to keep you from coming back here."

She looked at him and then looked over his shoulder to see the rest of them standing in the hallway. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry Arthur, and I won't do it again. But," she took a deep breath, "I think you all owe me enough to tell me everything instead of making me feel weak and helpless. I'm not and you know it." The two of them had started walking back toward the rest, "We know that Laney, believe me, we know it." When they got to the room she looked at Tristan. "What were you so angry about?" He hung his head, then looked at Lancelot. Lancelot answered her question, "Because I abandoned you to go to the tavern." His voice was quiet and she heard the guilt.

"Look, I told you to go. I said I didn't feel well and wanted to lay down. But since I've requested complete honesty from Arthur and all of you, then I should be honest as well." She took Lancelot's hand and pulled him away from the rest of them. "I only wanted to go to our room because you were acting so strange. You acted like you couldn't get rid of me fast enough and I wanted to try to figure out what I'd done." Her voice softened as she spoke. When she finished Lancelot took her in his arms in a bear hug. "Oh, I knew you were being bothered by something. I just thought it was the whole Keira thing. You know, me going to her room and acting like we were going to… and you knew we had in the past and I just didn't want you to think I wanted to or anything…" He let his words trail off. "Is that what you were trying to say when you asked me not to hit you with a bolt of lightning?"

He nodded his head and she started laughing. "What the hell's so funny?" He almost sounded angry. "Oh, Lance, that was the thing that sent me over the edge. I thought you were regretting our relationship because of what I did on the battlefield. I thought you were beginning to look at me like I was some kind of freak or something." His anger melted as he kissed her forehead. "Well, if you were I'd be in trouble because I couldn't let you go no matter what. I love you desperately. You know that don't you?" She looked into his face for a moment, "Yes, as you must know I feel the same." They kissed gently and only broke apart when Arthur coughed.

"Lancelot, Laney, if we're going to do this, we need to go now." They released the embrace and went back to the room. The plan would work, but she wasn't sure Lancelot would give the best performance since it was Keira. "Lance, I know you won't be doing anything just because you _want_ to. I won't be angry or upset." She took his hand and spoke under her breath, but loud enough she knew he heard, "but I won't be waiting too long to interrupt you either." She heard Gawain snicker, but when she looked at him, he was trying not to look amused. "Well, I won't." she told them all and even Lancelot laughed as he squeezed her hand. "I'm just glad I'm not on the other side of this thing. If I found you lying with another man, I probably would take his head off." She smiled and asked sweetly, "Whose head?" He gave her a sidelong look, "Whoever's." They continued to the tavern hand in hand, only breaking the connection as they stepped around the corner into the open area.


	51. The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: If only! But no. so please don't sue.

To all my faithful reviewers:

LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: Here it is. Hope I don't disappoint.

Captain Annie: Yay, a new reviewer. Glad you like it. Here's another chapter.

Babaksmiles: Here you go…

KnightMaiden: Another chapter you ask for, another chapter you get.

Alatarial Elf: Continuing…

You guys rock my world! I just hope I can live up to your expectations.

Now, on with the story…

The group trekked into the tavern as usual, Bors bellowing for a mug of ale, with Galahad and Gawain only a breath behind him. Lancelot sat at the table and pulled Laney onto his lap, which was her usual perch. She looked around the tavern and finally saw Keira waiting tables as if nothing was up. She sighed and felt Lancelot tighten his hold on her. He leaned closer and whispered, "It'll be alright. I love you." His hold loosened when he felt her relax against him.

After a while, and several rounds of drinks, the atmosphere took on a normal tone. They all seemed to forget why they were there and were enjoying a good bit of raucous joking and laughing, Laney included. She was almost surprised when Arthur leaned over and whispered, "Don't you think it time you went to your room? Tristan will go with you to ensure your safety." She didn't let on that she had heard him, but she did stretch and yawn. "Lance, I'm tired, it has been a long day. I think I'll retire." As usual he started to stand, and she said, "No, stay, enjoy yourself. I'll be fine." Then she kissed him and headed for the alley that led to the quarters. She didn't see Tristan leave and when she looked behind her she didn't see him. But she knew he was there, she closed her eyes for a moment and felt him. She smiled and continued walking.

After walking a few yards, she heard something behind her and saw a man walking unsteadily in her direction. She closed her eyes momentarily, and listened to the sounds around her. She knew he was following her when she felt that he was not drunk. He seemed to be on a mission, his feelings were determined. She continued toward the fortress and pretended not to be listening to the sounds around her. She stopped to watch a cat stroll lazily around the barrels outside the kitchens, really she was trying to feel Tristan. She felt him and knew he was close. She could feel him tense with anticipation and worry. She smiled and continued her journey. When she arrived, she opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside she closed the door and hurried to her room, peeking out to see if the man followed her inside. After a couple of minutes, she saw Tristan come in pulling the unconscious man behind him.

He pulled him into her room and tied his hands. "Well, that's one that won't cause me any trouble." She spoke as she looked at the man. "He is one of Marius guards. I recognize him from that night by the fire when I threatened Marius." She saw Tristan nod, "At least we know who they are. I wonder why he would go to such lengths." She shrugged and told him, "Are you going to stay here, or do you need to go back to the tavern?" He waited for several minutes, "I'm supposed to go back, but I don't like the idea of leaving you with this scum. When he wakes, he will not be pleasant."

Laney laughed, "Don't worry. I'll threaten him with a lightning bolt if he makes a sound. He saw me call a mist that night and I saw the fear in his eyes as I pushed past him. He won't shout out." She watched Tristan nod and then he headed for the door. As he reached to open it, he turned back toward her, "I'll come get you when it is time." She nodded and saw him open the door, then he stopped, "For once, wait until I return before you leave." He saw her blush, then raise her chin defiantly, when she saw him raise his eyebrow, she lowered her chin, "Alright, I'll wait. But if it takes longer than I expect, I will not be happy with waiting."

Tristan closed the door behind him and heard her click the lock in place. Then he went toward the tavern. When he arrived he saw that Lancelot was already acting the drunk. He took his usual place outside the group and watched for Arthur's signal. Glancing around, he saw Keira talking to some men at another table. Then she slowly headed toward Lancelot. When she got close to him, she set a mug down in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Lancelot." He picked up the mug and looked up at her, "'lo Keira. Where you been?" He was slurring his words and speaking loud enough that everyone could hear what he said. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward his lap. She put her arm around his shoulders and felt him nuzzle her breasts. "It's been a long time since you did that." She said breathlessly.

Lancelot looked up at her face, trying to decide if she was pretending or if she really was breathless. Deciding he couldn't read her face, he whispered, "Remember, this is only pretend. I told you I love Laney." She leaned into him and put her face in his neck, "You don't have to remind me. If it weren't for her, I would be somewhere else right now." He thought her voice sounded pained so he decided to lighten the mood. "Your acting is pretty good if I can't tell if you're serious or not." She smiled and stood up. When she looked around the table she saw the looks she was being given by both Arthur and Dagonet. This was their scheme, but she could tell they were not happy at watching their friend seemingly betray the woman they had all grown fond of. Sighing, she went back to her duties and waited for Lancelot to make his final move.

She didn't have to wait long, she felt him put his arms around her as she stood facing the bar. "You never told me you loved me. Why don't you take me back to your room and show me how much you love me?" he whispered drunkenly into her ear as he nibbled at her neck. She looked at the man behind the bar and when he nodded, she whispered. "I'm off work now, let's go." And she took his hand and led him toward her room at the back of the tavern area. Just as they left the light, he stopped her and pulled her into his arms. The kiss he gave her would have normally melted her, but she could tell it wasn't for real. He was only playing a part. She felt the tears well up and tried to keep them from falling. When she couldn't and they began to trickle down her cheek, she felt Lancelot pull his face away from hers. "I'm sorry. If I'd known then what I do now, I would never have allowed this to happen." He wiped the tears from her face and pulled her into a hug.

"Lancelot, you did nothing to cause this. It just happened and I'm not really sorry. At least I had the chance to win your heart. But since I lost, I'm glad it was Laney who won. She's good for you, I've already seen the change in you. The happiness, and contented way you look at her when she doesn't see. I'm happy for the both of you." He looked at her face and saw no deceit in her eyes. "Thank you, Keira. Now let's get this over with. I don't want to chance them realizing something is not right." They walked away arm in arm, Lancelot pretending to stumble and Keira pretending to steady him. Anyone not knowing what was going on would just assume that they were going somewhere private for a little fun, which was the plan.

Tristan watched the pair walk out of sight, then he watched the men glance at each other. When all but one of them stood up to leave, he quickly went toward the knight's quarters to do his part of the plan. He hoped Lancelot wouldn't get carried away with his part. He might love Laney, but he was still a man, and Keira had a lot to offer as Lancelot well knew. When he knocked on her door, she called out quietly, "Yes." He smiled, she had indeed followed his orders, this time, but he knew it might not happen that way the next time. "Tristan." Was all he said and he heard her unlock the door and open it. He saw the other man, still unconscious, "He didn't wake while I was gone?" She followed his line of vision, then answered quickly, "Just once, but when I raised my arms like I was going to summon my power, his eyes rolled back and he fainted." Tristan could hear the amusement in her voice. She gathered her cloak and followed him out of the room.

On the way to the tavern, Tristan quickly and quietly told Laney what had transpired. He felt her tense as he described the scene with Lancelot and Keira, then when he told her about the men, she nodded. "Well, has there been time for the 'compromising position' to take place?" He could feel the stress she felt at the scene she would find. She would not have to pretend overmuch when she found her husband in another woman's embrace. They arrived at the tavern and Tristan stood back for her to enter first. She had come back on the pretense that she couldn't sleep and had missed her husband. She walked over to the table and sat down. Tristan quietly followed and took his position in the shadows. "Where's Lancelot?" he heard her ask the others sitting there. Tristan saw the man at the table paying close attention to what was going on. It looked like all the others were trying hard not to give their friend away. If he hadn't been in on this from the beginning, he would have believed they were covering for Lancelot as the man seemed to.

Finally, Arthur spoke up, "He left a little while ago. Is there something you need?" Tristan saw her look around the area before answering, "No. Arthur, where is Keira?" Arthur cleared his throat, guiltily, "I don't know, I didn't see her leave." Laney looked at Arthur. "You don't have to lie to me. Is he with her?" Her voice was so quiet that Tristan couldn't hear the words, but he was good at reading lips. Before Arthur could answer, she said, "Never mind. Your silence is answer enough." As she stood up and headed out of the tavern. Then, she stopped and turned back. She walked around the bar and headed toward the rooms where the wenches slept when not at work. She held her back stiffly, and walked with determination. Tristan knew it was an act, but he felt pity for her none the less. He heard a door crash open and heard shrieks as she pretended to give Lancelot what for. He looked and saw Arthur give the signal.

They walked up to the open door just as Laney came storming out, a look of terrible pain on her face. Tristan closed his eyes and felt that she was really hurting. He opened his eyes and found Lancelot scrambling about, looking for his britches. They were both completely naked, Keira holding the blanket up to cover herself. He shook his head and turned to follow Laney, leaving Arthur to supposedly straighten out the mess with the couple on the bed.

As he went through the tavern, he noticed the man was no longer sitting at the table. He caught up with her just outside the tavern. "Laney," he called to get her attention. She didn't slow down and he called again, "Laney, please stop." When she did, she just sat down where she stood, never noticing the muddy ground underneath her. He quickly walked over, "You knew it would not be pleasant. Now, buck up and face things so we can continue with the plan." She tearfully looked up at the tone in his voice. "Tristan, I didn't realize they would be totally naked and…" she took a deep breath, trying to get herself under control, "…and that they would actually be (sob), making…" she let her words trail off. He pulled her up and held her in an embrace. "They weren't. You just didn't stick around long enough to find that out. It had to look real. You knew that." She cried and he patted her shoulder. "Here he comes, now play the part, but don't let it cause you pain."

Just as he finished, Lancelot came running up, "Laney, sweetheart, it's not what you think!" Laney took a deep breath, "Oh, and what is it that I think?" She marveled at the control she had found so quickly at Tristan's words. "I was drunk, it… it didn't mean… I wasn't… we weren't… oh, hell! Laney I love you! Let's just go to our room and talk about this." She looked at him and saw him wink. She wanted to jump up and down at the way he had told her it wasn't what she thought, but instead she said, "Lancelot, I don't think there is anything to discuss. _I'm_ going to _my_ room. You can stay where you were a moment ago." Then she turned and stalked away. Tristan only hesitated a moment, "I'll talk to her, you just go back to Arthur and wait." Then he took off after Laney.

He caught her just as she was about to go into the door of the quarters. "Laney, wait, just hear him out." He knew she wouldn't, it wasn't part of the plan. "No, Tristan, I don't want to hear what he or any or you have to say. Now please, just leave me alone." He looked at her and then nodded. "Only because you wish it. But I will be around when you're ready to talk." He bowed and walked back toward where he'd left Lancelot. He had seen Gawain and Galahad standing just inside the door and knew she would be safe.

As soon as Tristan had left, Laney shouted, "Damn him!" Then she opened the door and stepped back into the darkness of the night. She was supposed to go to the wall and seem to be contemplating her next move. She knew that Tristan, Lancelot, and Arthur would all be somewhere close. They had all decided that would be the best place for someone to attempt to snatch her up. They were right. Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs leading up, a man stepped out from the shadows. She stopped and looked at him, "Who are you?" When he didn't answer, she started backing up, only to find another man behind her. Even though she knew that the others were close by, she still felt panic rising. "What do you think you're doing? Wait, I recognize you. You're one of Marius' soldiers." She pointed to the man who was coming up beside the first man.

"Yes, and his lordship requests that you join him. He has some unfinished business with you." She pretended to turn to run and was grabbed by the man behind her. She looked wildly around, pretending to hunt for an escape. She was actually trying to find Lancelot or one of the others. An arrow flew past her cheek and landed in the man's neck. As he fell, she moved out of the way, just as Lancelot and Arthur stepped from the shadows. "I warned you once that if you interfered with any of my people you would die." Arthur stated coldly. The other men drew swords from under their cloaks and stood facing Arthur and Lancelot. "But you tried to hurt someone very close to my heart. For that, there will be no chance to live." As Lancelot spoke, he pulled his swords and moved forward. The first man that Laney had seen finally spoke, "You were supposed to be drunk and passed out by now, but since you seem far from drunk, I will enjoy taking your life before I take your wife. Marius has grand plans for her."

Laney heard Lancelot growl as he advanced. Then she saw two more arrows in quick succession, one hitting each mark. "Damn it, Tristan. I wanted to kill at least one of them!" Lancelot shouted to the darkness. "It wasn't me." Tristan answered quietly. Lancelot looked to see Guinnevere standing next to the first man she had killed. She looked at Arthur, "That was for what they tried to do to me as well as what they tried to do to Laney." Then she handed her bow to Galahad as he came up beside her and walked to Arthur. Arthur took her in his arms and held her for a moment.

Lancelot went to Laney, "Are you alright?" he asked in concern. She looked at him and sighed. Finally, she spoke, "Yes, but I never want to see what I saw earlier. I think it would kill me if it were real." He took her and held her close. "You never have to worry about that. Why would I seek from someone else what you so willingly give?" She moved her head back to look at his face, "And what would that be, husband?" He laughed, "My life."

Arthur instructed some of the people who had gathered around, "Take them, and bury them." Then he turned to the others, "Knights, it seems we have a new mission. We will find Marius and deal with him. We leave at first light." Then he turned and walked away, everyone else following him, lost in their own thoughts.


	52. A Different Kind Of Mission

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine again!

When it came time to leave Arthur walked up to find Lancelot in hot discussion with Laney. "You heard me Laney, I will not let you come and place yourself and our child in danger. Don't argue any more please, it will not change my mind." He saw Laney with her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. She opened her mouth to argue and he decided he'd better interrupt before it got out of hand.

"Laney, Lancelot is right. You are not required on this mission. We have enough information to ensure that Marius is dealt with for all he has done." He put his hand on her shoulder, "Take this time to prepare for the birth of your child. There is much you will need, a cradle, blankets. Vanora will help you find what you wish to get and I'm sure Lancelot will be expecting to hear all about it in a few days."

Laney looked up at Arthur, trying to give him the most scathing look she could muster. When she saw the pleading look in his eyes, she sighed and loosened her fists. "Alright, if you insist." Then turning to Lancelot, "But I'm only doing this to keep peace until you return. I won't let you leave with us angry. We'll discuss this when you get back." She saw him nod to her, then give Arthur a thankful look. She arched her eyebrow at him and saw the sheepish look he gave her in return. She laughed, "Your charms will be the death of me, my dark and handsome knight." Then she moved into his embrace. He gave her a light kiss, "We'll be back in a few days. Don't worry, this will be the easiest mission we've been on in quite some time." She smiled at his light mood.

She watched the men mount their horses and head toward the gates. As Tristan rode past her, he nodded and she smiled, glad to see that he was once again the knight she had met months before. 'Be safe my friends and my husband.' She thought. Then she turned and headed toward the tavern to offer Van her help. This would be a boring few days, and she was going to make sure she kept so busy that she would fall asleep from exhaustion at the end of each day.

The knights rode toward the southeast, following the route the caravan had taken days before. Arthur had told them he doubted the caravan would travel with much speed, considering the bloated egos of the inhabitants of the wagons. Tristan had rode ahead as he usually did, even though there seemed to be little chance of any trouble ahead. Arthur had commented on this to the scout, but Tristan had told him it would be better to carry on as they always had to keep any surprises from causing them trouble.

They traveled for several hours, then stopped to rest the horses. The men set about doing the chores they always did when on a mission. Tristan scouted, Gawain and Galahad joked, Bors swigged from the wineskin he always carried and Dagonet checked the horses as Lancelot and Arthur talked quietly about the plan when they finally caught up. As each man went about their 'duties' they ate the hard cheese and bread that had been packed for them. Tristan came back and told them that the way was clear, no signs of any trouble near them and they sat in companionable silence for a little while.

Dagonet spoke up, "Arthur, do you think the Bishop will listen to what you have to say? I mean, I don't think he exactly left feeling good towards any of us." Arthur looked around the group and saw that they all had the same doubts. "Whether he does or not, he will have to deal with this situation. I will not allow scum like Marius to get away with what he did to Guinnevere or Laney. He deserves to die and although I feel for his wife and son, I think they will agree in the end." Tristan had been watching Lancelot as Arthur spoke, he was not looking at anyone, but the look of pure hatred on his face let the scout know Marius would not meet a good end. He saw Arthur look at Lancelot, but their leader did not comment on what he saw. Tristan thought that perhaps Arthur felt the same.

They quickly got their things together and headed out. Tristan stayed with the other knights since there was no need to go before them to scout. He chose to ride beside Lancelot, hoping the man would give him an idea of what to expect when they reached the caravan. So, the usually quiet man tried to draw the other man out, "I saw the look on your face. You mean to kill him, that is certain. How?"

Lancelot looked at him without turning his head, then he said, "Wouldn't you? First, he tired to kill them, then he tried to kidnap my wife. Would you do anything else?"

Tristan shook his head, "No, I probably would have killed him at the estate, but then I do enjoy a good kill." He let his voice trail off and saw Lancelot let his face relax. He needed more if he was going to help the man.

"So, what are you going to do?" He saw Lancelot glance ahead at Arthur, then behind to Gallahad and Gawain. None were close enough to hear.

"It depends on what happens when we catch up. If he tries to deny it, I probably will just kill him then. If he doesn't, well, that depends on the Bishop, I guess." He sounded resigned, but determined.

"You know, if you kill him and he's unarmed, the Romans will seek their justice. Do you think that Laney will be happy to see her husband locked away in some Roman prison as she prepares for the birth of her… your child?"

He saw Lancelot snap his head toward him. "What are you saying? That I should just let this man get away with what he did? You know I can't do that, Tristan. Just as I know you wouldn't." Tristan returned his glare,

"No, but then I don't have a wife who loves me beyond my wildest dreams and I don't have a son on the way, a son who will need a father to guide him." Lancelot saw that Tristan was trying hard to control his anger.

"I'm sure you can guide him as well as I." He shot back, trying to stop the man from arguing further. But the look Tristan gave him made him swiftly look away.

"I shouldn't have said that. You just made me so damn angry giving me all the reasons I should not do what I want to do. I love Laney, but things were so much easier when I didn't have to think about what would happen to anyone else when I made a decision. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He looked at Tristan again to find him looking back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But, don't think it makes me feel sorry for what you. The rest of us would be happy and willing to give up the freedom to think only of ourselves, if we could find the love that you have found with Laney." As he finished speaking, he put his heels in his horses flanks and moved ahead. Lancelot saw him slow to ride beside Arthur. He looked away from his friends and toward the edge of the forest that ran beside the road. He wasn't seeing anything, just looking away as his mind wandered.

'He's right and I know it. But I feel that I need to do something to make up for what he did to Laney. I could have lost her and all because he's a… a… well, there are no words to describe the way I feel about him and what he stands for.' He cleared his head and looked ahead to find Arthur alone, Tristan had moved ahead. Or so he thought until the man rode back to his side.

"I see you've been thinking about what I said. You didn't notice when I moved back here and I didn't want to disturb you." Lancelot watched him as he spoke.

"Yeah, well, I know you are right. I can't do something that could take me away from Laney. I need her as much as she needs me." Then he took a deep breath, "Maybe more than she needs me."

Tristan watched his friend struggle with his thoughts. He was glad that he didn't have to make this decision. He could kill Marius without worrying about the consequences. He had no one waiting for his return. No one that would be left alone to fend for a small child while he was away. He wanted to tell Lancelot not to worry, Marius would pay for his crimes against Laney. But he couldn't take the chance that Lancelot would try to stop him as he had stopped him. They rode for quite a while without speaking. Then Tristan moved forward at Arthur's signal.

"Tristan, ride ahead. We should be coming upon them soon." Tristan nodded and rode ahead. Arthur slowed to let Lancelot catch up with him. When he had, he let his pace match the other horse.

"Lancelot, I know what you want to do. I know, because it is what I've been thinking about since last night." He waited and when Lancelot did not comment, he said, "You know we can't do that, don't you?" Finally, Lancelot answered.

"Arthur, I've already had this discussion with Tristan. No, I won't do anything stupid, no matter how strong the desire to do so becomes." He then picked up his pace and rode ahead. Arthur shook his head, but silently thanked the scout for making Lancelot think about his actions. For the first time Arthur realized just how hard his job as king would be. He would have to constantly make decisions because it would be the right thing to do, no matter how much he desired to do something else. But more importantly, he would have to make sure his knights didn't do anything that would be considered wrong by the powers that would be watching how he ruled this island. That would be the hardest thing of all to do. They were after all, free men now. They could do as they wished. Being king seemed declare that he would be their conscious as well as his own.

A little while later, Tristan came riding up at a quicker pace than he had rode out. He stopped beside Arthur and spoke, "There is a wagon ahead a few kilometers, but Arthur, there is no one alive."

Arthur looked ahead, "Tristan, what do you think happened?"

The scout shrugged his shoulders, "Woads. There is only one cart. The other one moved ahead shortly after the attack. There is only one body in the wagon. Marius Honorius. He has a Woad arrow through his head."

Arthur contemplated what this meant. The Bishop had left and taken the other people including Marius' wife and son along with the Roman Legion that was their protection. This could only mean that the Woads were after Marius and no one else. Otherwise there would be more people dead to indicate a terrible battle. This made their trip unnecessary for the purpose they had left the fort. The other knights had caught up to him and Tristan.

"Men, it seems we don't have to worry about the fate of Marius after all. Merlin has seen to it for us. But we do need to still catch the carriage of the Bishop to ensure he and the others survived without injury." Arthur was secretly pleased that Merlin had taken care of the Roman scum. But he couldn't tell these men his feelings. Instead he took off down the road, leaving the others to follow. He was not surprised when they came galloping up only moments after he had left them sitting.


	53. The Bishop

Note: Since I had the final chapter already finished, I thought I'd go ahead and add it. Everyone let me know what you think of the whole story after you read this chapter, please! Thank you all for reading and I hope you'll continue to read my stories. I don't think I'll ever run out of ideas for these guys, I just wish there was a way for Bruckheimer to make another movie about them. But, I guess not.

Here you go… and I still don't own them. I'm saving to buy one someday, but I don't know which one I'll buy first, hmmm, choices.

It only took a few hours to catch up to the Bishop's caravan. The soldiers were for the most part, unhurt, but they did look a little haggard and the Bishop's secretary looked terrified as the knights came riding up at full speed. The caravan stopped and the soldiers who had been preparing to protect the Bishop stopped doing so when they saw Arthur leading the riders. The Bishop stepped out of the door as a guard held it open for him, surprised that Arthur and his knights would come to his aid after being freed.

"Arthur, it is a great surprise and pleasure that you have come to my aid. But, unfortunately for Honorius, it is too late." He sounded only half saddened by the fact that it was too late.

Arthur watched him, trying to decipher exactly what he was trying to hide. "Bishop, we did not come to your aid. We came to ensure that Marius was punished for the things he did. But it seems that Merlin took care of it for us." His sarcasm was not lost on Germanius.

"Why would Marius be punished? He did nothing…" He began in a fake innocent tone, but was cut off immediately by Lancelot. "Nothing! You're right, he didn't deserve punishment, he deserved death by my hand for what he did." He didn't wait for the Bishop to comment, but continued his tirade, "He beat my wife and tried to kidnap her!" As he yelled, he stepped down from his horse and walked toward Arthur and the man he wanted to take his anger out on. As he stepped closer, he saw the man take a step backwards and saw Arthur step between them. He gave his commander a look that spoke of betrayal.

Arthur ignored the look and started speaking before Lancelot could say anything, "Bishop, I don't know how much you have been told of the things Marius was doing, but I will tell you that no civilized man would mistreat women the way he did. This mistreatment included his wife as well as Lancelot's and the daughter of the Woad leader, Merlin. He tortured people. He tortured children. He was a sick man who feared no punishment because of his connections in Rome. Men like you and Marius will be one of the reasons that the Empire will fall. The world will not accept this any longer. I will not accept this any longer." He turned and left the Bishop to wonder what he was talking about.

Lancelot followed Arthur wondering at the change in him since he had learned the Rome he had loved did not really exist any longer. He had not realized just how deeply this knowledge had affected his friend. As they turned to ride away from the caravan he turned to him, "Arthur," he called softly, "I'm sorry." He didn't specify what he was sorry for and knew that he didn't need to. Arthur understood and nodded his head in acknowledgment. The ride back to the fort was made quietly, with no need to speak of what transpired.

As they rode up to the fort, Lancelot looked up and saw Laney watching from the wall. He waved and saw her turn and head down to the courtyard. She still took his breath away when she smiled. He closed his eyes and waited for her feelings to wash over him. He smiled as he felt her happiness. Then he felt another emotion that gave him the impression of security. This feeling made him wonder as he opened his eyes to see the object of his wonder. He quickly jumped from the saddle and took her in his arms. For once there was no passion in their embrace, only love and security. "Hello, my wife," he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He heard her laugh and smiled. He picked her up and held her close as he swung her around. When they stopped, he saw that Tristan was watching them with a smile on his face. It pleased him that his friend no longer hid his emotions as much as he once had almost as much as it pleased him that Tristan was indeed happy for them. The jealousy that had been apparent no matter how he tried to hide it was no longer there.

"What happened with Marius?" He heard her ask, but before he turned his attention back to her, he gave the scout a slight nod. The answering nod made him smile as he turned toward her. "I hope that smile means you didn't kill the man, no matter how much he deserved it." She said quietly. "No, I didn't kill the man. The Woads beat me to it." He informed her as he gently ran his fingertips through her hair. "You would have been proud of Arthur. I know I was." She noticed that he never looked at her face as he spoke. He was looking at her hair as he gently pushed her hair away from her face. "Why would I be proud of Arthur?" She queried.

She watched Lancelot as he stopped playing with her hair and finally looked into her eyes. "Come, I'll tell you as we walk to the tavern." He told her as he took her hand and lead her away from the courtyard. "The Bishop started making noises about how Marius had done nothing to deserve punishment. His words made me see red I was so angry and I dismounted and started toward him. I don't know what I was going to do when I got there, but Arthur stepped between us. That only made me angrier." Laney listened intently as Lancelot told all that had been said by Arthur to the Bishop. When he finished, she stopped walking and turned to him. "You're right, I am proud of Arthur. He will make a good king. A fair king." She relaxed into his embrace and followed him when he released her and started walking again.

They rounded the corner into the tavern and saw the others sitting at their usual table. "Rrrrooouuusss," yelled Bors as they entered and walked toward the table. Laney giggled and felt Lancelot squeeze her shoulders, then he gave a return battle cry. Not quite as loudly as Bors, but she noticed the feeling in his voice. His answering call prompted the rest of the knights to follow suit and before long the tavern was so noisy that she put her hands over her ears and shook her head. Lancelot laughed at her and yelled over the noise, "You'll have to get used to this if we remain here. You still want to stay, don't you?"

They had stopped at the table and Lancelot sat down and pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I want to be where ever you are. That will always be my home." Her answer brought a smile to his eyes even though the expression on his face was supposed to be serious. "So you really don't want to stay here. Where, then, would you like to live?" She slapped him playfully, then adopted a serious look, "Oh, I don't know, wherever heaven on earth is sounds nice." He kissed her gently, "As tempting as it is, I don't think we can live in our bed. That is what you meant by 'heaven on earth', isn't it?" She saw the satisfaction in his eyes as the blush began to creep up her face. She smiled, "I give up. I just can't get one up on you, can I? Oh, well, it was a challenge and I concede defeat, My Lord." With her words, she bowed her head. Neither of them had noticed that the others were watching.

"Well, well. Lancelot someday I'll need to hear how you did it." Bors said. Lancelot didn't even try to pretend he didn't know what the older man was referring to. "If I knew I could become rich beyond all my dreams." He then whispered to Laney. "If that were possible. I've already found my riches." He then patted her stomach, as he kissed her temple. "I've found my heaven on earth."

The End


End file.
